


For this Love

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biker Thor, Chef Thor, Coffee Barista Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Good Loki, Human Svadilfari, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker, Stalking, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 112,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: When Thor meets Loki he is instantly drawn to him. Although Loki seems anxious and somewhat hesitant to get close to Thor he can't help but be drawn to him as well. But then a dark figure from Loki's past returns to torment Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I'm attempting to write and the idea just came to me, let's see if it's any good. Also I'm terrible at coming up with title names and went with the first one that popped in my head.

It was early, far too early. As much as Thor enjoyed working as a chef at his father's restaurant he did not love the early morning wake up calls. Groaning he sat up and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before pushing his hair off of his face. He grabbed his phone to make sure he had a decent amount of time to get ready and ignored Sif's text reminding him that it was his turn for the coffee run this morning. Groaning again he got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready and start his day. Once he was showered, had brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed, and had his shoes on he pocketed his phone, grabbed his chef's coat, and car keys and headed out. He threw a longing glance at his Triumph before climbing into his Honda truck, it wasn't really a good idea to ride his motorcycle to work no matter how much he wanted to.

Thor managed to avoid the early morning traffic and arrived to the restaurant pretty early, the only other car he saw in the parking lot was Sif's who most likely already started on the prepping. He parked his truck quickly as he saw Volstagg driving up giving him a wave he returned. "You heading over to Mimir's Well right now?" Volstagg called out as he parked next to Thor.

"I am." Thor replied as he slammed the door to his truck and tucked his keys into his pocket.

"Get me one of their breakfast sandwiches." 

"I am not going to carry all those coffees and a sandwich, besides I was also planning on getting one."

"I'll go with you then and buy the sandwiches, Sif can handle prepping." Volstagg said as he climbed out of car and sent everyone a text asking them if they wanted anything else as well.

"Come on then." Thor grinned and lead the way to their favorite coffee shop. It was a new place that had opened up a few months ago down the street from their restaurant called Mimir's Well. They had several varieties of coffee, not just ice coffee and frappes. They also had good breakfast sandwiches, homemade cookies, and several different types of cakes and desserts. Usually they would just make their own coffee and breakfast back at the restaurant since neither Thor, his friends, or any of the other employees enjoyed most of the regular types of coffees other coffee shop offered. But one night Frandal had a date who wanted to stop by at Mimir's well for cake and a drink and Frandal was more than happy to take her. Then the next day Fandral wouldn't stop talking about how delicious and moist and whimsical tasting the lemon cake he had tried was. Or about how he had ordered a chocolate mocha and it was the most delicious and satisfying coffee he had ever tried. Eventually he had managed to convince Thor, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun to go and try it with him. They were all impressed and it soon became their favorite coffee shop and they had all agreed right then and there to get their every morning coffee there.

"Hogun is going to want an egg and bacon sandwich, Sif wants a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a peanut butter cookie, and Fandral a BLT." Volstagg informed Thor as they walked into the coffee shop. 

"You're paying for those and for my BLT, the same as Fandral's." Thor replied heading towards the counter smiling at the young dark haired and red lipped woman behind the counter who was giving him a friendly smirk.

"Thor, Volstagg, what a surprise to see you guys here." She snorted as she typed into the register not needing Thor to tell her his order, they were regular customers after all.

"You know us so well Darcy." Thor chuckled taking out the money to pay already knowing how much it was going to be.

"Yeah well I'm gonna have the new guy prepare your orders so he can become familiar with them because he will have to take the orders whether he want to or not!" Darcy ended with a shout with her head turned back towards her shoulder.

"Bite me Darcy!" A voice shouted back causing Darcy to laugh and Thor could hear Volstagg chuckling behind him as well.

"Come on Loki," Darcy called back with a big smile on her face, "I need you to start on the coffee orders while I take the next order." She took Thor's money and gave him back his change and receipt smiling at him before saying, "Have a good day Thor." before greeting Volstagg and taking his order.

Thor smiled and headed off to the side to wait for the coffees while checking his phone for any messages. He saw one from Jane last night that he was still refusing to read. He let out a sigh and tapped his phone against his forehead trying to figure out what to do. Things weren't so good with Jane at the moment and he wasn't sure how that had happened really. When they first met there was something between them, he had been so sure of it. They had enjoyed being around each other and talking, they used to spend hours talking together and having fun and just enjoying each others company. But recently its been feeling flat, like they were just going through the motions and trying to bring back what they had both of them so sure that they could go back. But then Thor started realizing that they didn't really have any chemistry, they had fun together but it was the kind of friendly fun you had with an acquaintance that you enjoyed but didn't see that often. He also noticed that even though they would talk about each others interest with one another they never shared those interest with each other. When they would go out it was always to regular places, nothing special. And sometimes when they talked it was stiff, and polite but with no real affection or understanding. And they cared for each other but it wasn't love, just mutual affection. That was when Thor had realized that they had never really loved each other, it was just physical attraction on both parts and now they were trying to actually fall for each other to make their relationship real. But neither of them wanted that, especially Thor but neither of them were willing to end it either. Thor sighed again and looked towards Volstagg who had been standing next to him talking on his phone to his wife. Thor looked back to Jane's unread text when he heard his name being called.

"Order for Thor." The new guy, Loki, had called out placing the drinks on the counter while Thor rushed forward.

"Thanks, I've got it." Thor said grabbing the take out container all the coffees were placed on and grabbing several straws and some napkins before Loki could hand them to him before looking up to give him a friendly smile and staring into startling green eyes. Loki was smiling at him and in a small voice said, "Have a good day." before turning around to get Volstagg's order and calling out his name. Volstagg hung up his phone, grabbed the bag from Loki and gave him a jovial smile before nodding his head at Loki who tipped his head and told him to also have a good day before heading towards the back. Thor stared after him before following Volstagg out the door, his problems with Jane completely forgotten for the moment. 

_Loki,_ he thought to himself as he and Volstagg walked into the kitchen and started handing out everyone's drinks and breakfast before their work day started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of free time. Also if there are any mistakes, which there probably is, it's because I post as soon as I'm done and don't proofread.

"So what did you think of Thor?" Darcy asked him as he was washing out one of the blenders.

"Was I suppose to think anything about him?" Loki asked looking over at her as he ran a dry rag over the blender and trying to ignore the uneasy feeling spreading throughout his stomach. Darcy knew better then to talk to him about these kinds of things to him right now. She knew so why was she suddenly bringing this up, the morning rush just ended!

"I saw Thor staring after you, "She smirked bringing her face close to his and resting her hands on one of his shoulders as she continued talking, "although I'm a little surprised. I didn't think he was also into guys." She clung to him as he tried to shake her off.

"What's your point?" He asked pulling himself free from her. "What do I care if he was staring after me?" Loki demanded starting to get annoyed with this whole conversation and really wishing Darcy will drop it.

"I saw you smiling at him, I know you must have thought something him I mean he's pretty hot." Darcy insisted smiling and looking like she was enjoying herself too much.

"That's our job isn't it? To smile and wish people a good day no matter how much of an asshole they are." Loki said as he thought back to that one guy with the shaved head and the ripped jeans and white tank top who threw a hissy fit because apparently Loki hadn't put enough whip cream on his strawberry and chocolate cheesecake frappe and was accusing him of overcharging him for not completely filling the lip of his frappe with the fucking whip cream. He had eventually stormed out leaving behind a Loki who was trying to hold back his anger behind a toothy grin.

"You didn't smile at anyone else the way you smiled at Thor." Darcy pointed out.

"It was early in the morning, I wasn't pissed off yet." Loki answered putting the blender back in place once he had dried it off completely and then swiping the rag over the counter around the sink where he had been washing while Darcy kept gossiping behind his back. She's usually a much better employee but since she and Loki had been friends for a couple of years and it was thanks to her that he got this job and she was placed in charge of "training" him he didn't really mind that he was leaving most of the cleaning to him at the moment. But he still wished she would stop talking about this. He didn't want to hear about who had been staring after him, who had winked at him, who had flirted with him, who was clearly checking him out, or any of that. Sure he used to enjoy talking to Darcy about that, both of them would keep an eye around and point out to the other who was clearly interested in the other. But he didn't enjoy that anymore. Now it just made him uneasy and nervous. And why was she fixating on Thor so much? He wasn't the only person today who had showed some interest in Loki, he was perhaps the friendliest one, had the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and the softest looking golden hair that he had tied back in a bun but other then that there was no reason for her to keep bringing him up.

"Loki..." Darcy started out in a much calmer voice but Loki was going to have none of this. Not this conversation again.

He held up his hand and said, "Don't. It's too soon. Let's just get ready for the inevitable afternoon rush." and walked away before Darcy could say anything and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the afternoon guy was here already to help out. Darcy wouldn't talk about  _ **that**_ with anyone else around. Loki went to introduce himself to his new coworker, Steve, and started helping him prepare and occasionally filling out the orders for the few people who arrived before the rush. This was going to be an exhausting day.

____ 

Thor was distracted. It was clear to everyone that something was on his mind, taking up his thought even as he still occupied himself with the grill. Not that they were worried, Thor already had a few burns on his wrists and forearms but he also knew to be careful to not completely lose focus while at his grill station. Even if he was occupied, and they all knew by what. Jane. They had liked her well enough but they couldn't deny the fact that they just weren't happy together anymore but neither Jane or Thor was willing to end it and no one had any idea why but they had to talk to Thor about this. 

"Chickens done." Thor called out plating it and placing it down for someone to add the rest of the meal before taking it out to the customer. Sif and Fandral eyed each other and they both agreed,  _after work we talk to Thor._ Until then they had to get through the lunch rush before their shifts were over and the next shift took over for the dinner rush. Sif returned to dicing up the vegetables and finishing the plating of the dishes. Fandral went back to the soups and sauces. Volstagg manned the other grill station. And Hogun focused on the desserts. The five of them worked well together.

\----

"Crap, that was torture." Fandral complained as he sunk on a chair in the break room of The Golden Realm, the restaurant they all worked in.

Thor let out a booming laugh as he said, "Don't let my father hear you say that. He'll have us all working through the dinner rush instead." They all shuddered as they remembered the one time they worked through the dinner rush when they had switched shifts with Tyr's. It had happened a few months after they had all started working at The Golden Realm. Originally they had planned at working somewhere else, Thor even had a dream of opening his own restaurant. But he didn't have the money or experience to open his own restaurant and they all had trouble finding work no matter how many restaurants they went to. Thor's father, Odin, had told Thor right before finishing culinary school that he'd be more than happy to let Thor work at his restaurant, he'd even hire his friends if they had trouble finding work. Thor had declined saying he wanted to find his own way and he knew his friends thought the same. But when it became clear that most restaurants were hesitant to hire them fresh out of culinary school and they wouldn't be opening their own restaurant anytime soon Thor took up on his father's offer and they all started working at The Golden Realm. 

In the beginning they had all worked separately in different shifts with Odin's more experienced chefs who taught them how to work the kitchen. Once they were deemed to know how to run the kitchen on their own they took over either the morning rush, the lunch rush, or both depending on the days. But then Thor started complaining that they were working more then Tyr's crew who worked exclusively during the dinner rush. Thor would constantly bring this up to his father no matter how many times Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg insisted not to. Then Fandral started siding with Thor but instead of going to Odin he'd confront Tyr. Tyr grew tired of the complaints so he had offered to switch and work through the lunch rush and they could take over his dinner rush. Thor had agreed.

The night they worked the dinner rush was the most intense, fast-paced, and chaotic experience they had worked through. Thor never complained to Odin again and they more than happily let Tyr and his crew work the dinner rush. None of them wanted to work dinner rush again, at least not until they had more years of experience.

"Right, so where should we go?" Fandral asked while taking off his chef coat and running his hands through his blonde hair. They always stopped by a bar when they all could. But Volstagg had errands to run with his wife and Hogun was his parents for dinner. So Thor, Sif, and Fandral decided to just hang around for a while at the parking lot before someone from Tyr's shift decided to kick them out. They had taken a few beers from the employee fridge in the break room and were hanging around Thor's truck when Thor's phone went off. Thor checked his screen and saw another text from Jane and sighed before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You need to talk to her." Sif said as she took a sip of her beer. Thor lifted his face up to give her a look and Sif shook her head before saying, "Don't give me that look, Thor. You've been distracted all day and you're ignoring her texts now. Talk to Jane. Either try and work it out with her or just end it for both of your sakes."

Thor started to shake his head when Fandral spoke up, "Look Thor both you and Jane are trying to hold on to something that was never there. not really. You two clearly care about each other but not in the way you're trying or hoping for and both of you are going to get hurt. It's already distracting you and taking over your head. Just end it."

"I know I have to end it," Thor quickly running a hand through his hair and ignoring the look Sif and Fandral were giving each other. "I know, and I will. I just don't need to talk about this, about Jane."

"You were distracted all day because-" 

"Not because of Jane." Thor interrupted Sif and finished his beer.

"Then what were you so distracted by?" Fandral asked slightly curious and with a grin on his face. Thor didn't answer, he hadn't realized he had been so obvious. He thought he kept it well hidden but perhaps he was too quiet the entire day Truth was he had been distracted and even now as Sif and Fandral try to get and answer from him he finds his mind wandering, finds it back to Mimir's Well staring at emerald green eyes, soft silky loose black hair, creamy white skin. high cheekbones, and a small shy smile. Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I have no problem with Jane. I just don't see any real chemistry between her or Thor, like at all. It just seems like they were paired up for the sake of pairing them up but honestly it just seems so insincere, my opinion.

Thor woke up groaning to hear his ringtone going off. He knew it wasn't his alarm, a song would have gone off, so someone was calling. He reached for his phone and frowned, it was Jane. It had been months since they last spoke on the phone, they usually texted or spoke in person. It must have been important. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey Thor, sorry for calling so early."_

"Don't worry about it, it's not that much earlier."

Jane let out a nervous laughter before continuing, " _Listen Thor-"_

Thor interrupted, "Jane I'm sorry for not replying to your texts, it's been busy at the restaurant and the lunch rush is getting busier and my father is finally leaving me more responsibilities and its been hectic-"

_"Thor I'm not calling about the texts, forget about them, delete them if you want. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm moving."_

Thor frowned. "Moving?"

 _"To London. I got an amazing job offer there and I couldn't say no, it's a wonderful opportunity,"_ Jane supplied.

"London! When?" Thor asked half listening to what she said after London. 

 _"In a week,"_   Jane sighed as if guessing Thor didn't really hear the rest of what she said, _"maybe sooner if I can get a better deal on plane tickets, so that's why I called you."_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 _"You weren't answering my texts, Thor. I mean I know it's been a bit rocky lately but I did text you. Check your phone and look at the texts."_ Jane huffed.

Thor had no reply for that, she was right. He had been purposely avoiding her texts so he couldn't really blame her for only know finding out about this. Although if it was really so important for her to let him know she'd be moving to London she would have called sooner. Or even gone to The Golden Realm. This wasn't something you said through text, or through the phone at all. This was a discussion meant to be had in person. Also since when did Jane get offered a job in London? It couldn't have been recently, an international move took more then a couple of days, maybe weeks. Thor felt his jaw clench as he asked, "When did you get the job offer?"

Jane was silent on her side of the line for a couple of minutes that Thor was about to hang up when she said meekly, _"A month ago."_

Thor hung up.

\----

Thor rode his Triumph to work today. He hardly ever rode it to work but he was still feeling angry and he hated working when he was in a foul mood and riding his Triumph always made him feel better so he rode it. He was the first to get here since he didn't bother going back to sleep after hanging up on Jane and just got ready for work. He had dressed in regular jeans and white t shirt since he knew he had a spare pair of chef pants and chefs coat stashed in his locker here. He was also wearing his leather jacket and had left it on since he'd be stopping by Mimir's Well again even though today was Fandral's turn but he'd already texted him letting him know he'd be picking up the coffees again this morning. He had also texted Volstagg letting him know that he was not picking him up any food. He let out a long breath, collapsing on the break rooms couch and ran a hand through his hair as he thought back to what Jane had told him. A month. For an entire month Jane hadn't bothered to tell him that she was moving to fucking London. Yes he had been ignoring her texts... since Saturday. It was Tuesday. And he last saw her on Friday night. She had no excuse, she could have told him on Friday, she should have told him sooner. Why did she wait until now? Thor let out a frustrated growl, got up, spun around, and punched the wall. 

Thor stood there breathing heavily for a while with his fist still pressed against the wall when he heard his phone going off again. He drew in a deep breath and pulled his phone out. It was Jane. Calling. Again. He pressed ignore, shove his phone into his pocket after putting it on vibrate, and headed out to Mimir's Well. 

\----

Loki tried, and failed, holding back another yawn. It was 7:36 on a Tuesday morning and he was at fucking work stuffing slices of cakes, muffins, cookies, and the occasional breakfast sandwich into the showcase counter. I mean he knew people needed coffee and whatnot before work and school and he had specifically wanted to work mornings but this was still too early. And yet Darcy still had the energy to sing along to whatever song she was playing over the store systems stereo. Loki rolled his eyes as he placed the last batch of cookies and turned to face Darcy who was now wiping down the tables while shaking her hips to the beat of the song. "Anything else you need me to do?" Loki called out.

"Nope! Just stand there and look pretty to draw in some early morning customers." Darcy said in a sing song voice before turning to him and wagging her eyebrows. Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but didn't reply as he leaned against the counter behind the register. He highly doubted anyone was going to show up so soon, they just opened 7 minutes ago. He let out a sigh and was just about to wipe a rag against the counter again when he heard the bell over the door going off and turned towards the door the same time as Darcy who shouted, "Thor!"

And there was Thor, striding through the door in a black leather jacket and windblown hair and a stormy expression in those blue eyes of his. Loki felt a shiver go through him and held his arms closer around himself hoping beyond hope that Darcy would take over the register for him. But she had already told him that she was leaving him behind the register today to familiarize himself with it as quickly as possible. He stared towards them as they broke into a conversation together. 

"You're a bit early today. Also isn't it Fandral turn today, you were just here yesterday." Darcy said.

Thor shrugged. "I woke up early today so I took Fandral's turn today. No one will mind as long as we get our coffee."

"What no breakfast?" Darcy mocked. Thor just shook his so she just waved him away and said, "Well then go to Loki, he's manning the register today. It's his first time so be gentle with him" She bursted into laughter as Loki glared at her baring his teeth at her. Neither of them noticing the slight blush on Thor's cheeks or how ridiculously quick he whipped his head around to stare at Loki before heading towards the register.

Loki shifted his eyes around as he noticed Thor approaching and straightened up slightly as he let a small smile appear on his lips before saying, "Good morning, what can I get for you?"

Thor gave him a warm smile before saying, "I nearly forgot, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." He stuck his hand out towards him. "I'm Thor, great to meet you."

Loki stared at his outstretched hand slightly baffled before taking it, "Loki." He pulled his hand back quickly.

Thor smiled even wider and said, "Since you're new I'll have to actually give you my order." Loki tightened his lips slightly but stayed silent unsure of whether or not Thor was mocking him. But his smile seemed far too sincere for that and his eyes were much warmer then when he first stepped through the doors. Thor eventually gave him his order and Loki quickly typed it into the register, took the money from Thor, and gave him his change and receipt before heading over to help Darcy, who was now behind the counter with him, with the order. There were no other customers so Loki brought him the order and didn't bother calling his name but simply said, "Your order."

Thor stroll towards him grabbing some napkins on his way and Loki grabbed some straws to place in the middle of the take out carrier when Thor's warm hand wrapped around his. Loki looked up at him slightly stunned unsure of what to do when Thor leaned down slightly so that their faces were slightly closer. Loki could feel heat rising to his cheeks and the hand Thor was holding begin to shake when Thor gave him a huge, warm smile and whispered in a husky voice, "Thank you Loki." He then took the straws from Loki, grabbed the coffees, winked at Loki, and walked out. Loki stood there frozen for a minute before turning around and nearly bumping into Darcy who was right behind him with an excited expression on her face mouthing  _Oh my God._ "Not a word." Loki warned waving a stern finger in her face and heading back to the register rolling his shoulders back and shaking out his arms, completely aware of how red his cheeks still were.

\----

He glared at the blonde man as he headed up the street, his stride far too cheery and confident. He turned back and faced into the cafe staring at the alluring red coloring those high cheekbones. He stared intently as a nimble finger tuck a loose strand of that inky black hair behind an ear. Stared as those sharp green eyes looked up and stared at the door where the blonde man had walked out. He could see a spark of interest glinting in those lovely green eyes. He snarled at the thought before his expression softened as he continued to stare at the young man, unaware of him yet.  _But you will be soon. I've found you at last and I will have you back, my sweet Loki._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is a lot longer then the other one's, it's hard to tell since I finished writing it on my phone. XD

Thor arrived back at The Golden Realm much happier then when he first arrived. He placed the coffees on a table before heading towards the back to the lockers to change into his chef pants and coat and then quickly pulled his hair back, his mother kept asking him to cut his hair but she always said it halfheartedly so he knew it didn't really bother her that much. He started whistling to himself as he headed back out to the kitchen to find everyone but Volstagg there already and grabbing their drinks. 

"Well someone's in a happy mood considering how early he woke up. Seriously Thor, way too early." Fandral mocked him grabbing one of the straws from the pile and Thor couldn't help but smile as he remembered the look on Loki's face when he had wrapped his hand around his before grabbing the straws from him. So stunned and nervous and those cheeks of his had turned so red. Thor wasn't even completely sure why such a small interaction had lifted his mood up but it did. He couldn't even remember why he was so upset, all he could think of was Loki and his stunned green eyes and the blush on his cheeks and the way his lips had parted slightly open in surprise. He wanted to get to know Loki more but it would take a while, not just because Loki seemed like such a closed up person but also because Thor was busy working here at the restaurant. But he was fine with that as long as he got to see him again.

"What are you thinking of?" Volstagg asked as he walked in and grabbed his coffee.

"Nothing. One of us should really start on prepping before it gets closet to opening time" Thor dodged the question and tried not to sigh as everyone turned away. Looks like he was starting the prepping this morning.

\----

"Would you please just drop it already!?" Loki shouted as he slammed the rag he was using to dry off the blenders and turning around to face Darcy who clearly was not going to no matter what Loki said or not.

"Thor was all up in your face! He never gets all up in anyone's face, not unless he's about to beat the crap out of you, and that was clearly not on his mind when he got all up on your face. He was all up in your face Loki!" Darcy was practically jumping with glee and Loki let out an exasperated sigh before sinking down on a stool they kept near the sinks. Steve was clearly staying out of the conversation as long as he could before Darcy turned on him which seemed like it would happen any minute now. "Steve back me up here-"

Steve held his hand up cutting Darcy off, "Let it go Darcy. Loki clearly doesn't want to talk about it and he's most likely pretty confused as well." He definitely was when he first walked in and heard her talking about it and Loki desperately trying not to talk about it. Darcy pouted and Steve smiled before saying, "I never knew Thor was into guys also though." 

"That's what I said too!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki groaned loudly and headed towards the employee bathroom just to get away from them. He walked towards the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before staring at his reflection.  _Get your shit together._ He thought to himself. It's not like anything happened. It was just some intimidation/flirting, nothing more. So stop thinking about it already and focus on the four hours of work left. Loki took in a deep breath and let it out slow before heading back outside for the afternoon crowd. 

\----

With the morning rush gone and his station and grill already cleaned up Thor was just about ready to take his break when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He was slightly confused since he hardly ever had it on vibrate, he use to miss so many important phone calls since he hardly ever felt the vibrate, and then it all came back to him. Why he was in such a foul mood earlier, why he was even awake so early, and why his fucking phone was on vibrate. Jane. Thor gritted his teeth and took his phone out and sure enough it was Jane calling. He knew he'd have to talk to talk to her eventually, but not yet. He pressed ignored and did his best to push down his anger again. But he never was good at hiding any of his emotions.

"What's wrong?" He heard Sif ask him and he turned around to face her, one look and he knew she wouldn't let it go.

Thor sighed before saying, "I'll explain after work, I'm going on my break." He'd talk to all of them and ask for their advice but he knew that the next time he talked to Jane he was ending it before she could wait another month to tell him something so important. Damn her, why did he have to bother him again after he was in a relatively good mood. Why did she wait a month to tell him that she was moving to London? Was she trying to see if maybe they could still work out together before telling him? Was she afraid this move would cause Thor to finally break up with her? Was it all a test? And why did he even care? Thor sighed, he knew why. Because even though things between them were falling apart he still cared for her and he was hurt that she hadn't told him sooner. Yes he wanted to end their relationship but he also still hoped to remain friends. Now he didn't even want to stay friends with Jane, he just wanted to end it and this terrible mood.

Thor rounded the corner of the parking lot, not really sure where he was planning on going, he only had a 15 minute break and he was down to 13, when he saw something that could cheer his mood. "Loki!" He called out.

The man in question jumped slightly before turning around with a somewhat fearful look in his eyes that changed to confuse and then nervous. He looked around to see where he was before turning to look at Thor and asked, "You work at The Golden Realm?"

Thor strolled towards him nodding his head, "Its my dad's restaurant. Me and my friends all had trouble finding a restaurant to work at after culinary school and I also had dreams of opening my own restaurant but I didn't have the money or experience for that. So I finally took up my dad's offer to work here and he extended that offer to my friends as well."

"So you no longer have a desire to open your own restaurant?"

"No I do, but first I must gain even more experience and save up. I want to start a restaurant with my own money and I want to make sure I have all the experience to run it well. My father is slowly giving me more responsibilities here, he's not taking it easy on me just because I'm his son."

"Well that's good of him to make you work as hard as any other chef he'd hire." Loki said in somewhat of a tense voice. In fact, Thor could see how tense Loki was right now. He held his shoulders stiffly, he held one Han tightly fisted on a strap of his backpack, the other hand was also in a tight fist by his side, he was avoiding looking at Thor and his eyes kept looking around, and he was currently biting him bottom lip nervously. Was all this because of this morning?

"Loki, are you uncomfortable around me?" Thor asked hoping he kept the hurt out of his voice.

Loki turned towards him with wide eyes before turning his head away and mumbled, "No, of course not."

"If it's about this morning-" Thor started when he was interrupted.

"Its not, I'm just generally uncomfortable around people out in the open." Loki explained and made an effort to look into Thor's eyes, he could see the slight hurt in there. But why was it there?

"Are you sure?" Thor asked somewhat worried and unconvinced.

Loki nodded, "I am, I know it was just harmless flirting you did for fun. Don't worry about it, I've already gotten use to it. You just startled me right now, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone."

"Did you just get off work?"

Loki nodded.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Thor smiled.

Loki look back at him surprised before saying, "Now?" Thor smiled even more and nodded his head. "Don't you have to go back to work?" Loki asked and Thor's shoulders slumped. He did in about 5 minutes, not enough time to drop Loki off and drive back even on the Triumph.

Thor laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I do in just a while, sorry."

"Don't be." Loki was looking slightly more relaxed and Thor smiled at that, even though he already was smiling. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you around I guess, the next time it's your actual turn to pick up the coffees." Loki smirked somewhat mischievously at that which made Thor chuckle.

"Suppose so Loki. Well until then, get home safely."

Loki gave him an odd look, a combination between confused, wary, and slightly touched before nodding his head and saying, "Thank you." He then turned and continued walking as Thor watched him go before turning a corner and out of his sight.

 _Harmless flirting huh?_ Thor thought to himself before heading back. He'd be off work in another hour, then he could go riding for a while on his Triumph. After he talked to his friends. 

\----

"So what had bothered you earlier today?" Sif didn't waste no time in asking. 

Thor sighed and said, "A month ago Jane got a job offer in London. She'll be moving there in a week, maybe sooner."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Hogun was giving him a searching glance before asking, "When did she tell you?"

"Early this morning." Thor replied and took a sip of his beer, once again from the restaurant's break room. 

They all gave him startled looks and Fandral was actually choking, having taken a drink of his beer.

"This morning?" Fandral sputtered. Thor nodded. "And she just told you today?"

"Well she's been trying to tell me through text since Saturday but I wasn't opening them which is why she called me this morning to finally let me know." Thor explained. 

"But why now, why not when she first learned that she got the job and she'd be moving?" Volstagg asked. 

Thor shrugged, "No idea, I hung up on her after she told me that she got the news a month ago. She's called me several times today but I've ignored them."

"She has no reason to have kept that from you for so long." Sif was fuming and Hogun placed a firm hand on her shoulder before turning to Thor.

"What are you going to do?"

"End it. Unless she wants to end it first then I'll let her."

"And you'll be okay with that?" Fandral asked sounding grave. 

"We've all noticed that my relationship with Jane has been going downhill these past couples of months," Thor shrugged again, "I'm not that upset that she's moving to London, just that she waited so long to tell me. It feels like she was doing some test or something to see if maybe we could still work before she could feel like telling me. It feels like a betrayal, I'm not even sure we can be friends, it feels like a parting of our ways. It should bother me more but now I'm just annoyed at her."

"When are you going to end it?" Volstagg asked.

Thor stayed silent for a while before answering, "I'll call her and ask if I can go to her place tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post the next chapter until tomorrow. Mostly because there are some fanfics I want to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes it's because I post without editing it or going over it.

"Hey." Jane greeted door as she let him into her apartment. Thor just nodded as he walked in. Jane sighed as she closed the door and said, "Look, Thor-"

"I want to end this." Thor blurted. 

Jane whipped around to stare at him, her eyes wide. "End, end what?" She stammered.

"You know what." Thor said quietly. 

Jane let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. No one said anything for a while just stood there, looking anywhere but each other, tension slowly filling the room until Jane whispered, "It's for the best." Thor said nothing, there wasn't really anything to say. "Do you, do you think we could be friends?" Jane asked sounding hopeful but unsure.

Thor turned to stare at her, he could see that her eyes were wet from unshed tears and a sad smile on her face. "I'm not sure, not right now at least. But maybe someday we can put all this behind us." Jane nodded, looking away from him, her hands twisting themselves nervously. "Did you get your plane ticket?" Thor asked trying to make friendly conversation.

"I did yeah," she replied quietly, "I leave on Thursday."

"Would you like help packing?" 

"No, thanks Thor, but I'm almost done it's fine." 

"I'll leave then but I wish you the best in London Jane, I truly do." They gave each other sad smiles before Thor let himself out.

\----

Loki was feeling jumpy this morning. Actually, he's been feeling jumpy since yesterday. At first he thought it was because of his unexpected interaction with Thor when he got off work, it was the cause of his jumpiness in the beginning. He wasn't expecting to hear anyone call his name outside of work, the only one he truly knew since moving was Darcy, so he had panicked slightly when he heard his name. Then when he saw it was Thor he calmed a little but he was still nervous, he still wasn't sure about Thor. He seemed generally friendly to everyone in general but what happened in the morning seemed more then just being friendly, though he wouldn't admit that to Darcy, and when Loki had called it harmless flirting Thor hadn't denied it, he just kept smiling at Loki. And he had seemed generally upset to offer Loki a ride only to be reminded that he still had to return to work, more upset then he should have been if it was just a friendly offer. Was Thor just being randomly and overly friendly to a new barista from his favorite coffee shop or was he interested in Loki? And how did Loki even feel about that? He couldn't deny that he found Thor attractive and that he seemed far more interested in him then he should have been seeing as how they've only had very, very few encounters. And he didn't mind Thor flirting with him that much, even if it still made him extremely nervous and unsure and Darcy wouldn't let it go. But... no. He couldn't deal with that, with any kind of affection anyone might try to show him or offer. He wasn't ready for that, any of that, not yet. He was still dealing with shit and he was still too nervous.

It was then that he got a prickly feeling on the back of his neck, as if though someone was staring at him. His heart immediately began to hammer in his chest and his eyes went wide with fear and dread. But when he turned around he saw no one behind him, no one staring at him, no one he recognized. It didn't calm him, just made him more nervous. He turned back around, hunched his shoulders closer to him and held the strap of his backpack even tighter, and started walking even faster. The prickly feeling didn't go away though. It followed him all the way until he got on the bus that would take him home. He couldn't relax, he was tense the entire time and tried to focus on the music playing through his earbuds and not the overwhelming feeling of dread settling in his stomach like a rock.  _It's fine, it's fine, you're fine, everything is fine Loki, just fine_ , he kept thinking over and over again, like a mantra but it wasn't helping. He still felt that heavy weight of dread in his stomach, he felt a tightness in his throat, he felt his hands clenching into tight fists against his backpack, and he was trying to make himself as small as possible on the bus seat. Tried not to think the worst and just calm down.

Then the morning came and Loki woke still feeling jumpy and slightly paranoid. He kept all his windows tightly shut and closed and got ready for work as fast as possible and made sure his door was tightly shut before leaving. He walked fast, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him and his earbuds loudly playing music into his ears. He almost sighed in relief when he walked into Mimir's Well without once feeling that prickly feeling on the back of his neck. Maybe he had overreacted last night. He shook himself a little and removed his earbuds as he moved to the back where the small employee lockers where. He stuffed his backpack and coat in there and stuffed the earbuds in his pocket. He then checked the time on his phone, he was a few minutes early but since he's still so new that was probably a good thing. He grabbed a mop and decided to mop up a little real quick before Darcy showed up to open up. He had just started wiping down the tables when he heard Darcy finally arrive.

"Hey Loki! You're early." Darcy called out removing her jacket and just throwing it on the counter behind her.

"And you were close to being late." Loki grumbled. Darcy just scoffed as she switched the sign from closed to open and unlocked the door but left it closed since the mornings were always chilly. She then helped Loki wiped down the rest of the tables and they both started on the counters and the several appliances. Loki unloaded all the cakes, sandwiches, and other desserts back into the showcase counter and Darcy checked the registers before they both finished preparing for the day, or at least the morning shift.

"So we might have someone else help us in the mornings." Darcy announced.

"Who?"

"No idea," Darcy rolled her eyes, "not many people want to work mornings but the two of us can't keep working mornings on our own and they don't really need to hire anyone new so if no one volunteers to switch shifts the shift manager will just assign someone."

"Great, can't wait." Loki grumbled.

"You're just nervous that you won't have Thor all to yourself." Darcy laughed and Loki tensed slightly and felt his ears turning red which made Darcy laugh even harder before saying, "Too bad it's not Thor's turn today. Maybe he'll wake up early again and you two can eye fuck each other."

"Shut up!" Loki growled turning completely red in the face and throwing a rag at Darcy who was bent over laughing.

\----

He stayed close to shadows. He made sure he moved much quieter, stealthier, after what happened yesterday. He had been too impatient and wasn't being careful and Loki, his beautiful Loki, had sensed him. He had hidden himself in an empty alleyway but the damage was already done, he had frightened him. He could see that and he felt terrible, he didn't want to frighten Loki, he never wanted to. He kept a longer distance between himself and Loki after that and tried to send comforting waves towards Loki. He had wished so fervently that he could just run up to him and wrap Loki in his arms to reassure him, to keep him safe and protected. But Loki wasn't ready yet. So he had to be more patient, more careful. He couldn't scare Loki again. 

He waited for Loki to arrive and was a little sad when he saw how tense and frightened Loki still seemed to be. But then he smiled when he saw Loki shake himself of the nerves and relax slightly little by little. He watched as Loki disappeared in the back and then reappear with a mop. He watched as he mopped quickly, becoming more relax and sure of himself. He knew he was safe because he was near. He watched as Loki tucked a strand of his lovely black hair behind an ear when he was done mopping and then went to put the mop back. He watched as Loki slightly bent forward as he began wiping down the tables. He clenched his fist as he tried to fight the urge to go to Loki right now.  _Not yet,_ he told himself. Loki wasn't ready yet, he had to be patient still. He was relieved when he saw the girl approaching, even though he was not fond of her or how she influenced Loki. He'd talk to him about her when he was ready.

He watched as the both of them finished cleaning and preparing to open, though he kept his eyes intently on Loki. He watched as the girl talk, the annoyed looks that kept appearing on his Loki's face. The red appearing on his face and ears no doubt from embarrassment. He clenched his jaw, that foolish girl was tormenting his precious Loki and as much as he wanted to go defend Loki, protect him from her, he couldn't yet.  _Patience,_ he reminded himself and let out a quiet chuckle when he saw Loki whip around and throw a rag at the offending girl. He was pleased with Loki. He pulled out his phone and quickly checked the time and frowned, he needed to go. But he didn't want to leave Loki alone for long. He stared at Loki for a while longer with a softness in his eyes. "I won't be long dear Loki." He whispered to the wind and then slowly turned and walked away.

\----

"That new guy moves fast." Sif announced as she placed the coffees down, it was her turn to get them.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Is he the one with the pale skin, black hair, and green eyes?" Thor nodded. "Then yes." Sif said handing him his coffee. Thor took it and tried not to smile so much as he thought about Loki. He needed to pay attention next time Loki made the coffees, but his turn wasn't until Monday. It was Volstagg's turn tomorrow though and Thor knew he was bound to buy everyone breakfast again so maybe Thor could offer to go with him.

"Why are you smiling?" He heard Fandral ask.

"Hm?" Thor mumbled as he drank his coffee down.

"Did you and Jane break up?" Fandral asked instead.

Thor nodded, "Yeah we did. Jane asked if we could maybe stay friends and I told her not right now but maybe later."

"Is that why you were smiling, because you guys are finally over?"

Thor shook his head and turned to Volstagg, "Want me to go with you to Mimir's tomorrow? I know you want to grab some breakfast from there also." Volstagg laughed but agreed and he, Thor, Fandral, and Hogun talked about what they wanted them to grab from them. Sif drank her coffee and stared at Thor. He was too happy considering that he just ended an almost two year relationship, even if it was a bit rocky these last couple of months. But that wasn't what made Thor smiled, it was her mentioning the new guy at Mimir's, Loki, that made Thor smile. And he just asked Volstagg if he could accompany him, which wasn't odd, but he never asked the day before, neither of them did. They sometimes went together but mostly if they showed up together. Sif had also noticed how Thor's eyes lit up when he said this Loki guy's name. She smiled to herself,  _something's going on here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post the next chapter until after the weekend. Maybe Sunday night but no promises. And I will try posting longer chapters which is why I want to wait until Sunday night or Monday to post.  
> Also there will be a bit of a time skip. Right now Thor, Loki, and the others are on a Wednesday, next chapter it'll be Monday again. Soon I'll write them during a weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to feel like it might be a long fic :)

Loki was humming to himself as he wiped down the table and ignoring Darcy who was talking excitedly on the phone, who knows who with, and being completely useless so far. If she doesn't hang up that phone he's going to hit her in the face with the rag he was currently using to clean these tables. He paused when he felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see that he had a text from Thor.

_On my way for coffees_

Loki grinned as he sent a quick text.

_Idiot, I know already_

He put his phone back in his pocket and finished cleaning the rest of the tables so he could be done before Thor showed up. Thor had showed up to Mimir's Well on Thursday and Friday with some of his other friends/fellow chefs even though he knew from Darcy that they usually come on their own, coming in pairs was rare since they were even busier preparing for the incoming day then they were. The first time Thor had showed up again with the big man with the long red hair and an impressive beard Darcy had given Loki a long look and a smirk making Loki want to hide before she finally turned back to take their orders. Thor had spent the majority of the time talking to Loki, after saying a quick hello to Darcy. The entire he was talking to Loki Thor had been smiling warmly at him and he had even seemed like he wanted to reach out to Loki once or twice to sweep back a lock of hair. Loki was feeling pretty nervous but thankfully he had kept himself from blushing and had even given Thor a few shy smiles, with seem to make Thor extremely happy.

The next day Thor came he was accompanying an Asian man with dark hair he had pulled back into a bun and a mustache and goatee. Darcy had immediately pushed Loki from behind the counter and ignored the glare he sent her as he rubbed his arm before turning to Thor who was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Loki had glared at him before Thor held his hands up and apologized and continued to talk to Loki as he was preparing the coffees. Once he was done and handing them over to both men Thor had said, "Sif was right, you are fast." Loki had just stared at him unsure of what to say when Thor laughed and then said, "Give me your number." Loki had just stared at him even more confused wondering to himself why Thor even wanted his number and if he should even give it to him. In the end Darcy ended up writing his number down on a napkin and handing it to Thor, the sneak. Thor had taken it but had looked at Loki as if asking him permission to actually keep it since Darcy was the one that gave him the number. Loki had looked at the napkin for a while before looking up into Thor's warm blue eyes, biting his lip, he nodded and Thor gave him one of those huge smiles before following his friend out. Once they were out of sight, however, Loki had spent a good five minutes smacking Darcy on the arm with a rag as she laughed and kept apologizing. Loki wasn't that upset though is he was honest with himself.

Thor had ended up texting him later that night for a while and throughout the weekend that Loki felt much more comfortable talking to Thor, he was hoping he'd still be comfortable around him in person. He hadn't seen Thor since Friday since he had only worked the afternoon shift on Saturday and Thor still worked Saturday morning and Sunday he spent time with his parents but Monday was Thor's turn for the coffee run so he'd be here soon.

And sure enough Loki heard the bell above the door and looked up to see Thor striding in wearing a plain white shirt and jeans and hair pulled back messily. He was also smiling hugely at Loki before turning his head to acknowledge Darcy with a nod and a wave. She just smiled and wave back but other wise stayed strangely silent. Loki decided to ignore her for now as he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart, it was nerves but it was good nerves.

"Morning Loki." Thor said.

"Morning Thor. Now I don't need you to tell me your order I've got it. Unless you guys also want something else?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head and smiled, "Just the coffees for today."

Loki smirked as he typed the now familiar order into the register and look pointedly at Darcy to start making the coffees. She rolled her eyes at him but got started on them, throwing Thor a quick, knowing smile. Thor just raised his eyebrows at him and paid for the coffees taking back the change and receipt from Loki who asked, "Did you have a good time with your parents yesterday?"

Thor smiled, "Yes I did. At first my father spent the majority of the time talking about the restaurant. Whether we should change some items from the menu, add a few more desserts, maybe remodel the kitchens a little until my mother reminded him that there was no restaurant talk on Sundays."

Loki smiled at that, the thought of a family putting aside a day to spend together and focus on just the family and nothing else. It sounded nice.

Thor interrupted his thoughts, "How was your weekend Loki?"

Loki looked up, "Oh it was fine. I had the afternoon shift on Saturday and Sunday I mostly spent running some quick errands and then spent the rest at home."

"Didn't you want to go out or something?"

Loki tensed a little at the question but answered, "No, I don't like going out that much plus I'm still new to this area and don't know much about it. I'd rather just catch up on my reading."

Thor looked like he wanted to say something just then, like he was trying to work up the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say, when Darcy told him his order was done. Reluctantly Thor turned to grab the coffees and turned back to Loki telling him he'd text him during his break and then turned towards the door. Once he was gone Darcy turned towards Loki and gave his arm a quick jump causing Loki to jump back and scream, "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You idiot! How could you just tell him you didn't like going out? Do you have any idea of how much of a hermit you just sounded like?" She exclaimed.

Loki just gave her a dumbfounded stare before saying. "What does that matter? It's the truth, you know it is."

"Yeah but what if he wanted to hang out or you know..."

Loki shook his head and avoided her gaze. "It doesn't matter, I'd say no either way."

"Why?? You like Thor, I know you do and he clearly likes you as well." Darcy said.

"Darcy you know why."

"It's been several months though-"

"No, Darcy please, I can't talk about this. It doesn't matter if I like Thor or if he likes me I'm not ready, I'm nowhere near ready and I can't. I can't do it, Can we just... not talk about this anymore?" Loki pleaded. 

Darcy looked like she wanted to argue, like she wanted to insist in this conversation that Loki kept refusing to have. But she knew she had no right to force him. She sighed, "Fine, but you're making a mistake."

"I don't care." Loki lied.

\----

 _Idiot!_ Thor thought to himself on his way back to The Golden Realm. Loki had just given him the perfect opportunity for him to ask him if he wanted to hang out, not like a date, it was too soon for that. But he took to long to say anything!  _Idiot,_ he thought to himself again. He really wanted to hang out with Loki somewhere else besides just their short interactions in Mimir's Well. Have some fun together before asking him out on a date. He wanted him and Loki to get to know each other a little as friends before the possibility of dating became reality. He definitely didn't want to repeat the mistake he and Jane had made with Loki. But he screwed up today. The only good thing was that Loki didn't even realize Thor's screw up. Oh well, he could ask Loki to hang out another day... maybe Friday.

\----

"A parking lot barbecue?" Loki asked with the most adorable confused look on his.

"Yeah, it's something we do over at The Golden Realm every other Friday. We had one two weeks ago so it's time to have another this Friday. It's mostly for the chefs and employees and friends and family." Thor explained. 

"And you're inviting me?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. 

"What about me? Am I invited too?" Darcy yelled out of nowhere.

"Thor laughed and said, "Sure Darcy."

"Awesome! Free food!"

"Is the parking lot even that big for a barbecue?" Loki asked skeptically.

"Sure, there's the side parking lot and the back one. Plenty of room and good food and drinks and sometimes good music depending on who brings the good stereo." Thor laughed again.

Loki still seemed unsure as he asked, "When does it start?"

"Around 5, if you're worried about how to get home I can drop both you and Darcy off." Thor offered.

That did seem to reassure Loki a bit, he still seemed unsure but less nervous. He breathed in deeply before saying, "Okay, sure. Sounds fun."

"Excellent!" Thor shouted gripping Loki by the back of his neck pulling him a bit closer to his side. Loki felt his face going red but said nothing as Thor said, "I'll see both you and Darcy on Friday then, I have to go back now. See you both later." He released Loki, patted him on the back, and headed out with that image of Loki wide-eyed and shocked when Thor had pulled him close. He was looking forward to Friday even more.

\----

_Should Darcy and me bring anything to the barbecue?_

Thor stared at the text he just received from Loki and sent back a quick text. 

 _You guys don't really have to but you can if you want_ _._

He waited to see if Loki was going to text back right away but it didn't seem like he was so he put his phone down. He had invited both Loki and Darcy to the barbecue tomorrow on Wednesday and he was looking forward to it. He really hoped Loki enjoyed himself, he seemed tensed most of the time, probably from work and he had also said he was new to the area so that might be another reason for his tension. Well he'd make sure that Loki had a good time tomorrow with him and his friends and hopefully he'd be more willing to hang out with him. And he really hoped that hanging out could eventually lead to dating, which still surprised Thor. That he wanted to date Loki, he mostly had relationships with women never men. He never even thought about it. But there was just something about Loki, he didn't know what, that made him want to date him. It was just  _Loki._ He wanted Loki and it didn't matter to him that he was a man, he was simply drawn to him. He was pulled out of his thought by his phone going off, it was a text from Loki.

_Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow._

Thor smiled at the text.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post again until Sunday night or Monday but apparently I lied. I definitely won't be posting anything on Saturday though. So it will be a bit of a wait to find out what happens at the barbecue :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Ian! Hurry up and get the broom, the floor needs to be mopped too. Now hurry!" Darcy shouted.

"Right away Miss Darcy." Ian answered back nervously and hurried to the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies in the back. Loki and Steve stared at the poor kid before turning to face Darcy who was staring after Ian with a wicked smile on her face before turning to the other two men who were giving her questioning looks.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you tormenting that poor boy?" Loki straight out asked.

Darcy shrugged, "It's fun." Both men raised their brows at her and she let out an annoyed sigh, "It's not that bad, I'm just having fun with the guy. I'm not going to whip him or anything."

"Maybe you should go help him clean the floors, you can mop." Steve told her.

Darcy wanted to argue but Steve was older then her and maybe she was having too much fun. She sighed again, "Fine." and went to get the mop.

"Poor boy." Loki muttered and began washing some of the blenders and a few pitchers while Steve worked behind him looking through how much profit they had made this afternoon. They worked silently for a while when Darcy came back.

"Did you mop the floors?" Steve asked her sternly.

"Yes  _mom._ " Darcy huffed and turned back to Loki and asked, "Are you almost done. It's almost 5 and we've got to change out of our uniforms. Please tell me you got clothes to change into."

Loki sneered at her. "Yes, I brought a change of clothes. And I'm nearly done here Darcy, quit pestering me."

"Just checking to make sure that you're gonna pretty yourself up for Thor." Darcy said.

 _"Darcy!"_ Loki shouted waving a soapy hand at her.

"Chill! I'm joking!" 

"Are you two planning on going to The Golden Realm's barbecue today?" Steve asked stepping towards them both.

Loki turned back to finish drying off the blenders and pitchers so Darcy answered, "Yeah, Thor invited Loki and I sort of piggybacked and asked Thor if I could go too and he said yeah. Why, are you going?"

Steve nodded, "Some friends of mine are friends with Thor, they invited me after checking if it was okay with Thor."

Darcy pouted, mostly to annoy Steve, not because she was that upset he was going too. She then said, "Well me and Loki were personally invited by Thor so we get to leave first so you have to stay here until someone shows up to help Ian until the next person comes so ha!"

Steve just smirked at her but didn't say anything. He just waved his hand and went back to the register to help some few customers.

Darcy moved towards Loki and grabbed his elbow roughly, "Okay you're done cleaning now lets go get ready." And ignoring Loki's cries of protest he led him to their lockers rooms to get their stuff. Loki simply rolled his eyes and started taking his clothes out to change. "Are you going to strip in front of me?" Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Loki scoffed, "Not even in your wildest dream." He went to change in the bathroom and stuffed his uniform into his backpack before stepping back out to find Darcy by her locker putting on some red lipstick. 

"Ready?" She asked and when Loki nodded she said, "Then let's go."

\----

Thor finished setting up one of the grills that Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Tyr, and himself brought. All the grills were ready for the grilling to start which Volstagg was mostly in charge of as he was currently overseeing the seasoning of the meats and chickens. He was also deciding just who was in charge of grilling what since they didn't just had the meat and chicken, they also had hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs, corn, and they were even going to grill a few vegetables. Thor had managed to escape from grill duty and helped haul out several tables they would be placing all the food on. He saw Fandral, Hogun, and Sif bringing out several coolers and bags of ice and Freyr, one of the chefs that work with Tyr, carrying some of the beer. Thor helped bring the rest of the drinks, not just the beer but sodas and fruit punch for the kids. Once that was done he just helped Fandral set up the stereo while everyone who was on food and grill duty prepared to start.

"There done. Now I gotta get to my grill, Volstagg left me in charge on the hamburgers and hotdogs." Fandral explained and walked off.

Thor turned the stereo on and got up to grab himself a beer while he waited for the food to be ready and for Loki and Darcy to show up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Clint and Natasha smiling at him. "Clint, Nat, you guys made it!" Thor embraced both of his friends tightly.

"You know we wouldn't miss it, you guys really know how to throw a barbecue." Clint said and punched Thor on his arm.

Thor laughed, "How's work been?"

Natasha shrugged and said, "Nothing exciting, just a few drunk drivers and a petty amateur thief."

"Hoping for something a little more exciting?" Thor joked.

"Wouldn't hurt too badly." Clint agreed when Thor felt his phone vibrate, it was a text from Darcy. 

_We're on our way, just wait until you see Loki ;) just don't tell him I said anything._

Thor couldn't help but smile at that while also wondering how Darcy knew he was interested in Loki, he wasn't that obvious was he?

"What you smiling at?" Clint asked peering at Thor's phone.

"You guys know Mimir's Well?" Both Clint and Natasha nodded. "I invited two of my favorite baristas over for the barbecue and one of them just let me know they're on their way." Thor explained putting his phone back.

"Are they cute?" Natasha asked playfully.

Thor pretended to consider the question for a while before answering, "They're not bad to look at."

They all laughed before Clint and Natasha excused themselves to go around and say hi and grab a few beers. Thor decided to head to the grills to see how they were doing with the grill when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Darcy waving excitedly at him wearing a dark blue dress, a black jacket, boots, and red lipstick. He waved back at her, smiling, and started walking towards her when he noticed Loki approaching behind her.

He had his black hair slicked back, the ends curling slightly, he was wearing a dark green v-neck shirt and a black jacket over it, and black jeans that seemed to mold against his long legs hugging him in all the right places, Thor had never even noticed before just how beautifully long Loki's legs were. He was also wearing sturdy looking black combat boots. Thor thought he looked absolutely gorgeous and he wasn't even aware that he was staring at him with his lips slightly parted, or that Darcy was staring at him with a knowing smirk on her face. Loki, meanwhile, hadn't even noticed how intently Thor was staring at him. His sharp green eyes were taking in the scene around him, from the various cars and trucks and vans parked around, the set of several outdoor grills and the men begin him grilling the food, the food and drinks stacked around a table and coolers, the stereo system pumping music he couldn't really hear the words to because it was playing too loudly, the kids and people milling around sitting on truck beds or in vans or running around, and what looked like a stack of firewood in the far corner. 

Thor was staring so intently at Loki that he had noticed when Loki stood a little straighter from tension, his thin lips pressing together into a tight line and his eyes narrowing slightly as he continued looking around. Thor greeted Loki gently, "Hey there Loki, glad you and Darcy could make it."

Loki startled a bit before turning to Thor, blinking at him before answering, "Thanks again for the invite Thor."

Thor smiled at him, "Want to get some drinks or something? The food will be ready in a few more minutes."

"Oh hell yeah! I wanna get Loki drunk and make him dance!" Darcy shouted. 

"What!? Why me? Why don't you get drunk and dance?" Loki demanded. 

"Oh I plan on getting drunk but believe me when I say people will much rather see that cute ass of yours dancing. Right Thor?" Darcy said with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

"No one's getting drunk. This is a family event and I'll be keeping an eye on how much  _both_ of you drink." Thor replied sternly. 

Darcy pouted. "You're no fun."

Thor laughed. "You can still dance."

"But I want Loki to dance and he won't unless he's really drunk."

"Why do I have to dance? I don't want to and I don't care what you say about my ass." Loki insisted too busy glaring at Darcy to notice the slight blush on Thor's cheeks. 

"It'll be good for you to let loose-"

 _"No."_ Loki replied firmly making Darcy huff but she gave in and left him alone. 

"Come on you two, let's get some drink." Thor suggested and led them to the coolers where the three of them grabbed a beer. Thor was about to turn to Loki when Darcy grabbed his elbow and pulled him down to her level.

"Listen," Darcy whispered in his ear, "I'm going to sneak away real quietly and leave when Loki's distracted."

"What, why?" Thor wondered, confused.

Darcy checked to make sure Loki was distracted, he was watching a couple of kids playing with a ball nearby, before answering Thor, "Loki needs to have a good time, he  _needs_ to. He needs to let loose, have some fun, get to know new people, and forget all the crap he's been through and the stubborn fucker won't if he has me as a crutch."

Thor stared at her slightly baffled by what Darcy said. What exactly had Loki gone through? Darcy shook her head when she saw Thor opening his mouth to say something and whispered once again in his ear, "It's not my place to say, just be good to Loki and save me some food. I'm counting on you, okay? I love the not so little fucker and he needs this." She patted his arm and then pushed him towards Loki, he managed to stop himself from crashing into Loki but he still looked up startled with wide eyes when he saw Thor moving towards him.

"Sorry," Thor mumbled, "I tripped."

Loki gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him but he chose to stay silent anyways.

"So you want to go around and meet some people?" Thor asked.

\----

Loki glowered at the text Darcy had finally sent him explaining her absence.

_You need to have fun so I left so now you have to meet new people! Love you, kisses ;D_

He was going to kill her at work the next time he saw her. Granted he hadn't notice she was gone until after Thor had handed him a plate piled with a hamburger and grilled chicken and vegetables and another beer. Thor had taken him around introducing him to people from his chef friends who were either behind the grill or just in charge of the food in general, the other chefs who worked here on different shifts, some of the chefs families (he even kicked the ball with a couple of kids while Loki watched for a while), and ending it with two cop friends of his who had made Loki feel instantly nervous since he didn't have good experiences with cops. But these two had seemed generally nice and by the time they got to them Loki was much more relaxed and was able to hide his discomfort. Although most of the people Loki was introduced to seemed somewhat curious by him, probably wondering why Thor invited him which he was wondering also, no one really talked to him much. They mostly talked to Thor who stayed close to his side and Loki mostly just stole glances of Thor. He looked pretty incredible in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans and boots. He had his golden hair loose and Loki was somewhat tempted to reach out and tuck a piece behind his ear but he resisted, no need to make a fool of himself. 

It was then that he had realized Darcy was unusually quiet and he had started looking for her. He began to panic slightly when he couldn't see her anywhere and he had started walking away from Thor when he felt a strong grip on his wrist, which made him panic even more before he turned and realized it was Thor. His panic must have been obvious on his face because Thor had asked him gently what was wrong. When Loki had explained that he didn't see Darcy anywhere and was a little worried Thor had told him that Darcy had said that she was planning at leaving at some point. It was then that he had realized Darcy's little plan and he had immediately texted her asking where the fuck she was as Thor waved to his cop friends and led Loki to the food by his elbow.

He was still glowering at the text and trying to decide which nasty text to send her back when Thor came back to his side with his own plate filled with a hamburger, steak, corn, and a few grilled vegetables and his own beer. "Let's go eat at my truck." Thor said and led the way. Loki put his phone away and followed close behind Thor to a huge red truck. Thor had climbed over the truck bed and sat down on the edge of it so Loki followed his lead and climbed over also swinging his long legs over. He went to sit next to Thor but instead of sitting next to him on the edge he sat down on the floor of the truck bed, he wasn't sure why but he had this strange urge to hide. Thor didn't say anything just smiled down at him and took a bite of his burger. Loki took a sip of beer and started eating the vegetables. They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Thor asked, "Are you upset that Darcy left?"

Loki shook his head. "Not as much as I should be. I know why she did and she probably meant well but...."

Thor stared at him with concern before saying, "Darcy said you had some crap to forget, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Thor said hurriedly when he saw Loki tensing. "But she seemed like she had a good reason is what I want to say."

"I know," Loki answered, "but I'm still not ready." He ended with a whisper and munched on a piece of asparagus.

Thor stared at him carefully. "Ready for what exactly?"

Loki shook his head, "Nothing it's not important really, don't worry about it Thor."

"Darcy seemed pretty worried though." Thor pressed.

Loki glared at him and said, "She shouldn't be worried, no one should. I can take care of myself and I don't need people deciding what's best for me."

"She wasn't Loki, she just wants you to have fun." Thor assured him.

"Then I'll have  _fun."_ Loki snapped and drank down the rest of his beer. "I'll be back." Loki told Thor and climbed over the truck to get another beer for himself and Thor, maybe he should get drunk. Thor said he was going to keep an eye on how much he drank, but that was when Darcy was around. He highly doubted Thor would still keep an eye on how much he drank. Fuck it then.

Loki headed back to Thor's red truck with the extra beers to find that Thor wasn't alone anymore. His chef friends who'd also go to Mimir's Well, he didn't really remember his names though, not even the woman's. They stared at him as he approached, Thor with a huge relieved smile on his face. He ignored them and climbed over the truck bed and handed Thor the beer he got him and sat back down next to him and went back to his food.

"Hey, Loki right"? The woman asked him. Loki nodded. "I'm Sif, in case you didn't remember my name."

"Fandral." The other blonde man winked at Loki.

"Hogun." The dark hair man nodded.

"Volstagg, and you of course know Thor already." The large red haired man boomed.

Loki smiled at them hesitantly unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say or do and he ended up turning to Thor who was staring at him and gave him a reassuring pat on his arm that seemed to let him know it was okay not to say anything back, not right now at least. 

"So how old are you Loki?" Sif asked leaning forward, she was sitting across from Thor on the edge also. 

Loki gave her a questioning look. "Twenty five."

"You're quite young there lad." Volstagg said.

"Why," Loki looked around, "how old are all of you?"

"Thor, Fandral, and I are twenty seven. Hogun there is twenty eight, and Volstagg is twenty nine." Sif told him gesturing around.

Loki grimaced, "That's not too young."

"Compared to just Volstagg it is." Fandral laughed and avoided a hit from Volstagg.

"Ignore them Loki, they're joking." Thor told Loki grasping the back of his neck fondly which did make Loki feel better.

"You just moved to this area a while ago didn't you Loki, was there a reason?" Sif asked Loki.

Loki tensed up and took a quick sip of his half finished beer before answering tensely, "Private reason." He ignored the questioningly looks he was getting and chugged down the rest of his beer. He let out a loud gasp and muttered quickly, "I need another beer." and climbed over the truck bed, stumbling a bit.

Thor and the others stared after him before Volstagg pointed out, "Lads barely eaten anything." 

Thor glanced down at Loki's plate and saw only a few vegetables have been chewed on and the burger and chicken still untouched. It did concern Thor a little but he just said, "Too be fair, you guys have been distracting him."

"Has Loki told you why he's moved?" Sif turned her questions to Thor now.

Thor glanced at her and said, "I haven't exactly pushed for an answer, it's his business." Sif said nothing to that but she did purse her lips which Thor chose to ignore.

"Have you asked him out yet?" Fandral asked.

Thor choke on his burger and started coughing, turning red on the face. Once he was done choking he turned towards Fandral and muttered,  _"What??"_

Fandral faced him and said, "Was it supposed to be a secret that you kind of have the hots for Loki?" Thor just gaped at him. Fandral rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Thor, you haven't exactly been as subtle as you thought you've been."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"You've been trying to find a reason to go to Mimir's just to see him." Hogun said.

"You smile every time you get a text from him and invited him to a barbecue when you hardly brought Jane two even when you guys were good." Sif accused.

"You made sure to get him to the food while it was hot off the grill and got him the best pieces." Volstagg said around a bite of ribs.

" _And_ you give him the most tender, warmest smiles I've ever seen you give anyone. You always seem focused on making sure he's comfortable and try to reassure him when he seems nervous. Your entire face just lights up when you think of him or hear his name. And I saw the way you were checking him out when you first saw him," Fandral pointed out, "so, have you asked him out yet?"

Thor looked down nervously at his feet. "I want us to hang out first, I want us to get to know each other real well. I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Jane."

"I doubt you will, you clearly already care deeply for Loki despite not having known him that long. And you don't seem to be that interested in  _just_ his body seeing as how you're not all over him like you were with Jane and you seem more conscious of his comfort more then anything. You care for the lad deeply Thor, anyone can see that." Volstagg assured him which caused a small smile on Thor's lips.

"Is he even gay? Are you gay?" Sif blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I don't know," Thor muttered, "I don't know if he is, it hasn't actually come up. And I don't think I'm gay, I mean I feel drawn to Loki and an attraction but I've never noticed other men and I still find women attractive."

"Well that doesn't really matter," Fandral cut in before Sif could say anything, "I say just try and woo the little vixen and see where it leads you. Speaking of, where is Loki?" They all immediately turned towards the coolers, Loki was no where in sight and he should have been back.

"Crap, Loki." Thor whispered and jumped off the truck and started looking for Loki.

\----

Loki was drinking down what was his 8th bottle of beer. He pulled the empty bottle away from his lips with a gasp and threw it over his shoulder, staggering through the end of the back parking lot, leaning heavily against the back of the restaurant. He had gone to get another beer and had every intention of going back to Thor and his friends. But that also meant going back to their no doubt endless question which would no doubt get even more and more personal as they tried absorbing everything of Loki's life. He couldn't deal with that. There were things from his past he didn't want to talk about or have anyone know about, not even Darcy. Darcy. Damn her for leaving him alone. 

He really had wanted to go back to Thor but he had already drank two bottles of beers (which already led to four bottle he had drunk so far) and when he turned to Thor and his friends he saw them deep in conversation. He didn't want to interrupt and he didn't want to know what it was about so he went to dance for a while, after drinking another two beers. He couldn't really remember if he was dancing alone or with a group of people, he was already drinking his seventh beer and felt a warmness sliding down his throat and settling in his stomach. It was nice. That was when he had noticed Steve near one of the grills. Steve from work. Steve who was talking to those two cop friends of Thor's. Oh fuck. 

He had decided right then and there to just leave. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get home, he didn't really have a plan. But he just decided to go before anyone noticed him, after he grabbed his eighth and last beer. He was stumbling, he knew he was stumbling around but he didn't really care. He just wanted to leave but he was starting to get slightly dizzy. Darcy always made fun of him, claiming that he was such a lightweight, which he always insisted that he wasn't even though he knew he was. Another wave of dizziness overcame him and he groaned softly leaning heavily against the restaurants wall. Completely unaware of the large shadow approaching him from behind.

\----

 _Loki, what are you thinking!?_ He thought to himself as he watched his beloved Loki stumbling around as he finished his last beer bottle, he wasn't even sure how many Loki had already drunk. He had only managed to get here by the time night had fallen. Loki was dancing on his own when he did and he had spent quite a while admiring Loki's loveliness. The way his lithe body moved so gracefully through the music, his eyes shut as he lost himself to the music. His beautiful long legs swaying to the music and his arms moving themselves around him. He could have stared at him dance for eternity.

But then something made Loki stop and open his eyes. A sad look appeared in his eyes and he started looking around his surroundings. That was when he had spotted something that had caused him to panic slightly. When he had looked around to see what had caused his darling Loki to look so panicked he saw a small group of three people, two men and a woman. He wasn't sure why they had caused that look of panic on Loki's beautiful face but he didn't like it.

He turned his dark brown eyes back to Loki and saw him stumbling quickly away, stopping slightly to get himself another beer that caused him to frown deeply. Then he watched as Loki moved towards the much emptier parking lot, stumbling away and leaning heavily against the wall. He watched as Loki threw back his long, beautiful, pale neck and drink the last of the beer. Watched him as he pulled the bottle away, breathing heavily and his cheeks flushed, he could see how flushed they were from where he was standing. Loki kept stumbling, he was beginning to sway and he was becoming concerned for Loki. 

He knew Loki wasn't ready for him yet, for his love, but he couldn't leave him alone like that. He couldn't. What if Loki hurt himself? What if someone dared to hurt  _his_ Loki. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't  _allow_ that to happen. He had to protect Loki. He started moving towards him.

\----

Loki felt a strong grip on his elbow. Frowning he turned around and saw himself looking into concerned blue eyes and golden hair. "Thor!" He shouted breaking out into giggles. 

"Loki, are you drunk?" Thor asked.

"Probably Loki scoffed, his elbow still being held by Thor who could now see the flush on Loki's cheeks and feel him swaying.

"How many bottles did you drink?" Thor said sternly.

Loki squinted his eyes and pursed his lips as he tried to remember. "Eight I think." 

"Loki, what-"

"It's no big deal, Darcy always said I was such a lightweight." Loki started giggling again and gripping Thor's shirt while also trying to push him away.

"What were you doing back here." Thor asked with a hint of concern.

"Heading home." Loki replied.

"On your own. While you're clearly drunk." Thor said sounding stern once again.

Loki grimaced and whined, "I'm not  _that_ drunk."

"You clearly are."

"I was having  _fun!_ Just like you and Darcy wanted me to!"

"This isn't having fun its being stupid!" 

"I'm not stupid!" Loki shouted trying to pull away from Thor's grip but it was too strong and he was getting dizzier.

"But you are drunk." Thor pointed out. 

"I am not- oh fuck..." Loki started protesting before turning as far away from Thor as he could when he still had such a tight grip on his elbow and vomited on the ground. He started to sway and fall to the ground when he felt another strong arm wrap around his waist tightly, keeping him from falling.

"Damn it Loki." He heard Thor grumbled.

"Sorry..." Loki mumbled before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Loki. Originally I though the barbecue was going to end on a happier note but then Loki decided to get drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki woke up groaning. His head was pounding fiercely behind his tightly shut eyes, his throat was bone-dry, and his empty stomach was rolling with nausea. He groaned louder wondering why the fuck he thought drinking 8 bottles of beer on a somewhat empty stomach was such a good idea when he had hardly drank anything for months and months. His only saving grace was that it was Saturday and he wasn't scheduled to work today or tomorrow so he had plenty of time to recover before Monday morning. But first he had to get up, relieve himself, dry heave over the toilet, drink a lot of water, and eat at least  _something._

First he had to open his eyes and he really didn't want to, he knew the light of day would just hurt his head even more and he didn't want to deal with that shit. But he was craving a shower now too so he hesitantly opened his eyes.

He felt his eyes widen and a sense of panic squeezing his chest painfully as he found himself in a room, a living room he realized, he did not recognize. He was lying on an old comfy couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket thrown over him. He wanted to scream. He might have been hyperventilating.  _Where the_ fuck  _am I!?_ Loki thought to himself.  _What happened last night?_

Just as he was attempting to get off of the couch and sneak out and try to find a way to get home he heard a door open and close and froze. He heard heavy footsteps getting closer and was tensed but ready to make a run for it should the moment call for it. He heard the steps attempt to become quieter as they stepped into the living room and saw Thor.  _Thor! Oh thank God!_ He was still incredibly confused but he was also strongly relieved. 

Thor saw that he was awake and smiled gently at him. "Hey, you're awake." 

Loki just nodded, his eyes roving across the living room without turning his head.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Thor asked him.

"Ummm..." Loki mumbled and felt his face going red as he remembered Thor yelling at him for getting drunk, him yelling at Thor for yelling at him, and then him throwing up and Thor catching him before he passed out. Loki coughed instead of answering.

"I, uh, didn't know where you lived. I tried calling Darcy but she never answered, I called several times. So I ended up bringing you to my place." Thor explained calmly. 

 _"You brought me to your house!?"_ Loki squeaked.

"I wasn't going to leave you at the restaurant, or a gutter, or a motel room." Thor insisted. 

"But, I-" Loki caught himself off, not sure exactly how he felt about this.

"I'm sorry that bringing you to my place has made you so uncomfortable. But I won't apologize for making sure you were safe." Thor said with such conviction it made Loki shiver, but not from nerves.

Loki shook his head and said quietly, "No, I, um, thank you. Thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it and apologize for the trouble I must have caused you."

Thor smiled gently and said, "It was no trouble at all Loki. Really. I'll drop you off at your place later, once I make you something to eat since you hardly ate anything at the barbecue."

Loki groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry," Loki said meekly, "I really wanted to eat you guy's food. I'm so sorry."

Loki felt a warm hand wrap around the back of his neck and looked up to see Thor sitting on the coffee table next to him and looking intently into his eyes. He felt himself going red again. 

"Hey, it's all right. You get to try some of my food today. None of the food from yesterday was prepared or cooked by me so I'm not offended. It's okay Loki." Thor said softly. 

Loki just gaped at him with slightly parted lips before biting down on his bottom lip after remembering that he had thrown up last night, behind the restaurant that Thor worked at and his father owned. He wanted to groan again, he felt terrible for whoever had to clean that up.

Loki cleared his throat and said, "Do you mind if I, um, shower first and brush my teeth before eating?" He felt his face growing hotter from embarrassment.

But Thor just kept smiling gently at him and he squeezed the back of his neck slightly, running his thumb along Loki's jaw softly, before saying, "Of course. I'll even give you a glass of water and some aspirin for that slight hangover of yours and let you borrow a toothbrush and some sweatpants and shirt to change into."

Loki smiled sweetly at Thor and said, "Thank you."

\----

Once Thor had lent him a pair of clean clothes and the toothbrush Loki headed to the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He was slightly paler then usual, he had circles under his eyes and his eyes were slightly puffy, and his hair was an absolute mess, it looked like a birds nest. He was such a mess. Groaning slightly he took of his clothes and left them in a pile be for climbing into Thor's shower. He took a quick shower and came out smelling like Thor, which he quite liked. He dressed quickly in the borrowed clothes, blushing slightly when he saw that Thor had thrown in a pair of boxers. He gladly brushed the leftover taste of beer and vomit from his mouth, towel dried his hair roughly, and combed it out with Thor's brush he found, and stepped out of the bathroom feeling more dignified.

He headed towards the kitchen where he found Thor still working on their breakfast, blushing slightly again and fidgeting slightly before Thor noticed him.

"You can sit down if you want, I'm almost done." Thor gestured over to a table and Loki went ahead and sat down.

\----

Thor placed Loki's plate of breakfast down in front of him along with a cup of coffee. Thor had decided to make a cheesy omelette with peppers, bacon, and some toast with butter. He didn't know how Loki took his coffee so he just brought the cream and sugar with him and placed it on the table before sitting down. It was as he was chewing on a piece of bacon and Loki had reached for the cream that Thor had noticed that Loki had his nails painted black and that there was something on the inside of his right wrist.

"Is that a tattoo?" He blurted out.

"Hm?" Loki hummed as he poured cream into his coffee and looked down at his wrist before saying, "Yeah it is. It's a dagger I got a couple months ago."

"What made you decide to get it?" Thor asked curious.

Loki shrugged. "Just as a reminder that I always have something up my sleeve and shouldn't be underestimated."

Thor stared at him questioningly and Loki shook his head and said, "It's just something for me."

"Fair enough." Thor replied and they ate their breakfast in silence.

"This is really good." Loki moaned suddenly as he took a bite of the omelette which caused Thor to smile hugely at him.

"Glad you like it. Once you're done I'll drive you home."

"Thank you again, for last night and everything else. Especially this omelette." Loki said blushing a little more but smiling one of the first genuine smiles Thor has seen on him. The fact that it was his cooking that put it there left a warm spot in Thor's heart.

"It was no trouble, I mean I did say I would keep an eye on how much you'd drink and I sort of broke that promise." Thor said as he suddenly remembered that, how did he forget so quickly.

"You said that to Darcy, and to be fair I kind of did wonder off."

"Why did you, did we say or do something wrong to upset you?" Thor asked concerned.

Loki shook his head and said, "Not important now. Did you happen to find my backpack and bring it with us by any chance?"

"Yeah, it's by the couch next to your boots." Thor nodded towards the couch. Loki looked down at his bare feet, he hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Great well I'm done, the food was delicious by the way." Loki stood up and headed towards the couch to put his boots on and then to grab his clothes from Thor's bathroom to stuff them in his backpack. Thor placed the dishes on the sink and went to go put on a jacket and look for his helmet, he wanted to ride his bike and he hoped Loki would be okay with it, he'll ask him first.

When he saw Loki approaching towards him he asked, "Do you mind if I take you on my bike, I don't get to ride it much except on the weekends and I really would like to." He ended on a slightly pleading look.

Loki looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I can drive my truck if you don't want to-"

"No! I'd love to get a ride on your motorcycle." And Loki looked so excited as he put both straps of his backpack over his shoulders and smiled at Thor, his face glowing with excitement Thor couldn't help but laugh.

"Great, but first put this on." He held out the helmet he usually wore.

Loki grimaced but took the helmet. "Aren't you going to wear one too?"

"Only have the one." Thor said pointing to the helmet in Loki's hands.

"But then-"

"I'd feel better if you wore it instead, especially seeing as how you're the slightly hungover one."

Loki pouted. "I'm not  _that_ hungover, I already feel better after eating. I'm pretty sure it was just the drinking on a slightly empty stomach that fucked me up."

"I'd still feel better if you wore the helmet." Thor said as he opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Loki to follow so he could lock up.

"All right." Loki conceded as he followed Thor out the door and then to wear Thor kept his motorcycle parked. Thor climbed on top of his Triumph and started it up while Loki hung back, clutching the helmet in his hands and staring at Thor on top of the motorcycle with a glint in his eyes.

Thor patted the seat behind him and shouted over the rumble of the motorcycle's engine, "Hop on!" Loki placed the helmet on his head and climbed on behind Thor, wrapping his arms tightly around Thor's waist, his entire body shivering with excitement. Thor started the bike forward and Loki tightened his grip on Thor's waist and he swore he could feel Thor's laughter. Thor drove on, weaving through traffic and following Loki's directions to his place while still enjoying the ride and enjoying the presence of Loki even more. He silently hoped that this wouldn't be their last ride together and that Loki was enjoying it as much as he was. Soon they arrived at a nice, quiet, apartment complex. Thor stopped the bike and placed on foot firmly on the ground as Loki climbed off removing the helmet and running a hand through his black hair, he seemed a bit upset that the ride was over and Thor decided to throw caution to the wind and asked, "Do you want to hang out today?"

Loki stared at him. "You want to hang out with me after what happened last night?"

Thor shrugged. "It's in the past and I really would like to spend the day with you. We can ride around for a while and grab a bite to eat somewhere, maybe we'll find something else worth doing."

Loki bit down on his bottom lip as he though about it. Thor called it hanging out but it sounded kind of like a date to him and he had to admit it did sound nice. And he owed Thor after being forced to take care of him last night. And he just really wanted to.

"Okay, do you mind if I just go and change real quick?"

Thor smiled. "Not at all." Loki smiled back at him and rushed off to get changed leaving behind a very happy and excited Thor. Today was turning out to be a really good day. After Loki had come back down, having changed into black jeans and a black hoodie, and placed the helmet on his head and climbed back behind Thor he started the bike again and drove off with Loki holding tightly to his waist, smiles on both their faces.

\----

Thor had ended up driving them around the city and down the highway until taking them to the beach stopping by for some tacos they ate on the sand and watched the waves in a comfortable silence. Loki was itching to go in the water and Thor could see the desire all over his face as he kept on eating, he really was beautiful.

"What?" Loki asked, he had noticed Thor staring at him.

"Nothing," Thor shook his head, "I just noticed how badly you want to get in the water. I'm sorry to say I can't let you back on my bike if you're soaking wet."

Loki pouted at him before saying, "Next time then."

 _Next time?_ "You wanna hang out with me again." Thor joked, his eyes hopeful.

"Sure," Loki smiled brightly at him, "but next time you plan on taking me to the beach it better be in your truck, I'll want to  _go_ in the water next time."

Thor laughed as he finished the rest of his tacos, "It's a deal then."

"Great." Loki beamed at him. He finished his tacos and shared the last one with Thor before they headed over to the pier to walk around. They were looking through the different stalls and joking and laughing around with each other. They weren't quite alone though. They were at a glasses stands, trying on some of the sillier sunglasses. Thor a pair that had a happy sun as a lens and a sad looking cloud as the other lens. Loki a pair of palm trees. They were both laughing at each other and Loki actually took a picture of them when they heard a shout.

"Thor! Loki!" They turned around and Thor took the glasses off putting them back and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Clint!" He called out wrapping an arm around and hitting the back of his shoulder as Loki hung back uncertainly, Clint was in uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"One of the rental bike shops called claiming one of their bikes were stolen and I was nearby so I checked it out. Turns out the kid just forgot to return it so I took him to the shop to help explain to the owners and the kid returned the bike and paid a tiny fee." Clint explained then turned towards Loki smirking and said, "Nice glasses." Loki turned red and quickly snatched off the glasses and put them back and stepped behind Thor.

"We were trying on some of the glasses for fun." Thor said with a grin, grasping Loki's hand from behind and giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go.

Clint moved forward to look at some of the glasses. He nodded and said, "There are some pretty fun one's here but I'm still on duty so I gotta good. Nice seeing you again Thor. Good seeing you too Loki, hopefully we get to know each other a little better." He waved to them and headed off back to his squad car.

Once Clint was out of sight Thor turned to Loki and asked, "Why does Clint make you nervous? I noticed you were also nervous yesterday when I introduced you to him and Natasha." 

"It's not them..." Loki started nervously, "I just haven't had good experiences with police officers."

Thor raised his eyebrows at him and Loki rolled his eyes. "I don't mean like  _I_ got in trouble with the law or anything. But when I needed help let's just say the cops I had experiences with weren't exactly that helpful towards  _me_."

Thor frowned and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He asked with concern. 

But Loki just shook his head and waved a hand saying flatly, "It doesn't matter now. It's behind me now but now I'm less trustworthy towards cops. I don't mean any offence towards your two friends, I'm sure they're good people and good at their job or you wouldn't be friends with them. I've just had bad experiences."

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him towards him protectively and said, "I'm sorry you had such bad experiences when you needed help. I have no idea what you went through and you don't have to explain if you don't want to. But know that you  _can_ trust Clint and Natasha."

Loki ducked his head down, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Hopefully I won't need the help of cops anytime soon, but I will try not being so nervous around your two friends. Thank you Thor." 

"Not a problem at all Loki, and they'll be glad to get to know you better." Thor squeezed his shoulders. "Now let's back, it's getting a little dark and I hate driving on the highway on my bike at night."

They headed back to where Thor had parked his Triumph. He handed the helmet to Loki who put it on and climbed on behind Thor wrapping his arms around his waist before Thor had even started the bike. Thor smiled and then drove off, weaving through traffic.

\----

He was worried. So, so, so  _worried!_ He had arrived outside of Loki's apartment complex first thing in the morning, he stayed a good distance away though as to not attract unwanted attention. But he had not gotten a glimpse of Loki. He had to leave just before noon to deal with something but came back as soon as he could in the early evening. Still no sign of Loki! Where was he? Where was his darling Loki? Was he okay? Was he safe? Could he be in his apartment resting?

He wish he knew which apartment was Loki's but he hadn't figured that out yet and he didn't want to go around knocking on all doors until he found the right one. It will draw too much attention that he knew Loki was not prepared for. But he was so worried about Loki! If he could just get a glimpse of him...

He heard the rumble of a motorcycle approaching and threw a glance at it, his dark eyes narrowing as he focused on the recognizable blonde driver and his lithe passenger who was the only one wearing a helmet and who's arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

They stopped in front of the apartment complex, the blonde turning off the engine and placing a foot solidly on the ground. The passenger moved his hands from around the blonde's waist to place them on the broad shoulders instead. He swung a long leg gracefully over and climbed off the bike and removed the helmet, shaking out his dark hair. 

His jaw and fists clenched as he saw that the passenger was in fact Loki. And that the blonde was the same one who had flirted so shamelessly with  _his_ Loki at the coffee shop. And that he was the same blonde from last night who had taken an unconscious and drunk Loki from  _him._ And now he had taken his Loki away again while he was sick with worry!

He  _hated_ that blonde man. He hated that smile Loki wore on his lovely face as he talked to that blonde man. Hated that naive, trusting look Loki wore on his face as he stared at that _damn_ blonde man. And he hated that blonde man for thinking he could take Loki away from him.

He watched as they talk for a few minutes. Watched as his sweet Loki handed the blonde the helmet and watched as he now put it on. Watched as he started the bike up again and waved at Loki who waved back with a smile on his face. Watched as his Loki just stood there watching the blonde disappear before turning towards the apartment complex.

He turned and left. It was probably a good moment to discover which apartment was Loki's but he was too mad. He might make a mistake, might scare Loki a bit too soon. No it was best if he left for now. Loki was safe for now and that's what mattered the most right now. But Loki could be  _safer._ He'd make sure of that. He needed to keep Loki safe. He needed to protect him. He needed to remind him who he  _belonged_ to. All in good time, he needed to go through this carefully, needed a plan.  _Just you wait Loki,_ he thought to himself,  _I'll get you back from that_ damn  _blonde man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably won't be up until Thursday or Friday. Anything in particular you guys want to see Thor and Loki do together, I could use some suggestions :)  
> And if there are any mistakes its because I don't check before posting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. I wasn't intending to post another chapter until Thursday or Friday but I started writing this and finished it and since its somewhat short I decided to post it. The next chapter really won't be posted until Thursday or Friday though :)

"So do you and Thor have anything planned this weekend?" Darcy asked out of the blue.

Her and Loki were behind the counter cleaning some of the blenders, pitchers, and other utensils. Occasionally helping Steve make the orders as he was behind the register while Ian was wiping down some of the empty tables. Loki's shift was almost over and Thor had asked him to wait stop by The Golden Realm, something he's been asking him everyday this week so far.

First thing Monday morning when Darcy walked in to work and saw Loki she had asked him what had happened during the barbecue on Friday. He had given her the silent treatment for a while before she finally apologized for ditching him like that and he told her he had gotten drunk and Thor had tried calling her several times since he didn't know where Loki lived and he was hoping Darcy would help him out. Darcy was fully repented by then so Loki told her about Saturday. She had seem really happy and excited when she heard everything but also as confused as Loki was that Thor had called it hanging out when it had sounded more like a date. And then when Thor had promised to take him back to the beach but still called it hanging out. In fact she had been pissed when she heard that but otherwise said nothing, she'd get to Thor on her own and give him a firm talking to; Loki was dating material not "hanging out" material.

She was keeping unusual close tabs on Loki and Thor's interactions to the point where it seemed like obsession and not just a friend looking out for another friend. But Loki was used to Darcy's meddling ways, not that he approved of them exactly.

"And why are you asking?" Loki said in a carefully neutral voice.

"Because...." Darcy sang, waiting. Loki just sighed and went to make a white chocolate and raspberry frappe with extra raspberry sauce for Steve and left Darcy to dry off the last of the pitchers.

The truth was he and Thor hadn't made any plans yet but the text Thor sent him earlier implied that he had plans in mind, and that he wanted to talk about it in person. Which was why Loki was to meet him at the restaurant after he got off work. He also knew that he'd be hanging out in the parking lot with Fandral until Thor got off work and could drive him home, that's what usually happened the other days Loki went over and waited for Thor. He was a little more comfortable around Thor's chef friends, mostly Volstagg and Fandral since they were much kinder to him.

He also wasn't exactly sure just what he and Thor were. They weren't dating or anything, that was clear. But they also acted like they were _more_ then friends. Thor was constantly flirting with him, even through text, and it was completely obvious and cheesy but also sweet. And there were even times when Loki would flirt right back, times when Loki could swear his old mischievous and wild self was coming back. Until the shy, meek, and nervous person he now was came back with a vengeance. But the fact that Thor could bring out that old part of himself, even if it was for a few moments, was still something huge. No one else had been able to do that, not even Darcy.

Loki didn't know what to do. He knew he liked Thor, that he was falling for him and hard. That was why the old him was coming back, he knew it. But... did Thor really like him in  _that_ way? Yes Thor flirted with him but everyone flirted, especially with baristas, that didn't exactly prove anything. And yes Thor was kind towards him but that was just Thor being Thor. And he never asked Loki on dates he asked him to hang out as friends. Was Thor even gay? Was he even into guys in general or what? What was Thor's deal? Was Loki falling for him a huge mistake? Could he even handle it? Fuck.

He called out the name when he finished making the white chocolate and raspberry frappe and handed it to the teenage girl with the ends of her hair dyed purple, smiling at her as his job required him. She answered his tight lipped smile with a wink and flirtatious smile of her own and walked off to her group of friends who stared towards him and giggled. Loki sent a smile towards them before heading to the lockers, his shift was over and he was leaving. He grabbed his stuff, waved goodbye to Darcy, Steve, and Ian, and headed to The Golden Realm.

\----

Thor was waiting for him, sitting on his truck on the truck bed but on the edge like he was during the barbecue last week.

"Hey, shouldn't you still be working?" Loki asked climbing over and sitting next to Thor, this time on the edge too, their knees nearly touching.

"Got off a little earlier. My father came over to announce that he was going to renovate the kitchens a little for a couple of days. The restaurant will be closed during the renovations so we all get some time off." Thor explained.

"Won't the restaurant suffer a little if you guys close for a few day?" Loki asked curiously.

"Not at all, the restaurant does really good and we have good and loyal clientele, a few closed days won't hurt us. Plus we'll also be bringing back a few favorites, some new items, and there'll be a deal. Everything will be okay."

Loki let out a low whistle. "Sounds complicated."

Thor laughed. "That's the restaurant business for you. We've all been actually dying for a few days off so no one's complaining."

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

"Right, I promised you the next time I took you to the beach would be in my truck so you could go in the water. Well me and the others are planning on going tomorrow for our first day off. Except Volstagg, he'll be spending the day with his wife and kids. I wanted to invite you to come with, we might have a volleyball game, but other then that it'll just be messing around in the water." Thor said and smiled at Loki, waiting for a response.

Loki was... unsure. He did want to go to the beach, he did want to be in the water, he even got a little excited about playing volleyball, and he did want to spend another full day with Thor. But it sounded like a friends activity. But wasn't that a good thing? Loki wasn't anywhere near ready for a relationship after all. So what if Loki had feelings for Thor. So what if he wasn't really sure what Thor felt for him. He wanted to go to the beach and have fun.

Loki looked towards Thor and smiled. "Sounds great, what time are we going?"

"I'll pick you up at 9, we're gonna stop by and pick up a few things before we leave but we should be there by 10." Thor said, his own smile widening. 

"In that case take me home now, I'll need my rest." Loki said and climbed back over, landing on the ground and heading towards the passenger door.

"It's barely 5:30!" Thor protested. 

Loki scoffed. "So? I need to look for my beach stuff. Oh shit, I don't have any. Never mind, can you take me to buy some beach stuff?" Loki turned pleading eyes towards Thor. Thor groaned inwardly, there was no way he could deny those wide, pleading, green eyes.

"Sure," Thor snorted, "get in."

\----

Thor waved goodbye as Loki turned to watch him drive off, a shy smile appeared on his lips as he waved back. Thor felt his own lips curving into a smile as he drove off and headed home. Going shopping with Loki had been more fun then he had expected. Turns out Loki had never lived near the beach before so he had never really gone and he was excited. Thor had told him that the only thing he really needed were sunblock, a beach towel, and beach shorts. Loki had took picking out each item very seriously.

He wanted the best sunscreen since his skin was so pale and he did not want to end up terribly red and sunburned. Thor didn't want that either so he helped Loki pick out a good sunscreen before looking at beach towels. Loki's only issue was picking one with a good color scheme and design, again Thor didn't question him, just helped him find on he liked. He ended up choosing a green one with a bluish serpent on it. Then it was time to look at the beach shorts.

It didn't take as long as Thor thought it would. Loki simply looked for any that were either green or black and once he found some he simply chose his favorites. He ended up buying two saying, a green one and a black one, that one was for another day. Once Loki had paid for his stuff Thor took them to a pizza place where they split a pepperoni and onions and green peppers pizza and an order of spicy chicken wings. They had both ordered a pitcher of beer and Thor had pointedly looked at Loki's pitcher making it clear that was to be his only one. Loki had rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't say anything. 

There was an arcade attached to the pizza place and they decided to play some games and have a "friendly" competition. Turns out they were both stubborn and competitive and they quickly got carried away. Especially when they played air hockey, they had almost broke it and were asked to leave. They both gave their tickets to some kids who were trying to win this huge stuffed animal and both Thor and Loki left in a good mood and laughing.

It was then that Loki insisted that he had to go home and get some rest for tomorrow so Thor had begrudgingly drove him home. He smiled to himself as he remembered that they had all of tomorrow together. 

Once he got home he was surprised to find Darcy sitting on his tiny porch. "Darcy," he called out as he climbed out of his truck and locked it, "what are you doing here?"

"What are your intentions with my son?" Darcy said flatly with an uncharacteristically serious and stern look on her face.

Thor froze where he was and stared at Darcy dumbfounded and at a complete lost before muttering, "What?"

Darcy smacked him on the arm as hard as she could and snapped, "Loki! I'm talking about Loki!"

"He's your son?" Thor stupidly asked.

Darcy glares at him, unimpressed. "You're usually a lot smarter than this."

Thor rubs his face, "Sorry, you just caught me by surprise."

Darcy huffs, "Right. I said son because Loki means a lot to me but also because I'm here having this conversation with you like a concerned parent."

"About my intentions?"

_"Duh!"_

"Okay, what exactly do you mean?"

Darcy groans. "I mean what exactly is your deal!? Do you like Loki?"

"Of course I do-"

"I mean do you  _like_ like him?"

"What are you, in middle school?"

"You're the one who actually thought Loki was my son." Darcy pointed out.

Thor groaned, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know why you haven't asked Loki out on a date. Why you just ask him to hang out. I mean I thought for sure you wanted to you know date him. And now I'm confused and Loki's really confused and he's already in such a vulnerable mind space right now and, do you like him as more then just a friend?"

"I do." Thor said without hesitation. 

"Then why-"

"I don't want to rush things with Loki. I want him to get to know me better before we start anything. He's nervous and hesitant, I can tell, and I don't want to pressure him." Thor explained.

"Then tell him that, please."

Thor stared at her, giving her a questioning look.

Darcy rubbed her eyes and said, "Look, Loki had a really bad breakup to a really bad relationship. It messed him up, left him feeling unsure of himself and nervous. But since he's been hanging out and talking with you..." she shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Its like his old self is coming back. And he is still so nervous, especially about being in a relationship again, but I can tell he wants to with you. But he also thinks you only like him as a friend and even though he won't let himself worry about that eventually it will. Just explain to him, please."

Thor stayed quiet as he thought about everything Darcy had told him. How bad was this relationship Loki had? It worried him, especially after how Loki had told him when he needed the help of cops they didn't help him. Was it something to do with that relationship? Was he in danger and left alone to deal with it? Was that why he was so nervous? Thor didn't like that idea of Loki being in such a bad relationship that it had left him so changed and wounded. But it was him, Thor, that seemed to be helping Loki. But if what Darcy was saying was true he was also confusing him, because Loki wasn't sure of Thor's feelings for him...

"You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow." Thor promised. 

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Darcy grinned.

"Going to the beach with Loki, Sif, Fandral, and Hogun."

"Ah."

"Do you want to go?" Thor asked being polite. 

Darcy smiled as if she knew. "No thanks, I've got plans."

"Well then can I give you a ride home?" Thor asked pointing towards his truck. 

Darcy shook her head. "That's alright, Ian can give me a ride." She pointed towards a small car where Thor could just make out a figure sitting in the dark. 

"You left him in the car?" Thor turned towards Darcy.

"What, the windows down. Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck with Loki tomorrow." Darcy said as she walked past Thor and got into the car with the waiting Ian. Thor watched them as they drove away.

"Poor kid." Thor muttered before heading inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this as I wait for the bus. Enjoy!

Loki was finishing eating a bowl of cereal when he heard his phone ring, he smiled knowing it was Thor. He reached for his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

_"I'm outside."_

Thor sounded just as excited as Loki felt inside. "All right, I'm on my way down." Loki said around a mouthful of cereal. He heard Thor laughing before he hung up. Loki put his phone down, drank some of the milk before pouring the rest into the sink, grabbed the backpack he had everything packed away in, and headed out.

Thor waved as Loki got closer to the truck, he smiled back as he opened the passenger door and climbed in. Like Thor, Loki was wearing his beach shorts already and a t-shirt. Thor's shorts were red and Loki's was a dark green.

"What's with all the wood?" Loki was looking out back at the truck bed where he could see piles of wood.

"Oh those are for the bonfire we're planning on having." Thor told him.

Loki turned his wide eyes at Thor, "A bonfire? Seriously?" He asked through a wide smile.

Thor laughed at how excited Loki seemed by it. "Yes, really. We're gonna toast some marshmallows too," Thor shrugged, "maybe some hotdogs too, we haven't decided yet. Hope you don't mind but we plan on staying a bit late."

"Oh I don't mind at all, I've been dreaming of having a bonfire at the beach for the longest time."

"Then tonight's your lucky night." Thor grinned at him and Loki grinned back.

They stopped by the store to pick up some snacks and drinks, not much since they planned on eating at the pier. Thor texted the others to make sure they were bringing all the other stuff they needed and to see if they were on their way yet. Once that was settled he drove them the rest of the way to the same beach he brought Loki to last Saturday. Once Loki climbed out of the truck he stood there for a while just staring at the waves, a calmness settling over him as he focused on nothing but the waves. It was the most peaceful he's felt in a long time and he wanted to savor the moment just a little longer. Thor watched him as he stared at the waves. Watched as a small peaceful smile appeared on Loki's face that sent a lot warm feeling through his heart. As well as a small spot of sadness as he remembered what Darcy told him yesterday.

_"Look, Loki had a really bad break up to a really bad relationship. It messed him up, left him feeling unsure of himself and nervous."_

Once again he wondered what had happened to Loki in the past, but he didn't voice his questions out loud. He didn't want to ruin Loki's happy mood by bringing up something that would no doubt be painful. And he didn't want to push Loki, maybe one day he'd feel comfortable enough to tell him. Thor heard honking coming up behind him and both he and Loki turned to see Fandral driving up beside them. "Hey! If it isn't my favorite lovey-dovey couple." Fandral called put causing Thor to stiffen and blush and Loki's face to turn completely red and fidget. "What?" Fandral said at their reactions.

Thor cleared his throat and whispered, "Don't tease like that around Loki." Fandral just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hey there Loki." He greeted properly.

"Hey." Loki mumbled back.

They waited for Sif and Hogun to appear before they brought their stuff down and looked for a spot to set up their stuff. After a few minutes they could see both of their cars approaching. After a few mumbled greetings and slapping of hands on shoulders, backs, or arms, everyone started unloading various things from all the cars and went in search of a good spot that wasn't too far away from their parked cars but was also close to the water. And close to the bonfire pits too. Once they all agreed on a good spot they laid down some beach towels on the sand and place their stuff on the corners to keep the wind from blowing their towels away. Hogun opened his cooler and Sif dumped the ice in it and placed the drinks Thor and Loki had bought in it. Thor grabbed the snack he bought and stuffed them in the backpack he brought to keep the seagulls from trying to steal them away. The volleyball Fandral kept in his car until it was time to play. Once that was done all the guys removed their shirts and Sif took off her tank top and shorts and they all proceeded to put on sunscreen.

Except for Loki who was currently busy taking pictures of the sky and the waves with his phone. He also took a few pictures of Fandral, Hogun, and Sif as they ran to the water, laughing and pushing each other. Loki smiled as he watched Fandral lift Sif and throw her in the water and the laughed when Sif retaliated by tackling Fandral's legs and knocking him down hard on the wet sand, he had recorded that last part.

"You're going to turn red if you don't put on some sunscreen." A husky voice whispered close to his ear causing him to jump. It was Thor.

"I was taking some pictures." Loki grumbled.

"I can see that. Here," Thor took Loki's phone from him and took a quick picture of him before turning the screen back towards Loki. "a picture of yourself at the beach."

Loki pouted, he looked like a shy little kid with his shirt still on. He turned around and pulled his shirt off, Thor watching the muscles in his back move. Loki may look thin but he was all lean muscles. Loki threw his shirt on his beach towel and then turned back to his phone, gesturing to Thor to come closer. Thor did and he saw himself and Loki on the screen, they both smiled and Loki took the picture. "There, that's a better picture." Loki said with a smile.

"Agree. Now please put some sunscreen on." Thor waved Loki's sunscreen in front of him and Loki grabbed it and started applying some on with Thor helping apply some on his back where he couldn't reach. Thor trying not to let his hands linger too long on Loki's creamy skin.

Once Loki was satisfied that he was well covered with sunscreen he placed his phone inside his backpack. He then followed Thor into the water where SIf, Fandral and Hogun were waving and yelling at them to come in, well Sif and Fandral were yelling. Thor barreled into the water tackling Fandral and Hogun and bringing them down with him. All three of them resurfaced gasping for breath and laughing as Sif threw water at them. Loki stood back, he had stepped into the water after Thor and was reveling in the cold water, moving deeper and deeper into the water, the waves now hitting his chest.

Thor stared at him out of the corner of his eye and when he saw that Loki was distracted and enjoying the water for now he called out to the other's quietly. They moved towards them and brought their heads close when Thor gestured for the to come closer, curious now as to what he had to say. "Do me a favor and don't ask Loki any questions of his past." Thor whispered.

"Why?" Sif narrowed her eyes.

Thor glared at her. "I just don't want any questions upsetting Loki and ruining this beach outing like the barbecue was ruined. Just don't ask any questions of his past."

"He's far too sensitive about-"

"Maybe he has a reason Sif, just drop it." Thor said with another glare and waded through the waves towards Loki. Sif opened her mouth like she was about to call after Thor but Hogun had put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"What?" Hissed Sif.

"It's none of our concern." Hogun said sternly. 

"Oh please! Our friend has a silly crush on some guy who's way too defensive about everything, we should be looking out for Thor-"

"You think Thor can't handle himself?" Fandral asked.

"He can but he's letting his guard down around Loki." Sif huffed.

"And maybe you're just being too harsh on Loki." Fandral pointed out.

"How am I-"

"Loki is a nervous little thing, he's not going to hurt Thor. And Thor said so himself, maybe Loki has a reason he becomes the way he does when questioned about certain things. Maybe Thor already knows why, so why do you need answers?" Fandral said and Sif had no response for that. She could see their points, maybe she was being unnecessarily harsh towards Loki. She groaned when she realized she was and there was no reason why. It was clear Loki was no threat.

"Fine, I'll be nicer." Sif huffed and moved out of the water to head to the cooler. Fandral and Hogun moved towards Thor and Loki who were jumping waves and getting smacked around by them and clearly enjoying themselves.

"Loki!" Fandral shouted and tackled Loki who let out a surprised yelp as they crashed under the water with a huge splash.

\----

"Time for some volleyball boys!" Sif announced, holding the ball in her hands.

"There's five of us so it'll have to be a game of 3 vs 2." Thor pointed out.

Sif nodded and said to Thor, "You and Loki are the tallest here so you guys are on separate teams, Loki pick who you want on your team."

"Fandral." Loki said immediately as he was still the only one who was the friendliest out of the three.

"Thor?" Sif asked.

"Hogun." Thor replied.

"Then I'll join Loki and Fandral's team." Sif said throwing the volleyball at a bewildered Loki who caught it easily. Sif knew that Loki had chosen Frandal because he was the nicest towards Loki, Hogun wasn't mean he was just quiet and grim faced. Sif though had been less then welcoming to Loki whenever they saw each other outside of Mimir's Well and Sif felt a little guilty about it, which was why she chose Loki's team.

"Here goes." Loki said holding up the volleyball.

\----

Loki, as it turns out, was actually really good at volleyball, nearly as good at Thor. And since it was only Thor and Hogun against Loki, Fandral, and Sif Thor's team was in danger of losing. Thor didn't seem to mind that much though, in fact he seemed to be enjoying watching Loki clearly having a good time, even if he was playing like a maniac. It soon turned into a game just between Thor and Loki, both of them playing with great force. They were drawing in a crowd but neither of them noticed, both of them glistening with sweat and huge smiles on their faces. One final spike from Loki and he had won the game. "Yes! Crap!" Loki shouted as Fandral tackled him down on the sand landing on top of him and laughing before getting up. Loki was still laughing with his arms wrapped around himself when Thor stood over him with a hand out to help him up.

"Damn good game." Thor said as he pulled him up.

"Thanks." Loki beamed at him and pushing his hair back from his face, he really wanted to go back in the water now. Thor seemed to notice this because, with a sly grin, he ducked down and grabbed Loki around his waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Thor! What are you-" That was as far as Loki got before both he and Thor went under the waves before resurfacing over the waves and laughing.

"Thor! Loki! We're going to the pier to grab something to eat, you coming with?" Fandral shouted at them.

Thor turned to Loki and asked, "You want to go?" Loki nodded and they headed back towards the others to the pier, both of them soaking wet as they had gone to wash some of the sand off of them and their long hair was plastered to their neck and shoulders, Loki's curling slightly as it dried. They ended up eating at the taco place where Thor and Loki had bought their tacos last Saturday, they had really good tacos and their salsas were some of the best either of them have eaten from a fast food place. Loki was slightly more subdued then when he was in the water or playing volleyball, but he wasn't tense so everyone assumed that's just how he was when eating. Sif and Fandral were talking about walking across the pier as they waited for the sun to go down which it should around an hour. It sounded like a good idea to Loki, he was already getting a little cold after his and Thor's recent dip in the water. So that's what they did after they finished their tacos. They heard some music playing in the distance and the five of them went to go see what it was. It was a small band playing and trying to get some people to come up and dance. Thor smirked at Loki.

"Don't you dare." Loki warned but Thor, ignoring Loki's protests, dragged him out in front of the band.

"Come on!" Thor shouted moving their arms in front of them. Loki rolled his eyes but eventually started moving his feet and hips, mirroring Thor's movements. They could hear Sif and Fandral catcalling and whistling at them, Loki even spotted an amused smile on Hogun's lips. Eventually Thor and Loki lost themselves in the music moving faster and closer together. Spinning each other in circles and wrapping their arms around each other before ending with Thor dipping Loki and holding him there. Their faces were flushed, their eyes staring intently into each other's and their bare chests heaving, nearly touching. Until they both realized where they were and they both snapped out of it, Thor pulling Loki up and both of them bowing to the cheering crowd before heading towards the others who were all looking at them amused. They both pretended not to notice. "Let's go set up the bonfire before the sun goes down so we don't have to do it in the dark." Thor said. Everyone agreed and they headed back.

Loki helped carry some of the wood and placed them down as Fandral instructed him too. Once that was done Fandral lit it up and stroked the flames until they grew bigger into an impressive flame. Sif brought over the marshmallows and Thor the hotdogs and the skewers to toast them over the fire. Sif watched over the fire as the guys packed up their stuff to take to the cars only leaving behind the towels, cooler, and other snacks. As well as a portable stereo Hogun had brought and attached his iPod to playing some relaxing movie. Thor had also brought out a blanket he kept in the truck and handed it to Loki who had already put his shirt back on but was still shivering. Loki took it with a grateful smile and wrapped it around himself as they headed back to the bonfire. They all sat comfortably around the bonfire, toasting either marshmallows or hotdogs, eating some of the chips, and drinking either some sodas or water bottles. Loki was now sharing the blanket with Thor, it was wrapped around both their shoulders and they were sitting closely together. Loki was starting to get slightly sleepy from the warmth of the fire and the crackling of the wood. He leaned his head against Thor's shoulders, Thor was now wearing his shirt too. No one said anything to how Thor and Loki were sitting close together wrapped around the blanket. Thor started stroking Loki's hair, pitch black in the dark but with a soft glow from the fire illuminating it. Loki hummed, falling deeper into a comfortable slumber. But there was something Thor wanted to tell Loki and talk about. He looked towards his friends who were busying themselves with the stereo and playing a card games and clearly not paying any mind to them.

"Hey, Loki." Thor murmured softly, continuing to stroke Loki's hair.

"Hm?" Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor, still not aware that he was leaning his head against his shoulder.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Thor said. Loki sat up removing his head from Thor's shoulder and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"What about?" He asked.

"I guess I want to know how you feel about me Loki."

Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes slightly wide. "What?"

"Because I like you Loki, a lot, almost since the first moment I saw you, those green eyes of yours, and that tentative smile you gave me. I had even thought of asking you out several times but I was worried to actually do so. You were so nervous and got tensed easily, I was afraid I'd upset you or scare you away somehow. So instead I decided to just ask you to hang out, as friends, so we could get to know each other better without you feeling pressured or anything." Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Loki couldn't help but notice how it seemed to glow from the light of the flames. "But I'm not sure I can wait much longer. The more I spend time with you Loki the more my feelings for you grow and the more I want to  _be_ with you. But I'm also still unsure of how you feel about me so I guess that's I want to talk about."

Loki was silent for a while, staring at his hands he was wringing together. He couldn't deny that Thor's words, his confession to having feelings towards him, didn't send a warm shiver throughout his body. But... "I-I'm messed up right now Thor, I am." He felt Thor's arm wrap around his shoulders and squeeze tightly, it was comforting. "I hadn't been in a relationship in a while and my last one... didn't end well, and I'm not ready to talk about it, I don't know if I ever will be. But I really like you also, I tried not to but I couldn't really help it. Especially since I thought you just wanted to be friends but you also flirted and it was so confusing and it seemed like a bad idea if I started liking you more but I couldn't help it. I like you a lot Thor."

Thor gave him another reassuring squeeze. "I don't know what happened with your last relationship and you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," Loki hadn't even realized he had tensed up until he had relaxed against Thor again, "but do you think you'd be ready to be in a relationship with me?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Loki blurted out before continuing in a warmer, softer tone. "but I'd like to be in a relationship with you, I really would Thor."

They smiled at each other, their eyes gazing intently into each others, the moment seemed frozen in time as Thor swooped in and pressed his lips tenderly against Loki's. Loki responded by eagerly moving his lips against Thor's, gripping the back of Thor's head with one hand as Thor cradled Loki's face in both of his warm and strong hands. It was a sweet, tender, and loving kiss they shared. It was a kiss that promised nothing but love and affection for both of them, and to them, it was as if nothing existed in the world but them and this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about volleyball. Whenever I had to play it in high school for p.e. me and my friends would just hit the ball over the net at each other. I only had them play it cuz that's what most people play at the beach. I keep writing them doing things I know nothing about and then I'm too lazy to look it up XD


	11. Chapter 11

"Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up." Thor said as he gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Won't you be at your parent's house though?" It was Sunday and Thor usually spent the day at his parent's house and that's what he planned on doing. Except really he'd only be visiting his mother since his father was at the restaurant overseeing the renovations of the kitchen and planned to do so until they were done. He had originally wanted Loki to join him but Loki was scheduled to work today. Although Loki was also secretly grateful that he wouldn't be meeting one of Thor's parents today, they had only become a couple last night afterall. Although knowing Thor, and he was surprised by the fact that he already knew Thor quite a bit, he'd be talking nonstop to his mother about him which would no doubt make his mother want to meet Loki. And sooner or later that day would come, just not today.

"My mother won't mind if I leave a little earlier when I explain why, it'll be fine." Thor promised.

"All right then, I'll call you when I'm out." Loki said and then he quickly pecked Thor on the lips and climbed out of the truck, his mother hated it when he rode the bike to visit, and waved smugly at Thor's frozen expression. Eventually Thor snapped out of his daze and drove away, after waving at Loki. Loki chuckled as he turned to head inside Mimir's.

He was working the afternoon with Steve and some girl, who's name he didn't know yet, so there were already customers seated or lined up when he walked in. Some of them he recognized as regulars, including the group of giggling teenage girls. Somehow he had a feeling that if they knew he had a somewhat older, tall, muscular, golden boyfriend they'd love him even more. He shook that thought and headed towards the back, after a quick greeting to Steve who was behind the register, to his locker to stuff his backpack in and to put on his black apron. 

Once he had that on he headed back out front to find Steve talking to the girl with the unknown name. 

"Hey Peggy," (Peggy! So the girl has a name) "can you do the minty hot chocolate for me? Great, thanks. Oh, and Loki, can you fill up the showcase with some more cakes and cookies? You guys are life savers."

Neither Loki or Peggy said anything but they did what Steve asked them to, everyone always did. He was just so nice and he made you want to listen. Also they were working so they kind of had to, Steve had seniority over them both. Loki was already wishing he was back by Thor's side. 

\----

"Thor, sweetheart, how are you?" His mother greeted him with a hug before taking his face in her hands. "Goodness you got a tan."

Thor laughed as he remembered Loki's indignant scowl when he saw Thor when he came to drive him to work. Loki had been slightly upset to find Thor slightly more tanned when he still remained his usual pale self. Although he was glad he hadn't at least turned red.

"I was at the beach yesterday," Thor explained, "and I'm good. Got a couple of days off while dad has the kitchens renovated."

"Well it's nice of you to use one of those days to visit your mother, now come on in already." Frigga waved her son in and Thor was happy to come in.

"Any plans for dad's birthday, Its this week isn't it?" Thor asked as he took his jacket off and sat on the couch.

"On Thursday, and since your father is insisting on being at the restaurant to oversee the renovations I thought we'd just have a nice family dinner. You could bring Jane along if you'd like." His mother said as she placed a plate of cookies in front of Thor.

 _Jane._ Thor had completely forgotten about her and he could feel his face freeze in shock when his mother said her name. 

"You and Jane broke up didn't you?" Frigga observed and when Thor nodded she can't say she was surprised. She could tell for a long time that neither of them were happy together anymore. It was good that they finally realIzed it though. But... Thor had seemed incredibly happy when he first came in, and it couldn't be over ending his relationship with Jane since bringing her up seemed to have upset it, and he looked slightly guilty over something. "Are you seeing someone new Thor?"

Thor looked up at his mother's question, she always was so observant. Thor cleared his throat and said, "I am."

"And you haven't told this new person about Jane, or how you just ended your relationship with her." Frigga observed.

"I haven't, I forgot about Jane to be honest, but I should tell him about her."

"Him? You're seeing a man?" Frigga was slightly surprised, mainly because Thor had never shown any interest in men. Well now she was truly interested in this man, although... "You didn't start seeing him when you were still with Jane did you?"

"No mother, we just became a couple last night. Although I did meet him a few days before Jane and I broke up, but he wasn't the reason why, I wasn't sure then whether I wanted anything with him." Thor reassured his mother, he knew him mother wouldn't forgive him if he had cheated on anyone.

"And what's this young man's name? How did you meet?"

"His name's Loki, he's a new barista at Mimir's Well and he made the order on the day I went to get the coffees for everyone. I found it hard to get him out of my mind afterwards."

"You should bring him with you on Thursday so your father and I can meet him." His mother suggested but Thor bit his bottom lip unsure if he should. 

He really wanted Loki to meet his parents, he was sure him and his mother will get along, but he also knew how nervous Loki got around people. And he had noticed how terrified Loki was at the idea of meeting his parents so soon. 

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Loki tends to be shy and nervous around new people and we have just become a couple last night, it's too soon." Thor finally said. 

"You and Loki must have gotten to know each other before you became a couple though, Thor. And you know I wouldn't let him feel even a tiny bit uncomfortable and I really would like to meet Loki." Frigga insisted.

"I'll ask him mother." Thor sighed giving in, hopefully Loki wouldn't be too upset at the idea.

"Wonderful!" Frigga patted her son's knee, "Now what do you think we should eat on Thursday?"

\----

He had been worried when he arrived outside of Mimir's Well and didn't see a sign of Loki, until he remembered that Loki didn't work in the mornings on the weekends. Sure enough, when he came back in the afternoon he could see Loki inside working and he relaxed as he watched him place cakes and other desserts in the showcase and calling out to a girl who was busy making something. He smiled slightly as he noticed how much calmer Loki seemed, _happier_ even.

Perhaps Loki was finally ready to see him again, for them to continue their relationship now that they had their little break, he knew that's all Loki needed afterall. Oh he was happy, he'd finally have Loki in his arms again and this time he wouldn't let him go again. 

He wanted to go right in and gather Loki in his arms letting him know how happy he was, but first there were things to do. Plans to set into motion. He threw one last glance at Loki, smiled, and went to prepare everything.

\----

"All right guys it's almost closing time, if you two wanna head home fast we gotta clean up fast." Steve announced as he helped one of the last customers. Peggy and Loki were both finishing up a customer's order, Loki making the two different coffees and a strawberry hot chocolate and Peggy making a sandwich and getting out some slices of cakes.  _Oh crap,_ Loki thought. He had completely forgotten that Mimir's closed early on Sundays and that the afternoon shift was the last shift of the day and they were usually in charge of the final clean up and locking up. It usually took an hour, sometimes longer if you goofed around too much. Loki knew Thor would come and pick him up but he didn't fancy having to wait for him, even for a while, outside. This area was pretty deserted at night and as much as Loki hated to admit it, even too himself, that thought still made him nervous. He sent a quick text to Thor after he was done with the coffee and hot chocolate.

_Hey I forgot that my shift would be in charge of cleaning and lock up, I probably won't be out until 8. Do you think you can be here by then, I don't want to wait outside on my own._

He felt like a wimp sending that but he couldn't help it, these damn nerves of his still wouldn't go away. His ex went and ruined everything he could for Loki and Loki was still dealing with this shit!

 _Fuck. Stop it Loki, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. He doesn't matter anymore. Everything is fine. Things will be better, are better._ Loki thought to himself as he gathered all the dirty blenders, pitchers, and utensils to wash while Steve focused on cleaning the dining area and Peggy cleaned the one bathroom they had and the break room where the lockers where. Later the three of them would look over all th desserts they had and store them away in the fridge while making a note of which ones they had to make more off or order, same for all the different ingredients. It was going to be a long night.

Luckily all three of them were such hard workers and they didn't distract each other so they went through everything much quicker then they did when working with other people. Mostly Darcy though, but she was fun so no one really minded. But Loki wanted to go home already so he was glad that she wasn't here at the moment.

Finally Steve told them they could go ahead and leave already, he would be locking up. Loki quickly grabbed his backpack and headed out, relieved to find Thor waiting outside of his truck.

"Hey." Loki said striding towards Thor and giving him a quick kiss on the lips as Thor wrapped his strong arms around him.

"Hey," Thor said when they broke apart, "you're still wearing your apron." Loki usually took his black apron off straight after work, usually leaving it behind in his locker, but it was laundry day and he had to wash his clothes, whether he wanted to or not. Or at least his uniform which was mainly black pants and white button down shirts with long sleeves he usually pushed up to his elbows, and of course the black aprons.

"Laundry night." Loki explained as he slipped behind Thor to open the passenger side door and threw his backpack in.

"Better get you home then." Thor said as Loki climbed in the truck.

"That would be appreciated, you can come on up, I'm only planning on washing my uniform and I got lucky enough to get an apartment with a washer and dryer inside."

Thor laughed, "Sounds great, I'll make dinner."

"You don't have to." Loki protested.

"Its what I do." Thor insisted and Loki gave in, not that he was really trying that hard, he remembered how good the cheesy omelette with the bell peppers were.

Once they got to Loki's apartment complex and Thor had parked his truck Loki led him to his apartment, which was on the third floor. The inside was pretty nicely decorated and Thor noticed several books just lying around from lack of bookshelf space. "Make yourself at home." Loki said as he took his shoes off and went to change out of his uniform.

Thor simply took his jacket off and looked at all the books lying around. It was an assortment of everything from fiction, nonfiction, fantasy,  science fiction, a couple classics, and even some poetry. Thor cracked one open and read a few passages. The poems mostly seemed to be about darkness and healing and strength. They were pretty powerful and beautifully written, and Thor wouldn't consider himself a poetry guy. 

"Found something you like?" Came Loki's voice. Thor looked up and found his standing under a doorway wearing black sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt and holding a laundry basket filled with clothes. His eyes and face looked so relaxed and his hair so soft. 

Thor help up the book and said, "Just reading some of the poetry in here."

Loki smiled and nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

"How come?"

"Just speaks to me, only way I can explain."

Thor thought it over, seemed like a pretty good reason to him, maybe he'd read the entire book...

"I'm not lending it to you," Loki interrupted his thoughts, "and if you were serious about making dinner you should start." Loki pointed towards the kitchens and leave out a soft laugh at the look on Thor's face before heading to put a load of clothes in the washer.

Thor put the book back down and headed towards the kitchen to look through Loki's fridge to see what he could make them. There wasn't much to choose from, Loki needed to do some grocery shopping, but Thor found some stuff to make pasta with a white cheesy sauce, ground beef, potatoes, and bell peppers and onions. Thor put some water to boil for the pasta, put the potatoes to boil after peeling them, and had placed some ground beef on a skillet to cook. He quickly cut up some peppers and onions for later and grated some of the cheese by the time Loki came to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Loki asked as he sniffed the air, wondering what the was making.

"Not at the moment, oh and you need to do some grocery shopping." Thor said.

"What, really?" Loki opened his fridge and groaned, he did. He also put off grocery shopping until the last minute since he had to take the bus there and back. He really missed his old car.

Thor chuckled. "I can take you one of these days."

"Really? You're a lifesaver Thor!" Loki ran and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist from behind, he hated coming back with an armful of groceries on the bus.

Thor laughed some more and Loki could feel it, as well as the well developed abs on Thor's stomach. Thor patted Loki's hands and said, "Not a problem, now if you really wanna help put thay pasta in the water and cover it up and check if the potatoes are soft. Loki did all of that and stirred the ground beef as Thor did whatever he was doing with the potatoes and worked on the white cheesy sauce. Loki was starving. "How was work?" Thor asked after a while, the food was almost done he just had to bake everything together for a couple of minutes.

Loki shrugged, "Busy but not bad. I prefer working mornings though."

"Why is that, you don't seem like a morning person."

"I'm not, but at least when I work mornings I don't have to worry about getting home in the dark." Loki slipped and tensed. Fuck, he didn't mean to say that last part, he was going to make something up.

"I noticed that when I read your text...is there a reason?" Thor asked hesitantly figuring it might be something Loki wouldn't really want to talk about.

"I was attacked at night once." Loki said in a flat tone. Thor looked up at him shocked and Loki held up a finger and said, "It's in the past and I don't want to go into detail. I was fine and I wasn't badly hurt, just shaken, but I'm still nervous walking in the dark now."

Thor looked at Loki to see if maybe he was lying about being hurt so it wouldn't seem that serious, but it seemed like Loki was telling the truth. But it must have shaken him up more then he's letting on. Thor was determined not to let anything like that happen to Loki's again, hed make sure of that.

"How was your mom's?" Loki asked abruptly.

"It was great, we were going over plans for my father's birthday on Thursday. My mother cant decide whether we should make him dinner at home or take him out for dinner." Thor said smiling once more.

"Must be a difficult decision since your father owns a restaurant." Loki smirked and helped Thor cleared away the ingredients and the dirty pans and saucers.

"It certainly is, and that reminds me, I have something to talk to you about." Thor said said he checked the food in the oven and grabbed an oven mitt to take it out.

"What?" Loki asked suspiciously hoping Thor wasn't planning on inviting him.

"The Tuesday after we first met I had broken up with my girlfriend, Jane. We'd been together for almost a little over a year but the last couple of months weren't so good. We both wanted it to end but neither of us wanted to be the one to do that. I would have told you sooner but I honestly forgot. Whenever you're around all my focus goes to you, I I even remember about Jane until my mother brought her up. And she only brought her up because she could tell we were hanging on to nothing."

Loki just stared at him unsure of what to say for a while before finally asking, "Why'd you break up?"

Thor sighed and took the plates to Loki's table and set them down. Loki followed bringing some forks and sodas, he didnt have any alcohol, he'd need need get some. Once they were seated and had both taken a bite, it was was good, Thor said, "Jane had called me early that Tuesday morning to tell me she was moving to London. She tried texting me about it since Saturday, but I was ignoring her texts which was why she called, she was leaving that same week. But she first knew about her move to London for a month and only told me a few days before leaving. I was mad, I thought she was testing me or something. I went to her place later that same Tuesday and broke up with her."

"Why are you telling me?"

Thor shrugged, "Just so you know and so you won't think I'm hiding it from you I you ever heard about me and Jane. I didn't try anything with you when I was still with her and i didnt break up with her to be with you. I broke up with her because we both wanted to end it and I pursued you bevause I wanted to and in doing so I completely forgot about her."

"Well thank you do telling me," Loki smiled and took another bite of his pasta. "I hope you don't expect me to tell you about any past relationships."

"Only if you want to." And they both laughed and kept eating. Once they were done Loki quickly went to put the load of washed clothes in th he dryer and the next load in the washer. Then he went to the kitchen to help Thor was the dishes.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you." Thor suddenly said.

"Please don't tell me you have a long lost twin who wants to kill you and have babies with me." Loki joked.

Thor let out a boom in laugh and said, "Not quite, no. My mother really wants to meet you. She's hoping you'll come to dinner for my father's birthday."

Loki tensed suddenly wishing it was some murderous long lost twin he had to deal with. He squeaked out, "I can't meet your parents on the same day as your father's birthday!"

Then come on Wednesday first and meet just my mother, she'll love thay." Thor suggested.

"Are you serious?" Loki was ashamed to admit that he was slightly panicking.

"You'll love her and she'll love you. We don't have to stay long I you don't want to, she'll understand." Thor promised.

Loki sighed and clenched his hands, "I get out at three that day." He was then immediately crushed in a tight hug and had soapy water running down the back of his shirt. "Thor!" He wheezed. Thor released him only to grab his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

Loki groaned when Thor pulled away and Thor laughed and fondly swept Loki's hair back before saying, "I'll tell my mother, she'll be so happy and excited to meet you."

Loki looked skeptical. "Parents have never loved me." 

"My mother will and my father will like you, he hardly loves anyone that isn't family though but he'll like you." Thor promised and kissed Loki again to calm and reassure him. Loki held on tightly as they kissed, seeking Thor's love and warmth and Thor gave it to him and Loki gave a little of himself to Thor as well. Neither of them wanting to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try posting the next chapter later today, if not then I'll post it Sunday :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter pretty quick, I am on a roll! Probably won't last long though. Also I should probably sleep.
> 
> Also (spoiler alert) there is a trigger warning for the recalling of a past sexual assault in this chapter.

"So you're already gonna meet Thor's parents?" Darcy asked as she dried the blenders this time, Loki made her after she spent nearly all of yesterday teasing him when she had seen Thor picking him up and spinning him around when he came to pick him up after his shift on Monday. Darcy wouldn't let it go so now he was making her do all the cleaning, at least Ian came and she made him do it.

Loki scowled, "Just his mother, and only because she insisted, and then Thor insisted. If they had a dog it would probably have insisted as well. Crap, do they have a dog?"

"Shouldn't you know by now if Thor did have a dog? You've been to his place."

"I know  _Thor_ doesn't have one, or any other kind of pet. But maybe his parents do. Fuck I hope not." Loki muttered the last couple of words as he went back to filling up the pumps with the appropriate flavors of syrups.

"Why not?" Darcy laughed at his nervousness.

"Because then I have to worry about the fucking dog liking me too! Or the cat, or the bird, or whatever the fuck they might have. Fuck! Why did I ever agree to this?" Loki asked himself for the hundredth time already smearing his hand with chocolate syrup, he resisted the urge to lick it off and went to wash it off at the sink, elbowing Darcy out of the way.

"Because you've got it real  _baaaad_ for Thor, Loki honey." Loki glared at her as he kept washing the chocolate off. "Speaking of having it bad, have you or Thor slept together yet?" Darcy asked seriously.

"Darcy!" Loki scowled again.

"Because when you guys do I want  _all_ the juicy details." Darcy said seriously still but with a wink.

 _"Darcy!"_ Loki shouted and threw water at her face. Darcy sputtered as the water hit her in the face and she glared at Loki.

"I'll give you that one." Darcy pouted and dried her face off on her apron. Loki just sneered and dried off his now clean hands. He knew his ears were red, he could feel it. Truth was they haven't slept together, they only became a couple on Saturday and they haven't even gone on a date! Although Loki counted those two trips to the beach as one. Damn Darcy, now all Loki could think about was sleeping with Thor but it was too soon for that, right?  _Stop thinking about it Loki and get back to work,_ Loki told himself. 

He heard the bell over the door and looked up to see Ian walking in. "Hey Loki." Ian called out happily to Loki as he moved behind the counter and placed his apron on.

"Hey Ian." Loki said waiting for Darcy to shout some order for Ian.

"Ian! Mop the floor for me!" Darcy shouted from the back. 

Ian jumped and shouted, "Right away Miss Darcy!" And he ran to get the mop as Loki stared after him.  _Those two have got the hots for each other,_ Loki thought as he took a customers orders, he wasn't going to butt in, it was fun watching Darcy torment the poor boy. Loki couldn't help but smile. 

\----

"This is a terrible idea, meeting your mother and then possibly your father, on his birthday no less, is a terrible idea Thor." Loki announced as he headed towards Thor after he was out of work, this time Thor came to pick him up on his Triumph.

"Nice to see you too babe." Thor said as he gave Loki a quick kiss.

Loki smiled sheepishly after the kiss and muttered, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous." 

"It's okay if you are but just know that my mother will love you, she already does." Thor said and clasped the back of Loki's neck squeezing it gently before releasing his neck and climbing on his bike. He turned and handed Loki the green helmet he had bought for him, Thor then put on his own red helmet and started the bike, patting the seat behind him for Loki to climb on. But Loki stood on the sidewalk holding the helmet and thinking about what Darcy said, about whether he and Thor have slept together yet. He couldn't stop thinking about it and it was making him nervous and twitchy, and he's been half hard throughout the day.  _Damn in Darcy!_ Loki thought as he climbed behind Thor and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the strange shiver that spread throughout his back and the odd feeling that he was being watched. He bit down on his lip as Thor drove them away, the bike speeding off and vibrating slightly beneath him. Loki wanted this, he really did, but he had no idea how to bring it up to Thor and he was sure Thor wouldn't since he was so focused on not trying to force Loki into anything he thought might make him uncomfortable. It was sweet and a comforting thought that Thor cared so much but it was also frustrating Loki to no end right now. And it was mostly Darcy's fault. Maybe he ought to ruin all her lipsticks the next time he was at her place.

"Are you all right Loki?" Thor's voice penetrated through his chaotic thoughts and that's when Loki noticed that they were parked at Thor's driveway, the bike was still underneath them and Loki was still holding on to Thor's waist. Loki let go of Thor's waist and sprung back, almost falling off the bike when Thor grabbed his arm. "Loki?" Thor asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine." Loki squeaked and then cleared his throat embarrassingly, he was so lost in his thoughts he forgot that they had agreed to go to Thor's house to watch a couple of movies and have dinner there, he had no idea what Thor was planning to make. He was glad he still had the helmet on, his face felt extremely hot and he had no doubt that his entire face was red. He had no idea how he was going to survive the rest of this day when all he could thinking about was Thor fucking him.  _Damn you Darcy,_ Loki though as he climbed off the bike, somehow both gracefully and awkwardly.  

"Are you sure you're all right Loki?" Thor asked again as he climbed off the bike and removed his helmet.

"I'm completely fine, Thor." Loki replied while taking his helmet off and pushing back his slicked back hair from his face and smoothing it down. Thor gave him a measured look as he looked him up and down as is trying to determine if Loki was lying and if he was what was bothering Loki. All he could see was that Loki seem extremely nervous and somewhat bashful and that he couldn't quite meet his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Let's go in then, I'll make us some grilled chicken later." Thor said grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him towards the door. Loki clutched his helmet tightly and smiled.

"And some rolls and mashed potatoes with some pasta?" Loki asked sweetly.

Thor laughed. "Done. But you're helping."

"But of course." Loki swept closer to Thor and kissed him far more eagerly than when Thor had first picked him up from work, Thor meeting his kiss with a more forceful eagerness that Loki loved.  _Maybe tonight_ ,Loki thought as the kiss deepened and they started running their hands over each other's bodies eagerly and passionately. Loki really hoped Thor wouldn't stop as a warm feeling spread deep in his lower belly.

\----

It was almost time for Loki to get out of work, he knew that from all those times he spent watching him. He stopped by a florist shop to pick up some red roses and he then went and bought a box of chocolates for Loki. It took him quite a while to get Loki to become use to gifts like these, he use to say they were cheesy, but eventually he realized he was wrong and started accepting them without a fuss. Loki could be stubborn but he always learned, eventually.

He was nearly at Mimir's and he stopped real quick to check the time on his phone, he wanted to be waiting right outside the door so he would be the first thing Loki saw. He couldn't wait to see his expression, how happy and excited he'd be when he saw him there with his arms open for him. Knowing that after everything that had happened he had came for him, waiting for him, and watching him. Ready to take him back into his arms and bring him back home, he even brought Loki back the keys to his car he left behind and the new key to their new place. Loki was going to be so happy to see him and he was happy to finally get Loki back into his life.

But as he rounded the corner to Mimir's Well he saw something that brought him to a halt and made his jaw clench. He saw a very unwelcome and familiar blonde leaning against an obnoxious motorcycle in front of Mimir's Well. Was he still bothering Loki? Just then he saw Loki walking out towards him, his lips moving fast and his expression harried. Good, Loki was telling him off. And then the blonde man kissed  _his_ Loki on Loki's wonderfully kissable lips.

He felt his blood boil and anger well up deep inside him as he watched this. He wanted to march over there and yank that  _blondie_ off of  _his_ precious Loki. And then he felt a dark bitterness awaken inside him and spread throughout his heart to his body when the blonde pulled away from Loki and saw the bashful smile on Loki's face as he stared up at the blonde man, the love Loki had in his eyes for the man.

He felt nothing but a bitter numbness as he watched them, the blonde clasping Loki's neck and handing him a helmet the exact shade of green as his eyes and patting the seat of the motorcycle behind him. Loki just standing there, holding the helmet in his hands and appearing nervous and twitchy in an adorable way. And then Loki,  _his_ Loki climbing unto the motorcycle behind him and wrapping his arms far too tightly around that blonde's waist. And then they drove away, the blonde  _stealing_ Loki away from him.

He felt his grip on the chocolate and roses tighten and he threw then angrily on the ground with a snarl, stomping on them, his long dark hair falling across his face in waves. He pushed them back with a growl and turned around and kicked at the wall  _hard,_ imagining it was the blonde's head. He wouldn't accept this. He wouldn't take this without a fight. He will get Loki back and  _remind_ him that he belonged to  _him_ and only him, even if he had to do it by force. But he wouldn't  _hurt_ Loki, he would never hurt Loki, would never leave a mark on that beautiful creamy skin of his. But Loki will remember that he was  _his_ once and for all. He'd make sure of it.

\----

Thor slammed Loki against the wall of his bedroom and pressed him against it as they continued kissing heavily, their breaths heavy with want. Thor stared into Loki's eyes, his pupils were dilated and there was nothing but  _want_ in his eyes. "Don't start thinking now." Loki said in a rasp and husky voice and grabbed Thor's face in his hands and brought him to his lips in another fierce and filthy kiss. Thor pulled back and heard Loki groan, which quickly turned into a moan as Thor's lips went to his neck, kissing it and sucking it, leaving a mark. He trailed kisses down Loki's pale neck and sharp jaw, Loki breather harsher and harsher, clutching Thor close to him, sighs and moans escaping from his mouth.

Thor reached down and grabbed Loki's perfectly beautiful and firm ass, something he's been wanting to touch for the longest time, and lifted him up. Loki immediately wrapped those long legs of his around Thor's waist and his arms around Thor's broad shoulder, his hands wrapping themselves around Thor's golden hair as he pressed their lips together as Thor carried them to his bed. Thor placed Loki down on the bed gently, climbing over him as Loki kept his hands in Thor's hair, refusing to let Thor pull his lips away. Their breaths became harsher through the kiss and both men groaned into each others mouths as Thor grinded his hips against Loki's.

Thor pulled away with a harsh gasp and quickly removed his shirt before helping Loki out of his and started trailing more kisses down Loki's neck and pale chest. Loki moaned and writhed as Thor wrapped his lips around a nipple, sliding his tongue against it and sucking it. Loki let out a loud yelp and wrapped his hands around Thor's golden shoulders, wanting him closer as Thor moved to lavish his other nipple with attention. Loki was gasping and his breath was coming out shallower and shallower the lower Thor moved down his chest, his stomach, to the waist of his jeans. He felt as if his entire face was flushed and he didn't want it to stop. Thor looked up to stare into Loki's face, to make sure that he wanted this as much as he did. Loki gave him a quick nod and Thor moved his hands to the waist of Loki's black pants to unbutton and bring them down.

But then Loki suddenly stiffened. His breath, which just a second ago was shallow and heavy with pleasure and want, froze in his throat. His pupils were dilated now with fear and panic instead of lust and desire. And his face was no longer flushed with desire, it was deathly pale and his heart was beating far too fast and he was far too still. "Loki?" Thor asked worried and uncertain. He moved a hand from Loki's waist to reach out and touch Loki's face. That small movement snapped Loki out of his trance and he squirmed under Thor.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! Please, just-just stop, please!" Loki cried out lashing out at Thor and Thor moved, backed as far away from Loki without climbing off of the bed and just stayed there as Loki crawled away from his as he sat with his back pressed against the wall and his legs curled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hid is face in his arms, Thor could see him shaking and hear him quietly sobbing.

"Loki?" Thor said, his voice and heart sick with worry. He wanted to wrap his arms around Loki but he was afraid that would set Loki off. He had no idea what to do, so he just waited for Loki to say  _anything._

Finally, after five quiet, and tense, minutes Loki spoke in such a quiet and broken voice. "I'm sorry," he sniffed, "I wanted it, I really did. I just-I'm sorry Thor, I really am." Loki was quietly sobbing again.

A terrible thought popped into Thor's head and as much as he didn't want to think of the possibility, he had to ask. "Loki when-when you told me about how you were attacked at night once-" Loki's sobbing stopped and Thor became silent, waiting.

"It-it was a co-couple of months a-ago. It was la-late and I was heading h-home. I was gr-grabbed from be-behind and pushed a-gainst a wall in a d-dark alley. He-he was trying to f-force my jeans down. I fought, clawed at his arms and kept telling him to s-stop. It wasn't until my jeans were halfway down my thighs and he was t-touching me that I started to cry. He stopped. Pushed himself away from me and ran."

 _"Oh Loki."_ Thor moved cautiously towards Loki and wrapped his arms gently around him. When he saw that Loki wasn't fighting it and was relaxing in his arms he tightened his grip on him.

"I thought I had put it behind me. I thought that I could forget it and move on." Loki wrapped his arms behind Thor's back and pressed his face against his bare chest and felt Thor's grip on him tighten even more, felt Thor pressing his face into Loki's hair. "I thought that since I  _wanted_ it I would be okay. But then your hands went to the waist of my pants and I-I started remembering  _that._ I tried to ignore it, tried to forget and focus on now, but I couldn't. I panicked. I'm sorry Thor, I really am. I wanted it so badly, please believe me." Loki startled sobbing again, this was getting pathetic.

Thor hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay Loki, it's okay. There's nothing you need to apologize for, nothing at all. I am sorry though, sorry that had happened to you. I wish I was there to protect you."

Loki gave a small watery laugh, "You're here now you golden idiot." And Thor felt a strong warmness in his heart. He was here now and he would protect Loki with everything he had. They held each other for a while longer, clutching each other tightly until they could no longer ignore their rumbling stomachs. Holding tightly to Loki's hand, Thor helped him off the bed and they each grabbed their shirts, letting go of their hands briefly to put them on. Thor then lead them to the kitchen and Loki roughly wiped the tears off his face, sniffed, and took a deep, watery breath. Thor kissed his forehead gently and Loki closed his red-rimmed eyes at the tenderness of it.

They made dinner and ate it on Thor's couch as they watched one of several movies Thor had laid out. It wasn't how Loki had planned to spend the evening, but it was still nice and he felt calmer now, Thor made him feel calmer and he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting real.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki ended up spending the night at Thor's and calling in sick for work the next day. He was still going to meet Thor's mother, Frigga, but he was too emotionally exhausted to go to work and deal with Darcy's questions. She knew what happened to him but he didn't want to explain to her how that memory had totally fucked up his evening with Thor. At least not right after it happened. He just wanted to rest before going with Thor to his parent's house to meet his mother. Thor was surprisingly sweet about the whole thing, although Loki could tell he was also a bit horrified at what happened to him. But it was fine, Loki wasn't raped, he was just assaulted and he needed to get over it already before it kept ruining his love life with Thor.

"I made pancakes." Thor called out as he walked in with a tray filled with a huge stack of pancakes, a bowl of fruit, syrup, orange juice, and coffee. Loki smiled as he sat up from where he was buried under blankets on Thor's bed.

"You didn't have to do all this." Loki said as he grabbed a strawberry and bit into it.

"I know," Thor said as he climbed onto the bed next to Loki, "I wanted to. I'm a chef, making food is my job."

Loki stared at Thor with a shrewd expression on his face, his lips pursed. "You didn't do this out of pity did you?" Loki asked a little heatedly, he hated pity and he hated when people felt bad for him, it made him feel even weaker and pathetic. But Thor just wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Not at all, it's just simple kindness and affection Loki." Thor said and helped himself to some of the blueberries. Loki immediately felt bad for snapping at Thor, the stupid memory really fucked with him, he was an emotional mess and he needed to snap out of it. Especially before they went to go meet Frigga. Loki smacked his cheeks softly and shook his head as Thor watched. "You okay?" Thor asked softly helping himself to some pancakes.

"Yeah, just need to snap out of this funk. I'll be fine, I promise." Loki replied firmly as he helped himself to some pancakes also, topping them with strawberries and banana slices and syrup. He chose to drink the orange juice since he felt the coffee would only make him feel even more jittery and that wouldn't help him. Thor wanted to say something to comfort Loki but he honestly had no idea what he could say, he didn't really think there was anything you could say to someone who was sexually assaulted to make them feel better. So he would just stay by Loki's side and offer comfort when Loki needed and not bring up the assault unless Loki wanted to talk about it.

After a while though Thor started noticing that Loki was glaring at his nails rather then eating his breakfast and Thor finally nudged him and said,"What?"

Loki frowned and mumbled, "My nails are chipped." Thor looked at his nails closely and saw that the black polish Loki usually had his nails painted were a bit chipped near the edges. 

"And?" Thor asked harmlessly.

 _"And_ I can't go meet your mother with chipped polish, it'll make me seem like a slob!" Loki shouted clutching his hair in his hands. "Fuck, I can't paint them myself right now, they'll look messy."

"Loki it's fine, my mother won't notice your nails." Thor said. Loki glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You could go to the salon real quick." Thor suggested nervously.

"Good idea." Loki said and paused, staring at his pancakes for an uncomfortably long minute. Thor was about to ask him again if he was okay when Loki started eating fast. "Come on, I gotta change first before we can go to the salon and afterwards I have to get something to bring to your mother. Maybe like a potted plant or something?" Thor went to take a quick shower while Loki finished up eating, Loki insisted on showering at his own apartment.

Once they were in Thor's truck Loki was still nervously trying to decide what to bring his mother, he then panicked as he remembered that he had also been invited to the dinner tomorrow for Thor's father's birthday and he had to get something for him too while they were at it. And he had even less of an idea what to get Odin. By the time they got to Loki's apartment Loki was an even bigger nervous and jittery mess. He took a quick shower and headed to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and quickly changed into black jeans, dark green shirt, and put on a black cardigan and black boots.He brushed his hair quickly while it was still wet and slicked it back, knowing it would eventually curl a little as it dried but that was fine, it looked nice like that anyways.

Once they were done they headed back to Thor's truck to head to one of the nearby salons while Loki still wondered what would be the best presents to get for Thor's parents. Thor could tell that even though Loki really was concerned about what to get his parents he was almost mostly doing this just to distract himself from the memory, and that was fine, if it helped Loki that's all that mattered. At the same time though...

"Loki, my parents will like whatever you decide to get them. The potted plant for my mother is a nice idea, she loves gardening. And my father would be happy with another chef's knife, it doesn't even have to be fancy." Thor said.

"You sure?" Loki asked apprehensively.

"I'm sure. After you get your nails painted we'll go get a chef's knife at this really great store my father loves and then we'll go pick out a plant. My mother still isn't expecting us until after 3 so we have plenty of time." Thor reassured him.

Loki smiled and simply said, "Good." Thor smiled also, feeling as if he did a pretty good job today.

\----

Thor and Loki were bath staring down at the long aisles, both of them with their arms crossed and their lips pursed thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of plants." Thor finally muttered and Loki let out an annoyed sighed. They had already gone to the salon and Loki's nails were freshly painted, a black that cast off a green shimmer in certain lighting, and they had already gotten Odin's new chef's knife. Now they were looking for a potted plant for Frigga, or at least attempting to. The sheer number of plants to choose from was overwhelming, and a lot of them looked similar. How were they supposed to know which was a good plant? Loki sighed again, he really didn't want to look at so many plants.

"How about that one with the white lilies?" Loki asked pointing out to one of the plants that was closest to them.

"Perfect, let's take it." Thor said and Loki couldn't help but smile. Loki knew that, like him, Thor didn't really want to spend that long looking at plants either. But he was sure Frigga would like it, it was a lovely plant and the lilies looked gorgeous as well. Loki paid for the plant and as they headed back to the truck Thor pulled his phone out to check a text he just got. "Hey," Thor said grabbing Loki's upper arm and pulling him to a stop, "want to grab a bite with Fandral and Volstagg real quick?"

Loki frowned, "Won't we be eating at your mother's though?" He didn't want to seem rude and not eat any food she might offer him just because he had already eaten before.

Thor shrugged and said, "They want us to meet them at the food court at the mall, we can just get ourselves some ice cream or something like that. Really they just want our company."

Loki did enjoy their company and he figured Thor probably would like to spend some time with his friends so he agreed with a smile, they still had time until 3 anyways and he was much calmer then he was in the morning. Thor drove them to the mall and left the windows to the truck slightly cracked for the plant and they headed to the food court. They found Fandral and Volstagg already eating and approached their table. 

"Hey! If it isn't our new favorite and lovely couple!" Fandral shouted winking playfully at them as Thor and Loki sat in front of him and Volstagg.

Loki blushed slightly as Thor laughed and said, "My friends, how have you been?"

"Enjoying these days off immensely, I've already had a few dates with a couple of lovely ladies." Fandral replied.

"Are neither of those lovely ladies good enough for a second date?" Loki asked dryly.

"Without a doubt," Fandral said with a grin, "but I prefer a variety." 

"Eventually Fandral you will find someone to settle down with." Thor said with an amused grin.

"But that day is not today."

"What about you Volstagg?" Loki asked as the large red headed and bearded man took a huge bite of the Philly cheese steak sandwich he had ordered.

"Been spending it with the kids when they aren't at school, missed the little monsters." Volstagg laughed and then stared at Loki critically. "Aren't you going to eat anything lad? Thor, buy the poor thing something to eat, he's far too thin."

Loki grimaced at that and Thor said, "We're heading to my mother's in just a little while and she'll be insulted if we don't eat there Volstagg."

Volstagg nodded and Fandral interrupted and asked, "So how have you two been spending your time together?" 

"Loki still has work in the mornings but we have spend what time we can together." Thor said simply knowing exactly what it was Fandral was hoping to hear and desperately hoped he wouldn't bring it up now. Fandral glanced at Thor briefly but said nothing more. Their conversation became much more lighthearted and comfortable soon after and Loki felt himself loosening up and relaxing against Thor when he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and turned before he could stop himself, but spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

\----

He had followed them to the mall after he had heard the blonde oaf ask Loki if he wanted to go meet some of his friends there. He had first spotted them walking out of a salon, even from where he was standing he could see Loki's freshly painted nails, he still liked that then. After that he had followed them at a safe distance, staying in his car, simply observing them.

They had stopped at some sort of kitchen supply store and then to a garden shop where he saw Loki carrying a plant in his arms. It was there that he had heard their conversation and knew they were headed to the mall, they had stopped right in front of his car. It was torture for him being so close to Loki for so long, close enough for him to touch him, and yet being unable to do so and having Loki completely unaware that he was so close.

He had watched the closely to see how they interacted with each other. Loki had seemed constantly jittery throughout the day, he was clearly nervous about something. And every time the blonde noticed he would place a comforting hand on Loki, either on his back, shoulder, sometimes he'd hold his hand, and sometimes he'd pull him close and place a kiss on his forehead or top of his head. And every time he did Loki would relax under his touch, would lean into it, and he'd smile. It made his blood boil.

He drove quickly to the mall and waited a while before heading to the food court to look for them. He spotted them sitting at a table with another handsome blonde man with styled hair and a large man with red hair and a large beard. Loki's back was to him as was the damn blonde's he hated, but that didn't matter. He didn't want Loki to notice him yet. He simply watched as they interacted with the oaf's friends. He could see some tension around Loki's shoulders, clearly he wasn't that comfortable around those two yet. But they relaxed after a while.

It was when the blonde oaf smoothing back Loki's hair that it happened. Loki was leaning into the touch when he saw him shiver ever so slightly and saw him begin to turn his head. He started to walk away so Loki wouldn't spot him when his dark eyes met the gaze of the large red man. He kept on walking, that man didn't matter. only Loki mattered.

\----

Loki had his head turned away from him but it was Volstagg's, who was sitting right in front of him, gaze that caught Thor's attention. There was a tightness around the large man's eyes and a deep frown on his face. Only something extremely serious could put that expression on Volstagg's face, the man was usually cheerful. Thor saw that he was staring right behind him so he turned around to see what it was that upset his friend, but he saw nothing alarming or suspicious. He turned back and caught his friend's gaze, but at that point Loki had turned back around and Volstagg merely shook his head as Fandral started going on about how they should catch a movie on the weekend.

The four of them were all leaving the food court now as both Fandral and Volstagg had finished eating. Fandral was in conversation with Loki so Thor hung back and pulled Volstagg quietly to the side, out of earshot from both Loki and Fandral. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

Volstagg sighed and whispered, "I noticed a large man staring intently at Loki and I didn't like the look in the man's eyes."

"What look?" Thor asked seriously.

"He looked at Loki possessively. I only saw it for a second Thor, but I didn't like it."

Thor frowned, he didn't like the sound of that at all. He turned to find Loki still in conversation with Loki, he seemed fine, happy. He didn't want to mention this to Loki, it might be nothing after all. Thor turned back to Volstagg and said quietly, "Don't mention a word of this to Loki, it might just have been a mall creep." Volstagg nodded and said nodded.

"So are we all agreed on the movies?" Fandral called out.

Thor turned around and chuckled as he walked towards Loki and wrapped an arm around him and said, "Perhaps my friend. See if Sif and Hogun might be interested as well."

"And what about you Volstagg?" Fandral asked their larger friend.

"If the wife let's me I'll be more then glad to. Speaking of, I must go pick up the kiddies from school. I'll see you all later." Volstagg said clapping Fandral on the arm and waving goodbye to them all before walking off.

"And we must get to my mother's she'll be waiting for us." Thor said and Loki felt a ball of nerves settle in his stomach. Thor and Fandral both noticed.

"Don't worry Loki, Frigga's a lovely woman, you'll love her and she'll be absolutely smitten with you." Fandral said in a reassuring tone as Thor held him a little more tightly. Loki offered them both a small smile but he knew he'd be nervous until he actually met the woman. So he and Thor said their goodbyes to Fandral and headed back to Thor's truck.

Loki climbed in and held the plant with the white lilies carefully on his lap, staring down at the petals as they swayed in the breeze. Thor patted his knee and Loki startled and looked up to see Thor giving him a reassuring smile, "She'll love you Loki, I promise." He grabbed Loki's right wrist and kissed the inside of it, right on the dagger tattoo and for some reason that helped calm him down and Loki smiled back at him.

\----

Frigga was humming quietly to herself in the kitchen as she put together a lasagna with eggplant and three different types of cheeses together when she heard Thor's truck driving up. She looked at the clock, it was five minutes past 3 and Thor had told her that Loki wasn't coming out until three. They shouldn't be here yet, it was far too early. Frigga wiped her hands off and went to welcome her son and his boyfriend.

Thor opened the door and let himself in, Loki following behind and clutching the lilies close to his chest as he saw a lovely with dark blonde hair braided back and kind eyes approaching Thor. "Thor, sweetheart, you're early. I wasn't expecting you for another half hour at least."

Thor hugged his mother closely and chuckled saying, "We managed to get here earlier."

"I see that." Frigga said and patted her son's cheek before turning her gaze to the young man standing behind him near the doorway. He was a couple inches shorter then Thor and was dressed in mostly black and green, matching his black hair and lovely green eyes. He was holding a potted plant with white lilies in his hands and he was an attractive young man who seemed far too nervous. Frigga approached the young man and embraced him tightly before pulling back and holding his face in her hands, he had such pale skin. "Oh honey there's no need to be so nervous around me." She said in a soothing tone and smiled when Loki gave her the most adorable shy smile.

"Forgive me." He said quietly and held out the plant. "This is for you, I hope you like it."

"How lovely, thank you Loki." She took the plant from him and patted his cheek and said, "Make yourself at home, I have a lasagna to put in the oven." She turned and headed back to the kitchen and Loki went to stand by Thor who was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"She seems nice." Loki said and Thor laughed and kissed him before leading him to the couch.

Frigga had just placed the lasagna in the oven and set the timer when she heard tentative steps behind her and turned to see Loki with his arms behind his back and still seeming quite nervous, she smiled at him. "Do you need any help Mrs. Borson." Loki asked.

"Please, call me Frigga, and i was just about to prepare the salad and the iced tea, you could help with the salad." Frigga gave him a warm smiled that Loki returned and went to prepare the salad while she fixed the iced tea. "Thor told me how you two met, what did you think of him?"

Loki felt himself blush and cleared his throat before saying, "I, uh, thought he was handsome when I first saw him and he showed interest but I didn't think much of it at the time. He wasn't the only customer that flirted and I couldn't really tell if it was genuine or him being friendly. He was persistent though and I couldn't really resist him, not that I tried that hard now that I think about it."

Frigga couldn't help but giggle at that and asked, "Did he tell you about his past relationship?"

"He told me about Jane and why it ended, I didn't really ask questions, it's in the past and she's in London apparently."

"It's good they finally ended their relationship, they were holding on to something that was never really there and it wasn't healthy for either of them." Frigga said as she placed the pitcher of iced tea in the fridge. "What about your past relationships Loki?"

She watched with concerned eyes as Loki froze, his back tensing up. He was quiet for a while before saying in a flat tone, "My last relationship didn't end well, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past where it belongs." Frigga pursed her lips but stayed silent as Loki went back to the salad. "It's done." He said facing her.

"Wonderful, let's go join Thor as we wait for the lasagna." Frigga said and Loki smiled at her, grateful that she wasn't trying to pry.

\----

Frigga was showing Loki some baby pictures of Thor as Thor groaned halfheartedly as he ate a bowl of ice cream, Loki was smiling and laughing at all the pictures and both Frigga and Thor were enjoying watching Loki look so happy. Frigga was still a little concerned when she saw how Loki reacted when she had asked him about his past relationships but she decided not to pry. If she was meant to know anything about it she will eventually hear about it. And Loki was such a delight when he was happy and relaxed, she didn't want to upset it by bringing up something unpleasant.

"Mother, please, enough with the pictures." Thor begged as Loki went into another laughing fit.

"Oh Thor, hush. He's enjoying himself." Frigga said and placed a hand fondly on Loki's shoulder and Thor just knew that his mother loved Loki, it was surprisingly easy, Loki was quite the charmer. And to think he was so worried.

"I'm sorry Thor, but you were an adorable baby." Loki laughed.

 Thor pouted and said, "I'm pretty sure you have some even more adorable baby pictures Loki."

Loki laughed bitterly, "I doubt it."

"Oh now I'm sure you were a darling baby Loki, dear." Frigga said patting his cheek.

Loki shrugged and said, "Probably but I don't have any and I doubt my father took that many when I was a baby."

"What about your mother?" Frigga asked gently.

"She died when she gave birth to me. My father cared for me but never showed me much affection, I think he blamed me slightly for her death to be honest. I didn't mind though." Loki added quickly as he saw the look Thor and Frigga were giving him. Great, another sob story people were learning about him. He usually kept things like this to himself but Thor and his mother made him feel so comfortable he kept blurting stuff out.

"You'll be coming to dinner tomorrow right?" Frigga asked him gently. Loki thought about it, Frigga did turn out to be lovely but he was still extremely nervous about meeting Odin, then again, maybe he wouldn't really need to talk to him  _that_ much.

"I'd love to." Loki said and both Thor and Frigga beamed at him.

"In that case I'd better let you two head home so you're not late tomorrow." Frigga said and both Loki and Thor got up so she could hug and give them a kiss before leaving. "It was nice meeting you Loki, dear."

"It was lovely meeting you as well Frigga." Loki said with a warm smile and Frigga could see her son smiling at him from behind and that made her smile warmly as well. She waved them goodbye as they climbed into Thor's truck and watched as they drove off.

\----

"Didn't I tell you my mother would love you." Thor said smugly.

Loki leaned forward and kissed his cheek, since he was driving, and said. "Yes Thor, you were right. I highly doubt that'll happen again though."

Thor just laughed, he was in an extremely good mood and he could tell Loki was as well, it was a good night. He didn't really want it to end since he'd knew Loki would be nervous all of tomorrow over meeting his father, and Odin was harder to win his affection over. He doubted his father would hate or be cruel to Loki, his mother wouldn't allow it, but Loki might still feel intimidated and dejected if he doesn't get as warm a welcoming as he got with Frigga. He'd just have to worry about that tomorrow.

"Can you stay over at my place?" Loki asked suddenly. Thor turned to look at him.

"Sure, any particular reason?"

"So you can drop me off at work." Loki said and Thor stared at him and Loki sighed and muttered, "I'm still a little shaken over the, uh, little memory and I'm worried I'll have nightmares if you're not there to calm me."

Thor smiled at him gently and grasped Loki's hand in his and said, "I'd love to stay the night."

Loki squeezed his hand and then sighed, "I'm sorry Thor. We've barely started dating and I've probably been a lot more difficult then you were expecting."

"You're not difficult at all Loki." Thor protested.

"Yes I am," Loki said fiercely. "I know I am and you shouldn't have to deal with it."

 _"Loki,_ you're not difficult and I don't  _have_ to deal with anything, I'm with you because I want to be and I will take care of you and protect you and there's nothing you have to apologize for." Thor said firmly and squeezed Loki's hand tightly, refusing to let go. Loki stared at him as he drove with wide, wet eyes and then looked down at their hands and felt a tentative smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Loki whispered and as soon as Thor arrived at his apartment complex and parked Loki climbed onto his lap and they held each other close as they kissed, losing themselves in the feeling of their lips against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting anything until Monday or Tuesday.


	14. Chapter 14

Thor drove up to Mimir's Well and stopped right in front of the cafe, the engine of his Triumph rumbling. Loki climbed off and took his helmet off, shaking his hair, and placing the helmet on the back. Thor turned off the engine and took of his helmet and Loki swooped in and gave Thor a deep kiss, his hands entwined in Thor's golden hair and Thor's arm wrapped around Loki's slim waist. Eventually Loki broke the kiss, he had to go to work, and asked Thor, "Are you coming in for a coffee?"

"Not right away, I have to stop at The Golden Realm and talk to my dad for a sec, I'll come for the coffee after I'm done." Thor said and ran his hand soothingly along Loki's jaw as he noticed him flinching slightly, he was still nervous. He cupped the side of his face gently and said, "It'll be okay."

Loki just nodded and held a hand against Thor's before muttering, "I gotta get to work, I'll see you later." Thor pulled Loki back for a quick kiss and then let him go. As soon as Loki stepped in he saw Darcy bolt straight at him, a harried and energetic expression on her face and smiled when he saw Loki's shoulder slump forward before he put his helmet back on and drove off.

 After parking his Triumph he stepped through the side door and headed towards the kitchens where he knew his father would be. "Thor, what a surprise." Came his father's deep voice, he was inspecting the new counter tops while the work crew were preparing their tools for the next set of renovations.

"Mother wanted me to make sure you were coming for your birthday dinner." Thor explained heading towards his father and running his fingers across the counter.

Odin waved a hand and said. "Yes, yes, I'll be there, there's no need for your mother to worry. So have you two decided whether it will be a home dinner or a take out dinner?"

"It's a surprise." Thor grinned and his father couldn't help but chuckle at that. "There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about." Thor said biting his lip nervously.

Odin looked up at his son curiously with his one piercing blue eye, he lost an eye in car accident. "Oh?"

Thor looked down at the new counter tops and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Did, uh, mom tell you about Loki last night?"

Odin narrowed his eye at Thor and answered, "She did, she said he was a lovely young man but a tad bit nervous." Thor just stared at his father without saying anything and Odin sighed and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"He's coming with me to your birthday dinner-"

"Yes, I know. Your mother mentioned it to me."

"Right, and I was just hoping that-"

"I wouldn't bully him?" Odin asked staring at his son. Thor seemed a bit uncomfortable and stayed silent. Odin sighed, "I wouldn't torment the boy, Thor, you must know that."

"It's just Loki's already nervous and even though he might not like to admit it it'll hurt if he feels like you don't like him. He seems sensitive towards things like this." Thor muttered the last part.

Odin studied his son carefully before saying, "Your mother seems to think that something must have happened in Loki's past to make him so nervous. She seems to believe that this nervousness of his is something new. Is there truth to that?" Thor stayed silent, he knew part of the reason, not the whole story of course, but he felt like there was more. More that Loki was still not ready or willing to share with Thor yet, much less his parents. "You don't have to tell me anything," Odin quickly reassured him, "it is Loki's business and only he can decide who he wants to know about this, I'm only telling you this so you know that your mother has his best interest in mind and that she has already made it clear to me that she wants me to be nothing but kind to the boy, and I intend to. Frankly I don't see why you and your mother are so concerned about how I'll treat the boy."

Thor smiled and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "You can be a bit tough on people father."

"Yes, well I highly doubt this Loki is as fragile and delicate as you and your mother seem to believe but I will be on my best behavior when I meet him tonight." Odin said returning to the plans for the rest of the renovations for the restaurant and frowning in though.

"That's all I ask for father." Thor smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Although I never imagined that you would be with a man, Thor, I didn't even realize you were gay."

Thor gave a shy smile and said, "I'm not really sure if I'm gay or bi or whatever else there is to be honest father. I just, felt drawn to Loki like I have never felt before for another person. I don't really think it would have mattered if he was a man or a woman, I would still be drawn to him simply for being Loki. I love Loki, that's all I know and that's all that matters to me."

Odin stared at his son for a while before smiling and saying, "That's just fine Thor, it's simply love."

\----

"Why the hell weren't you at work yesterday?" Darcy has been asking that question nonstop since Loki walked through the door this morning and he was nearing his breaking point. 

 _"I wasn't feeling well Darcy."_ Loki hissed through clenched teeth and trying to resist the urge to strangle his closest and dearest friend.

"Bullshit." Darcy retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at Loki. "There's no way you'd miss a working day just for that, not with how concern you are over saving money and paying your bills since you moved here.  _And_ being a barista doesn't exactly pay much, so no, I don't believe that you didn't come because you weren't  _feeling well."_

"Believe whatever you want, Darcy, but it's true." Loki insisted looking around to see where Steve and Ian where, usually Steve would tell Darcy to stop messing around and head back to work but he wasn't anywhere in sight. And he didn't exactly expect any help from Ian, kid was a doormat when it came to Darcy, but he was kind of hoping that he'd draw Darcy's attention away from him. At the moment Darcy had finally fallen silent but only because she had to take some customers orders, but he could see her lips pursed together in thought and she was squinting her eyes. Not the most welcoming barista this morning and considering that Loki also had a scowl permanently etched on his face at the moment, neither was he. Where the hell was Steve? He would have made him and Darcy do something else instead of potentially scaring the customers away.

"Loki can't you just be honest with me-" Darcy started when Loki slammed a customer's order down roughly, causing the lid to fall off and the majority of the drink to spill over Loki's hand and onto the counter. Loki was glaring daggers at her but Darcy wasn't backing down and she was glaring back at him.

 _"Enough."_ Came Steve's commanding voice. "Both of you, head toward the back and deal with this on your own, your on your break." He pushed them away and headed to the register and called Ian over to help him. Loki grabbed a wet rag and attempted to clean off his hand, avoiding Darcy's gaze until they walked into the break room.

"Spill." Darcy said facing Loki with arms crossed and a stern face but with unmistakable worry in her eyes.

Loki wrung the wet rag between his hands nervously and stayed silent for a while before mumbling, "I, uh, remembered  _that_ night." Darcy's face twisted in confusion and then her eyes widened in understanding.

"What happened?" She asked dropping her arms.

Loki took in a shaky breath and stilled his hands, looking away from Darcy he said, "When you had brought up that question, asking if me and Thor had slept together, I couldn't stop thinking about it, sleeping with Thor I mean. We had gone to his place and we were making out and everything, we were both in the mood. He had carried me to his bed, our shirts were already off, and he was being gentle and considerate towards me. But then... when he moved his hands to my waist... to undo my jeans and pull them off I-I remembered  _that_ night. I froze and then I panicked and then I was a sobbing mess." Loki let out a shaky laugh and ran his hands through his hair. "I had scared Thor and I-I had to tell him."

"Did you tell him everything?" Darcy asked gently.

Loki bit his bottom lip and said, "I didn't tell him  _who_ it was or what happened before or after."

"And that's why you didn't come yesterday."

Loki shook his head. "I was a mess, it was too much." Darcy nodded her head and grabbed Loki in a tight hug, Loki stiffened but eventually he relaxed into the hug and hugged her back causing Darcy to smile. She heard him sniff and they pulled away, Loki rubbing at his eyes roughly.

"Did you still meet Thor's mom?" Darcy asked smiling and squeezing Loki's hands.

Loki laughed, "Yeah I did, she was really nice and tonight I get to meet his dad on his birthday."

"I bet that'll be fun." Darcy laughed.

"Oh please, I'm a nervous wreck."

Eventually they headed back out before Steve could come and yell at them for taking too long and wasting their time and leaving him and Ian to work on their own. When they stepped out they saw Thor standing behind the counter who looked up and smiled at Loki.

"Thor." Loki said and started to head towards the divider to head out towards Thor when Steve slammed a hand against Loki's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"No boyfriend breaks." Steve said sternly and Loki tried not to pout.

Thor laughed and said, "No worries, just wanted Loki to know that I'd be picking him up after work. Also I did want a coffee."

Loki went to immediately make Thor his coffee while he paid at the register with Steve. Once Loki was done he went to hand it to Thor who grabbed Loki by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once they pulled away Thor gave Loki a quick kiss on the forehead and then turned to wink at Steve, who was trying to look stern but failing when a smile kept trying to appear, and then he turned and headed out the door with his coffee. Loki cleared his throat and tried to ignore the slight blush on his cheeks and the looks Darcy, Steve, Ian, and half the customers were giving him. "What?" He asked meekly. Darcy laughed and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"All right, back to work, all of you." Steve said waving his hands at them.

\----

"Loki, are you done yet?" Thor called out. He was in Loki's small living room, sitting on his couch, and looking through his phone while still waiting for Loki to come out.

"Almost!" Loki called back.

"How long can it possibly take to change, you wear nothing but green and black."

"I wear other colors too!"

"We'll be late." Thor warned.

 _"Fine._ I'm coming." Loki stepped out and glared at Thor as he put on a green sweater. He had changed into green jeans and a black shirt.

"Told you, black and green." Thor smiled.

Loki sneered at him. "Shut up, I like green and black."

"Never said I didn't like it." Thor said placing a kiss on the top of his head. Loki ducked under him and grabbed the present for Odin, the chef knife Thor helped him pick out. Loki had wrapped it in gold wrapping paper.

"Come on, we're meeting my parents at the restaurant." Thor said wrapping his arms around Loki's shoulders and leading him out.

"The Golden Realm?" Loki asked looking at Thor, he was wearing his customary dark blue jeans, a red shirt, and a dark blue cardigan with the sleeves rolled up showing his strong forearms and multiple burn scars.

"A different restaurant." Thor laughed as they climbed into his truck and buckled up.

"Oh." Loki said, the nerves kicking back up. Thor pulled him close for a second to place another kiss on his head before driving off.

\----

"Thor, Loki, darlings you've made it." Frigga called and stood up as they were lead to their table. Frigga hugged them both as Odin stood up to greet them as well. Frigga soothed back Loki's hair gently as Thor turned to embrace his father and wish him a happy birthday. Then Odin turned towards Loki and Loki had to resist the urge to run. Frigga gave him arm a gentle squeeze and Thor smiled at him encouragingly. 

Loki cleared his throat and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Borson and, um, Happy Birthday." He held out the gold wrapped present.

Odin smiled and took the present from Loki. "Thank you Loki, and please, you can call me Odin. Now let's all sit down, shall we?"

Everyone sat down and a waiter quickly appeared and took their drink orders and left the all menus and a basket of bread sticks. Thor could see Loki fidgeting a little in his seat so he placed his hand on Loki's knee and gave it a little squeeze. Loki placed his hand over Thor's and squeezed it in return and gave Thor a grateful smile that Thor returned.

"Well this is a lovely knife Loki, thank you." Came Odin's voice and Loki turned quickly to face Odin who was smiling down at the knife and examining it.

"I'm glad you like it Mr-uh-Odin. Thor helped me pick it out." Loki stammered a little but smiled in relief when Odin simply gave him an amused smile.

"Well I'll certainly be putting it to good use." Odin said as he placed it back in the box Loki had wrapped it in. The waiter came back to take their orders and bring them another basket of bread sticks that Loki kept chewing on nervously, he wasn't even sure why he was so nervous, Odin seemed kind so far. Their food came shortly and Loki was just offering Thor a bite of his food when Odin asked him, "So Loki, did you go to college?"

Loki stiffened a little and his eyes flashed with anger and regret that Thor caught but said nothing of it. "I did," Loki said turning towards Odin. "I hadn't picked on anything to major on yet when I, um, was forced to dropout."

"Why did you dropout, dear?" Frigga asked him.

Loki took in a deep breath and sighed, "I, um, couldn't afford it and I let myself be convinced to simply dropout so I did. I've regretted it for a while but I'm hoping if I save up I could maybe go back."

"What will you study when you do?" Odin asked and Loki couldn't help but smile at how sure Odin sounded that Loki  _would_ be going back.

"I was thinking literature, maybe mythology, and photography," Loki shrugged, "I might also study psychology for the fun of it, I was taking a few psychology classes before dropping out."

"Well that sounds exciting," Frigga said reaching out to pat Loki's hand, "Thor nearly dropped out of culinary school several times but the stubborn child persisted and eventually finished instead."

Thor grimaced and said, "I kept burning myself and all the meticulous dicing and cutting they insisted we do was driving me mad." Loki couldn't help but laugh at that as he imagined Thor losing his patience with the whole thing. But he was also impressed that despite all that Thor refused to give up and here he was now, working at his father's restaurant to gain experience to one day open his own. He wasn't letting anyone get in the way of his dream and Loki had to admire that.

"It takes hard work but it can be done." Odin announced and looked Loki in the eye as he said it and Loki felt as if he said that to try and inspire him and Loki felt warm at the gesture.

After they had finished eating and the wait staff had brought out a cake and sung Happy Birthday to Odin they said their goodbye. Frigga hugging Thor and Loki tightly and making them promise they'll come visit again soon. Thor hugged his father and wished him happy birthday again and Odin returned the hug tightly. Loki also wished him happy birthday again and had told him it was a pleasure to meet him. Odin had smiled and had also said he was glad to have met Loki and then he had surprised everyone by pulling Loki into a tight hug as well. Loki was so surprised that he didn't hug Odin back but he didn't seem to mind at all. They all left to their separate cars. "So what did you think of Loki, dear?" Frigga asked her husband as he drove out of the parking lot after waving goodbye to Thor and Loki who passed by them in Thor's truck.

"I think Loki is a good young man who let himself be influenced by a terrible person in his past." Odin said simply.

"Yes, I think so too." Frigga replied in that protective tone Odin knew so well and knew, right then, that he and his wife were determined to look after Loki as if he was their own.

"He has Thor now so I'm sure he'll be much better off." Odin told his wife who nodded back and stroked his beard in an affectionate way as they continued on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll post the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! It's a surprise because I hadn't planned on writing or posting this chapter so soon. It's a short one though and there be some smut that I probably won't be that good at writing ;)

"Your dad's nice too." Loki commented simply and ignored Thor's smug expression. "Shut up." Loki snapped.

"I didn't say anything." Thor chuckled.

"You were thinking it, I know you were." Loki said just as Thor's phone went off and Loki reached to grab it, it was Fandral. Loki answered and put him on speaker before saying, "Hello?"

  _"Hey Loki, is Thor there with you?"_ Came Frandal's voice.

"I'm here," Thor replied. "I'm driving so Loki has my phone on speaker.

_"Awesome, so movies, this weekend, are you two in or what? Volstagg's coming since grandparents are watching the kiddies and the wife is working. Sif might go but Hogun is definitely going."_

Thor looked to Loki and gestured for him to answer so he did, "When, I'm working tomorrow."

 _"Right, I keep forgetting that,"_ came Fandral's mumbled reply.  _"what about Saturday, you working then Loki?"_

"No but-"

 _"Great! Saturday it is then."_ Fandral shouted over the phone.

"Wait, hold on Fandral. Loki, do you want to go?" Thor asked him. It wasn't that Loki  _didn't_ want to go, it's just so far he hasn't really been out on his own with just Thor. But he couldn't really say that with Fandral listening on the other end of the phone. And Thor's friends were being nice just to invite Loki along, they didn't really have to. And he could spend time with Thor tomorrow and maybe make plans for just him and Thor.

Holding in a sigh Loki said, "Yeah, sounds like fun Fandral, we'll be there."

_"Awesome! Thor, I love this guy, anyways, I'll let you two go. Bye."_

"Bye." Thor and Loki replied, Loki laughing mostly, and Loki hung up the call and put down Thor's phone.

"You sure you want to go, we don't have to if you don't want to." Thor assured him.

"It sounds like fun, it's just..."

"Just what?" Thor asked.

"Well, lately, when we've gone out, unless its picking me up or dropping me off work or running errands or something we haven't been alone." Loki ended with a small voice. Thor stared at him and Loki quickly said, "It's not like I'm being clingy or needy or anything like that! It's just I'd like some alone time with just you and me. Don't get me wrong, I liked meeting your parents, and your friends are nice, but..." Loki was starting to feel pathetic when he heard Thor laughing and then felt his hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, I've been wanting you for myself also. And I certainly would like a moment alone with you but we can't say no to all the invites. I promise though, we'll have a day just to ourselves." Thor promised.

"Well... I'm still working tomorrow morning, but we'll have the afternoon and evening to ourselves." Loki said slyly.

"I've got no plans tomorrow." Thor replied parking the truck outside Loki's apartment complex and pulling Loki towards him until he was half on his lap and started biting and kissing Loki's neck causing him to laugh and squirm, but Loki had both hands on Thor's hair to keep him there.

\----

They were lying on Loki's bed, limbs entangled, and kissing deeply and passionately. Loki was lying on top of Thor and he was running his pale hands through Thor's golden hair, through his trimmed beard, down his bare and delectable chest, and up and down his broad shoulders and arms. Thor was holding Loki's face close to his with his slightly rougher hands, deepening the kiss slightly as he did. He then started moving his hands through Loki's inky black hair and then slowly moved them done Loki's pale and lean back. He dragged his rough fingers down Loki's spine, felt Loki shiver and moan against his mouth and Thor let out a groan as Loki shoved his tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

Thor moved his hands lower and grasped Loki's firm cheeks in them, squeezing them tightly. Loki gasped and moaned into Thor's open mouth again, holding on to his shoulders tightly, his nails digging into Thor's shoulders causing his to groan and knead Loki's cheeks. Loki sighed and pulled away from Thor's mouth and latched onto his neck instead, sucking the skin there, biting it, and sweeping his tongue across the reddened skin.

Thor moaned and moved a hand to Loki's hair, grabbing a fistful, and yanking Loki's head back and claiming his mouth again. Loki trailed down one of his slim hands down Thor's chest, across his stomach, and then to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning them slowly and slipping his hand under the waistband of Thor's boxers. Thor stiffened as he felt Loki's hand wrap around his cock, tugging on it gently. He groaned and threw his head back and Loki wrapped his lips around one of Thor's nipples and began to suck as his hand began to explore the length of Thor's cock. He could feel Thor's cock harden under his hand and Thor's thighs tremble as he ran his hand up and down his length. Loki marveled at the size and felt his own cock hardening in his jeans and groaned when Thor moved his hips against his.

Loki moved his mouth from one nipple and moved to the other nipple while his hand tugged once more on Thor's cock before he moved his hand to the head and circled his thumb around the tip causing Thor to moan loudly and thrust his hips up, drawing a moan out of Loki that Thor can feel reverberating through his chest and nipple. Thor's sighs and grabs onto Loki's ass again, kneading them and bringing Loki closer to him. Loki was still circling his thumb on the head of Thor's cock when he suddenly pressed his thumb down causing Thor to hiss and buck his hips up against Loki. Loki pulled his lips from Thor's nipple with a small moan and claimed Thor's mouth again and felt him groan as he moved his nimble fingers down Thor's shaft and started fondling his balls. Thor was groaning and panting and shuddering and Loki moved his hand back to the shaft of Thor's cock and started jerking him off fast, panting against Thor's open mouth. He felt Thor tense under him and then shudder as he came into Loki's hand and then collapsed back on the bed breathing heavily while Loki still panted.

Loki reached down and quickly undid his jeans sliding them and his boxers part way down before bringing out his own cock and jerked himself off as Thor watched. He came with a cry and shuddered before collapsing beside Thor. He tensed slightly when Thor reached out to him but let him pull him towards him, pillowing his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor cradled the side of Loki's face and pulled his chin up so he could look at him. "We don't have to go any further tonight." Thor whispered. Both Loki and Thor were still breathing heavily and there was a sheen of sweat on them and they both felt slightly sticky.

Loki let out a sigh of relief, he really would like to but he knew he'd just panic and scare Thor again so he was thankful when Thor said that. Someday he'd be ready but he knew not to push it further. Loki nodded against Thor's shoulders and they both quickly slipped off their jeans, but kept their boxers on, and slipped under the covers. Loki curled up against Thor's side and pillowed his head on Thor's shoulder as Thor brought him closer. Loki threw one arm over Thor's chest and curled it there and Thor placed his hand over Loki's hand, keeping it close to his chest. With his other hand Thor stroked Loki's hair and Loki let out a content sigh before settling closer to Thor and fell asleep. Thor watched him for a while, a smile on his lips, before he fell asleep also.

\----

"You seem unusually happy this morning." Darcy said with a sly grin.

"Hm, do I?" Loki said smiling but not quite meeting Darcy's gaze as he filled the showcase with the cakes and other food stuff.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Darcy asked suddenly.

Loki snapped straight up, his hand flying to his neck where he  _knew_ Thor left a mark on him and yelped, "What?"

Darcy's laugh and Loki's indignant shout followed Steve as he headed out to grab his apron he accidentally left in his car when he spotted something that made him pause. There was a tall, pretty broad looking, man standing in front of Mimir's with his hands deep in his pockets and an intense look on his face. He had long, dark brown hair that fell in waves against his darkly tanned face. He was dressed simply in a white v-neck shirt, dark jeans, big boots, and a black jacket. Yet one look and Steve could tell that everything he wore was expensive.

He was looking into the cafe and Steve turned to see what he could be looking at and his gaze fell on Loki and Darcy, who were still so caught up in their conversation they were completely oblivious. Steve frowned deeply, he had no idea who that man was staring at, he saw plenty of guys flirt with Loki as much as they flirted with Darcy, but either way Steve didn't like it one bit. Steve walked to the man and said, "Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

The man turned to look at the slightly smaller blonde man who had spoken to him, he recognized him, he worked in the cafe with his Loki. He had a kind face but he was looking at him with distrust. He smiled darkly at Loki's coworker and said, "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave, we don't allow loiterers here." Steve said politely but firmly.

The man scowled at him, Loki's coworker was slightly smaller then him. If it came down to a fight he was sure he could beat him. But... he wanted to get to Loki on his own, he couldn't draw Loki's attention to himself right now. He threw one last glance at Loki, scowling at the mark he could see clearly on his pale and lovely neck from where he was standing out here. He turned back to the blonde man (why did Loki have to know so many blonde men?) and tipped his head at him before saying, "Very well." And turned and walked away.

Steve stared after the dark man until he disappeared and then went to get his apron from inside his car to head back to work. Once he was inside he switched the sign from closed to open, he somehow ended up working the morning shift tonight, and put his apron on. Loki and Darcy were still lost in their conversation, which seemed to revolve around the mark on Loki's neck and Darcy wondering if there were any similar ones on Thor. Steve headed over to them and handing Darcy a broom and said, "Let's focus on work now." Darcy grimaced at him and Loki snorted and Steve sent a smile and wink his way. He decided not to tell either of them about the dark man staring at them, at least not unless he saw him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Svad finally makes his presence known to Loki, much to Loki's dismay. Shit is about to get real.

"You know, Fandral, as much as I enjoy hanging out with you and the others I'm a bit surprised you keep planning this little outings for us." Thor said over the phone, Fandral had just called him as he was dressing to go and pick up Loki to let him know which theater they where all meeting at.

 _"Why is that?"_ Came Fandral's good humor voice.

"I just thought you might be spending all this free time with different women." Thor replied with a smirk. He call hear Fandral laughing on his end of the phone.

_"Too true my friend, but I have a reason."_

"Which is?"

 _"I simply want Loki to feel welcomed."_ Fandral said simply.

Thor froze as he was picking up the keys to his Triumph. "What?" He croaked, Fandral was laughing again.

 _"You know, you weren't_ the only one _who'd go to get coffee during Loki's shifts. It wasn't that difficult to see how tensed and nervous he could be. You're also not the only one to notice that Loki is only truly comfortable around you and how tensed he still is around the rest of us. But I have noticed that after each outing you and Loki spend with us Loki's relaxing a little more around us and I am determined to continue this little outings until he's as comfortable with us as he is with you. Without all the kissing and whatnot of course."_

Thor was silent for a minute as he took everything his friends just said. He wanted Loki to warm up to the others, to be more comfortable with them. And maybe the others did as well. Thor was truly touched, they knew how much Loki meant to him and they wanted Loki to know he was important to them as well. "Thank you my friend, that means a lot to me, and I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Loki as well."

_"Think nothing of it Thor, now go and get your boyfriend. I have no idea which movie we're watching but we'll be late at this rate."_

Thor couldn't help but laugh as Fandral hung up on him. He grabbed his keys, both helmets, and headed out to pick Loki up.

\----

Loki was frowning slightly behind his helmet as he and Thor weaved through traffic to get to the theater. First thing Loki had noticed when Thor had come to get him, after he had picked him up in a hug and swung him around before setting him down and kissing him deeply with his tongue halfway down his throat, was that the mark Loki had originally left on Thor's neck on Thursday had already faded to the point you could barely even see it.  _Meanwhile,_ the mark Thor had left on  _Loki's_ neck was still as visible as it was Thursday night. Either Loki's skin was too pale and sensitive and made any kind of mark far too visible and took a while to fade  _or_ he was a terrible sucker. Either way Loki was highly annoyed and had decided right then and there to leave another darker, bigger, mark on Thor tonight.

He held on to Thor tighter as he took one of his wide turns and soon they were in pretty big parking lot for a theater and they removed their helmets once Thor had parked. They both shook out their hair, Loki smoothing it back, and placed their helmets down on the bike. "Isn't this a pretty big parking lot for a theater?" Loki asked.

"Well it is also attached to a mall and some restaurants." Thor explained and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like we're having a busy Saturday."

Thor just laughed and said, "Who knows, the others might have other plans after the movie, but you and I can hang back around here afterwards." 

Loki smiled at that, it really did sound like a good idea. He smiled even wider when Thor grabbed his hand and led him to where his friends should be.

\----

He was sitting in his car, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting patiently. He  _knew_ they had plans today and he was going to follow them. And sure enough here came that damn blonde on that damn motorcycle. He growled but stayed in his car as Loki ran down to meet him and was swung around before being terribly kissed by that blonde.

He watched as they climbed on that stupid bike with the helmets and drove off. He waited thirty seconds before driving after them, making sure two cars stayed between him. Today was the day he was going to get Loki back.

\----

"You invited us all to the movies and you didn't even plan to check what movies were out or which one to watch?" Sif said incredulously as she smacked Fandral upside the head. The others were looking at what movies were playing and the showtimes and trying to agree on which to watch, at this point no one really cared what they saw.

"In my defense," Fandral said as he held up his hands, "I never did say  _what_ movie we should watch, just that we should  _go."_

Sif just glared at him but said nothing as she and Fandral went to the others to give their opinions on what movie to watch. At this point Loki really didn't care what movie they saw, he just wanted to go inside. He kept getting this prickly feeling on the back of his neck like someone was watching him, but every time he took a chance to look behind him he didn't see anything unusual and just clung tighter to Thor who would look down at him with a smile and squeeze him tightly or kiss his head or forehead. Loki would then try to calm himself and remind himself that there was no way  _he_ could be here. 

They eventually decided on some 3D action movie they hadn't really heard of but seemed like the best choice, it was either that or the dancing dogs. They then spent a good while getting snacks since it was six of them and Volstagg bought so many snacks just for himself. Loki held one of three popcorn buckets while Thor held on to his and Loki's drinks and the pizza they bought to share. They then went to find some good seats at the back, with Loki sitting in between Thor and Fandral. They all put on their 3D glasses as the movie was about to start and Loki quickly fed Thor a handful of popcorn, laughing at Thor's surprised look but also his determination to eat the entire handful without letting a single popcorn fall out.

\----

So they were going to the movies, and not on their own. He recognized the other blonde man, so many blondes, and the large redhead who had caught a glance of him that time at the food court mall. They were now joined by two others, a dark haired Asian man and dark haired woman. But neither of them mattered, only Loki did. He stared intently at him, Loki looked simply gorgeous. He was dressed in those black ripped jeans he loved so much and a black shirt. He also had on his green Doc Martens and green hoodie and he could see a flash of gold around his neck, some sort of necklace he had on. 

Loki looked simply delectable. He was also acting extremely shifty, constantly throwing looks around him and clinging closer and closer to that blonde who stole Loki from him, for the moment anyway. He couldn't help but smile as Loki looked around again, Loki could  _sense_ him.  _Soon Loki,_ he thought to himself and walked off to wait for Loki and the little group to get out of the theater.

\----

The movie was finally over, and it was pretty good, but still not the kind of movie Loki would have chosen to see. Thor and his friends seemed to have enjoyed it a lot more then he did though so he kept mostly quiet when they went over their favorite parts. Loki got rid of his 3D glasses and grabbed Thor's off of his head and threw them away too. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close and asked everyone, "So what do we do now?"

"I say we eat." Volstagg announced.

"We just ate a bunch of movie theater food, you ate for an entire family of four on your own!" Fandral pointed out.

"It's far too soon to eat, I say we window shop." Sif suggested.

"Or actually do some shopping." Loki smirked wrapping his arms around Thor's waist and burrowing under his arm. Thor laughed at that but didn't exactly protest, he knew Loki was mostly joking. Everyone else seemed to agree with walking around the mall before even attempting to eat again, everyone but Volstagg that is. Even though he did stop by a toy store and bought a few toys, board games, and stuffed animals for his kids. Even bought a new necklace and earrings for the wife. Fandral only teased him a little when he did but Loki thought it was sweet.

Loki was alone in a shoe store when it happened again, that prickly feeling, like he was being watched. He whipped his head around to look behind him but saw nothing worrisome. But he still felt that familiar panic in his chest that he hadn't felt in a while. He had been planning on buying these black and green high top sneakers with a little gold on them, but he just put them down and hurried out of the shoe store and went looking for Thor, or at least Fandral or Volstagg. He spotted Sif instead and hurried towards her.

"Hey." She called out.

"Hey." Loki replied with a small sigh of relief.

"Didn't you find any shoes you liked?" Sif asked pointing to the shoe store she saw Loki hurrying out of.

"Um, no, yeah, I mean, I found some I liked but they can wait." 

Sif stared at him, slightly suspicious. "You didn't steal anything did you?"

"What, no!" Loki shouted slightly affronted.

Sif held up her hands and said, "Sorry you just seem nervous and I saw you rushing out of there-

"So you immediately assumed the worst out of me?" Loki asked.

Sif sighed because she did and she really didn't mean to, "Look, Loki, I'm sorr-"

"I see Thor." Loki mumbled and walked around her and left to join Thor instead. Sif followed behind feeling a little guilty but Loki didn't exactly explain why he had rushed out of that shoe store so fast.

"Hey!" Thor called, opening his arms out for Loki who immediately threw himself into Thor's arms and buried his face in his chest. "You two were shopping together?" Thor asked slightly pleased since out of all his friends Loki seemed to have the most trouble getting along with Sif.

"No, just ran into her." Loki mumbled against his chest and Thor frowned, Loki seemed to be hiding. He looked up at Sif who looked suspicious but also slightly guilty.

"What happened?"

Sif had opened her mouth to reply but Loki had pulled his head back and was looking up at Thor and answered instead, "Nothing, just couldn't find you, or a friendlier face." Thor frowned deeply and looked from Loki to Sif again.

"What-"

"It's my fault." Sif interrupted. Both Thor and Loki turned to face her and Sif continued, "I saw Loki rushing out of that shoe store over there and I accused him of maybe stealing something from there and he got insulted."

"Because I didn't." Loki said.

"Then why were you rushing out of there?" Sif asked unable to stop herself from doing so.

"Because I was looking for Thor! Or at least Fandral or Volstagg. I don't know this mall so well, check my pockets if you really think I stole something miss wannabee mall cop." Loki hissed and pulled his pockets out for her and Thor to see.

Sif bristled at the slight insult but said nothing as guilt and shame were flooding her, Loki turned out all his pockets and handed anything that was in them to Thor, everything Loki had was his. She felt even worse when she saw Loki's eyes shining with tears but refusing to let them fall and Thor's look of concern switched to slight bitterness when he looked from Loki to Sif. Thor silently handed Loki his stuff back and held him tightly to his chest after he put them back. Sif hung back but followed after them when Thor gestured for her to.

"Let's go find the others, I'm starving." Thor said and held tightly to Loki's hand, who was refusing to look or acknowledge Sif and she deserved that.

\----

He didn't like that woman, not one bit. She called his precious Loki a thief, nearly made him cry. He did not like her.

\----

They found Hogun in an electronics store looking at some speakers and waited for him while he bought them. They then found Fandral in one of the numerous clothes stores looking and buying some jeans and a new jacket. Volstagg was the easiest to find, he was already hovering near the food court. They all decided just to eat at the food court rather then one of the restaurants. Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun had noticed the slight iciness between Thor and Sif and the way Loki was refusing to acknowledge Sif's presence and the slightly guilty look Sif had. Neither of them mentioned it though.

Thor and Loki had decided to get Chinese food while the others had chosen either burgers or sandwiches. They were in line when Thor asked, "What happened?"

Loki's jaw tensed but he answered, "I was in the store, I was looking at shoes and thinking of buying them when I had this feeling. That someone was watching me but I didn't see anyone and I panicked, I was starting to anyways. I did rush out the store, after putting the shoes down, but only because I wanted to find you, or Fandral or Volstagg. I saw Sif instead and went towards her and I was starting to feel better and then drama happened.

Thor frowned at that and asked, "Were you panicking because of what happened, what you told me?"

"Partly." Loki replied stiffly, it was half the truth anyways.

"Sif doesn't know about that, but I am sorry she accused you of stealing." Thor said gently.

"She hates me, "Loki scoffed. "And I don't know why." Loki said in a small voice. Thor didn't know what to say to that, he didn't really think Sif hated Loki but she clearly didn't like him as much of the others and that hurt slightly, he could only imagine how much it hurt Loki. Thor hugged him close to him and kissed him quickly on the lips before it was their turn to get what they wanted.

Fandral and Hogun had pushed a few tables together so they could all sit down together when Thor and Loki showed up carrying their food. They goofed around some as they ate, Thor was much warmer to Sif but Loki was still ignoring her. They all still wanted to look around some more and Loki had told Thor he wanted to go back and actually get those shoes, and maybe a new hoodie if he found one he liked. Loki was taking a bite of his food and laughing at a joke Fandral told him when he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and opened the message without looking who sent it thinking it was Darcy. When he looked down at the message he felt all the blood drain from his face, felt his fingers go cold and shake, his stomach plummeted to the floor, and his heart froze in panic. It was a picture, from an unknown number, a picture taken of him from behind next to Thor, sitting right here at this food court at this very moment. Underneath the picture was a text:

_Hello Loki, it's been a while. I've missed you terribly. Its Svadilfari by the way ;) Did you miss me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I ended it on a cliffhanger XD  
> Also I keep updating more then I had planned on but I won't be able to update again until Wednesday :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning (spoiler alert) for attempted sexual assault.

No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening, please no, just no.  _How did he find me?_ Loki cried out inside his head. He was still staring at the picture and the text on his phone, his hands shaking terribly. He could swear his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he might have been hyperventilating, he wasn't sure, he wasn't aware of anything but his phone at the moment. He hadn't even noticed that Thor and the others were staring at him with worry, even Hogun and Sif. That they had noticed how pale he had gotten, how not only his hands were shaking but his entire body was as well. And that he seemed on the verge of an attack of some sort. 

"Loki?" Thor said tentatively reaching his hand out to grasp Loki's shoulders gently. But Loki saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and still seeing the text he panicked. He shot straight up knocking his chair to the floor and just ran. "Loki!" Thor shouted but Loki didn't hear him. he heard nothing but the voice telling him to run, as fast and as far as you can.

Loki had no idea where he was running to, he didn't know this mall, he didn't know where it was, where he was, and he had no way of getting home on his own. But he  _had_ to run. He couldn't stay here where, where  _Svad_ had found him, where he can get to him. He was in the darkness now, the darkness of this ridiculously huge parking lot. He had no idea where to go so he just ran. Big mistake.

Strong hands reached out and grabbed Loki roughly around the shoulders. Loki let out a scream that turned into a pained grunt when he was slammed against the wall and when he opened his eyes his face went even whiter and a whimper escaped his lips as he cowered against the wall. "S-Svad?"

Svad smiled down at Loki with that beautiful cruel smile of his. It had been nearly six months since Loki last saw him and he just wanted to get away from him! He could feel himself trembling, could feel the tears threatening to fall. Why? Why the fuck did he run out on his own!? Sure, he was panicking but he should have known better! Loki wanted to kick himself,  _after_ he got away from Svadilfari.

"Hey Loki, did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Svad whispered against his ear and Loki flinched away. Svad clicked his tongue and said, "Really now, I was expecting a much warmer welcome from you."

"L-Let me go." Loki said and hated himself for trembling.

"Come now Loki," Svad protested, "I came all this way to find you, to bring you back."

"I never asked you to." Loki moved his face away as Svad had just tried to kiss him when Loki felt Svad's grip on his shoulders tighten painfully. Loki flinched, usually Svad did his best not to leave marks on him. Marks! Loki had moved his face away and left the side of his neck exposed, the side where Thor had left a mark on him. Loki felt his blood freeze as he realized how furious Svad must be and he was terrified. He whimpered as he felt Svad running a finger down his neck and circling Thor's mark. Loki tried to push Svad off him and to squirm out of his grasp, but Svad only tightened his grip. "You're hurting me." Loki gasped.

"Not as much as you've hurt me, letting someone else  _mark_ your skin when I always did my best not to leave a single mark on that beautiful, creamy, skin of yours." Svad whispered huskily.

Loki cried out when he felt Svad's teeth on his neck, biting down where the mark was and no doubt drawing blood. "Stop, get off me!" Loki cried out trying to push Svad off, but he was always much stronger then Loki. Loki let out a sob when he felt Svad's tongue against his neck, he was trembling harder and on the verge of tears now but he refused to let any fall. He whimpered as Svad started sucking the skin on his neck and tried pushing him off of him again when he froze. Svad had trailed one of his hands down Loki's body and he was palming at Loki's crotch through his jeans. "No!" Loki cried out with more force. "Stop, no, stop!"

"Not this time." Svad muttered against his neck and pulled on the neckline of his shirt roughly, tearing it a little, to get better access to Loki's neck and palming harder at Loki's crotch.

Loki's knees were trembling and tears have finally fallen but he was still pushing at Svad and trying to get him off. "Stop, get off of me, get off. Just stop!" Loki cried out through clenched teeth. 

"HEY!!" A loud and angry voice suddenly shouted and both Loki and Svad jumped. Then there was a flash of yellow and red and something had crashed into Svad knocking down. Loki staggered as Svad pulled on his shirt, ripping it more, and Loki stumbled to the ground. He felt a slight pain on the back of his neck where his necklace had dug into his skin when Svad had pulled on it as well before the chain snapped. He heard more footsteps approaching and the heavy thuds of human skin impacting on human skin. He was in a daze, he knew, but he thought he could recognize Thor beating down on someone who looked like Svad. He then felt a soft hand on his back and he flinched away from the touch, lashing out, but an arm caught his before it made contact, it was Sif and Hogun. He then heard grunts and protest and turned towards the noise, Hogun still holding his arm. Fandral and Volstagg were attempting to lift Thor off of Svad, who had blood all over his face and was glaring murder at Thor. Thor was struggling against Fandral and Volstagg and kicking out, attempting to kick Svad in the face.

"Thor! Calm down!" Volstagg shouted.

"I will not!!" Thor shouted struggling still.

"You must! We have to get Loki to safety." Fandral whispered harshly.

"You are  _not_ taking Loki away again." Svad hissed, eyes on Loki who recoiled against Sif who held him tightly as Hogun released Loki's arm and stepped in front of him, blocking him from view. Svad snarled and attempted to get up when Thor finally broke free from Fandral and Volstagg and threw himself at Svad again. He got in two more punches to Svad's face before he was yanked off again by Fandral and Volstagg. This time Svad forced himself to his feet and glared at everyone before turning his gaze to Loki who was curled up in a ball, his face hidden in his arms, resting against his knees. Svad turned back to Thor and sneered at him before running off. 

Thor made to go after him but after hearing a small sob stopped and turned to Loki who was curled up and hidden against Sif who had an arm wrapped around him. Thor's face went from pure rage to sadness as he slowly approached Loki, he remembered how Loki had run off from the food court when he had reached out to him. "Loki?" Thor said softly. Loki's head jumped up and he started scrambling back, out of Sif's arms and away from Hogun's reach. Thor held his hands up and said softly, "Loki, its okay, it me, Thor."

Loki was trembling fiercely and his knees were still curled towards his chest but Thor could see his breathing relaxing as Loki looked at him. And then Loki muttered, "T-Thor?" Thor smiled softly and nodded. And then Loki launched himself into Thor's arms. Thor caught him and had managed to keep them falling to the ground and Loki broke. He clutched tightly to Thor's shirt and just sobbed as loudly as he could while Thor simply held him close, the others standing around them, unsure what to do.

"We should call Clint or Natasha." Volstagg suggested softly.

Loki flinched in Thor's arms and stopped his sobbing, Thor could still feel him trembling. "N-No. I'm f-fine." Loki said in such a quiet and raspy voice.

"You are not fine, boy." Volstagg reprimanded him. Loki looked up from Thor's chest where he had hidden his face and glared fiercely at Volstagg.

"I'm fine." He hissed. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were still falling silently down his cheeks.

"Loki-" Fandral started but Loki interrupted.

"No! I'm fine!" Loki hissed again through clenched teeth. Everyone looked prepared to argue with Loki, and Thor knew their reasons were just, but he just wanted Loki safe for now so he held up his hand before anyone else could say anything and Loki turned his eyes to Thor.

"I'm taking Loki home, here Hogun," Thor said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys and throwing them to him. "take my bike and let me borrow your car to drive Loki home." Hogun reached into his pockets and threw Thor his keys. Thor caught them and helped Loki to his feet, trying too hard not to notice Loki's torn shirt or the bigger mark on his neck. Loki was trying to avoid everyone's gaze and although he was sobbing into Thor's arms a moment ago he was now refusing to let Thor hold his hand. Thor didn't force him either.

"Thor-" Fandral started to say, clearly not happy about any of this.

"Later. Thank you all for your help, I'll let you all know how Loki is. And Hogun, I'll be sure to drive your car back tomorrow." Thor said and then turned towards Loki slowly and gently said, " Follow me Loki."

Loki was still trying to avoid everyone's gaze and he was holding up his torn shirt in an attempt to cover himself, but he seemed like he wanted to say something so Thor and the others waited for him to say something. Finally, Loki cleared his throat and quietly said, "Thank you." He then turned towards Thor, indicating that he should lead the way. Thor waved goodbye to his friends, their faces grave, and led Loki to Hogun's car.

\----

They got into the car quietly, Thor unsure what to say. He wanted to ask Loki if he was okay, but he knew he wasn't. And Loki was simply keeping to himself, he had climbed into the passenger seat and, after buckling up, had curled into a ball on the seat. Thor looked him over quickly, Loki had zipped up his hoodie to hide himself and his torn shirt, there was an angry looking mark on his pale neck and what looked like bite marks that were bleeding slightly, his eyes were still red and puffy and they were shiny from tears Loki refused to let fall any longer, and his cheeks were tear stained. There was unveiled anger, fear, and sadness in his eyes as well. Thor started the car and prepared himself to say what he knew Loki wouldn't want to hear, but he wasn't taking him home like this.

"I'm taking you to talk to Clint and Natasha."

Loki turned to face Thor, his eyes wide, before blurting out, "Why? You said you'd take me home!"

"And I will, after we talk to Clint and Natasha about what happened to you, they'll help." Thor said gently but firmly.

"I'm fine! Nothing happened!" Loki shouted, his fingers pulling at the hem of his hoodie viciously.

"How can you say that?" Thor asked slightly angry. "You were attacked Loki! You were hurt, look at your neck!"

"Nothing happened!" Loki insisted angrily, "I wasn't raped or anything, I'm fine Thor!"

"You were still attacked Loki!"

"That's for me to deal with!"

"And I'm not letting you deal with this on your own! I'm not going to pretend that what happened to you didn't!"

"It's not the first time it happened and I handled that on my own!!" Loki shouted and then felt the corner of his eyes prickling with more unshed tears, fuck, now he was remembering the first attack again.

\----

It was late, Loki had just gotten off from his shift working at that crappy bar. It had been a while since he had worked, thanks to Svad and his damn insistence that Loki didn't need to work, that he'd take care of him. But Svad ended up being the one that would pester and hurt Loki.

Loki had known that Svad wouldn't have just accepted it when Loki broke up with him, but he hadn't expected him to turn into an obsessed stalker that would not leave him alone. It had been two weeks since Loki had ended the relationship when Svad had attacked him. Loki had been distracted, thinking about that conversation he had had with Darcy over the phone, of how scared he was, that the cops were no help despite the fact that Svad was following him everywhere and had broken into his home so many times he had to get all the locks changed and new sets of keys. Darcy had been telling him to just leave the city and come stay with her and Loki was thinking about it when he passed that alley.

A strong grip wrapped around his arm, surprising him, and Loki remembered hoping it was a mugger but knowing it was Svad before even seeing him. Svad had pulled him and pressed him to the wall, pinning him there by the shoulders and one of his legs pressed between Loki's. He had been stroking his face and murmuring how much he loved him and Loki just remembered desperately trying to get him off him. He wasn't even sure Svad had really been listening to him, all he had seemed to care about was his own pleasure. It wasn't until Svad had forcefully begun to push his jeans down that Loki truly realized that Svad really meant to rape him and he had panicked then, trying to shove him off and clawing at him and yelling. But Svad didn't care and a dread sense of numbness had spread throughout Loki when he felt Svad's hands on him and he just burst into tears.

He remembered the look on Svad's face when he looked into his face, and then down his body. He remembered seeing the look of regret on his face when he jumped back from Loki. Loki was bringing up his jeans with shaky fingers when he heard Svad apologize and then just run off. Loki didn't care. He remembered running, thinking not to go to the police because they wouldn't do shit. Instead he called Darcy, once he was safely home, and told her he was heading out tonight. She had asked questions but Loki didn't answer and she told him just to get there safely. Loki quickly packed everything he could take with him, mostly clothes, some books, and a few other necessary stuff. He was thinking of driving there but then he got paranoid thinking that one of the police officers Svad paid might recognize his license plate and pull him over and take him to Svad. He left the keys to his car in his apartment. He also had left an envelope in the landlord's office with that month's rent and the next and a letter saying he could sell whatever he wanted of Loki's stuff he had left behind.

Then he took a cab to an inn near the train station and once it was open headed towards the city Darcy moved, it was pretty far off and he had really believed he was escaping from Svad, that he was safe from him. And now here he was, having escaped another assault from his crazy stalker/ex-boyfriend and only because he was saved by his current boyfriend and his friends. Svad had followed, he had found it, and he made it clear that he wasn't going away without Loki.

_\----_

Thor could hear Loki starting to sob again and it tore at his heart, he felt responsible for what happened to Loki tonight. He had promised to protect Loki and he failed. He did manage to stop that bastard before it got too out of hand, but that wasn't enough. He kept thinking about how Loki had been enjoying himself, he was laughing, and then suddenly everyone had noticed how pale he was and that he was trembling. He remembered how when he had reached out to touch him Loki had just bolted. The only reason they had managed to find Loki so fast was because so many people had noticed him running off and they were able to point the direction Loki had run and that's when they had found him.

Thor's grip on the steering wheel tightened as the rage came back as he remembered  _how_ he had found Loki. Pinned to the wall and yelling at that asshole to get off him, the asshole's face in Loki's neck and his hand  _touching_ Loki. Thor had attacked him without a second thought, tackling him to the ground and away from Loki and punching his face repeatedly until he was pulled. Thor caught a glance to his wrist as he passed as streetlight, it was covered in blood, some from the asshole, and his knuckles were cracked. Thor had wanted to  _kill_ him, the way he talked about taking Loki with him and the way Loki kept cringing. And then he ran and all that mattered now was taking care of Loki and taking him to Clint and Natasha so they could help catch the guy.

"Loki," he said gently, "why don't you want to go talk to Clint and Natasha?"

"Because cops have never cared about helping me." Loki sniffed, hiding his face.

"They will, Clint and Natasha are good people, they'll help. You can trust them Loki, I trust them. You can't tell me you don't want that guy locked up."

"It won't help, he has money." 

"How do you know?" Thor asked.

"Because I do." Loki mumbled.

"You know him." It wasn't a question but Loki nodded his head anyways.

"We're going." Thor said in a tone that allowed no argument.

Loki lifted his head up and straightened out his legs. "Fine." Was all he said.

\----

"You heading home Clint?" Natasha asked as she went over some papers on her desk.

"It's 9:30, I'm officially off the cluck." Clint replied grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and his keys from the desk.

"See you tomorrow then." Natasha said and Clint mocked saluted her before opening the door only to move back as Thor stormed in followed by a slightly younger man with the hood of his green hoodie pulled over his head.

"Come on in." Clint mumbled shutting the door.

Thor turned around to look at Clint while the other man, Loki, Natasha realized, sat down in a chair in front of Natasha's desk with his head down. "I'm sorry Clint but Loki and I wish to talk to both you and Natasha." Thor explained.

"So talk." Clint said collapsing down on a chair and indicating that someone should start. Thor looked down at Loki who seemed determined to keep quiet, clearly he didn't want to be here, but Thor seemed serious.

"Thor, Loki?" Natasha said looking extremely closely at Loki.

"Loki was attacked." Thor blurted out and Loki winced but kept his head down. Both Clint and Natasha looked from Thor to Loki and then Natasha pulled out a form to start writing down the details.

"Attacked how?" She asked in a professionally detached voice. Thor started to speak when Natasha interrupted, "I'll need Loki to tell me but you can give me any other details that you witnessed Thor." She turned back to face Loki. He was glaring at her. Clint sighed and got up to walk around Natasha's desk and stood next to her, also peering down at Loki. Loki squirmed in his seat and then moved his hand to pull down his hoodie and to unzip it. Both officers locked their gazes on the red, purplish mark on the left side of Loki's neck and the bite marks and the rip from his neck to his chest in his black shirt.

"Those the only marks?" Clint asked.

Loki grimaced but answered, "I might have bruises on my shoulders."

"We'll need to see." Clint said as Natasha wrote on the form. Loki grimaced again but he shook his hoodie off his shoulder and moved his ripped shirt to expose his pale shoulders, they all saw the purple finger shaped bruises. Thor sat down next to Loki and Loki zipped his hoodie back up.

"What happened?" Natasha asked looking at Loki and Thor. Loki threw Thor a sharp glance and turned back to face Clint and Natasha but said nothing. "If you want our help Loki-" Natasha began when Loki quickly interrupted her. 

"I don't expect any kind of help from either of you! I'm only here because Thor insisted, I know you won't do anything." Loki hissed.

"Loki-" Thor started when Clint interrupted.

"Why don't you expect us to help Loki?" He asked.

"None of the other police officers did." Loki said with a glare.

"We're not them, we want to help, and we will, but we need to know what happened Loki." Natasha said gently but firmly.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you, _officer_ Romanoff." Loki snapped. 

"How'd you get the marks?" Clint asked bluntly.

Loki flinched and after a tense minute said, "I was assaulted."

"Assaulted how?" Natasha asked. Loki seemed to recoil from the question and wrapped his arms around himself, biting his lower lip and keeping his eyes down. Thor moved to wrap an arm around him but Loki flinched violently and lashed out at him and Thor dropped his arm looking sad.

"Sorry." Loki mumbled facing back down. It was quiet again as Clint and Natasha waited to see if Loki intended to answer the question Natasha asked. Loki spoke. "I received a picture text. I had panicked and I was stupid and I ran off on my own. I ended up in the dark parking lot when I was roughly grabbed and pushed against the wall. He saw the mark I already had on my neck, a smaller mark, and he got angry. That's how I ended up with the bruises on my shoulders. He then started biting, sucking, and licking at my neck. He had also tried kissing me but I had moved my face, that was when he saw the mark. I kept yelling at him to stop and to get off me, I tried pushing him off several times. Then I felt his hand on my crotch and I really started to panic. Then Thor showed up and he ran."

"What was the picture text you received?" Natasha asked. Loki took out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it over to Natasha, who then passed it to Clint, who passed it to Thor. Thor took it. So this is what had caused Loki to panic and run off. Thor looked at the picture and the text and he had to fight the urge to break something, instead, he handed Loki his phone back who pocketed it without looking at it.

"How do you know this Svadilfari? Was he the one that attacked you?" Clint asked. Loki groaned and rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"He's my ex, and yes, it was him." Loki mumbled.

"Was this the first time he sexually assaulted you?" Natasha asked.

Loki tensed but mumbled, "No."

"Loki-" Thor started but Natasha held up her hand cutting Thor off and continued questioning Loki.

"When was the first time?" 

"Six months ago."

"Did you report it?"

"No." 

"How come."

Loki looked up and glared at both officers questioning him before replying harshly, "Like I've said, those police officers were of no help to me when I went to them  _before_ for help."

"Why did you go to them for help?" Clint asked crossing his arms.

Loki huffed and said, "Because he had been stalking me for two weeks after I broke up with him and I was scared! He had broken into my apartment several times before I had finally managed to convince the damn landlord to change the locks. And the cops weren't doing anything to help  _before_ I was assaulted so I sure as hell wasn't going to go  _after!"_

Thor wanted to reach out to Loki again but he was worried Loki would get frighten and lash out at him again, now he knew why Loki was so nervous and why he had panicked tonight when he got that text. "What are you going to do about him?" Thor asked his friends.

"We've got a pretty good case so far," Clint said running a hand through his short brown hair. "we'll just need your account of what you saw and if there were any witness we'll need to speak to them too." 

"Hogun, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg were all with us, they'll be more then happy to talk about what they saw." Thor said.

Clint nodded and said, "Good, we'll talk to them tomorrow-"

"I'm not pressing charges." Loki interrupted. Three set of eyes turned to look at him.

"What do you mean you're not pressing charges?" Thor asked.

"You said I had to talk to them, you said nothing about pressing charges and I don't intend to." Loki said sharply.

"Loki, you just told us that he was stalking you, that he had assaulted you before. And he's  _stiil_ stalking you and he just assaulted you again and he made it clear that he wasn't going to  _stop._ How could you plan on not pressing charges against him?" Thor thundered.

Loki got to his feet shakily and glared down at Thor. "You don't know him. He comes from a family of money, power, and powerful connections. If he doesn't come after me with lawyers his family will. They'll fight any accusations I fire at him and come after me, attack me, and it'll end with me in his grasps. I'm not going to go through that. I'm going to do my best to avoid it and I am not going to press charges." Loki hissed out the last sentence and then stormed out.

"Loki-" Thor shouted but Loki simply walked out and slammed the door behind them, then they heard a thud as Loki collapsed on a chair outside the office.

"He'll be too frighten walking out in the dark on his own, he'll be fine out there." Natasha said and then turned towards Thor. "We'll keep everything we heard saved and in a file in case Loki changes his mind."

"Can't you just-" 

"We can't go after the guy if Loki refuses to press charges. But we still want to hear what you saw and the others as well." Clint said.

"Tell us anything else we should know." Natasha gestured for Thor to talk. Thor told them where they were. He told him how he remembered that Loki had thought someone was watching him when he was in the shoe store and how he had panicked a little and went rushing to look for him or another friendly face. He told them how Loki still seemed a little nervous but how he was beginning to relax as they all sat to eat. Then how pale, and frightened he became when he had received that text. How he was trembling and ran off when Thor reached out to him. That they had run after him and they were able to find him because so many people had saw him running and pointed them towards where they saw him running. What he saw when he found Loki, that he was punching at this Svadilfari, that he wanted to kill him. And what he had said, that we weren't going to take Loki away again. How frightened Loki was. That he had borrowed Hogun's car since he didn't want to drive Loki back on his Triumph.

"We'll call the others tomorrow and look up what we can on this Svadilfari, but we won't be able to do anything until Loki decides to press charges." Clint said trying to hold back a yawn.

"What should I do?" Thor asked.

"Take Loki home. Keep an eye on him. And just be there for him no matter how much he's bound to lash out or how unresponsive he gets. Take care of him." Natasha smiled and Thor gave her a thankful smile before getting up and heading out to find Loki waiting for him.

"Come on, I'll take you home now." Thor said holding out his hand and sighing in relief when Loki took it to pull himself up but still held on.

"I don't want to go to my place... he might be there." Loki said in such a small and trembling voice.

Thor squeezed his hand tightly and said, "Then we'll go to my place."

\----

Once they arrived to Thor's house Loki quickly went inside and threw off his hoodie and torn shirt, Thor could see the bruises more clearly and that mark on Loki's neck stood out even more. Loki covered his neck with his hand and turned to Thor, not quite meeting his eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I shower?"

Thor nodded and said, "Go ahead, I'll lend you some clothes." Loki nodded and headed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Thor went to pick up the shirt and hoodie, he wasn't sure if Loki wanted to get rid of the hoodie, so he'll keep it in the small laundry room for now. The shirt though, he'll hide in the back of his closet in case it was needed for evidence or something. He also dug out some clothes for Loki to change into and went to the kitchen to make Loki some hot cocoa to help soothe him a little. There was a knock on the door. Thor lowered the temperature of the stove a little and went to see who it was at this time of night, it was Volstagg. "Loki?" He asked softly.

"Taking a shower." Thor pointed to the bathroom behind him and then said, "I took him to go tell Clint and Natasha what happened."

"And?" Volstagg asked. 

Thor shook his head. "Loki is refusing to press charges right now, it seems he's a bit frightened. But Clint and Natasha promised me they will keep everything we told them saved in case Loki changed his mind and they'd look up some info on the bastard. They also intend to talk to you and the others tomorrow."

Volstagg frowned a little at that and then cleared his throat nervously, casting a glance towards the bathroom where they could both still hear the water running. "There's something I feel I should tell you first." Thor looked curiously at his friend. "I recognized him." Volstagg said.

Thor felt himself stiffen. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Remember when you and Loki met Fandral and me at the mall before you took Loki to meet your mother and I had told you that I had seen a man staring at Loki?"

Thor's eyes widened and he felt his fists clenching, the skin around his knuckles stinging as his cracked skin was stretched. "It was  _him_?" Thor asked.

Volstagg nodded and said, "I thought you should at least know, seems as if he's been watching Loki for a while and it's very likely he doesn't plan on stopping."

Just then they heard the water shut off and Thor quickly whispered, "Thank you for telling me, my friend, but I must ask you to leave now."

"Of course, goodnight Thor." Volstagg nodded and headed back to his car as Thor closed and locked his door and headed back to the kitchen.

\----

Loki stared at himself at the mirror, his fingers prodding the mark on his neck and hissing when it begun to sting. He wished he could cover it with a bandage, but that would probably just make it look worse. At least the bruises on his shoulders would be easy to cover. Loki rubbed a hand roughly against his temple, he felt a headache coming on and he knew he was bound to get nightmares for a while. But that was fine, he could handle that. What he  _couldn't_ handle was if Thor tried to talk to him about pressing charges. He didn't want to think or talk about that, he just wanted to forget. He wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and tiptoed towards Thor's room where he had most likely left out clothes for Loki. He saw a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, even a pair of boxers.

Loki quickly put them on and headed out of the room to find Thor in the kitchen. He walked up to him and looked down at the pot. "Is that hot chocolate?" Loki asked.

"Thought you might like some." Thor said.

"I kinda do now." Loki said and leaned in closer to Thor as he took a whiff of the hot chocolate and Thor couldn't help but smile. Thor looked down at Loki and his eyes fell on the mark on his neck, Loki's hair was long and it covered most of it but not all of it. Thor unconsciously reached out and ran a finger over it causing Loki to flinch.

"Sorry." Thor said pulling back his hand and went back to stirring. Loki stared at him, he could see a tightness in Thor's eyes. He didn't want to talk about this but....

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" Loki asked and judging by the stiffness in Thor's shoulders and how he narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line Loki took that as a yes. "You shouldn't, you know that right?" Thor said nothing and Loki sighed, "Thor-"

"I should have gotten to you sooner." Thor said quietly.

"I  _ran_ I panicked and I ran off on my own, if it's anyone's fault it's mine!" Loki said his throat feeling tight and his eyes stinging, fuck.

Thor turned to Loki and grabbed him gently by the shoulder and looked into Loki's shining eyes, "Loki  _no,_ it isn't your fault."

"I ran off on my own. I let my panic take over, I let it happen to me again." Loki said tonelessly.

"You fought."

"Which was pointless, I'll never beat him in a fight. He's so much stronger than I am, always has been."

Thor frowned at that, Loki had said that with no emotion whatsoever and his eyes were blank. It was almost as if Loki was simply repeating something he had heard so often. Bile rose to the back of Thor's throat at the thought. "Loki-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, not tonight." Loki pleaded and wrapped his arms around Thor and hid his face in Thor's chest. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's slender form and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Okay," Thor said into Loki's hair, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head, "Let me finish making you your hot cocoa and we can try going to bed." Loki nodded against Thor's chest and let out a little sniff before pulling back from Thor a little and wiping at his eyes. Thor gave him a quick peck on the lips and finished the hot chocolate, giving it to Loki once it was done. He had topped it with whipped cream and some marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Loki drank it happily and shared some of it with Thor, laughing when Thor's beard got covered in whipped cream. Thor laughed along as Loki wiped his beard clean for him and stared closely at Loki, he still saw a strain around his eyes but Loki also seemed more relaxed and Thor took that as a good sign for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter after the previous big one :)

"Did you find any info on him?" Svadilfari asked over the phone, wincing a little as he dabbed at his bruised and bloody face with a cloth.

_"This guy's clean. No unpaid traffic tickets, no unpaid loans, no warrants, nothing. This Thor Odinson guy is squeaky clean."_

Svadilfari snarled into his phone and threw it across the room, a shatter rang throughout the room as hit smashed into the wall. Svad ignored it and headed towards his desk and pulled out another phone connected it to a charger and turned it on, it was already activated. He checked quickly to see if Loki's number was already saved to it, if not he'd add it and if Loki blocked this number or changed his he'd get around it. He'll text Loki tomorrow, for now he had to clean up his face. Svad went to the sink and quickly washed his face as gently as he could. Once he dried his face off he grabbed some aspirin and swallowed them down with water.

Svadilfari groaned and collapsed on the couch, everything had been going so well. Loki had run off looking for him, just like Svad knew he would. He had been in such a rush though that Svad had barely caught him. And then he had had his precious Loki in his arms again. He had been angry though, when he had seen that mark on Loki's neck from that blonde. And he could tell that Loki was upset by it as well so he had been working on covering it with  _his_ mark, claiming Loki as  _his_ again. And then he was interrupted.

Svad hit the arm of the couch in frustration as he kept thinking about that, how close to having Loki back. But that damn blonde and his friends interrupted, and Svad had been so caught by surprise he hadn't even put up much of a fight which had scared Loki, he had seen how terrified Loki was. And now Svadilfari was angry and felt guilty for having to leave Loki behind with  _those people._ He should have just grabbed Loki and taken him to his car when he had the chance, but he had been too impatient and happy to have finally have been able to see Loki up close. But he wasn't giving up. He'll get Loki back no matter what.

\----

"All right Fandral, thank you for your time." Natasha said after finishing writing down everything Fandral had told her and putting the papers safely away.

"Not a problem Nat, so are you guys going to go after this guy now?" Fandral asked sounding much more serious then usual.

"Unfortunately we can't-"

"Why not?" Fandral asked sounding just as angry as the others had been when they had also asked either herself or Clint that.

Natasha sighed, "Loki has stated that he had no intention of pressing charges, so we can't do anything but Clint and I are still gathering all the information we can in case Loki changes his mind, that sometimes happens."

"What if one of us pressed charges?" Fandral asked.

Natasha shook her head and explained. "You're all just witnesses, none of you have a case against him. Loki was the only one who was assaulted and the only one who can press charges. I have to go meet back up with Clint now, have a good day Fandral." She turned and walked back to her car where Clint was already waiting in.

"His story checked out with the other's?" Clint asked without looking up from the laptop on his lap.

"Yup, only Volstagg and Sif had any extra information Loki and Thor hadn't told us. Well, Thor told us a bit about how nervous Loki was after leaving that shoe store at the mall, but Sif was the one who witnessed that." Natasha said starting the car.

"Yeah well I looked up to see if Loki had made any complaints to the police, and he did, but they're from a different city and county so we have no jurisdiction and they probably wouldn't help us either if we asked about the complaints Loki filed." Clint said tapping away at the keyboards of the laptop.

"Why's that?"

"Because most of those officers are under the payroll of this Svadilfari guy and his family, they basically work for him. So it's no wonder Loki was so distrustful with us, he filed complaints on this guy for trespassing, breaking an entering, and of course the stalking. They did nothing because they get paid big money by this bastard and Loki knows that now."

Yeah well we don't," Natasha huffed. "and we have no idea just how long this guy was here, how long he had already been watching Loki. Volstagg caught his gaze a few days ago but he might have been here longer. Who knows how he even found Loki."

"Yeah and the only thing we can do is dig up some more info on this guy until Loki decides to press charges."

Natasha nodded her head and drove them back to the station to do some more online digging.

\----

Loki woke up with a groan and kept his eyes firmly shut trying to get  _some_ rest. He had a night full of nightmares just like he had been expecting and he was exhausted. He tried rolling on his back but there was a heavy weight on his waist. He cracked an eye open and saw one of Thor's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, his other arm was resting under Loki's head. Loki looked up and peered into Thor's face, he was awake and staring at him and Loki felt himself blush. Thor trailed a finger along Loki's jaw and asked, "How are you?"

"I've been better, but I'm fine." Loki replied and Thor gave him a smile that clearly said he didn't believe him but he wasn't going to call him out on it either. Loki let out a huge yawn and Thor chuckled and pulled Loki in for a tight hug that Loki clung to. He hid his face in the crook of Thor's neck and nuzzled it, breathing in Thor's scent and relaxing. "Aren't you going to go to your parent's today, it's Sunday?" Loki mumbled after a while and he felt Thor shake his head.

"I already texted my mother earlier and told her I wouldn't today, I didn't tell her why."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Loki asked sitting up.

"You looked like you needed your sleep, you've still got circles under your eyes." Thor said rubbing a thumb under one of Loki's green eyes as he sat up also.

"Nightmares." Loki shrugged and was glad Thor didn't say anything to that.

"I need to get some groceries and return Hogun's car, want to come with?" Thor asked.

"Can we go to my place first so I can change? And maybe get some clothes to bring back here." Loki said the last part quietly. Now that he knew that Svad had found him he felt much safer with Thor and the thought of being near his apartment right now scared him, Svad could break into that one like he use to with his old apartment.

"Of course." Thor said cradling the back of Loki's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "But first, breakfast, or I guess technically lunch." Loki laughed as Thor jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, Loki getting up a few seconds later and following behind Thor.

\----

Thor watched silently as Loki grabbed some clothes and shoved them carefully into two backpacks and a bag. Loki had been holding tightly to Thor's hand when they had first walked into Loki's apartment. After a while Thor realized it was because Loki was afraid to find that Svad guy waiting in here for him, apparently that happened several times before. Once Loki saw it was clear he had gone to change into black jeans, he still wore his green Doc Martens, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and he had wrapped a thin green scarf around his neck to hide the huge mark there. Then he had started packing away some shoes and clothes to take to Thor's.

"Do you want to bring some books? Thor asked suddenly.

Loki looked sheepishly at him and said, "I don't think I'll have room to carry them in here."

"I can carry them." Thor offered smiling.

"If you're sure." Loki said and when Thor nodded Loki started grabbing a few books and setting them on a table, he was only going to bring eight, he wasn't going to move in with Thor, just stay there for a few days until he felt safer. Maybe get the locks changed too just to be safe.

Once Loki was done getting everything he wanted to take with him they headed back down to where Thor had parked Hogun's car. They were going to drive by Thor's to drop off Loki's stuff, then to Hogun to get his car back to him and so Thor can get his Triumph back, and  _then_ they were going to drive back to Thor's so Thor can drop his bike and get his truck to do the grocery shopping. Maybe he'd just do that tomorrow. He'll decide after getting his bike back.

\----

"Here you go Hogun." Thor said holding out the car keys as soon as Hogun had opened his door. Hogun looked from his smiling friend to his much more subdued boyfriend and then took his keys from Thor. He then pulled out the keys to Thor's motorcycle and held them out to Thor who gladly took them. "Thank you again for letting me borrow you car last night." Thor said. 

Hogun glanced at Loki, who's face remained passive, before answering, "Don't mention it."

"We'll be heading off now, see you around Hogun." Thor said and both he and Loki turned to leave when Hogun called out for them to wait and they both turned to look at the grim man.

"We were thinking of going to my father's place this coming Tuesday and we were wondering if you and Loki wanted to join."

"Your father's place?" Loki asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"His father owns a gym. He has this small training area inside that's usually empty and his father let's us use it. We mostly just wrestle each other. Want to go?" Thor asked Loki and he wanted to say no, it didn't seem like it be fun, but Thor looked so excited at the idea...

"Sure, sounds fun." Loki said and smiled a little.

"Excellent! We'll see you and the others then Hogun." Thor said and Hogun acknowledge Thor with a nod of his head before closing his door. Thor and Loki headed towards Thor's bike, put their helmets on, and them climbed on it. Thor started the bike and Loki's arms tightened around him, maybe Thor will get the groceries tomorrow and simply drive around with Loki today on his Triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd make this chapter a little light and shorter after the previous chapter as a sort of break? I guess. This chapter just didn't want to be longer and it wanted to be simple so I kept it that way. I'm amazed I even managed to write it since I had a headache and I couldn't concentrate at all when inspiration suddenly struck and I went with it :)


	19. Chapter 19

Loki woke up to find himself wrapped protectively in Thor's arms once again. He smiled and then snuggled closer against Thor's chest and then groaned when he heard the alarm on his phone go off. Time to get ready for work. Loki rubbed his eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep, the attack on Saturday had awoken some old nightmares of his. It was getting ridiculous. He had to stop letting old shit from his past mess him up this badly. He had to get over it. He decided right then and there to push it as fat from his mind as he could and bury it deep down where it belonged. Just like he did before.

Thor groaned as he was eventually woken by the alarm and grumbled at Loki to turn it off. Loki chuckled and kissed Thor sweetly before trying to wiggle out of Thor's arms to reach his phone and to get up. Thor groaned and held him tighter and Loki laughed and said, "I need to get ready for work. And I thought you wanted me to turn the alarm off." Thor just grumbled again in reply and Loki eventually managed to get out from under Thor's arms. He grabbed his phone to turn the alarm off and left it to keep charging before stepping into the bathroom to shower.

He was still planning on staying at Thor's for a couple more days. Even though he had decided to put what happened on Saturday behind him he wasn't entirely naive enough to think that Svad will just magically leave him alone. Svad had made it clear since that day Loki broke up with him that he wasn't planning on letting Loki go and he didn't feel safe on his own. Especially not after Svad had found him, what if he already knew where he lived? He might know where Thor lived too but Thor could put up a fight at least, Loki couldn't. So he wasn't planning on heading back to his apartment any time soon. He still had to work though. Thor had told him he should ask for the week off at least, but that would just make what happened seem even more like a big deal then it was and imply that Loki was too weak to handle it. Plus he couldn't exactly afford to miss a week, Its not like he got paid much and he didn't want to get a second job since it had to be during the night. No, he wasn't missing work. Darcy was going to flip though when she sees the mark on Loki's neck, she'll know it wasn't from Thor. 

Darcy already knew a little about Svad and what his and Loki's relationship was like and why Loki finally ended it. She had never met Svad, she had moved before they had even met and started dating. But Loki had told her about him and she never liked him, not even back when Loki thought their relationship was good. She had already knew what kind of guy Svad was before Loki had finally been able to see it also. Took him long enough though and Darcy had threatened several times to go back and beat some sense into Loki's head. He was almost afraid that Darcy might run into Svad, he would hurt her, Loki knew he would. Darcy could hold her own and she could be intimidating, but Svad just doesn't care. Loki shuddered at the thought and got out the shower.

He dried himself off and got dressed in his uniform quickly before roughly drying his hair with the towel and combing it back. Once he brushed his teeth he headed back to Thor's bedroom to find him sitting on the bed yawning, but awake. Thor still planned on driving Loki to and from work and Loki knew it was to make sure he was okay ans he truly appreciated. Loki planned on making Thor his favorite coffee at work and giving him a slice of cake on the house as a little thank you.

He put on his black work shoes, the kind that are supposed to be solid and make it harder for you to slip on wet surfaces, while Thor got ready in the bathroom and grabbed his apron, phone, and wallet. He didn't really need to take his backpack to work anymore with Thor driving him there and back. Once Thor was done they grabbed their helmets and headed out.

\----

"What the fuck is on your neck??" Darcy shouted and Loki grimaced and turned to scowl at her, he was in the middle of kissing Thor goodbye. Darcy clearly didn't care and she threw a quick glare at Thor, who look affronted and hurt, before turning back to the mark on Loki's neck and pursing her lips angrily. Loki wouldn't be surprised if she figured out half of it already, which she did judging by the way her eyes widened and she yanked Loki by the wrist while yelling, "Bye Thor, I know it wasn't you!" Thor stood there stunned but figured he'd ask about it later, no doubt Darcy knew more about Loki's past then he did.

"I was going to give him a coffee and piece of cake." Loki complained but let Darcy drag him to the back room, they didn't have to open for another 15 minutes and they could do a somewhat decent job of cleaning up real quick before opening.

Darcy ignored him and pulled Loki closed to her and pulled the collar of his shirt down to stare at the still red purplish mark and the fading bite marks that hopefully wouldn't scar. "What happened?" She asked quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

Loki sighed and said, "He found me."

Darcy's eyes widened even more and her grip on Loki's shirt tightened. "When?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Loki looked away from her, "but he, I saw him Saturday."

"He attacked you again?"

Loki pointed at his neck in answer.

"How far did he get?" 

"Not as far as the first time, Thor and his friends found us. But he... Svad, didn't plan on stopping this time." Loki said grimly.

"What happened?" Darcy demanded.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thor beat him up, two of his friends tried holding him back before it got too far, Svad got pissed and made it perfectly clear he wasn't leaving without me then ran off, Thor borrowed one of his friend's cars since he had ridden his motorcycle that day, he drove me to the police station and made me tell his two cop friends what happened, and now I'm getting over it."

Darcy frowned and pursed her lips as she remembered how Loki "got over it" the first time. It mostly revolved around him drinking his sorrows for a month, crying, uncontrollable bouts of rage, self harming behaviour, night terrors, and long periods of numbness before he sobered up and let Darcy help him find a place of his own and hook him up with a job. She  _really_ hoped he wouldn't go back to that, but he had Thor this time so maybe he wouldn't, but...

"Thor doesn't know the whole story does he?" She asked and leaned back against the wall.

Loki crossed his arms and pouted. "No. But I will tell him, when I can talk about it."

"You're not gonna press charges are you?" Darcy asked sounding slightly annoyed and Loki frowned at her. 

"You know why I can't."

Darcy did but she still thought he should, the asshole deserved to go to jail. She also knew Loki was a stubborn fuck and wouldn't listen, that he had to make the decision on his own or he'd just keep fighting you on it. She also knew that Loki was still deathly afraid of Svad, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Come on, we got work to do." Darcy said and Loki followed her.

\----

Thor decided to head over to see Clint and Natasha to see if they had found anything on that Svadilfari guy while Loki's at work. He walked into the station and headed towards their office where he found them both going through papers and occasionally checking something on their computers. Thor knocked on the open door and drew their attention towards him.

"Thought we might be seeing you soon." Natasha said and went back to her papers, Thor chuckled and stepped in.

"Did you find anything?"

"If we did we can't really tell you." Clint stated.

Thor frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's not an official investigation." Natasha said.

Thor frowned deeper and said, "Isn't there anything you can tell me?"

"He's from a powerfully rich family with friends in high places, not just those police officers that led to Loki's distrust, although he seems to use only those police connections he has so far." Clint said and continues tapping on the keyboard of his computer. Thor groaned and rubbed his face but didn't say anything. How did Loki end up with this guy? There was nothing else Clint or Natasha will tell him so he got up to leave, he wanted to get his truck and get the groceries before Loki gets out of work.

\----

It's times like these Loki really wished wearing a scarf wasn't against the damn dress code. Even with the collar of his shirt and his hair covering the majority of the mark people were still noticing it. And they kept staring. A few even asked him about it but Loki would just grimace and hand them their orders or their money and ignore their question. Ian kept flicking his eyes to Loki's neck whenever they had to talk, which was very little, but otherwise he said nothing about it. And Loki knew it was mainly because of the glares Darcy kept throwing at Ian that kept him from saying anything to Loki. Steve had just stared at it but had said nothing and treated Loki as he usually did. Either way, by the time Loki's shift was over he was irritated and Thor noticed as he climbed into the truck with an irritable huff.

"Anything wrong?" Thor asked.

Loki pointed to his neck and said, "People wouldn't stop staring or asking about  _this_."

Thor reached out and placed his hand on the back of Loki's neck, stroking the mark softly with his thumb. Loki flinched slightly but let Thor continued, it felt nice, soothing. Almost as if Thor was trying to erase it. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into Thor's touch and Thor pressed soft kisses on Loki's closed eyelids before pressing his lips to Loki's in a deeper kiss that Loki returned, wrapping his hands in Thor's hair. Eventually Thor pulled away and pressed a tender kiss to Loki's nose and pulled back to see Loki smiling tenderly at him. They didn't say anything, just stared into each others eyes, emerald green to sky blue.

They eventually got back to Thor's place and Loki helped unload the groceries and put them away, he smiled hugely when he saw that Thor got his favorite ice cream. He then pouted adorably when Thor said he couldn't have any until after dinner which made Thor laugh and Loki's pout deepened but he didn't argue. Once they had eaten they were sitting on the couch watching TV, Loki snuggled up on Thor's lap with a big serving of ice cream topped with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream that Loki was very reluctantly sharing with Thor. Thor got a text message as Loki was feeding him a spoonful of the ice cream. He read the text and sent an answer back and snaked his arms around Loki's waist, pulling him closer. "We're meeting Hogun and the others tomorrow at 4." Thor told Loki.

Loki remembered how they were invited to the gym Hogun's father owned to use one of the least used training rooms. "Do you guys really just wrestle each other?" Loki asked.

"Just when we have access to that room. We will train in other areas but sometimes we like just to wrestle, mostly to test our abilities against each other and have a little friendly competition, we don't really exercise together since we all have different ways." Thor explained pressing his chin on Loki's shoulder. Loki leaned back against Thor and took another spoonful of ice cream. He had to admit that it did sound a little fun as a competition instead of mindless wrestling. He smirked, he was definitely looking forwards to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be updated until at least Sunday. Maybe I can get another up today but, if not, I will post Sunday.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this while I was at my friend's birthday party on Saturday because I hate parties and I'm a terrible friend and my phone almost died and I may have been drinking, but I didn't get drunk, too afraid of hangovers, haha. Anyways, enjoy, updating this sooner then I expected.

"Hey Darcy, can I ask you something?" Steve asked as Darcy was getting her bag out of her locker to leave.

Darcy groaned dramatically and said, "No Steve, I will not go out with you. You are sooo not my type, way too goody goody."

"That's not at all what I was going to ask, it's about Loki-"

"You wanna date Loki!?" Darcy shouted with a fake look of scandalized on her face. "He's with Thor, Steve! I gotta say I'm disappointed with you." She tried real hard not to burst out laughing, she was having maybe a little too fun with Steve.

"Darcy this is serious." Steve said. Darcy rolled her eyes but nodded for Steve to continue. "That mark on Loki's neck, that wasn't from Thor was it?" Steve asked and Darcy narrowed her eyes at him. Loki had already left with Thor a couple of minutes ago, his shift was over and he had told her that he and Thor were going to go to the gym to meet Thor's friends for a little fun wrestling. Darcy was a bit surprised and curious when Loki had told her that since he wasn't exactly known for having any interest in wrestling, or working out with other people, he worked out on his own.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously and Steve sighed.

"Just before this weekend, that day I was stuck working the morning with you and Loki, I went out to get something out of my car. You and Loki were talking about who knows what, I tend to tune you out, sorry, and I noticed this big guy just standing outside, staring into the cafe. He was staring at you and Loki." Steve saw Darcy's eyes widened and she moved closer towards him and hissed:

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, pretty broad, and expensive looking clothes." Steve answered taken aback by Darcy's seriousness. 

Darcy was biting her lip and she muttered, "Crap, I don't actually know how the asshole looks like."

"What?" Steve said.

Darcy looked up to Steve and very seriously said, "Do. Not. Tell. Loki." Steve just looked at her a little concerned and suspicious. "Tell Thor, and maybe your two cop friends. Hell both you and Thor are friends with them so you can both tell them, just don't tell Loki, it'll freak him out."

"Why? Who is that guy, what's with Loki?" Steve asked.

Darcy grimaced and fidgeted, moving her weight from foot to foot before blowing out a breath loudly and saying, "It's not really my place to tell you. Just please, don't mention it to Loki, tell Thor, and your cop friends. Please." Steve frown but nodded and let Darcy leave. What was going on? And should he have maybe said something about that guy earlier?

\----

"You've got your change of clothes?" Thor asked as he and Loki stepped out of the truck. Loki reached back in and pulled out a small black gym bag and showed it to Thor. Thor smiled as he grabbed his red one and he led Loki inside to the changing rooms. Both Hogun and Fandral had sent Thor texts telling him they were here and already in the training area. They just had to wait for Sif and Volstagg now. Thor changed into a red shirt and dark blue shorts, Loki changed into a loose black tank top and black sweat pants. Thor stared at Loki's pale shoulders and pinched his brows a bit, you could still see the fading hand shaped bruises on Loki's shoulders. Thor wondered why Loki chose to wear a tank top, surely he knew the bruises still showed. Or was this his way of insisting that what happened wasn't a big thing? Either way Thor wasn't going to say a word about it. He let Loki shove his gym bag in Thor's locker, since Loki hadn't brought a lock and couldn't use one of the lockers for himself. Then Thor showed Loki the way to the training room they planned to use for themselves.

Hogun and Fandral were already there, Fandral was on his phone and Hogun was making use of one of the punching bags. Thor shouted out and greeting to get his friend's attention and both men turned to look at the two that just walked in. "Thor, Loki!" Fandral shouted in greeting while Hogun stopped hitting the punching bag and nodded in greeting. Loki noticed how both their stares lingered on his neck and shoulders but he just crossed his arms and ignored it, he already put it behind him and they will too.

"Sif and Volstagg on their way?" Thor asked heading towards Fandral, Loki following and looking around with a critical eye.

Fandral looked at his phone and said, "Sif is on her way and Volstagg should be here in a while after he picks the kids up and drops them off at home."

"Great, do you want to warm up a little first, Loki?" Thor turned towards Loki.

Before Loki could answer Fandral asked, "Are you planning on joining us Loki?"

Loki stared coldly at him, a little surprised by the question and the insinuation. Did they invite him to tag along with the expectation that Loki was just going to  _watch_? Did they think him that  _weak_ that they thought he wouldn't be able to handle a little friendly wrestling? He might not consider them friends, but he thought Fandral thought more of him. He glanced towards Hogun, he didn't seem to expect Loki to just watch and Thor made it clear that Loki was welcomed to join if he wanted to. He was sure Volstagg and Fandral would think the same way, he only expected Sif to think him there just to watch, not Fandral also.

Loki smiled coldly at Fandral and he could see on his face that Fandral had realised he had made a blunder a little too late. Loki said in a false, sweet, voice, "It was my attention, but if it would make you too uncomfortable for me to join you all..."

"That isn't what I meant Loki," Fandral protested. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to."

"Wanted to what?" Came Sif's voice as she walked in, a small towel over her shoulder. She said hi to Thor and her gaze turned towards Loki. "Are you joining us Loki?" She asked.

Loki sneered. "If you all think me too delicate-"

"No one thinks that Loki." Hogun's grim voice said. Loki merely bit the inside of his cheek and half stepped behind Loki.

"Fandral, let's you and I start while we wait for Volstagg to arrive." Thor said and gripped Loki's shoulder gently before placing a kiss on his head and walking towards the mat. Fandral groaned inwardly, he was going to pay for his question. Loki knew also and smirked as he went to go sit on the small stands to watch.

Thor moved fast and with incredible strength. Fandral was doing a pretty good job dodging Thor's attacks and getting a few punches in but Thor always managed to block his attacks and hit him back harder. Fandral put up a good fight but in around five minutes he was slammed down on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing as Thor stood above him victorious. Sif cheered for Thor while Loki merely looked slightly stunned and impressed and it was at Loki that Thor turned to with a huge smile that Loki returned. He got up and sauntered towards Thor who held his arms out and grasped Loki around the waist and swung him around once before setting Loki back down, both of them laughing.

Loki leaned in for a kiss and said, "That was impressive, I've never really seen you fight before." Thor beamed at him.

"Well you kind of saw him on Saturd-" Sif began when Loki turned towards her and snarled:

 _"Do not speak of that."_  

Sif looked taken back but said nothing, then again why was Loki wearing something that revealed his bruises. Sif sighed when her thoughts started getting negative again, she saw Thor's frown directed towards her and that made her feel bad. She had to talk to Loki and set things straight, before Loki really started to hate her and their relationship became nothing but something bitter. She didn't have much time to think about this as now Hogun challenged her and Sif was more then happy. 

This time Fandral and Thor cheered on both Sif and Hogun as Loki merely watched. They were both good. Hogun fought with swift moves and wide kicks. Sif was agile and used hits placed on certain points guaranteed to bring an opponent down. They're fight lasted longer then Thor's and Fandral's and Loki couldn't really tell who would win. He watched them carefully. Hogun seemed like he'd be victorious until Volstagg finally charged in, distracting Hogun for a split second and give Sif an advantage. She elbowed him in the ribs, grabbed his arm, turned them around, rolled her body sideways bringing him down with her, and grabbed in a chokehold until Hogun yielded. Sif grinned as she got up and Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral cheered for her while Loki clapped politely.

Soon they were dividing up pairs, who was going to fight first and then after that who'll fight next until the two best went against each other and one would be the winner. Loki was asked one more time if he was going to join in, Loki smirked and said he was. Volstagg was to fight Thor, Hogun was to fight Sif again, and Fandral was to fight Loki, which Loki smiled at and Fandral groaned, he couldn't get a break today.

Volstagg and Thor went first, Volstagg seemed to use his weight against his opponents but Thor was strong enough that it wasn't a problem. Volstagg also had strength but not the speed and soon Thor was victorious again. Next was Hogun and Sif again. This fight went nearly the same as their first, except that it lasted a little longer and Hogun was doing his best to avoid being caught in Sif's chokehold again. Hogun sweeped Sif's legs from under her and held her down. Hogun was victorious this time bit since Sif won the first round they considered themselves even. Finally it was Fandral and Loki. 

There were mixed opinions on this fight. On one hand, Thor and the others were curious to see if Loki could fight and how well he could hold his own, Fandral was a pretty good fighter after all and he had more muscle then Loki, but not as much as Thor. But they could see the lean muscles on Loki and he seemed lithe and agile. They were also concerned though whether Loki could really handle close contact with others after what happened to him on Saturday, they all saw the fear on his face and how he trembled and his pale skin was still marked. But Loki was smirking, they weren't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"How has Loki been after Saturday?" Hogun asked Thor discreetly.

Thor leaned in to whisper in Hogun's ear,  "At first when I would try to touch him he would flinch and lash out and apologize. That was the same night though. Afterwards he would still flinch or tense but he would let me touch him. Now he's completely relaxed around me but I don't know how he'll react to other people's touch."

Well they were about to find out. Fandral and Loki faced each other, Fandral looked slightly unsure but determined and Loki was just smirking. True he'd never wrestled or fought with anyone but he's been watching closely and this looked like it could be fun and a perfect opportunity to make them forget that terrified weakling and not look at him with those pitiful eyes that made it harder for him to forget.

Fandral lunged to grab Loki's arm to spin him around and pin him to the ground but Loki stepped out of his grasp, crouched, wrapped his arms around Fandral's waist, and using Fandral's momentum he brought him down. He grabbed Fandral's arm and pulled them behind his back and pinned them there. Bending over to whisper in Fandral's ear Loki said, "Do you yield?"

Fandral chuckled and said, "I yield." Loki smirked and let Fandral go and stepped off of him, their match was by far the shortest. The others stood impressed but Loki merely walked towards Thor and said:

"Was I good?"

"Extremely. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Thor asked. Loki simply beamed and shook his head.

Next they tried to figure out who would fight who since Thor, Hogun, and Loki won their matches. Sif kind of wanted to volunteer to fight with Loki but she doubt he'd agree with his fowl mood towards her so she stayed silent. In the end it was decided that Thorand Hogun will fight and whoever won gets to fight Loki. Loki was a little nervous since he had no doubt Thor would win and he wasn't delusional in thinking he'd win but he didn't want to lose too badly against his boyfriend either. 

Hogun seemed to be a good challenge for Thor, he thought of moves ahead so he managed to throw Thor off guard a couple of times. But Thor always bounced and he wasn't holding back, but both men were having fun. Eventually Thor managed to get behind Hogun and threw him on the floor, landing on to of him and essentially winning. There were cheers, now they will get to see how Loki fared against Thor. 

Loki stood up from his seat and headed towards the mat in front of Thor, who was smiling at him. Loki smiled back. 

"Ready bab?." Thor said with a wink, a bit too cocky. Loki smirked at that and looked at Thor through hooded eyes.

"Don't you dare go easy on me,  _darling_." Loki replied. They both stiffened and stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Eventually Thor swung an arm out, meaning to grab at Loki's shoulder and spinning him around before slamming him to the floor. But Loki, who had seen Thor fight three times and was watching intently, expected something like that and ducked Thor's outstretched arm and elbowed him in the side, throwing off Thor's balance. Thor crashed on his side but was up in a flash when Loki attempted to pin him. Thor got behind Loki, reaching underneath his arms and then over his shoulders, placing his hands on the back of Loki's neck. Loki grunted as Thor applied a little pressure.

"Do you yield?" Thor asked in a husky voice.

Loki grunted and twisted and squirmed around in Thor's arms before pulling his head back and pushing it back against Thor's face, not enough to hurt him but enough for Loki to free himself from his loosened hold. Loki then turned back and aimed a punch at Thor but he easily caught his hand and Loki wrapped one leg around one of Thor's, twisting it, and causing Thor to fall back, Loki landed on top of him, pulling his hand free from Thor's and pinning him down by the shoulders.

"Do you yield?" Loki replied mockingly and yet still sweetly. Thor just smiled back at him and reached up and grabbed Loki's forearms, breaking his hold on his shoulders and grabbing Loki's and rolling them so that now Loki was pinned by his. 

"Do you yield?" Thor asked again when he furrowed his brow, there was a far off looking in Loki's face and he was incredibly still. But then Loki shook his head and snarled and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist bringing them closer together and Loki headbutted Thor, sending Thor reeling back and Loki flung himself at him hands on Thor's chest.

"Do you yield?" Loki asked again.

Thor others were watching amazed from the sidelines, Thor fight was going on longer then either of them had expected and Loki was holding his own quite well. Loki might not have any of Thor's strength, experience, or power but he was not without skills. Loki had his fair amount of strength, theu could see that. But what really put Loki on almost equal footing with Thor was his speed, quick wit, his adaptability and cunning, and his agile grace. Loki was holding his own against Thor's strength and his friends could tell Thor was impressed. And yet they couldn't help but compare this Loki to the terrified young man from Saturday who seemed unable to fight back besides simple pushing, clawing, and trying to run, and thencollapsing in fright. Loki was no coward but...

Eventually Volstagg ended the match calling it a draw since neither or Loki seemed willing to yield to the other and mostly rolling around on the floor. They both stopped and softly laughed together, Thor cradling Loki's face and Loki holding Thor's hand against his face. But then Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun called Thor over and Sif walked towards Loki. Thor got up to walk towards his friends while Loki narrowed his eyes at Sif.

"What is it?" Thor asked his friends as he approached them."

"Nothing, we were just impressed with Loki's skills, especially since he's never fought before, or at least wrestled." Fandral said glancing at Loki and Sif who were sitting down together on the mat.

"Yes Loki was impressive, he might become much better at it if he decides to keep joining us." Thor said smiling back at Loki. 

"Yes the boy is a good fighter..." Volstagg paused and Thor turned to look at his friend. "But it has us wondering something." Volstagg finished. 

"Wondering what?" Thor asked, concerned and confused. 

"That night, why was Loki so terrified when he's shown he can fight, and he's no coward. He's a nervous thing, yes, but not so much. And he clearly wanted to fight back, more then he already was. But, it's almost like..." Fandral trailed off looking uncomfortable and unusually grim.

"Like Loki was taught to fear that man, that it would be pointless trying to fight back." Hogun finished and Thor recalled the very words Loki said after the attack. 

_"Which was pointless, I'll never beat him in a fight. He's so much stronger than I am, always has been."_

Loki had seemed to truly believe those words and he had looked so broken when he had said him. He even seemed to blame everything that had happened to him on himself and simply tried to bury it away. Thor looked towards Loki who was still sitting on the mat with Sif. Not for the first time did Thor wonder what kind of relationship was Loki in with that man, but now he  _had_ to know, because what if that man has hurt Loki horribly.Thor needed to ask Loki, to at least try and talk about it. It wouldn't be a pleasant conversation but it was one they needed. 

\----

"Here." Sif said holding her hand out to Loki. Loki glanced at her waringly but held his slim hand out and Sif dropped something in his outstretched hand. Loki stared down and his eyes widened. It was his necklace he had worn that Saturday that Svad broke. Loki's stomach clenched painfully at the memory still, but he ignored it and focused on the necklace.

It was a gold chain with a gold snake with emeralds for eyes attached to it. The chain was fixed. It was a lucky find Loki had found at a flea market, he liked this necklace and hardly wore it. He had been upset when he lost it and here it was, good as new, in his hands. He glared at Sif and asked, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"It's yours." Sif said and when Loki continued to glare at her she sighed and said, "It's also meant as an apology of sorts. I know I haven't been the nicest to you, and it's not intentional, and I'm truly sorry."

"You hate me." Loki stated.

Sif groaned and rubbed her eyes and said, "No I don't."

"You certainly actually like it." Loki said. 

"It isn't hatred, it's more like jealously." Sif said and then immediately raised her head up to see Loki looking at her with a raised eyebrow causing Sif to wave her hands and say, "Not like  _that._ Thor's my friend, I don't have any romantic interest in him."

"Then what can you possibly be jealous of?" Loki snapped losing his patience.

Sif sighed, she knew this would make her sound childish but she had to. "I guess of just how fast and how strongly Thor had fallen for you, cared for you."

Loki looked at her incredulously but said nothing so Sif explained herself. 

"For as long as I have known Thor he's always been absolutely loyal and caring of his friends. But with romantic partners, hes always been more slow at expressing his love for them, at realizing it. Except with Jane. You know who Jane is right?" Sif asked and when Loki nodded that he did So continued. "That didn't really bother me since we could all tell they didn't really love each other. But with you... Thor was instantly drawn to you and it rubbed me the wrong way. I, I thought I was losing a close friend. It's petty, and childish jealously. Basically, I wasn't being fair to you Loki Loki I'm sorry."

Loki looked back down at the necklace and frowned. Sif looked to see what he was looking at and said quietly, "I wasnt sure if you'd want that back but I thought I try anyways."

Loki nodded and said, Thank you for fixing it and returning it to me. As for the rest that you said, I'll think about it." He then got up and headed towards Thor without a backward glance and Sif considered that progress.

\----

"That was a lot more tiring then I expected it to be." Loki said as he and Thor walked into Thor's house and Loki dropped his gym bag on the couch, both of them were still wearong what they wore at the gym.

"You had fun though?" Thor said smiling and headed to the kitchen to get some water bottles, he threw one at Loki who caught it.

"Surprisingly so." Loki confirmed and took a long drink and Thor couldn't help but laugh as he gazed fondly at Loki. "I'll be sore tomorrow and covered in new bruises though." Loki then said and Thor stood laughing. He had to know and now was as good as ever to ask.

"Loki..." Thor started and Loki looked at him curiously, bringing the water bottles down from his lips. "How was your relationship with that Svadilfari guy?"

Loki froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still make them do shit I know nothing about but hopefully I did a good job writing it and the little wrestling match was fun ☺
> 
> And we'll finally find out just what kind of relationship Loki and Svadilfari had and why Loki finally ended it in the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally learn what kind of relationship Loki and Svadilfari had and why Loki finally ended it

Fuck.

Loki just stood there, staring at nothing in particular. He was frozen in shock and in dread. He knew. He knew Thor would ask at some point after Saturday and the whole hearing about his ex/stalker. He knew Thor would want answers and that eventually Loki would give him them. But not so soon! Not now. He wasn't ready to talk about any of that. And how could Thor even think that he was, didn't he realize that maybe this was just a little too soon to ask Loki about it? That Loki would even be able to talk about it this soon? He couldn't blame Thor for wanting to know, but why now? Why did Thor seemed so determined to know now and not give Loki a little more time? Loki would never really be ready to tell him, it was painful all those times he talked to Darcy about, but why now?"

Thor stared at Loki's still form, his eyes were wide and his entire body screamed of tension. Thor felt a bit like kicking himself at the moment. He had blurted out the question after hearing Loki complaining of the bruises he was sure to get after today from the wrestling and that had brought back the realization he and his friends had had. And he was more worried now about just what was done to Loki, he wanted to know to be prepared since that fucked up asshole was still after Loki. He needed to know what he had already done to Loki so he could be prepared for what he planned to do. But he shouldn't have asked so soon, he couldn't exactly take it back, but he should have waited longer. Just as he was about to apologize and reassure Loki that he didn't need to say anything Loki spoke. "Why?" He asked.

Thor looked at him slightly wary, "Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Loki asked in an expressionless tone.

"I-"

Loki interrupted, "I know you're bound to ask me, to want to know, and I had every intention of telling you everything. But why  _now?_ Why ask me this now? It has only been a few  _days_ since I learned he was trying to force himself back to my life, I don't want to relive our past times together. So why now?"

"I'm concerned for your safety." Thor explained.

"And you think having this conversation  _now_ will keep me safe?" Loki scoffed.

 _"Yes,_ because I'll know better how this guy works, what he could try doing to you again, and I can protect you better." Thor pleaded.

"That won't do any good. Knowing what he's capable of won't stop him, won't keep me safe. It's pointless. The only thing I can do is just try and slip under his radar."

"You really believe that?" 

"Yes-"

"Why? Why are you so sure he can't be stopped." Thor asked seriously. Loki startled at the question. Why did he? It wasn't like Svadilfari was invincible, Thor had proven that when he fought him and left his face bloody. And Clint and Natasha did make a valid point, Svad had no friends here, Loki was still loathe to trust officers again. And Loki wasn't alone either, maybe Svad could be... Just as that thought was surfacing in Loki's head he felt a cold dread of fear filling his stomach, felt his skin go clammy, covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat, and felt as if air was being squeezed out of his lungs. He collapsed on his knees and clutched his hands to his chest, breathing and gasping hard. "Loki!" Thor called out and ran to him attempting to pull Loki into his arms, but Loki recoiled and lashed out at him and Thor held his hands up but it didn't calm Loki.

"No, no, no. He can't be stopped, he won't be." Loki muttered under his harsh breaths.

"Loki-"

"He can't. He has connections. He has power. I have nothing."

"Loki." Thor tried grabbing Loki's wrist but he wouldn't let him.

"There's no use fighting it." Loki mumbled in a dead voice and with a faraway look on his face.

Thor grabbed Loki by his biceps and shook him. "Loki!" Once Loki was looking Thor in his eyes, a bewildered look on his face, Thor whispered fiercely but gently, "You're wrong." Loki furrowed his brow, as if he didn't believe him, couldn't believe him. Thor moved one of his hands to gently grip Loki's wrist. Loki watched as Thor brought it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist, on his dagger tattoo. Loki stared at it for a while, his tattoo, remembering why he got it. Loki snaked his arms under Thor's, curling them up to clench them on the back of Thor's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck. Thor placed one hand to the back of Loki's head, the other wrapped across his back. They held each other like that for a while before Loki spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'll tell you."

\----

Loki was pouting. It's been a week since Darcy moved and he was missing her like crazy, he wouldn't admit it of course. She had moved not because of some great job opportunity, or for a great school, or for family or any other reason like that. She moved because she wanted to live closer to the beach, Loki never had been to one and he was curious but he'd never move just for that. He sighed, figuring he had done enough moping to get him out of work for a few minutes without really angering anyone and went back out. It wasn't the most glamorous job, just a shop attendant at one of those insufferable clothes shops with ridiculously high priced clothes that still managed to draw in a good crowd of customers. The pay was good though, and Loki hadn't been fired despite his sometimes rude and cruel remarks, then again that seemed to be the reason most customers liked him. Loki didn't really care, good pay was good pay and he needed it for classes and textbooks. Just as Loki stepped out from the back room he noticed a customer looking around and he rolled his eyes, knowing that if he ignored anymore customers his boss will yell at him again Loki walked towards the dark man.

"Can I help you sir?" Loki asked in a tone that said he really didn't want to. The dark man looked down at him, he was a few inches taller then Loki, and Loki was considered pretty tall by most people. He had dark hair pulled back in a bun and his dark brown eyes were looking Loki up and down.

"Perhaps with a different attitude." The man said.

Loki scoffed. "No chance of that, this is how I am and I really think you can do your own shopping so I'll just be over there waiting for you to be done." The man raised an eyebrow at him but Loki just smirked and turned and walked away. Sure enough the man came up to him with some shirts, a coat, and jeans. Loki smirked and began wringing them up. Once he was done and he handed him his receipt and card (platinum card) he took them and left. Not another word was spoken between them. Once Loki's shift was over he headed out to his car and was unlocking the door when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and was spun around roughly. Loki had opened his mouth to shout an angry retort when he was met with lips against his own and an unfamiliar tongue slipping into his open mouth. Loki gawked, it was the dark man with the bun. The man pulled away slightly, looked down at Loki's bewildered expression, and smirked before walking away. "Asshole!" Loki shouted at his retreating back and climbed into his car with a huff.

After that the man kept coming back whenever Loki was inside working, much to his displeasure. The man always bought something so the boss and shop owner never said anything. But Loki was irritated, he kept smiling and looking at him when he was here and it made Loki want to punch him in the jaw. Finally, on the fifth day, Loki snapped. He was folding clothes and placing them on shelves and he could feel the stare of the dark man on his back and it was pissing him off. Loki slammed some clothes down and snarled, "See something you like?"

The man just smirked and replied, "Oh definitely."

Loki just groaned and went behind the register, throwing dirty looks until he finally brought over some shoes to buy and left Loki in peace. Until he got outside that is. He had been leaning against his car and moved to follow Loki to his. "I like you." The man said.

"So?" Loki scoffed.

"Go on a date with me."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I hate you. And I don't even know who you are, besides a wannabee stalker." Loki retorted.

The man laughed and said, "I'm Svadilfari."

"Don't care." Was Loki's reply reaching his car.

"It's polite to say your name back." Svadilfari pointed out. 

Loki laughed darkly and turned to look at him, a taunting smile on his face, and said, "I don't know if you've noticed but I don't give a fuck about being polite,  _Svadilfari._ I never asked for your name and I have no intention of telling you mine or any desire to go out with you, so you can just fuck off."

Svadilfari was persistent though. He kept showing up at Loki's work and attempting to talk to him, and Loki had to talk back or risk a scolding from his boss. He wasn't polite, but he wasn't crass either, and Svadilfari seemed to like that. He did eventually find out his name, he had asked a coworker of Loki's who was working with him that day. Svadilfari laughed every time Loki glared at him whenever he said his name. A week later Loki finally agreed to go on a date with him, a simple movie and dinner, just to shut him up and hopefully he'd get bored and go away. No such luck. Svadilfari had paid for the tickets and the snacks for Loki. Loki stubbornly refused to let Svadilfari hold his hand during the movie so Svadilfari compromised by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling Loki close, much to his annoyance but he didn't say anything. Once the movie was over Svadilfari took Loki for a stroll through a park where they had their first civil conversation, Loki even let him hold his hand. Afterwards Svadilfari took him to a fancy restaurant that had intimidated Loki, but the food was good, as was the expensive wine Loki enjoyed. Afterwards, when Svadilfari had dropped Loki off at his apartment he leaned in for a kiss, this time Loki returned it. They smiled at each other and Svadilfari gave Loki his number and a promise that he will see him again.  _That wasn't too bad,_ Loki had thought.

Two weeks later, after several more dates, they were officially a couple and Loki was pretty happy. Svad seemed like such a nice, caring guy who had Loki's best interests in mind and treated him like royalty and was always looking out for him. He was also quite the looker so that didn't hurt either. But there was something off about him too. Loki had first noticed it after they began a couple. Before Svad didn't mind when Loki drank, but after when they went to dinner and Loki had ordered a bottle of wine Svad had told the waiter no. Thinking that the price was his concern Loki had ordered a cheaper bottle but then Svad said no wine. Loki frowned but waited for the waiter to leave before saying anything. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want you drinking anymore, it's bad for you and I won't have it." Svad simply said. Loki opened his mouth to argue when Svad snapped, "We are not discussing it, especially here." Loki glared and crossed his arms.  _We'll see about that,_ he thought. They drove back to Loki's place in silence, Loki was fuming but Svadilfari seems completely calm. Once they're in Loki's apartment, though, Svad changes. Loki has just thrown his jacket on the couch and turned to face Svad, a finger pointed at him, when a suddenly strong grip wraps around his jaw surprising Loki. Then he's being pushed back, falling on the couch, with Svad on top of him, squeezing his jaw in his hand.

"You are being childish and reckless Loki." Svad hisses and Loki scrunches his brow in surprise and then hisses, Svad's grip on his jaw is getting painful. "I've seen how you gotten with a few drinks in you. You ramble, cause trouble, in danger yourself, you've passed out several times outside, and that's not even mentioning the harm it does to you inside your body. I indulged in this when we were getting to know each other but it stops now. Do you understand me?" Svad asked, squeezing Loki's jaw tighter to emphasize his seriousness. Loki gasps but nods and Svad releases his jaw and then gently grips his chin, Loki flinches but Svad merely moves his chin around before saying, "Good, there won't be a mark." Svadilfari then kisses Loki on the lips, not commenting on Loki's stillness, and then leaves. Loki lies there a while wondering what just happened. But he can't wrap his mind around it and chooses to ignore it instead. He heads to the bathroom and sees a bit of redness around his jaw, he rubs his jaw and flexes it but he thinks Svad is right, there won't be a bruise or mark. And maybe Loki should drink less, he is a bit of a lightweight.

It doesn't stop there though, it seems as if everything Loki was or did before they became boyfriends Svadilfari is now determined to change. Not only did he insist Loki stop drinking any alcohol, Loki had been drinking a bottle of beer when Svad grabbed it, threw it against the wall, shouted so loudly at Loki he was numb with shock, and then made  _Loki_ clean up the mess, he also forced Loki to quit smoking. Loki smoked whenever he was bored or just needed to do something with his hands. Before Svad use to comment on how handsome Loki looked while smoking. But then the first time he caught Loki smoking again he had smacked Loki's hand hard, stomped on the cigarette, grabbed Loki painfully by the wrist, and slapped him across the face before shaking him and yelling at him to stop. That it caused lung cancer, that it will turn his pretty teeth and skin yellow, that it will ruin him. Loki was still reeling from the slap and had agreed to stop Svad from yelling at him and crushing his wrist. Svad snorted and said, "Don't worry, there won't be a mark." He then held Loki's hand up and kissed his wrist, then the cheek he had slapped, and took Loki to buy nicotine gum, not the patch though, just the gum. Loki was twitchy for days but Svad seemed perfectly happy and cuddled up to Loki while he felt miserable, first no alcohol and now no cigarettes. But then, as Svad fell asleep with Loki still in his arms, when Loki thought about it Svad was only getting Loki to quit some unhealthy habits of his, that wasn't so bad. Sure he had been forceful and a little violent but he hadn't actually  _hurt_ Loki. There were no marks after all. Everything was still okay, Svad was just a nice caring guy. Loki could handle a little forcefulness. 

But it wasn't just some bad habits Svadilfari was trying to get rid of. When Loki made rude remarks, no matter who it was to, Svad would grab him by the elbow harshly and drag him to the nearest empty room and promptly slap him then berate him and if Loki talked back he would fist a hand in his hair and pull it sharply causing Loki to cry out and he wouldn't relent until Loki apologized. Soon Loki kept his thoughts to himself. The same was done with Loki's more playful and mischievous side, Svadilfari didn't mind it inside the bedroom, but outside.... he had no patience for it, especially if Loki would flirt playfully with  _anyone_ , men or women. To this Svad would respond by waiting until they were in bed, force Loki onto the bed, jerk him off until he was close to coming, and then deny him to orgasm. He would then bite Loki on all his most sensitive areas until Loki was a sobbing, pleading mess and swore to behave better. Loki never did find much pleasure after when they would fuck, always afraid Svadilfari was planning some punishment for something he did. He also felt emptier now, hollow. He had lost bits of himself, hidden them away, but he was too afraid of how Svad will react I he went back to things. Surely there wasn't anything else Svad wanted to change about him.

For a while things seemed good. People were definitely much happier now that Loki was much more polite and was no longer mischievous, they also didn't seem to care that it left him feeling hollow. There were still moments when Loki couldn't help himself and he would say something rude or insulting. And it frightened him how Svad always seemed to know about it and would punish him. Usually with shouts, belittling words, smacks that left no marks, and punishments in the bed that made Loki cringe. He soon learned that Svadilfari would ask his boss or coworkers how Loki behaved at work. That sent a chill down Loki's spine, Svad was actually spying on him. But he was right, he couldn't keep being rude to customers or people in general. Loki rubbed his ass as he mulled over all this, Svad hadn't prepared him that much so he was more sore than usual.

Loki had now gone two months without drinking, smoking, or behaving in a way that would displease Svad, he was feeling good that their relationship could go by much smoother now. Svad hasn't had to punish him after all. It was nice having a boyfriend who cared so much about you that he'd help you get rid of your unhealthy habits and attitude. Svad was certainly the only one brave enough to try. Loki might have been a bit too difficult but he needed to learn, he knew that now and he has. Things were much better between him and Svad, he had even gone to meet Svad's parents. They didn't seem to like Loki much but Svad said that was fine, they would once Loki became  _perfect._ Loki didn't really know what he meant by that but he trusted Svad, he wasn't really sure why.

Svadilfari would spend as much time as possible around Loki, he never really wanted to leave his side, it was sweet but also a little suffocating but Loki knew better then to say anything. Soon, though, Loki didn't have much free time with classes starting again and working two jobs, one at the clothing store where he met Svad and the other at the campus's library. Svad was annoyed, and when he was annoyed he lashed out with words. Usually Loki was really good with words, able to talk himself out of trouble and gain favors, but whenever Svad used his words Loki's tongue would freeze up leaving him feeling extremely tense and anxious. Svad belittled him for neglecting him, focusing on stuff that wasn't as important as his boyfriend like books, homework assignments, classes, work, anything that occupied Loki's attention from him.

"Why don't you just quit your jobs, you don't need them right? I take care of you, I buy you things, I'll even pay your rent and other bills since you aren't ready to move in yet." Svad was leaning over Loki and whispering in his ears. Loki winced as he remembered that horrible fight they had when Svad asked him to move in and Loki said no. Svad threw stuff throughout the room, avoiding hitting Loki but still close enough to frighten him. He had called him an ungrateful whore and forced Loki on the bed, pinning his hands above his head and biting the back of his neck without drawing blood as he rutted into him for hours, Loki could barely stand up when it was over and Svad had looked after him until he felt better.

"I can't," Loki said carefully. "I need to keep them to pay for my classes and stuff."

Svad snorted. "Why do you even go to school. Do you really think you'll become a photographer? And what could you possibly do with a degree in psychology? It's not like any of those things are useful. Besides, you don't need to study to get a degree, I'll take care of you Loki, I've told you. I already am."

"It's important to me-"

"More important then me?" Svad asked angrily.

"No!"

"Those career choices will get you nothing! Those degrees will get you nothing! I'm the only thing you need!" Svad shouted in his face, a strong grip around one of Loki's wrist. Loki winced.

"Svad, stop, you're hurting me." Loki said meekly.

"Don't worry," Svadilfari said placing a chaste kiss to Loki's lips. "you know I'll never do anything to _really_ hurt you, to mark or blemish that beautiful skin." Loki whimpered but stayed still, he'd get angrier if he tried to pull his wrist free. Svad reached out with his free hand to grip Loki's chin and made him look him in the eyes as he said, "I'll give you a week. Those jobs and classes are taking up too much of your time and when I finally get you to myself your nose is buried in a book. I don't like it. Don't make me have this conversation with you again." Loki just nodded and started dinner. He dropped out and quit both jobs before the week was over, it was better then risking Svad's wrath and he was so happy. Finally, Loki was all his and Loki was happy too... right? Svad took him out even more, bought him expensive gifts, took him out to fancy parties, stayed over at Loki's or had Loki over at his place, fucked, and they never fought anymore. So why was Loki still afraid? Why did Loki feel nothing but numbness and resignation when he was with Svadilfari? He was happy wasn't he? He had a loving boyfriend, he loved him, Loki should be happy. Eventually he managed to convince himself that everything was okay. And then Darcy called.

 _"You dropped out of school?? Why!?"_ Came Darcy's voice on the other line. 

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Svad said it was for the best."

 _"Oh did he now?"_ Darcy said in a huffy tone and Loki frowned. She never did like Svad, even though she hasn't met him. Loki couldn't figure out why, she never hated any of his other boyfriends or girlfriends and yet nothing he told her about Svad warmed her up to him. And Loki's told her  _everything,_ it's only made her like him less and it hurt slightly constantly having to defend him.

"Well he made some fair points. I mean was I really going to do anything with those degrees I was studying for? It was pointless, better to have Svad taking care of me." He explained.

 _"Take care of you? Loki, babe, the entire time I've known you you've never wanted_ anyone  _to take care of you! And now suddenly you're welcoming it?"_

Loki's frown deepened. "He's me boyfriend-"

 _"That's never stopped you from reminding all your_ ex-boyfriends  _that you could take care of yourself! And they never treated you like shit either."_ Darcy said somewhat sternly and angry.

"What? Svad doesn't treat me-"

 _"Are you serious? Loki you've said there are times when you're_ afraid _of him. That he_ punishes  _you if you don't act or do as he says. He treats you like you're just a piece of ass he wants to keep around. You use to scare guys who looked at you wrong. What the fuck happened?"_

Loki just sat there with his phone pressed to his hear. There was a smidgen of truth to what she said but.... "But he loves me." Loki stupidly said and could hear Darcy groaning on the other side. "He cares for me." Loki said and even he heard how dead and emotionless his voice sounded, like a puppet.

 _"The fuck he does. Look, that doesn't even matter, Loki, do_ you  _love him? Like actually love him? Because this shit just even worth it."_   Darcy's voice almost sounded pleading.

Loki thought about it. Did he love Svadilfari? Whenever he thougt of him he mostly felt, numb, dread, resignation, humiliation, anxious, and afraid. But there was no love. He thought back to when he first met Svadilfari and realized he didn't even  _like_ him, at all. He had agreed to date him only because he wouldn't leave him alone. When they were dating he seemed like a decent guy, but even then he didn't like him in any way to lead to them being boyfriends, he couldn't even remember why he said yes when Svad had asked if they could be. Or why he put up with him when his true colors came out. When he kept forcing changes onto Loki, forcing him to change and hurting him when he didn't listen. And then he realized that part of the reason why he did was because he couldn't get rid of him, Svad didn't listen when he said no. Svad never had any intention of letting Loki go once he was interested in him. Loki had given up from the very beginning because he could tell that Svadilfari wasn't someone he could beat. But he didn't want this, he was miserable and constantly afraid and anxious. "No. I don't love him." Loki said in a hollow and broken voice. And then he started to sob.

Once he came to that realization Loki didn't have a moment of peace, made worse by Svadilfari's ever constant presence. It wasn't until Svad had taken Loki to some party being hosted by his parents that things turned for the worse. Svad had bought new suits for himself and Loki who put it on without noticing what color it was or how it looked, he knew it would look good, Svadilfari only bought Loki things that he knew would make him look gorgeous. Once they were dressed they climbed in the car and Loki was zoning out as A bad kept on talking. Usually Loki made an effort to listen since Svad would get angry at him if he didn't. But Loki wasn't thinking of that, he was still thinking about how exactly he got stuck in this terrible relationship with this man who might not be well. Loki felt as if he was essentially bullied into this relationship because Svad just wouldn't let him be and once Loki was in his grasp Svad had broken him, molded him into some pathetic thing who was too afraid of him to do anything. Loki wasn't happy, he hated being around him, he couldn't even enjoy it when they fucked. Loki's stomach twisted painfully as Loki thought of all the times he was forced into bed, forced to do things he wasn't comfortable just because Svadilfari wanted it. Loki wanted out of this relationship, but he wasn't sure he'd be allowed to just walk away from it.

They had arrived at some gala Svadilfari's parents were hosting, for what Loki had no idea. He didn't even know where they were and he didn't give a fuck. Svad grabbed his arm and lead him inside, both of them refusing the glasses of champagne despite the fact that Loki really wanted to drink. They were walking around making small talk, or at least Svad was, Loki was mostly just standing by his side and staring off, ignoring everyone around him with a cold look on his face. Svad threw him dirty looks every now and then but said nothing as they still had an image to maintain, Svad did anyways. As the evening progressed Loki felt himself getting angrier and angrier, at Svad, himself, and all these damn people. He was trapped and he had no idea how he had let that happened. He startled when he heard someone else besides Svadilfari say his name. Loki turned and saw that it was his mother.

"Are you enjoying yourself Loki?" She asked politely, he didn't know why, neither her or her husband liked him. He didn't come from money and Svad's father thought he was  _too_ pretty, if that was even a real thing. Loki found himself glaring at her for a while until Svad gripped his elbow painfully and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yes. I am." Loki responded in a clipped tone. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to be around this fake courtesy and politeness. But he knew Svad wouldn't, it'll reflect badly on  _him_ somehow. And Loki knew why now, he was nothing but a pretty toy, a lovely accessory for Svadilfari to show off. A toy that needed breaking until it learned to just stand there looking attractive on Svad's arms. Loki gritted his teeth at the realization. No wonder Svadilfari had worked so hard to change him, a toy didn't have it's own personality.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone now." Svad's mother said and gave a meaningful look to her son that Loki didn't miss. Perhaps she and her husband already knew Loki's purpose as a mindless, pretty, bauble and were unsatisfied that it was thinking for it's own again. Loki could see a darkness on Svad's face and he felt the usual dread but he still felt the anger roiling around inside himself as well. Tonight was going to be hell.

Svadilfari dragged Loki to quiet corner and hissed at Loki, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all." Loki said in a dead tone.

"You are being rude to everyone and you're not even smiling. Do you have any idea how depressing you look? I taught you how to behave at these functions so behave!" Svad snarled, tightening his grip on Loki's arm. Loki winced and tried to pull it back and Svad pulled on it harshly. "Do you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes, let go!" Loki whispered.

"Oh no, we still have people to talk to. Now come along, behave, and smile for fucks sake." And he pulled Loki back into the crowd. It was a couple of hours before they finally left and now Svad was in a dangerously quiet mood. As angry as Loki was he was still terribly frightened to be alone with him right now. They got to Loki's place and Svad let himself in in front of Loki who reluctantly follow and waited for the blow to come, and come it did. Svad backhanded Loki hard enough that he stumbled back. He held his hand to his stinging cheek but said nothing, keeping his head and eyes down.

"What the hell was with you tonight? You made me look bad? Look at me Loki and explain yourself!" Svadilfari hissed grabbing Loki's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"I want to break up!" Loki blurted, slightly amazed with himself. He felt Svad tense up and dared himself to look at his face. He looked stunned and... slightly heartbroken? 

"What?" Svad barely whispered.

Loki broke free from Svadilfari's grasp and said much clearly, "I want to break up. I'm done, we're done." Was it really going to be this easy? Was all his worry for nothing?

Cold fury broke over Svad's face and before Loki could react he reached out and grasped Loki by the hair roughly, making Loki cry out, and yanked on his hair tighter. "And what makes you think you have any say in this?"

"I have every right to end a relationship I don't want to be in anymore." Loki gasped, his hands clutching Svad's forearms. Svad's grip tightened and Loki could feel a few strands being pulled free from his scalp.

"You can't end this, you  _need_ me. You need me to take care of you." Svad snarled.

"No I don't!" Loki cried out trying to pull free.

"Oh really? Who's going to take care of you then? Your mother? You killed her Loki, barely born and you already took her life. Or maybe your father will? But he probably hates you, and why shouldn't he? You're a constant reminder of his wife's death, he won't want you now that he's no longer obligated to care for you. You have no friends since no one is willing to put up with you, oh no. Only  _I_ put up with you. Only  _I_ helped make you a better person. Only  _I_ care about you and only  _I_ can take care of you!"

"You're crazy!" Loki shouted, "I don't need a lunatic like you to take care of me! You never even did, you just made my life this past year a living hell! I don't even love you, I hate you!" Loki cried and was shoved roughly to the floor. Before Loki could move a heavy weight was pressing down on his back and Loki cried out.

"You're such an ungrateful little whore. But don't worry, I'll forgive you, I always do." Svad murmured against Loki's neck, pressing his lips against it. Loki shivered. "We'll just put this behind us and forget you uttered such nonsense." Svad promised.

"No!" Loki shouted. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!!!" Loki had managed to hit him in the ribs with his elbow and Svad rolled off him, winded. But Loki didn't feel victorious, SVad was bound to retaliate harshly. Svadilfari looked at his harshly and hissed at him as he got to his feet. But before he could make a move towards Loki there was a knock on the door.

"Police! We got a complaint about a disturbance." Loki felt relief flow into him. He watched as Svad went to get the door. "Is everything all right?" The police officer asked looking from Svad to Loki, still on the floor.

Svad smiled and said, "Perfectly fine, Loki here just needs a little break is all."

Loki stared as the police officer simply nodded and made to leave.

"Wait-" Loki called out.

"I'll handle things here Derek, goodbye now." Svad waved the man off and closed the door and turned to Loki. "There's no escape for you Loki. You will  _not_ leave me. I'll give you some time to think, but I will be watching you. Don't bother going to the police, or the courts, or even any lawyers. I know people and my family now's even more. No one will help you  _escape_ me. But they will help  _me_ so I suggest you simply behave yourself. I'll give you a week, when the week is over we're packing your things and moving them to my place. Until then, this is goodbye, for now. I'll miss you, my sweet Loki." And with that he was gone leaving Loki on the floor completely stunned.

The first thing Loki had done was try looking for a new job, he couldn't go back to that clothing store, Svad shopped there and he was friendly with his old boss and coworkers there. He got a job at a crappy bar, there was no way Svad will show up there so he could put up with annoying drunks. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do once the week was over, he had no doubt that Svad meant what he said but Loki was not going back to what they had, he wanted nothing to do with Svadilfari. Unfortunately Svad didn't give a crap what Loki wanted, never did. Three days after the fight he walked into his apartment to find a bunch of roses and a giant stuffed horse in his living room along with a note from Svad. Loki quickly threw them away. The next day there was a meal from one of the restaurants Svadilfari liked to take Loki to. He gave the meal to his neighbor and talked to his landlord about getting his locks changed seeing as Svad was more then comfortable using the key he had made Loki give him. The day after he got home to find Svadilfari waiting for him on the couch with a huge smile.

"Weeks almost over and I figured you'd be missing me already by now." Svad said cheerfully. Loki ran back to his car and drove to the police station. He knew Svad was friends with them, but he couldn't be friends with  _all_ of them. Surely someone will help him. They spent the entire time Loki was there telling him what a good guy Svadilfari was and that he was breaking the poor guy's heart and to just go back to him, complete;y ignoring the hurt in Loki's eyes or how terrified he was. Loki stayed in a motel that night. 

Loki started noticing Svadilfari following him around like a menacing shadow as the week Svad had given him had passed already. He kept leaving voicemails no matter how many times Loki blocked him and changed his number. He still found gifts in his apartment and other signs that Svad was still letting him in. He even sometimes heard him moving around in there before opening the door and would just run. He stupidly tried going to the cops again but they just went on about how Loki was the bad guy and to give the guy a break. He went to different police stations at least five times but none of them were of any help. Loki felt completely alone, afraid, and lost. Except for Darcy.

 _"Come move in with me. Leave that dump, I'll help you find a job and you can stay here until you find your own place."_ Darcy offered.

"I just might do that." Loki had muttered into the phone.

 _"Are you really that scared?"_ Darcy asked.

"Terrified. He won't leave me alone. I finally got the landlord to change the locks on my apartment but he still leaves gifts outside. I also saw scratches on the door last night, I just know he was trying to break in. And he and his family are friends with everyone in this fucking town. No one's willing to help me. If something doesn't happen soon he'll get his way and I'll be stuck with him again."

 _"Then come here, Loki. You'll be safe here."_ Darcy pleaded.

"I'll think about it Darcy, but thanks for offering." Loki promised.

The next night when Svadilfari had attacked Loki in that dark alley was when Loki had made his decision. Packing away everything he could carry, Loki ran and hoped Svadilfari wouldn't follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only write this fic now if I listen to two specific songs
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I feel like I could have written it better but I think it's still good. And I probably won't post again until Friday, who knows.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep saying when I'll post chapters next when I just keep posting them earlier then I said. Clearly I'm a liar but enjoy :D

It took a while for Thor to realize that Loki was done speaking. Thor had no idea what to do, what to even say. The entire time Loki was talking he had his face hidden in the crook of Thor's neck and his voice had started out emotionless but soon turned into the voice of a hurt and broken man. He had an inkling of what Loki had gone through when he was with  _him_ but to actually  _hear_ it, to have his suspicions confirmed and also to know that it was much worse. Loki had survived it though, not unharmed, but he did and he had gotten somewhat safe. But now he was back, he couldn't imagine how frighten Loki must feel, or dejected. But Loki wasn't alone this time.

"Oh, Loki-" Thor started when Loki started to pull away.

"I'm tired, and I have work tomorrow. I'll shower early, I'm going to bed. Night Thor." Loki said quietly and Thor let him get up and go, not wanting to push Loki any further tonight.

Once Thor heard the door to the bedroom close Thor decided to go outside for a little fresh air and thinking about maybe taking Loki to visit his mother, not so Loki could tell her anything he didn't want to, but because he was sure Loki would be reassured by his mother's soothing and calm presence. Thor rubbed the back of his neck and stepped out the front door and froze at the top step of his little porch. There was a dark car parked in front of his house and leaning against the car was the bastard himself, Svadilfari, smirking at Thor with a murderous glare in his dark eyes. Thor felt his blood boiling at the sight of him, recalling  _everything_ that Loki said he had done to him. Done to him and had said it was him  _caring_ for Loki.

Thor clenched his fists and jaws and stepped off the small porch, marching towards Svadilfari with every intent to tear his apart and determined not to stop until he could no longer hurt Loki. Thor growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Thor stopped in his tracks as Svadilfari pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Thor, he heard a click as he switched the safety off. Thor glared at Svadilfari as he smiled at him gleefully. "You know," Svadilfari started, "I was planning on cutting the brakes of your truck or that stupid motorcycle of yours. I was imagining you going down a steep hill, unable to brake, and dying in a firing crash. But then I thought, 'what if Loki's in the truck with him? Or clinging onto you on that stupid motorcycle?' I don't want Loki to get hurt, and I definitely don't want him dead, he is mine after all." Thor flexed his arms and bared his teeth. "I still want you dead though. No one takes whats mine from me and lives." Svadilfari said in a cold voice.

"Loki isn't yours you delusional piece of shit!" Thor bellowed. A gunshot went off near Thor's feet but he didn't flinch, merely glared at Svadilfari who stared at him slightly bewildered before pointing it back up at Thor.

"Loki. Is. Mine!" Svadilfari snarled and moved his finger to pull the trigger when a pale slender form ran out from nowhere and jumped in front of Thor with his arms spread wide.

"No!" Loki shouted looking frantic as he faced Svadilfari and the gun.

"Loki!" Both men shouted bewildered, Thor trying to move Loki behind him but Loki wouldn't budge and Svadilfari bristled at the touch.

"Loki, Move!" Thor whispered desperately.

"I won't!" Loki hissed at him. "He won't shoot me!"

"Loki," Svadilfari said in a smooth and commanding voice. Thor saw Loki flinch and he placed a comforting hand on the small of his back. "Move. I need to kill him so I can save you from him." He sounded completely calm and rational and it rattled them both.

"No." Loki said in a wavering but determined voice.

"Loki." Svadilfari said in a warning tone.

"Just go away! Leave me alone Svad!" Loki shouted at him.

"No!" Svadilfari shouted back in a harsh voice. "You're mine! It's just a break!"

"It's over! I never wanted to be with you, you coerced me into a relationship I never wanted to be in! Just go!" Loki shouted, all his rage and contempt coming out. 

"Lies! Nothing but lies  _he_ has fed you Loki, and I  _will_ save you from him!" Svadilfari shouted and fired a shot over Loki's left shoulder hitting Thor's. Thor grunted and and placed a hand on his shoulder, hissing slighty.

"Thor!" Loki shouted turning his back on Svad and placing his hands on Thor. "Are you okay?" He sounded slightly panicked. 

"Loki, move." Thor moved his arm and pushed Loki behind him as Svadilfari came barreling towards them, aiming the gun towards Thor again when a light flashed onto all three of them. Thor and Loki blinked away the spots that appeared on their eyes as Svadilfari turned to see what it was. Thor saw Natasha's head appear out of a car, a gun pointed straight at an angry Svadilfari.

"Put the gun down and step away with your hands in the air." Natasha called out as Clint appeared, his own gun also pointed at Svadilfari. Loki could hear a low growl escaping out of his mouth as he turned to look at him and then ran off, Natasha and Clint running after him. Loki stared after them in a state of shock when he heard a grunt from Thor behind him and whirled around to face Thor.

"Are you okay Thor?" Loki asked as he placed his hands around Thor's shoulder and his brow creased when he didn't see much blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thor said moving his hand and lifting his sleeve up slightly so Loki could see his shoulder, "assholes a lousy shot, barely grazed it. Stings a bit and it'll probably bruise but I'll be fine." Loki sighed and closed his eyes in relief and Thor cradled the back of his neck and brought their foreheads together when they were startled apart by a gunshot echoing in the distance. They looked towards the direction and Thor asked, "How did Clint and Natasha know to show up?"

"I called them." Loki said. Thor gave him a bewildered look and Loki grimaced. "I wasn't going to let you get shot." He said. Thor just gave him a smug smile. "Oh stop that, I still don't trust their profession." Loki sneered but Thor kept smiling and Loki sighed, annoyed now. After a while both Clint and Natasha appeared, without Svadilfari in two. Thor growled in annoyance and anger but Loki merely looked resigned and unsurprised.

"You lost him?" Thor asked unnecessarily.

"Yup, but Nat hit him somewhere so he's hurt." Clint said and turned towards Loki. "Ready to press charges now?" Loki grimaced but stayed silent.

"I will." Thor announced and everyone turned to look at him.

"You will?" Clint asked.

"He shot at me twice, grazing my shoulder on the second shot. He also admitted to wanting me dead, even said he had planned on cutting the brakes on my truck and bike." Thor explained.

"You know we can only go after him for that, right? Not for what he did to Loki if only you press charges." Natasha explained and then turned her gaze to Loki, staring at him fiercely. Loki recoiled from all the stares he was getting and Natasha sighed and said, "Think about it seriously Loki, he followed you here and now we know that he definitely knows where Thor lives, he might already know where you live, where you work, and he's clearly a danger. Thor, stop by tomorrow to fill out the form." Natasha said and then both she and Clint climbed back into their cruiser and drove off.

Thor turned to look at Loki who had a look of frozen fear on his face. "Loki?" Thor said gently and placing a calming hand on Loki's shoulder, he didn't even flinch.

"I didn't realize that right away." Loki whispered.

"What?" Thor asked.

"That he knows where you live. I didn't realize that until she said it." Thor could feel him trembling under his hand. Thor stood up and helped Loki to his feet.

"Let's go inside and get some sleep." Thor said gently and led a trembling Loki in. Loki was still trembling when they settled into bed and Thor rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry." Loki mumbled, his face pressed into the pillow.

"For what?' Thor asked as he continued rubbing soothing circles.

"You're the one that got shot at and yet  _you're_ taking care of  _me_." Loki mumbled into his pillow again. He felt Thor shrug.

"It's just a graze, a scratch really, It's no big deal and you're more shaken up then I am Loki." Thor replied.

"Because I'm  _weak_." Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

"Loki-"

"I am Thor, I know I am and I don't need any fake, comforting words, Just, just drop it, please." Loki said sounding tired. Thor didn't really want to end the night like this, but this night must have been stressful enough for Loki. It could wait. Thor leaned down and placed a tender kiss into Loki's hair against his neck, he could hear Loki nearly purring in content.

"Goodnight Loki, my love." Thor whispered against Loki's ear.

"Goodnight Thor, my beloved." Loki responded and Thor smiled and settled down into the pillows and slept.

\----

Svadilfari stumbled into the closest, empty, building he could find. He knew blood was dripping from the bullet hole in his thigh that left a trail, but it didn't really matter. He'll be gone before the sun comes up. He ground his teeth in frustration, his leg hurt and all his contacts were miles away, including private doctors who would have mended his injured leg without question. Svadilfari felt like punching, damn Loki for moving this far, forcing Svad to deal with things on his own with no cops, doctors, or anyone at all on his side. It was so frustrating! And now Loki was  _fighting_ him. Rebelling against  _him._ Didn't he understand that that blonde oaf was tearing down everything he had learned? That he was corrupting him? He really had to save Loki before he was too far gone. But first he had to deal with his leg. Svadilfari huffed in annoyance and called one of his families private doctors they employed. He might not be able to come and tend to Svad's leg, but he could instruct him on how to tend to it himself.

\----

Loki woke up  _exhausted_. Last night was way too fucking emotional, especially considering the fact that the day had been such fun. What with reliving his fucking mess of a relationship with Svadilfari, then him appearing and threatening Thor with a gun, and then the unpleasant revelation that Svad knew where Thor lived and probably where Loki lived. And where he worked. Maybe even where Thor worked. Was it possible he knew where Thor's parents lived? Or Loki's new number that he had just changed recently. Loki moaned, he didn't want to think about this this early in the morning. He needed to relax in a warm shower and that's exactly what he intended to do.

\----

"You seem twitchy." Thor pointed out as he drove down the street, it was a bit chilly so they were in the truck.

"Do I?" Loki responded as he stared out at the clouds, looks like rain.

"Are you worried?" Thor asked carefully.

Loki shrugged and said, "Probably. He found your place. He most likely knows where I live, where we work, and probably other stuff I don't want to think about."

"Are you nervous about going to work? Do you want me to stay behind?" Thor offered.

"Nah, it's okay. Darcy will be there and she can probably kick your ass." Loki said seriously and Thor couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, even Loki chuckled a bit before saying, "Plus you gotta go to the station to talk to Natasha and Clint, you're pressing charges after all, aren't you.

Thor nodded because he was, maybe that'll be good enough to lock him away for a few years. Maybe it will even convince Loki to press charges himself. "I promise not to take long though, I'll take you to lunch even." Thor promised and Loki smiled at him. 

Once they got to Mimir's Well they said a quick goodbye, Thor sneaked in a quick kiss, and watched as Loki headed inside. He waved at Darcy through the window and was about to climb back in his truck when someone called out to him. He turned around to see a familiar face. "I met you at the barbecue didn't I? You're friends with Clint and Natasha right?' Thor asked.

Steve nodded and held out his hand to introduce himself properly, "Steve Rogers, I'm a coworker of Loki's"

Thor smiled and took his hand and said, "Thor Odinson, Loki's boyfriend."

Steve smiled back in response and the rubbed his neck nervously and then, with a determined look on his face, said, "There's actually something I want to talk to you about, something that might have something to do with Loki. Darcy suggested that I should talk to you about this."

Thor furrowed his brow and asked, "What about?"

"I'm not keeping you from anything important am I?" Steve asked.

"I was actually on my way to the station to speak with Clint and Natasha about something that happened last night. If you want to wait-" Thor started when Steve shook his head.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I tag along, this might interest them too." Steve said.

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly but said, "Sure, need a ride?"

Steve shook his head. "Got my car parked nearby, I'll meet you there." 

Thor nodded and climbed into his truck and started it wondering just what it was Steve wanted to talk about that involved Loki and that had made him want to let Clint and Natasha know about it as well. And that had Darcy telling him to speak to him about it. Guess he'll figure it out in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to say when I'll post next.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look shit up.

Once Thor had parked his truck he headed towards the police station steps and saw Steve waiting for him. "Do you want to tell me in private first or with them?" Thor asked since he didn't know what exactly Steve wanted to tell him, just that it might involve Loki.

"Together inside I think. I'm not really sure if it's anything Clint or Natasha need to do but better safe then sorry." Steve said motioning with his head for them to climb up so they did. Thor knocked on their office door and stepped in with Steve behind him. Clint and Natasha looked up, both raising their eyebrows when they saw Steve.

"Morning Thor, Steve." Clint said and both men waved at him and Natasha.

"Got something to say Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm not really sure how serious it is but. I had talked to Darcy about this before." Steve said as he took a seat. "I-" he glanced towards Thor and then continued, "I noticed that angry mark Loki still has on its neck, it's fading a bit and I'm not sure if either of you two know about it," Thor had pulled his lips into a thin line at the mention of that mark, "I know it wasn't from Thor, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Steve looked towards Thor who was staring down at him wondering just where he was going with this.

"Why are you bringing this up? And why did you talk to Darcy, did you talk to Loki also?" Thor asked.

Steve shook his head and said, "Darcy asked me not to tell him after I told her."

"Where is this going Steve?" Natasha asked.

Steve turned to Clint and Natasha and said, "I don't know if anything happened to Loki but a few days before Loki came to work with the mark on his neck I was working the morning shift with him and Darcy. I had gone outside to get something out of my car and noticed this big dark guy just standing outside looking into Mimir's at Loki and Darcy. I told him to leave and he did and I didn't think anything of it, until I saw the mark on Loki and talked to Darcy and she seemed to have an idea who that guy was."

"What did he look like?" Thor demanded moving closer towards Steve, he could see Natasha typing away on the keyboard to her laptop but focused on Steve for the moment.

"Uh, dark wavy hair, dark eyes, tall, broad shoulders, expensive looking clothes." Steve answered.

"Was this him?" Natasha asked moving the monitor of her laptop forward to show Steve and Thor a picture. Thor recognized it as Svadilfari. Steve stared at hit and nodded his head. "Well, that proves that he has been stalking Loki a few days before the attack but he still could have arrived here much earlier." Natasha said as she moved her monitor back into place.

"Stalking?" Steve said bewildered.

"We can't really talk about it since Loki has not agreed to press charges so far and it's not really something for us to tell. What we can tell you is make sure this guy doesn't get near Mimir's Well again, he's proven to be dangerous." Clint said and then looked to Thor before saying, "You can ask Thor for more info, he probably knows more then either me or Nat. And if this guy shows up again and causes trouble, his names Svadilfari by the way, feel free to call us. For now gotta ask you to leave, private matters with Thor, but I'll see you Friday, all right."

"All right, later Clint. Bye Natasha. Thor." Steve said and walked out leaving the three alone.

"Still pressing charges?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I am." Thor said taking a seat.

"Well, since he did fire at you twice, nicked you once, and outright told you he wants to kill you we can try and get him for attempted murder, the minimum he could get is four years but he could also get up to ten or fifteen years in prison, possibly on parole. If you also file charges for trespassing that could maybe get him another year." Natasha explained as he handed over some papers for Thor to fill out and a pen.

"And I still can't press charges against him for Loki?" Thor asked.

"No." Natasha said sternly. "You were only a witness and if he did more to Loki you didn't witness any of that, it will be useless. Loki has to be the one to press charges for this to go anywhere."

"What about what Steve said-"

"Technically that sounded like loitering, places can deal with that on their own and the guy left when Steve asked so nothing would happen. The only thing that  _could_ happen will be he'll have to pay a fine and his family's loaded." Clint said and when Thor frowned darkly he said, "You pressing charges should be enough, it'll probably get him locked up a few years."

"But it won't really feel like justice for Loki." Thor muttered as he started filling out and signing the papers.

"That's up to Loki to decide." Natasha said.

\----

Once Thor was done inside he stepped outside to head to his truck and saw Steve waiting for him, he looked up when he noticed Thor.

"Who is this Svadilfari guy and is he really a danger to Loki?" He outright asked.

Thor stepped down towards him and asked, "Do you really care?"

Steve nodded and said, "Course I do. Loki's a good guy, I like him and I don't think he deserves any of this, it sounds troublesome."  Thor studied him carefully and saw that Steve was telling the truth and it lightened his heart a little, to know that there were other people who truly cared for Loki.

"I can't tell you the whole story, it's not mine to tell, it's Loki. But I can tell you some if you really want to know." Thor said.

"Tell me what you can." Steve responded.

Thor wouldn't tell him about either times Loki was assaulted or what exactly he had gone through when he was with Svadilfari, but he will tell him what little he thought Steve could know without angering Loki too much. "He's an ex of Loki's, the relationship they were in, it was a bad one for Loki and he didn't really want to be in it. When Loki broke up with him he refused to accept it. He intimidated Loki, stalked him, and eventually Loki ran and moved here. He followed him and he's still stalking Loki, still intimidating him, and he still refuses to accept that Loki wants nothing to do with him."

Steve was silent for a while and asked, "And Loki won't press charges why?"

Thor just shook his head. "He's afraid of him. Could I ask you a favor Steve?"

"Sure, go ahead." 

"When you're working with Loki could you keep an eye out in case that Svadilfari guy shows up and keep him from getting close to Loki?"

Steve smiled and said, "It be my pleasure. Now I should probably go. Nice talking to you Thor." Steve held his hand out.

Thor smiled and took it. "Nice talking to you too Steve." Once Steve left Thor got a call from his father telling him to head on to the restaurant right now so Thor got into his truck and headed to The Golden Realm.

\----

"I'm not going to press charges." Loki said for what felt like the millionth time as the last customer left with her coffee and leaving them alone for a while before any other customers showed up and before Ian came for his shift.

"Why the fuck not?" Darcy huffed annoyed. "He attacked you,  _again._ He's stalking you,  _again._ He showed up at Thor's house and threatened Thor with a gun and actually shot him."

"And Thor's pressing charges for that." Loki pointed out.

"Which is good for him but why the fuck won't you? He's done worse to you!" Darcy shouted her irritation.

"He's never shot me." Loki said and went to wipe down the tables real quick.

"Are you actually defending him a little? He's hurt you Loki, he's hurt you and you know it!" She shouted at him.

"Darcy-"

"Press the fucking charges! Get the psycho locked up! It'll serve him right!"

"I can't!" Loki whirled around and shouted in frustration. Darcy glanced down to the barely fading mark on Loki's pale neck and looked back at Loki who was avoiding making eye contact with her, his lips pressed tightly together.

"You're still afraid of him." Darcy stated in a much safer tone. Loki winced but didn't deny it and Darcy sighed. There was no point arguing about this. Loki's fear  of the guy was still too strong, the creep had hardwired and instilled that fear too deeply into Loki and he really believed there was no stopping him so he was too afraid to try and it annoyed Darcy, but it also made her sad for her friend. He was so brave and ruthless but he was broken right now. "You have Thor." Darcy said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki mumbled.

"Fine, clean the tables then if you're going to." Darcy said as Ian walked in.

"Morning guys." Ian called out cheerfully.

"Morning." Loki responded less cheerfully. Darcy smiled like a cat who just caught a mouse.

"Morning Ian. Wash up back here okay? I'm gonna play on my phone."

"Right away Miss Darcy." Ian responded immediately and Loki rolled his eyes.

\----

"You called me." Thor said as he walked in and found Odin in the newly renovated kitchens.

"Yes," Odin said as he ran his fingers across the new stove tops, "I wanted you to see the new renovations done to the kitchen and tell me what you think. I called you earlier, where were you?"

Thor looked around the kitchen as his father had asked him to, everything looked sleek and shiny and part of him was excited to work in this kitchen, try everything out, especially those new grills. Eventually he answered his father, "The kitchen looks lovely and after I dropped Loki off at work I went to go see Natasha and Clint."

"Was there something important you had to talk to them? Is everything okay?" His father asked as one of the men who were in charge with the renovations came with a clipboard for Odin to look over and sign before he and his men could leave. Thor thought about whether or not he should tell his father about Loki's crazy ex showing up last night and threatening him with a gun, wanting him dead so he could steal Loki away. But then he would tell his mother, they'd both worry, and they'd want to know the whole story and Thor was sure Loki didn't want them to know that much.

"No, nothings wrong, just felt like stopping by." Thor lied and he could feel his father's one eye gaze on him, no doubt suspecting him of lying but said nothing of it.

"Yes, well, now that the kitchens are finally done I was thinking of reopening the restaurant this Saturday. Have a few specials and introduce some of the new course meals and desserts. It will be a busy day, I plan on keeping it open a little later this weekend, might even jump into the kitchen and cook things myself." Odin said. Thor furrowed his brow as he thought about it though.

"Won't it be far too busy too soon, everyone has been on vacation essentially, not sure we'll all be able to rush into an extremely busy weekend." Thor said.

"Such is restaurant work, Thor," Odin pointed out as he put his jacket on as he prepared to leave. "one comes to expect a busy tiring day. It is Thursday, I'm sure everyone will have time to rest up and relax before coming back to work, I was only renovating the kitchens, not closing."

"I know father but I was-"

"If you want you can bring Loki around, you won't be working the whole day and your mother is coming along as well. I'm sure she'd love to catch up with the boy and I'm sure Loki will enjoy seeing you working around in a real restaurants kitchen." Odin said and placed a hand on his son's back to steer him out. Thor, though, frowned even more as he realized he was essentially going back to work. He loved working in the kitchen, it was his dream to be a chef since he was a child and his mother had brought him to see his father working. But he couldn't help feeling worried. Thor drove Loki to and from work, they both worked mornings but Loki always got out of work earlier then Thor by at least an hour. It wasn't really worrisome but after what Steve told him he knew now that that Svadilfari asshole knew where Loki worked. What if he got to Loki once he was out of work and Thor was still at work? It would be just an hour but it was an hour Thor didn't really want to risk.

"What's wrong, you seemed worried about something?" Odin asked.

Thor snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face his father, "It's nothing, just wondering whether Loki will like the restaurant."

He supposed he could just talk to Loki about it later today, maybe they could work something out that will leave Loki feeling safe. Thor knew Loki was worried, even if he wouldn't admit it to him and he would probably see this as something they didn't have to worry about but Thor wouldn't take any chances with Svadilfari running around Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine everyone's getting annoyed that Loki still won't press charges but just wait, stories still not over :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to anabonnana for telling me about accommodation syndrome and erotomania and suggesting I look it up, I appreciate it and hopefully my writing improves a little now that I better understand what it is I'm writing. I'm sure there's more to look up, especially as to how Svadilfari behaves but I have no idea what else to look up but hopefully I still write it well and somewhat real. :)

_"Svadilfari, dear, please explain to me why on earth there is an arrest warrant for you for attempted murder."_ Came his mother's voice over the phone. Svadilfari tried to focus but his head still felt a bit fuzzy from the painkillers he took. It was the good painkillers one of their doctor friends gave him.

"Is there?" Svadilfari asked, making an attempt to focus on the conversation at hand.

 _"Yes,"_ came his mother's voice,  _"there is. I thought you were simply going to get the green eyed toy of yours, not try and kill him."_

Svadilfari groaned. "I wasn't trying to kill  _him_ mother. And his name is Loki, I've asked both you and father to call him by his name several times."

 _"I will not,"_ he could practically hear his mother pouting.  _"I don't approve of, him I never had. And I simply cannot understand why you had to go chasing after him like some lovesick little boy Svad, darling. You could do so much better, find yourself someone with money of their own."_

"Mother, we've been over this, I love Loki. I only want Loki, And I was working on improving him, he was getting to be much better before all this nonsense started."

 _"Well then who were you trying to kill if it wasn't your_ beloved _?"_ His mother sneered and Svadilfari clenched his teeth in annoyance. She just couldn't take his and Loki's love for each other seriously or accept it no matter how much he asked her to.

"Some blonde oaf who has the audacity to try and steal Loki away from me. Tried to kill him so I could save Loki from his dirty clutches but seems like in this damn city he's the one with police friends. Chased me and one shot me in the leg." He informed his mother.

 _"Shot you in the leg!? Dear Lord, Svad, dear, just give up on that little pale minx and come home! Let a doctor tend to your leg and we'll call some lawyers to get rid of that silly warrant."_ His mother pleaded.

"No mother, I'm fine. I already called Carlson, he told me what to do and I took the painkillers he gave me before I left. I'll be fine and I'm not leaving without Loki. And don't worry about the warrant, they'll have to actually catch me and I'll be more careful. I can't afford to get caught for Loki's sake."

_"Svad-"_

"I'll head home once I have Loki with me. Everything will be fine mother, don't worry about me." Svadilfari told his mother and heard her huff over the phone.

 _"That toy of yours has been nothing but bothersome and now he's causing you trouble. Fine, waste your efforts getting him back Svadilfari. But if_ anything  _happens to you because of that thing you're fixating on I will come after him with everything at my proposal."_ His mother threatened and Svadilfari bristled at it,  _no one_ threatened his lovely Loki, not even his parents.

"You will not mother," he hissed into the phone, "you will leave Loki be. He is mine and everything will be fine. Now goodbye!" He hung up and threw his phone on the bed beside him. His leg still ached a little and it irritated him, Carlson had advised him not to put any weight on his leg for a week, just to be safe. A week where he was forced to leave Loki at the hands of that blonde oaf.  _Forgive me Loki,_ he thought as he felt his eyes closing again.

\----

"You're going to the restaurant now?" Loki asked as he packed his stuff away in the bag and backpacks he had brought. He had decided it was time to start living at his apartment again. At first Thor wasn't that happy about it. Not just because he wanted Loki to stay longer but because he was also worried for Loki's safety and then Loki had pointed out that Svadilfari was less likely to show up at an apartment complex and Thor was more then welcome to stay with him in his apartment on the nights he wasn't willing to leave Loki alone. Thor gave in eventually since Loki was an adult and he couldn't keep him here. And he could spend more nights at Loki's.

Thor nodded and said, "Yeah, I mean the restaurant isn't officially opening until tomorrow morning. We're just going there for the tasting of all the new stuff my father has decided to introduce. You can come along and try some of the stuff with me."

"Like what?" Loki asked as he zipped a backpack closed.

Thor shrugged and grabbed his keys, "Not really sure, my father's keeping silent on that to surprise us. Just know its five new course meals and four new desserts items."

Loki pursed his lips as he got up, pretending to mull it over as he wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and smiled coyly at him. "I am hungry." He eventually said and Thor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Loki and brought him in for a quick kiss.

"Let's go then." Thor said and grabbed Loki's backpacks while Loki grabbed the bag and the books he had brought with him and they climbed into Thor's truck. "Are you positive you want to start staying at your apartment? I really won't mind if you stay longer." Thor said as they drove down the street. Loki sighed.

"We've already talked about this Thor." Loki said tiredly.

"I know but are you sure you'll feel safe. And be honest." Thor pleaded.

"No, I don't think it'll be any safer but I don't want to keep getting in your way." Loki said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Loki let out a noise that was between a groan and a sigh and said, "You, you're doing too much for me. I mean you've let me stay at your place after all this shit happened and was revealed. You drive me around so I'm not on my own. You take care of me and you shouldn't have to, this is my mess. You were shot at for fucks sake and it's my fault. I just, just don't want to burden you anymore, I have to be an adult and stop acting like a scared little kid who's too afraid to go home. It's not fair to you."

"Loki, I don't mind at all-"

"I know, it's just how I feel. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and still do Thor, but I need to feel some semblance of control. I need to remind myself that I'm an adult too, no matter how scared I might be. I'm tired of it."

"You'd feel better if you pressed charges-" Thor started but quickly kept quiet at the smoldering glare Loki sent him.

"I'm done talking about that. I already said I wasn't, I can't and I'm not changing my mind."

"Loki-"

"No! It won't do anything." Loki yelled.

"I'm pressing charges." Thor argued.

"That's different." Loki claimed.

"How?"

"Because you can easily take him, I can't." 

"What are you talking about, I saw you wrestling, you could easily put up a fight against him Loki. You're just letting all this fear get to you when it's pointless."

"Are you saying that everything I felt, everything I went through, was just in my head? That I imagined it? That it didn't happen and I'm being ridiculous?" Loki was seething.

"No!" Thor protested, "Of course not. The fear you feel is validated as is everything else you felt, I can't even imagine what you felt through all that. What I'm talking about is the fear  _he_ specifically drilled into you that there's nothing you can do to stop him when that's a lie. You're stronger then he expects Loki, use that strength. Don't let it be buried by a fear of his making and his lies."

Loki just stared at him with a deep frown on his face and a crease between his eyebrows, he seemed unsure. "You're wrong," Loki eventually muttered. "I can't stop him." But when Thor looked towards Loki he still seemed unsure, it almost seemed as he was warring with himself. Maybe Thor got through to him... but maybe Loki still wasn't ready to realize that bit yet. Thor sighed inwardly, he wouldn't push it anymore. It would just make Loki lash out and that's the last thing he wants. Loki has to figure it out on his own in order to realize the truth behind what Thor said, to realize that he is more then capable of stopping Svadilfari.

\----

"Hey, we were wondering when you guys would get here." Fandral greeted Thor and Loki as they stepped through the door of the restaurant.

"Hey Fandral," Thor greeted as he smacked Fandral on the arm as Loki nodded towards the dashing man. "where's my father? I thought he'd have the food ready to taste already."

"He's getting everything ready right now, good thing too. Volstagg is already losing his patience." Fandral laughed.

"I better go help bring out the food, I'll be right back Loki." Thor said quickly and headed towards the kitchen to fine his father.

"So how you've been Loki?" Fandral asked politely.

Loki shrugged and answered, "Fine," before walking away. A minute later Thor reappeared by Fandral's side.

"So we're really going back to work on such a busy day planned?" Fandral asked and Thor couldn't help but smile at what sounded like a complaint in his friend's voice.

"Yes, father's looking forward to it." Thor said just as Odin appeared with various plates and set them on a table.

"Time for the sampling everyone, gather round." Odin called out in his commanding voice and everyone circled around to get a taste of everything they could as they talked as well.

"Are you going to be joining us at the restaurant tomorrow Loki?" Sif asked as she took a bite of a piece of chicken that was marinated in some sort of tangy sauce. Loki looked up at her surprised, he was not quite used to her being nice to him yet but he figured he'd do his best to be polite as well.

"I'm sure I'd just be in everyone's way-" Loki started when Odin interrupted.

"Nonsense my boy, Frigga will be coming as well and she'd be most disappointed if you don't keep her company."

"Will she really?" Loki asked unable to believe that.

"You could spend time with my mother tomorrow Loki. And if you wish, you could also hang back in the kitchens with us." Thor said as he served Loki potatoes that were cooked in a garlic buttery sauce.

"Won't I be in the way?" Loki asked as he took a bite.

"Not if you stay by the walls, it'll be fine." Volstagg assured him as he took a huge bite out of a steak that was marinated in the same sauce the chicken was but much more tender and juicy. Soon both Volstagg and Sif were trying to convince and assure Loki that it would be fine for him to be in the kitchen with them while they were working while Odin and Hogun simply watched their conversation as they dug into a lemon sponge cake with raspberry filling.

"Did something happen?" Fandral asked over the noise.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked as he turned towards him. 

"There's a tightness to your eyes and Loki looks tired." Fandral said and Thor was reminded of his friends knack to pick up on things most people didn't. He thought for a while what to tell him and let out a breath.

"Wednesday night Loki told me what his relationship with that asshole was like and when Loki was done telling it and had gone off to bed I stepped outside for some fresh air and there he was, parked in front of my house and smirking at me. Long story short; he said he wanted me dead, shot at me twice and nicked my shoulder on the second shot, Nat and Clint had showed up after Loki had surprisingly called them and chased him, said one of their bullets might have even hit him. Then yesterday Steve, you remember Steve from the barbecue right, told me that he had spotted him standing outside of Mimir's staring at Loki a few days before Loki was attacked. I haven't told Loki that and he was staying at my place these last couple of days but tonight I'm taking him back to his apartment. I'll be spending the night but I can't say I'm not a little worried about him." Thor finished and checked to make sure no one, including Loki, wasn't listening.

"I'm not even going to ask about what Loki said the relationship was like since it's not really any of my business, but I will ask what are you going to do?"

Thor took a bite of the potatoes he had served Loki and said, "I pressed charges, there's a warrant out for him but so far he hasn't been found. Probably too much to hope that he dropped dead but if he's caught the most he'll is fifteen years and the least is four. Until he's found I'll make sure he doesn't get near to Loki ever again."

"Just don't suffocate the guy." Fandral said and when Thor turned to look at him he sighed and quickly said, "You have your heart in the right place. You've discovered that the man you care deeply about has gone through some shit, hell we even witnessed it. So no doubt it would draw out you protective instincts but you can't crown him 24/7. Eventually he might lash out or snap at you. He needs room to breath, to think about what  _he_ should do because I have no doubt that he's still refusing to press charges."

Thor grimaced at that and said, "You're not wrong, we argued a little about that on the way here and it was most likely my fault." Thor groaned. "You're right Fandral, I'm pushing him too much. I pushed that question about his relationship with that man when he clearly wasn't ready and I've been reluctant to accept his decision to start spending his time back in his own home. I'm trying to protect him but I'm being too pushy. If I keep this up I might lose him." Thor thought bitterly as Loki had told him how Svadilfari wouldn't leave his side, he wasn't like that right? Loki wanted him by his side. But maybe not always.

"Your hearts in the right place Thor, just make sure Loki has his space as well. You can keep him safe from afar as you can nearby." Fandral said and Thor took his words to heart.

\----

"You really enjoyed that vanilla cake with the blueberry frosting." Thor teased Loki as they walked up to Loki's apartment.

"It was really good!" Loki repeated heatedly.

"It was for the children's menu." Thor pointed out.

"Then why were we tasting it?" Loki asked annoyed as he fit the keys through the lock.

"To make sure it'll be good of course." 

"And it was!" Loki pointed out. "Plus it's just cake, there's no age limit on cake. That'll just be ridiculous."

Thor chuckled and pulled Loki in quickly to press his lips against Loki's blue stained ones, still able to taste the blueberry. Loki pulled away and smirked as he stepped inside. "All right, you win. It is good." Thor conceded and he could hear Loki's laugh echoing out from the bedroom and Thor followed it.

"You sure staying here won't make you late for work? You didn't bring your chef clothes with you?" Loki asked as he started putting the clothes he had taken to Thor's away, he had already washed them.

"I have a spare at the restaurant. It'll be fine." Thor replied.

"Then time for bed. You have to wake up early and apparently I do too." Loki said with a roll of his eyes. Thor felt his stomach clench as he worried whether Loki felt forced to go.

"Do you really want to go to the restaurant tomorrow Loki? I know you get a day off and you could stay here and relax-"

"Of course I want to. I'll finally get to see  _you_ at work. You've seen me working countless times, now it's my turn." Loki laughed. "Plus your dad said I didn't have to worry about paying for anything I ate there which is good since I could never afford it and I'd like to see your mom again."

"Really, you seemed unsure when my father mentioned it." Thor said as he removed his shoes and jeans to sleep in his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Loki shrugged as he pulled back the blankets and said, "Parents have never liked me and I never knew my mother so I wasn't sure if your father meant what he said. But then I remembered how nice your mom was and it'll be nice to talk to her again."

They climbed into Loki's slightly smaller bed and Thor said, "As long as you don't feel like you have to go."

"You worry too much Thor." Loki pouted and kissed Thor before pulling shyly away.

"Loki?" Thor placed a hand on Loki's cheek to cradle his face and felt Loki's face heat up slightly under his blush.

"Sorry, it's just, I want to but-"

Thor pressed a finger against Loki's lips and waited for Loki to look up at him before saying, "When you're ready Loki, I won't force you and neither should you force yourself." Loki stared at Thor a while as if to see if he was being sincere. He must have decided he was because soon Loki had snuggled up close to Thor, his head resting on Thor's chest and an arm thrown across his stomach. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and drew calming circles on Loki's hand with his thumb with his free hand until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I feel a little bad about how I write Svadilfari since in Norse Mythology he's just a horse XD but it is for fun after all.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki stared as Thor and his friends were prepping for the long day in front of them. Thor and Loki had gotten up far earlier then Loki would have liked to on a Saturday and he had actually fallen asleep on the drive here. Loki had volunteered to go to Mimir's to get everyone coffee as he also needed the pick me up, the small walk there and back would help him wake a little, and he'd get to tease Darcy who was working that morning. Carrying all the coffees back wasn't as fun but Loki was happily drinking his mint and dark chocolate mocha so he didn't complain. He had offered to help Sif who was mostly chopping up vegetables and he thought this was something he could do even though he didn't work here. But Sif had said no on the basis that Loki wouldn't cut them right. Loki had been a little insulted at first until he remembered that fancier restaurants were incredibly anal about every piece of vegetable being cut into equal sizes and with the right cuts so Loki let it go. He stared as Thor finished cleaning his grills and turned them on so they could heat up and Loki couldn't help but reach out and press his slightly cold fingers against Thor's neck. He laughed when Thor flinched and turned towards him with a scowl.

"Well that was mature of you." Thor said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Loki said between laughs, "couldn't help myself."

"You know if you can't behave I'll have to kick you out of the kitchen." Thor teasingly threatened. But Loki just giggled as he took another sip of his drink as both he and Thor knew he didn't mean that at all.

"Thor, focus on your grills so that they're hot and ready when I bring these meats over to you. Loki, let your man concentrate on his work." Volstagg reprimanded them and Sif and Fandral couldn't help but laugh at both of their surprised faces and Loki's red face. They both cleared their throats and Thor turned to his grills and Loki worked on finishing his coffee.

"Are you all nearly finished? Oh, hello Loki." Odin asked and acknowledge Loki with a slight nod that Loki returned somewhat awkwardly as he wondered whether Odin wouldn't really mind that he was back here while the others were to working but he said nothing about it and Loki stayed seated on the new counters.

"Nearly father." Thor answered as he took the meats from Volstagg.

"Excellent, you five will have be having a busy morning and it's best if you start preparing for the orders we're bound to get." Odin responded as he walked around and observed everyone as they worked about the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you again father for the busy morning you have planned for us." Thor said sarcastically.

"The afternoon and evening shifts will be much more busy and hectic, be thankful you all are only working the morning." His father scolded him as he moved towards Thor as he placed the prepared meats on the grill as Volstagg finished with the chickens, pork, turkey, and some of the fish and vegetables that would require grilling.

"No offense meant father." Thor said as he concentrated on the meats and not his father's or Loki's gaze on him.

"None taken and Loki could you please get off the counters, they're new and everyone will need every available space as things start to get hectic."

Loki quickly jumped off the counter looking chagrined and muttered, "Sorry, should I perhaps leave the kitchen if it'll be busy?" 

"An excellent idea, Frigga will be here sure and I just know she'll be wanting you to join her for brunch. Follow me and I'll lead you to her usual table, it won't be a long wait." Odin said and Loki allowed himself to be steered out and lead to the table where he sat down and finished his coffee and thought about maybe getting one here, he was sure they must serve some sort of coffee but maybe not.

As soon as Odin returned to the kitchen Thor asked, "You're not upset Loki was sitting on the counter are you? I didn't think you'd mind and told him it was fine."

"Not at all Thor but we must concentrate on the day ahead." Odin responded and everyone prepared as the first order came.

\----

"Loki, dear, I was hoping I'd see you today." Frigga greeted and bent down to embrace Loki in a hug and quickly kissed his cheek before sitting down across from him and smiling at him, amused as she saw the light pink blush on his cheeks at her greeting.

"It's lovely to see you as well Frigga." Loki responded as soon as he had gotten over his shock. Frigga gave him an appraising look and Loki was glad that he had worn a scarf today as he was sure Frigga would have noticed the mark, that was finally showing signs of fading away as well as the teeth marks, and that was one conversation Loki didn't want to have with either of Thor's parents.

"And how have you been Loki, is my son treating you well?" Frigga asked after they had given a waiter their drink orders. Loki couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Yes he does, a little too much perhaps. Half the time I feel completely useless with how much he takes care of me." Loki said as he drank the last sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Frigga asked and Loki glanced at her sheepishly and then looked away. 

"It's nothing really." Loki muttered.

"You can tell me Loki, I know Thor better then anyone. The dear is very caring and protective towards the people he cares about and loves, especially if he cherishes them as much as he cherishes you. But it can be a fault too, sometimes he's so preoccupied with caring for someone he forgets that they can care for themselves as well. It isn't a bad thing but some people need their independence and aren't too keen to have it taken from them no matter how good willing the person means by it." Frigga said gently and Loki listened to her carefully. In truth Loki had noticed Thor's protectiveness, and at times it was too much. Loki had liked it at first, thought it was sweet of Thor to care about him so much but... Ever since he told him about him and Svadilfari Thor was too overprotective. He didn't seem to want Loki out of his sight and, as much as he hated it, it couldn't help but remind him of Svadilfari. He wouldn't let Loki out of his sight either and Loki was suffocated by his presence, he had hated it, having him near him all the time. But not Thor. He didn't feel suffocated by him and he loved having him near. And, unlike Svadilfari, he didn't want to change Loki, he wanted him to be himself, He truly cared for him and Loki knew that but it made him feel useless at times. The fact that Thor  _had_ to watch him because everyone knew Loki could do nothing if Svadilfari got near him, only Thor could handle him.

"I just feel useless at times, like a burden." Loki muttered as their drinks were delivered. Frigga got a red wine sangria and Loki a raspberry mimosa.

"Useless how, my dear?" Frigga asked as she took a small sip, wanting to wait for her meal to come before she drank most of it. 

Loki stared at his mimosa before he spoke, "It feels like the only reason Thor focuses on caring for me so much is because he knows that I can't do it, can;t deal with it. That I'm too useless to take care of my own problems so he's forced to deal with it. He's already gotten dragged into it. And I know that's not true, that he does it because he wants to, that he cares. It's just how I feel, I can't help it."

"You've been hurt." Frigga then said quietly and it took Loki completely by surprise.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide and his hands trembling slightly on the table. Frigga glanced at his hands and then looked back at him with a motherly smile on her face.

"In your past, you've been hurt before in the past. I won't assume how and I won't ask you to tell me, that's up to do, but I can see it. That's why you feel that way. Though Thor can be just a little too much you also seem to feel as if you don't deserve this kind of love. Isn't that right Loki?" Frigga said gently, her eyes boring into Loki's.

Loki bit his bottom lip. "I guess that's true." Just then their food arrived and Loki looked down at his plate. Frigga had ordered it for him and he had no idea what it was but it looked good. Loki had just taken a bite and had let out a soft groan from how good it was when Frigga spoke.

"I hope you realize that's not true Loki." Loki looked at her as she took a bite of her own food. Frigga swallowed and reached out to pat his hand before she continued. "You deserve all the love and happiness in the world, all the good love from the right people. Believe it Loki."

Loki stared at her for a while, trying to swallow down the lump of emotion in his throat. Frigga might not know exactly what Loki has gone through but she certainly knew what he needed to hear and he couldn't help but appreciate that. "Thank you Frigga, I'll try to keep that in mind." He promised.

"Good, now let's eat before my husband, Thor, and his friends become insulted." Frigga laughed and Loki joined her and they ate their brunch in peace and with much simpler conversation.

\----

"Wow. You guys look exhausted." Loki said as he stepped back into the kitchen to find Thor and the others resting now that their shift was ending and the chefs for the next shift have already arrived and Frigga had told him he could go back and find Thor.

"Observant aren't you." Sif scoffed and Loki actually smirked at her before turning his attention back to Thor.

"Did you enjoy my mother's company?" He asked as he held an arm out for him and Loki went and sat beside Thor, letting his arm rest around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"I did. She told me about that time when you were eight and she had taken you here and you had wandered into the kitchen while she and your father were going over restaurant business and you had tried making your very own cake for the first time. They eventually found you and the kitchen covered in flour and chocolate and you were eating some strawberries on the floor in front of the oven. While you were being scolded an alarm went off and you opened the oven and pulled out a cake and sliced it, frosted it, and decorated it while your parents stood there stunned. Your mom said you used too much flour and it was a little dense but it was really good and you still make it sometimes." Loki grinned up at Thor, who was wearing an amused expression, as he finished telling the story.

"She really told you that?" Thor asked.

"I wouldn't have known about it if she hadn't." Loki responded.

"Wish I heard about this story sooner." Fandral said as he laughed and Loki looked to find that everyone else had been listening to him tell the story.

"How did you know to bake a cake at eight?" Sif asked Thor who shrugged.

"I found a recipe lying around in the kitchen and decided to try it."

"Well you must make it for us one day so that we may taste it as well." Volstagg said as he rubbed his stomach slightly. 

"One day I will." Thor promised and then got up with a groan, pulling Loki up with him. "For now I want to leave and rest up for tomorrow."

"Will you be joining us tomorrow Loki?" Hogun asked.

Loki shook his head and said, "I've got work tomorrow in the afternoon so I won't be able to."

"Well until we next see you Loki." Fandral said as a goodbye and they all wandered into the parking lot to their various cars. They hung around a bit and talked before they left one by one.

"You sure you'll be okay taking the bus tomorrow? I could lend you my truck and take my bike." Thor said.

"I'll be fine Thor, I've taken the bus before. Plus you'll have to drive back home just to get your bike and then drive back and leave your truck parked somewhere at my place. It's too much hassle and you're working in the morning. I can take the bus and you can come get me after work." Loki said with a smile and Thor returned it after a while.

"Sounds good." Thor agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

Thor and Loki both groaned as his alarm on his phone went off, he had stayed at Loki's place that night. "Turn it off." Loki groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. It was 6 am. Thor didn't have to be at the restaurant until 7:30 but he woke up a little earlier so he'd have plenty of time to go to his place to shower but also to get a clean set of his chef pants and chef coat as he didn't bring an extra one with him and he didn't have one at work. He  _could_ have gone home last night after dropping Loki off but he had asked him to stay, so he did. He chuckled tiredly though as Loki groaned again at Thor's alarm, probably regretting it now. Thor shut it off, leaned over Loki, pulled the pillow away, and kissed him gently on his temple. "See you later." Thor promised and left.

Once Thor got to the restaurant he was glad to see that someone had already gone for the coffee run, he really hated working mornings sometimes. He grabbed his coffee and took a long drink before heading to his usual station by the grill with his nearly empty cup. "Prepping almost done?" He called out.

"Nearly," was Sif's answer, "Odin doesn't think we'll be as busy as we were yesterday so let's hope he's right."

"If only." Thor muttered, Sundays could be just as busy as Saturdays and sometimes they were even worse. But at least now they were back in familiar water, yesterday had taken them all by surprise after all the days off they had. Now they all remembered what it was like to work at a busy restaurant again. Even so, Thor would rather be sleeping beside Loki still. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother walking into the kitchen. "Mother!" Thor called out and Frigga turned and beamed at him.

"Thor, my wonderful son, how are you?" Frigga kissed Thor's cheek before patting it fondly.

"Tired." Thor answered with a smile and took another long sip of his coffee. His mother hit his shoulder fondly and gave him an indulgent smile.

"Of course you are but you should already be aware of how exhausting working at a restaurant can be." His mother scolded him lightly and Thor laughed.

"I know mother, I know. What about you though, you're never here this early?"

"Yes, well, I didn't get to see you yesterday so I thought I'd come a little earlier before you became too busy to see your mother again." Frigga answered and took Thor's now empty cup of coffee to throw it away for him.

Thor groaned and said in a slightly chagrined voice, "Sorry mother." 

Frigga held up a hand and said, "It's fine Thor, Loki kept me company and I had a lovely time with him."

"He told me about the cake story you told him."

Frigga laughed, "I love that story and Loki was quite impressed when I had told him about it too. You should really think about making him that cake one of these days."

"I'll have to make everyone that cake one of these days." Thor grumbled as he saw Volstagg paying close attention.

"That's how you show people your love." His mother said and Thor silently agreed with her. "Anyways, I should go and let you all get things ready before your father appears. But I expect a visit from both you and Loki later, understand?"

Thor laughed and said, "Of course mother, soon." And with that Frigga kissed her son's cheek again and left the kitchen quickly and silently.

\----

Loki groaned again as this time his alarm woke him up. He rolled over again to fins himself in an empty bed, Thor has been at work for two hours now. This was his first time in a while waking up without Thor's arms around him. Loki sighed as he turned the alarm off and quickly showered and got ready. Once he left his apartment he sent Thor a quick text, knowing Thor would be more worried then he'll admit. Hell, if he was honest with himself even he was worried. He knew Svadilfari was out there somewhere after all. But it was noon and Loki was walking towards a bus stop on a crowded sidewalk, even if he was watching him he couldn't do anything. Especially with that warrant out for his arrest. Still, it was harder to shake away those nerves, even if he refused to acknowledge them. Once he got to work he calmed down a little, he was working with Steve and Peggy today so it should be a quiet day at work. He went to put his stuff away in his locker and got to work.

\----

His leg still hurt and was quite swore, especially around the bullet hole. But Svadilfari worried that Loki would think he had abandoned him if he didn't do something, at least something to show his darling Loki that he still loved him. Maybe a few gifts. He thought about it for a while before deciding to go see if he was at work, if not he'd have something delivered to Loki's apartment. He still wasn't sure which apartment was his but he knew it was on the third floor. But first he'd check the cafe. With a groan he got up and reached for the crutches he had managed to find in Carlson's place. He and his family vacationed here every now and then and he had allowed Svadilfari to stay here. He was grateful for the crutches, at least he'd be able to walk without putting much weight on his injured leg. Now what to get Loki? Flowers? Chocolates? Maybe a card for now? He'd think about it as he drove around.

\----

"Hey big guy." Clint greeted as Thor stepped out of the restaurant into the parking lot and stood under the shade.

"Hey, you wanted to see me out here?" Thor said.

"Yeah I did, thought you might want an update on-"

"Have you guys found him?" Thor asked and his thought immediately went to confronting him. Of making him acknowledge all the pain he inflicted on Loki and making him hurt.

"No, we haven't, but we did find a small empty building that had some blood stain on the floor and a few drugstore bought medical supplies. We thought he might have gone in there after he ran and there were some nearby security cameras so we checked those and he definitely was there. Looks like he was shot in the thigh so he shouldn't be able to move around much, especially since it seems he never went to the hospital. It shouldn't be that hard to find him and I doubt he'll cause much trouble for a while." Clint said but Thor wasn't so sure about that. From what he saw and what he heard from Loki this guy would not simply stop over a wounded leg, it'll slow him down no doubt, but Thor wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Where are you guys going to look for him?" Thor asked after a while.

"We were thinking of checking out some of the hotels and inns, maybe a few abandoned building. We'll let you know if we find any sign of him though but if you get a whiff of him first let us know." Clint said and Thor thanked him and said goodbye and headed back inside and went straight to his grill.

"Everything all right?" Volstagg called out.

"Yeah," Thor nodded, "Clint was just keeping me up to date on that guy, you know the one who attacked Loki, and that they were going to start looking for him. Clint doesn't think it'll be that hard to find him what with the warrant out for his arrest and the gun shot to his leg."

"Warrant?"

"Gun shot?"

"Did Loki actually press charges then?" Volstagg asked.

"No I did, after he showed up at my place Wednesday and shot at me with a gun." Thor said as he placed some steaks on the grill, a sizzling noise filling his mind.

"You were shot!" Sif shouted and Thor turned to find Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg looking at him in shock and with stunned faces.

"Umm yeah, I was. Fandral didn't tell you guys?" Thor said and stared as the other three turned and stared at Fandral accusingly who raised his hands up defensively.

"Fandral!" Sif scolded him.

"Sorry, I meant to let you guys know but it slipped my mind." Fandral explained.

"It's fine you guys. There's no need to worry, my shoulder was barely nicked and I pressed the charges for Loki's sake mostly. He's still convinced that his pressing charges won't do anything." Thor said as he went back to the meats on his grill.

"Why though? Why is Loki so convinced of that? Is it his fear?" Hogun asked and Thor nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately it is. That Svadilfari really got into his head and Loki truly believes in his fear of the guy but he won't listen to reason, he's incapable of it. I'm starting to realize he'll have to come to the realization on his own and hopefully he will."

"Loki's a smart guy, I'm sure he will. Plus the more time he spends with you the less afraid and nervous he seems to be in general." Fandral pointed out as he drained some water from a pasta he was working on.

"Fandral's right about that. Lately we've been seeing bits of what Loki must have been like before this Svad -whatever his name is- guy. I'm sure with time Loki will realize that the majority of this fear he's feeling is mostly lies. I mean I have no idea what Loki went through and I doubt I'll ever know but I assume most of the fear he has was taught to him, right?" Sif ended with a question.

"From what Loki's told me yes. But I think you're right and eventually he'll learn that all that fear he was taught was mostly lies. Until then I'll protect him with everything I got, without being too much." Thor said.

"That's the spirit Thor! Now focus on those steaks my friend." Volstagg said and Thor immediately turned to flip the steaks over.

\----

Svadilfari ended up getting some flowers for now, some yellow daffodils that just look lovely. He also got a small card and looked over what he had written in it before handing it over to Loki. He put the card and the flowers carefully on the passenger seat and drove towards that cafe Loki works at, Mimir's Well. He drove slowly by and he could spot Loki working there, taking the orders of some customers. He also saw a girl with short dark hair, keen eyes, and red lips wiping down some tables. And that meddlesome blonde who had asked his to leave. He didn't want to go in with him around, especially with that warrant out, no doubt he will call the police on him. Better not risk it but he wanted Loki to have the flowers and the card so he'd know that Svadilfari hasn't given up on him yet.

He was sitting in his car and chewing on his thumb when he noticed a girl walking towards the cafe and Svadilfari smiled as an idea came to him, he could ask her to deliver them for him. He moved his crutches around a bit so she'd notice them right away and wouldn't feel intimidated by him before he called her over. She came looking a bit wary at him but he did see her eye the crutches. "Hello there," he gave her his most charming smile, "I was wondering if you could maybe do me a small favor?"

"Depends on what it is." She answered a little too snippy for his liking but he ignored that for now.

"You see I got some flowers and a card I wanted to deliver to my Loki but I've been walking around a bit too much on my injured leg today and I'm not sure I can risk it, it'll take even longer to heal if I'm not careful." Svadilfari was explaining when the girl with the purple hair interrupted.

"Loki? You mean the pretty one with the black hair and green eyes?" She asked and he could see the excited look in her eyes and her smile widened as she talked about him, no doubt she had been charmed by Loki's beauty as well. Good thing he didn't consider the young girl a threat.

"That's the one." Svadilfari smiled at her and then said, "Could you deliver the flowers to him for me?"

"Doesn't he have a boyfriend already though?" She asked and Svadilfari ground his teeth as he thought about that blonde oaf who was currently attempting to steal his Loki away.

"That's me." Svadilfari said confidently.

"Then why don't you give them to him after work?" Goodness she was nosy.

"Because this way it'll be a bigger surprise. Could you do this for me and Loki." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Okay, sure. Give them to me." She held out her hands and Svadilfari gently picked up the flowers and the card and carefully handed them to her.

"Be gentle, especially with the flowers. And let Loki know they're from me, he'll appreciate it I'm sure." He told her.

"No problem." She answered and he watched her as she headed inside. She stopped in front of a table were three other teen girls were sitting, pointing and giggling at the flowers and he saw her, no doubt, explaining they weren't for her or from her. Eventually she went to wait in line and as soon as she was in front of the register he watched her as she handed them to a reluctant Loki, no doubt thinking they were from  _her._ But then he saw his eyes soften, she must have told him who they really were. Then once she had given him her order he watched as Loki looked at the flowers and then reached for the card to read. Svadilfari smiled as he remembered what he had written in it and then drove off before Loki could spot him.

\----

"Here you go, these are from your boyfriend." The girl said as she held out the bouquet of yellow daffodils and what looked like a card. He recognized her as one of the giggly teenage girls who liked to flirt with him and stare.

"Boyfriend?" Loki said, why would Thor sent him flowers with her when they'd be seeing each other in a few hours. And then a thought came to him and he asked, "What did this boyfriend look like?"

"He had dark hair and a charming smile." She answered and Loki could imagine too well what kind of smile Svadilfari wore on his face.

"I see." Loki said and reluctantly took the flowers and card from her, he didn't want her to grow suspicious. Once she had given him her order he looked down at the card and, with a sigh, reluctantly picked it up to see what was written in it.

> _Dearest Loki,_
> 
> _I know you must be worried about me and wondering when I will save you from that blonde oaf. Worry not though, my love, I will save you and put an end to that oaf who dared to try to take you from me. I know you are still confused but all will be forgiven once you are in my arms again. I love you and I will always love you. Nothing can make my love for you end. Wait just a little longer Loki and everything will be as it was._
> 
> _Your love, Svadilfari_

Loki clenched the card tightly in his hands and tried to ignore the revulsion spreading throughout his body. He was truly delusional if he truly thought Loki loved him, had ever loved him. And as frightened as Loki still felt he also felt the first ounce of annoyance since he first met Svadilfari nearly over a year ago. He also felt tired, when will this all end? When will Svadilfari finally leave him be?

"Everything okay Loki?" Steve's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," Loki said as he loosened his grip on the card, "I just have to take care of these." He grabbed the flowers as well and walked towards the back and headed towards the nearest trash can and dropped the card and the flowers in them. It was a bit of a waste, those flowers were lovely, but he wanted nothing Svadilfari gifted him. He thought about whether or not he should mention this to Thor, he was sure to overreact a bit, but he didn't want to keep anything from Thor, not when it involved  _him._ Plus, knowing Svadilfari there were bound to be more unwanted gifts and surprises. Loki groaned, he really didn't want this, any of this. He'd call Clint or Natasha but Svadilfari was no doubt long gone and Loki had a shift to finish. Rolling his shoulders back Loki headed back to work and pushed the flowers and cards far from his mind.

\----

Thor was finally out of work and he changed out of his chef coat and pants and changed into dark jeans, a blue shirt, and a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He then walked towards Mimir's Well, he knew no one would mind if he kept his truck parked at the restaurant, to see Loki. Loki still had another two hours of work left and Thor figured he could stop by for a little visit before Loki most likely made him leave to get them both something to eat later. Thor smiled at the thought and when he got to Mimir's he saw Loki working behind the register and got in line.

"Hey." Loki greeted him with a smile when Thor finally reached him. "Out of work already?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "Just got off, wasn't as busy as yesterday which we were all extremely thankful for."

"Lucky you and seeing as I still got two hours left, are you ordering anything?" Loki said with a coy smile and Thor couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah, I'll have my usual coffee again and a slice of that lemon and blueberry cheesecake."

Loki typed in the order in the register and as he took Thor's money he said, "You won't be able to stay here for the two hours I'm working so you can go off on your own if you'd like."

"I figured, I thought I'd get some groceries, unless you wanna eat out?" Thor moved out of the way of the register so Loki could take the other customers order.

"I'd love some pizza." Loki answered.

"Pizza it is then." Thor confirmed and watched as Loki's face fell once there were no more customers. 

"There's something I have to show you first, but you can't overreact."

"What?" Thor could feel his gut tightening in apprehension as Loki looked around to see what Steve was doing and then he motioned for Thor to follow him behind the counter so Thor did. Loki led him into the back where the break room was and headed towards a trash can in the corner and pointed down at it.

"I probably should have shown you first before I threw them away but I didn't want to keep them or see them." Loki said softly and Thor looked in to see some crumpled up looking yellow daffodils and a crumpled up card. Frowning Thor reached in to pull out the card and read it, his frown deepening and the muscles in his arms coiling in anger.

"Did he give you these himself?" He asked Loki through clenched teeth, he wasn't mad at Loki.

Loki shook his head and said, "A teenage girl who's a bit of a regular customer brought them in. He must have spoken to her, he told her he was my boyfriend. I didn't see him anywhere but that doesn't really mean much."

Thor threw the card back in, not wanting to see it either. "I should probably call Clint." Thor grumbled.

"Why, I didn't see him?"

"But the girl did."

"She's gone already and he didn't really do anything-"

"Not yet but he might. Better to get him caught before he does. You do want him caught don't you?" 

Loki wrung his hands together and mumbled, "You're the one who pressed charges, not me."

"Loki."

"I'd like him to leave me alone, to not try and hurt you again. But, I have no faith that him getting caught by cops will do any good."

"You underestimate Clint and Natasha."

"And you underestimate Svadilfari!" Loki snapped.

"I don't think I do, I think you overestimate him."

"I'm the one who spent a year under his grasp. I'm the one who went through all those things I told you about. I'm the one who knows what he's capable of. Don't act like you know him better." Loki snapped again.

"It sounds like you're defending him." Thor said slowly and that shocked Loki into silence. Was he actually? Loki shook his head and grasp his hair with both hands as he scrunched his eyes shut, this was too confusing, too much.

"Fuck, I don't even know." Loki muttered and when he opened his eyes he looked so defeated already. Thor gathered him in his arms and held him close.

"It'll be fine Loki, I promise." Thor felt Loki nod against his shoulder and then slowly embraced him in return.

"You can call Clint if you want to but I don't want to be around when you do. I don't want to be talked to about pressing charges again. Maybe they will catch him but I don't want to be involved. I don't want to have to see him." Loki mumbled against his shoulder and Thor moved one of his hands to the back of Loki's head and held it softly against him.

"That's fine Loki." Thor reassured him, even though he still wished Loki would, maybe then he'd feel better. But Loki had to decide on his own. 

"I got to get back to work." Loki pulled away and led him back out and Steve, miraculously didn't say anything. Thor grabbed his coffee and cheesecake and headed towards his truck to eat the cheesecake there and once he was done he called Clint.

"He was here, near Mimir's Well." Thor told him over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to feel like we might be nearing the end, which is a bit bittersweet. Still got several chapters to go though and I can't wait to see how this ends :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of pizza when I wrote this but it ended up all falling together anyways.

The security cameras were looked over and the girl was interviewed but there were no leads to where Svadilfari was currently staying. Meanwhile, over the next couple of days Svadilfari had managed to find ways to deliver gifts to Loki at work and his apartment complex, it was clear he still didn't know which apartment was his, just that he lived on the third floor. Loki, and sometimes Thor, would immediately throw away all the gifts no matter what they were. He got sent several more flowers that he didn't even bother to really look at to see what they were. He threw away all the chocolates or baskets of decorative fruit, feeling slightly bad and thinking that he maybe should have given those away but he also didn't want anyone else eating something that was from Svadilfari. The books were harder to get rid of, and confusing, Svadilfari had always disapproved of all the times Loki read and now he was gifting some to him. He was also sent bottle of expensive wine, champagne, scotch, and whiskey. Once again, very odd as Svadilfari had gone through extreme lengths to force Loki to stop drinking. And then Loki realized what he was doing, he was trying to trick Loki like he first did when they were dating. Pretending to approve of everything Loki did, liked, and acted only to later force Loki to change. Did SVadilfari really think he'd fall for that again?

And yet still no sign of Svadilfari with all these gifts he was receiving. Was he really so injured that he couldn't show himself? Or was he just hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment when Loki was on his own? Loki shuddered at the thought and was glad Thor was usually nearby. But where was he? Why couldn't the police find him? Thor was losing his patience with Clint and Natasha and even they were slightly annoyed, certainly this guy couldn't be that good at hiding himself. He was huge and he was so use to cops letting him do as he wished so clearly there was no reason for him to know how to hide himself from them. Loki though wasn't really that surprised, this was what Svadilfari had also done when he had first started stalking him after their break up. And as much as he hated the idea of Svadilfari having eyes on him and watching him from afar, he preferred that to seeing him in person. He truly was a coward.

There was also a tiny part of Loki that didn't really want Svadilfari to get caught and he didn't understand that. He didn't love him, he didn't like him, SVad had done so many horrible things to him, had hurt him, even if there were no marks to show before, he had still hurt Loki numerous times. So why didn't he want him caught? Why was he slightly worried about him? He tried to kill Thor! Thor, who he loved. What was wrong with him? How could he be worrying about  _him_? Was Loki truly so sick in his head, or had Svadilfari really messed with him, drilled himself so deeply into Loki's mind, into his very self, that some part of him  _couldn't_ let him go?

Whenever these thoughts started to torment Loki he would throw himself into the comfort and safety of Thor's arms and sob against his chest, asking Thor over and over what's wrong with him. Thor never had an answer, he just held him close and that was enough for Loki, for now. It wasn't until Wednesday when just a card from Svadilfari, he always sent a card along with the other gifts that usually said the very said thing the first letter said, was found at work. It seemed like Mimir's was Svad's favorite place to send him gifts seeing how he still didn't know which apartment was Loki's. As he glanced briefly at the letter, not even bothering to open it and read it, he felt the familiar twinge of fear, but it was faint, overpowered by Loki's anger and annoyance at Svadilfari's persistent. Did he really not care that Loki had no romantic feeling towards him? That he didn't even like him? Was he so determined to keep Loki in his life by force? Persisting on tormenting, stalking him, and bribing him with presents that Loki didn't even enjoy receiving? The nerve of that asshole! Loki felt a slight thrill inside him, that was his first time referring to Svadilfari in a hateful way and Loki felt a small smile of victory appear on his lips. Maybe he was slowly losing his fear of Svadilfari.

"Please tell me you're not actually smiling at that fucking card?" Darcy asked as she looked down at the card that was placed in front of Loki with a look of extreme distaste. By now it was no secret that Loki had a stalker seeing as how most of these unwanted gifts found their way here and Darcy was one who gladly destroyed them before Thor or Loki had the chance.

"What card?" Thor asked as he stormed in already reaching for the card to rip it apart.

Loki shook his head at Darcy and said, "God no, I'm smiling because I just came to a small realization that feels like a slight victory to me." Both Darcy and Thor looked at him after he said that.

"What realization, do tell." Darcy said and Loki smiled at them both.

"That I'm a little less afraid of Svadilfari." Loki announced and they both stared at him in silence and Loki merely stared back. He did however flinch a little when Darcy suddenly shrieked and then flung her arms around him.

"Yay! Finally you stupid idiot!" She shouted and refused to let go of him no matter how much he tugged on her arms.

"Ummm, thank you?" Loki grumbled as he continued trying to pry her off of him. Thor stared at them both with a fond smile as he finished tearing the card. He was proud of Loki for admitting he had lost some of his fear and he was sure it was only a matter of time until Loki lost the majority. Not all of it, Svadilfari had done some truly cruel things to Loki and those kinds of things were hard to forget. But Loki was forgetting, unlearning, the fear that was taught to him by him and that was the fear that was truly holding him back. It truly was a small victory.

"We should celebrate." Darcy randomly announced as she finally let Loki go, after planting a loud kiss on his cheek and smirking slightly at Thor who pretended to glare at her.

"What for? It's not some celebratory occasion." Loki protested but Darcy wasn't having any of it.

"Of course it is! You're finally coming to your senses and using that big and clever brain of yours again."

"I agree with Darcy," Thor said and ignored the glare Loki threw at him, "I say we have a pizza party tomorrow."

Loki had opened his mouth to protest but froze, his lips slightly parted and ignoring the amused looks on both Thor and Darcy as he thought about it. He did enjoy pizza.... "Where would this pizza party take place?" Loki asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Thor laughed and reached a hand over the counter to grab one of Loki's and pulled him close to plant a quick kiss on his lips before answering, "I was thinking that pizza place near the beach, the one with the beers and the arcade attached. It'll be fun and if I call right now I can save us some tables for tomorrow after we all get out of work. Sounds good?"

"Yes!" Darcy cried out and then turned to Loki, "Say yes damn it."

Loki laughed but agreed, "All right, pizza party tomorrow." And both Thor and Darcy cheered loudly and Loki joined them, this was the best he's felt in a really long time.

\----

"We're having a pizza party tomorrow and you're all invited." Thor called out as he walked into the kitchens of The Golden Realm and Volstagg cheered loudly at that and swore that he was in.

"What exactly is the occasion?" Sif asked as Fandral joined Volstagg in cheering.

"Loki has made progress and has admitted that he feels less afraid of that bastard." Thor told her as he started handing out everyone's coffee.

"Has he know?" Fandral asked surprised and Thor nodded.

"Yes, he told both Darcy and myself after he stared at one of those cards. He told us that he didn't felt a little less afraid of him and that he considered it a small victory. I think it's the start of him realizing that the majority of his fear, the one that's holding him back, is mostly fault. That it was taught and forced into him. So Darcy said we should celebrate and I agreed."

"He's still getting those gifts then?" Hogun asked. All his friends knew about the gifts that were being sent to Loki, including Clint and Natasha.

"Just a card this time." Thor confirmed.

"Well I'm glad that Loki is losing that blasted fear of his, it truly is a cause for celebration." Volstagg agreed and Thor smiled, glad of how happy his friends were for Loki. He knew now that they all truly cared for Loki.

\----

"Am I finally able to walk without the crutches now?" Svadilfari asked slightly annoyed.

 _"You could but you really shouldn't walk yet Svadilfari. You're leg still could use a little more healing, you risk causing permanent damage to some of your nerve endings if you're not careful. You really should wait another two weeks before putting much weight on that leg."_ Came Carlson's voice over that phone.

"I don't have that sort of time!" Snarled Svadilfari. He  _needed_ to get to Loki already. No doubt he was already losing patience with all the gifts Svadilfari had been sending him these past couples of days, seeing them as nothing but empty gestures and promises. He needed to  _act_ before Loki lost all faith in him. Before he could actually think that he was abandoning him. He could take a little pain in his leg if it meant getting Loki back into his arms again.

 _"Very well,"_ came Carlson's irritated voice,  _"at least take the pain medications and try not to do any running or jumping or heavy lifting. You'll be walking with a very noticeable limp but that shouldn't matter to you since you're in such a rush to be up and about."_

"Thank you Carlson, I truly appreciate your help." Svadilfari said before he hung up on the doctor and leaned his head back on the pillows. He needed a plan. That warrant to his arrest was still out and he was sure the police were looking for him. Once again he felt irritated by the fact that he simply couldn't bribe them into leaving him alone. As eager as he was to get Loki back he had to be careful, he  _could_ not allow himself to be caught. Which means he'd have to avoid going directly to Mimir's Well, he was sure that blonde coworker of Loki's wouldn't hesitate to call the police on him. And as much as he wanted to kill the blonde oaf he should avoid him as well, he will most certainly call the police and he had brute strength. He should also avoid the oaf's friends as well. That means that the only way to get to his precious Loki is when he is completely alone. He'll have to watch from afar carefully and pick the perfect opportunity to get to Loki. Svadilfari smiled, that he could do.

\----

"I miss riding your motorcycle." Loki whined as they drive down the highway to the pizza place they've been to before where they were going to meet the others for the pizza party. 

Thor couldn't help but laugh at the pouty look on Loki's face as he said that and said, "I promise we can ride it tomorrow."

"Really?" Loki said, his entire face lighting up.

"Yes Loki," Thor smiled at Loki and then he said, "that reminds me, tomorrow we're having the barbecue again at the restaurant."

"Again?"

Thor nodded, "Yeah, we couldn't really have one while the restaurant was closed for the renovations so we're having it tomorrow. Want to come, I promise that this time I really will make sure to keep an eye on how much you drink." He winked at the cold glare Loki shot at him.

"That depends," Loki responded, "will you dance with me this time?"

"Gladly."

"Then I'll go." Loki smiled and grasped Thor's hand tightly in his.

They were still holding hands when they walked into the pizza place to find Darcy, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg playing some of the arcade games while they waited for the couple to arrive. Volstagg was the first to spot them and boomed out, "Finally you two have arrived! Now we can order the pizzas."

"Apologies my hungry friend, we will order them now." Thor laughed and they had all gathered around to decide how many pizza to order as well as what toppings to get, whether they should get any side orders, and ordered seven pitchers of beers. They ended up getting three large pizzas with various toppings and buffalo wings and potato slices. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally fighting over a slice of pizza or the ranch sauce for the buffalo wings. 

Once they were all done eating and drank their pitchers of beers, they weren't allowed to take beer to the arcade since it was for families as well, they all headed to the arcade to play and try to win tickets for some prizes. Loki surprised everyone by playing at least one game with al of them, and he was surprisingly good at the majority of thr games.

He played one of those dancing games with Darcy and they were both out of breath from all the moving around and laughing they did. He played whack-a-mole with Sif and they both overdid it as they tried to beat the other. He played air hockey with Fandral who was not nearly as fast to block all of Loki's swift movements and lost spectacularly. He played one of the shooting games with Hogun and they both did quite well. With Volstagg he played one of those games where you throw the ball in the holes and they both won quite a lot of tickets, but Loki slightly more. And with Thor one of the racing games involving motorcycles and Loki was more distracted by the idea of riding his own motorcycle, even if it was fake, that he lost the first game and demanded a rematch. They eventually ended up hogging the game that Volstagg and Hogun forced them to stop playing.

"I want that giant stuffed panda." Darcy pointed out to Loki who looked at it be for smirking at her.

"You didn't get enough tickets for it Darcy." 

"Oh I know you're not going to get anything, don't be stingy with your tickets."

Loki gasped and placed a hand over his chest and with a wounded look on his face said, "Why Darcy, I would never."

"Ha ha drama king. Seriously though, look how cute it is." Darcy said and turned back towards the panda.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to look for Thor." Loki waved her off and turned around.

"Give me your tickets first!" Darcy shouted after him but he ignored her as he searched for Thor and found him play I air hockey with Fandral.

"Hey." Thor called out as he blocked a shot from Fandral and threw it back at him, scoring, and let out a victory shout.

"You are not that good at this game Fandral, dear." Loki mocked him as he watched him missing another shot again.

"You two are ruthless!" Fandral complained and both Thor and Loki laughed loudly a him as Thor made another shot.

"You're just not as good at this game as you think you are." Sif said as she had wandered over to watch the game with Loki and they both cheered as Thor won by a landslide.

"Let's see how well you do then." Fandral challenged her.

"All right then," Sif moved Thor out of the way and out a token in to start the game, "prepare to lose."

Thor and Loki watched them for a while when Loki grabbed onto Thor's arm and whispered into his ear, "Let's walk for a bit outside?" Thor grasped his hand and let Loki outside to the chilly breeze, they could smell the water from the beach and Loki was somewhat tempted to go in the water a bit, just enough to wet his feet.

"You want to go in the water don't you." Thor said and Loki turned to see Thor looking at him with a somewhat smug look on his face. Loki felt his cheeks get a little warm and turned back to the water with a pout.

"Shut up." He said and Thor just laughed at him and reached down to take off his boots and socks.

"Are you serious?" Loki asked as he watched Thor roll up the bottom of his jeans up his leg slightly.

"I know that look on your face, so come on, take your shoes off or I'll drag you in with them on." Thor threatened playfully and, with a huge grin on his face, Loki quickly took his shoes and socks off and rolled the bottom of his jeans as well and ran across the cool sand and into the water. Thor followed close behind him and grabbed Loki by the waist and threw Loki over his shoulder.

"Thor!" Loki yelped as Thor spun the around and Loki clung to the back of his shirt tightly, letting out amused laughter and shrieks as Thor started feinting throw him straight into the water. "Don't you dare, my phone is in my pocket!" Loki warned but Thor merely laughed before letting himself fall on the sand with Loki falling on top of him with a yelp. "What-" Loki started but was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. Thor kissed him slowly and with a burning passion that caused Loki to moan against him and respond to his kiss eagerly, moving his lips against Thor's and letting his tongue explore the inside of his mouth, tasting him. Loki ran his hands slowly over Thor's arms, feeling the warmth of his skin and the muscles that lay underneath before gripping tightly to Thor's shoulders and losing himself into the kiss, into Thor. Thor held Loki tightly against him, running his hands gently across Loki's back and running his fingers through silky black hair, cradling Loki's head and deepening the kiss, wanting Loki to feel all the love he had for him. Thor groaned when Loki pulled back slightly and he opened his eyes to see Loki, face flushed, panting slightly, and eyes dilated.

"I want you," Loki murmured against Thor's ear, biting down on the lobe and Thor let out a hiss as his hands tightened on Loki. "I want this, now, please Thor, I need you." Loki pressed kisses along Thor's jaw and neck and Thor had to force himself to focus, he had to make sure.

"Are you sure Loki?" Thor let out a breathy moan as Loki started sucking the skin on his collarbone.

"I'm sure," Loki murmured against Thor's collarbone and placed a kiss there before dragging his lips back to Thor's jaw and pressing them there as he continued to speak. "I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel your love, I want to feel the pleasure of it." Thor gripped Loki's chin in his hand and lifted it so he could look into his face, he saw nothing but a fierce love, desire, and lust. There was no fear, no nervousness, no apprehension, and no signs of any second thoughts. So Thor pulled Loki in for another kiss but Loki squirmed out of his reach and, still slightly panting, said, "Wait. Not here, in the middle of the beach you idiot."

Thor would have pointed out that it was not him who started saying that he wanted this or who had said wanted who, but he didn't want to piss Loki off and ruin the mood. So he just sat up, Loki falling back onto Thor's outstretched legs, moved his legs from under Loki, and then pulled himself and Loki up and said, "Follow me then."

"You're leading me towards the truck aren't you." Loki playfully mocked as he wrapped his arms around Thor and latched onto his neck.

Thor let out a breathy laugh as he stopped and pulled Loki in for a long and deep kiss. Once he pulled away and smiled smugly at the look of wonder on Loki's flushed face and said, "I just don't you'll really wait for me to take you anywhere else."

Loki looked up at Thor and smiled seductively at him as he said, "You're probably right about that." Loki then reached out to open the back door of the truck and climbed in, pulling Thor after him and giggling when Thor climbed on top of him after closing the door behind him.

"Aren't you glad I brought the truck now." Thor mumbled as he kissed along Loki's long, pale neck, the mark on it, finally fading, having finally yellowed and making it so you could barely see it and the bite marks had healed and disappeared.

"Shut up and kiss me." Loki said in a breathy voice and grabbed Thor's face in both hands and brought their lips together with such crashing force as he slowly sank down on the back seats, pulling Thor with him. It was good Thor had such a big truck, there was enough room for Loki to spread his legs out so Thor could settle between them comfortably and enough room for Thor to brace himself on his elbows next to Loki's head so he wasn't crushing him. He cradled Loki's head between his hands as they continued breathing, their breathing getting harsher and their lips moving rapidly together.

Loki tugged at the hem of Thor's shirt, attempting to take it off. He let out a moan of protest when Thor pulled away only to watch in awe as Thor took the shirt off himself and threw it onto the driver seat. Loki reached up to place a pale and slender hand upon Thor's vast and golden chest and ran his hand over that delightful chest, tweaking the nipples a bit and delighting in the way Thor shivered and hissed as he trailed his hand down Thor's stomach slowly. Eventually Thor let out a frustrated, and playful, growl and quickly took Loki's shirt off and threw it on the front seat and marveled at all the creamy skin and rosy nipples that were now in display. Thor bent down and placed his lips on the small dip in between Loki's collarbone, sucking on the skin there gently and placing feather light kisses as he trailed his hands over Loki's chest until settling over his nipples. He fondled and teased those rosy nipples, rubbing his rough fingers over them until they pebbled under his fingers. Loki gasped and moaned, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Thor to keep him there. 

"Thor!" Loki moaned as Thor ran his tongue over Loki's now sensitive nipples as his hands ran down Loki's side, caressing and wanting to convey how much Thor loved him through touch. Loki's breathing was becoming harsher and he was squirming underneath Thor, his hands fisted in Thor's golden hair and then he stilled when Thor placed his hands on his waist. Thor stilled his hands and moved his mouth from Loki's nipple to stare at his face carefully. Loki's face was flushed, his eyes were more black then green, and he looked calm and slightly in awe as he looked at Thor. Loki moved a hand to place against Thor's face and looked into Thor's eyes closely before saying, "I love you Thor." 

Thor kissed Loki deeply and fiercely and then said, "I love you too Loki." against his lips and Loki kissed him back as Thor unbuttoned and unzipped Loki's jeans. Thor moved himself a bit awkwardly to slide Loki's jeans down. Loki lifting his hips up slightly to help Thor. Once Thor has slipped off Loki's jeans and underwear and thrown them to the front seat he stared down at Loki who was watching him, flushed and panting. "You're beautiful." Thor said in awe and kissed Loki sweetly who wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and panting against Thor's mouth. Loki heard rustling as Thor seemed to be searching for something and then he heard a tiny pop and then he felt a wet finger circle his entrance before pushing in.

"Hah!" Loki gasped and dug his nails into Thor's shoulders as he felt that finger moving around inside him and he let out a tiny moan that turned into a groan as Thor added a second finger. Loki threw his head back and moaned a little louder as Thor moved the fingers in him, stretching him open little by little. By the time he added the third finger Loki was sobbing and moving his hips against Thor's fingers. "Thor please," Loki begged, "I need you."

"Are you sure Loki?" Thor asked as he moved his fingers and hit Loki's prostrate causing him to yell out and arch his back.

"I'm sure! I'm sure! Thor, please." Loki gasped bringing Thor in for a deep and filthy kiss. Thor returned the kiss and as he did he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushed them down to his knees, slipped on a condom and applied some lube, hissing at the slight friction it caused, and then lined up his cock against Loki's entrance and slowly pushed in. Loki tensed and hissed a little against Thor's mouth as he felt the head of his cock spearing him open as he pushed in slowly, feeling a slight burn at the stretch before it starts to feel good.

"Okay?" Thor asked tenderly as he ran his hands up and down Loki's thighs as he waited for Loki to adjust before pushing in further.

"I'm fine," Loki answered, "you're just... big." And Thor couldn't help but look a bit smug at that making Loki flush and glare at him as he smacked Thor's arm and said, "Oh shut up and fuck me."

But Thor didn't want to fuck him, he wanted to make love to Loki. He wanted to pour all his love into Loki, for him to feel that love and to never question it. To feel nothing but pleasure and bliss as Thor moved inside him and held him close. And that's exactly what Thor did when he was fully seated inside of Loki, both of them letting out deep moans from the feeling of each other. Thor was so big and thick and Loki was so warm and tight, Thor could feel Loki's inner walls clenching around him and it felt so good being inside Loki just as it felt so good and so right to have Thor inside of Loki, to have this when he wanted it. 

And then Thor started thrusting and Loki let out the most delightful little noises and moans, gripping tightly to Thor as he moved in and out of him with such hard but loving thrusts, The truck was rocking back and forth beneath them and the windows were fogging up but neither of them paid any attention to it, too lost in each other as they shared their love and their bodies, experiencing such wonderful pleasure. Loki cried out and shivered as Thor's cock hit his prostrate and he wrapped his long legs around Thor's waist so Thor could move deeper inside him. Thor grunted in pleasure at the new angle and Loki cried out as Thor kept hitting his prostrate, Thor's thrusts and rhythm become faster and harsher but oh so good. Loki arched his back and drew Thor closer to him and pulled him into a kiss as they drew closer to their release, panting into each others mouth and pressing closer against each other.

"Thor!" Loki moaned as he felt himself getting closer and Thor wrapped a strong hand around Loki's painfully hard and weeping cock causing Loki to cry out and shiver as Thor moved his hand up and down Loki's shaft, moving his thumb across the head and swiping at the bead of precome.  _"Thor!"_ Loki cried out as he squirmed from Thor's touch and as his thrusts became harsher, hitting that sweet spot inside of Loki, he couldn't hold on much longer.

"It's okay Loki, baby, come for me." Thor whispered against his lips as he pressed them and kissed Loki sweetly as he thrust even harder inside Loki and pressed down on the head of Loki's cock. Loki moaned deeply inside Thor's open mouth and his back arched as he trembled and came in Thor's hand, bits of his seed landing on his stomach as Thor continued to make love to him through his orgasm before Loki heard Thor grunt and then tense as he came, riding it out with a few more thrusts inside of Loki before nearly collapsing somewhat uncomfortably on top of Loki from the limited space the backseat of the truck gave them. 

They breathed deeply together as they came down from the high of their orgasm, Loki running his fingers across Thor's back and Thor stroking Loki's face and hair gently. They stared into each other's eyes and could see nothing but love for one another and Loki felt a little choked up, to have someone who loved him this much. Loki pulled Thor down for another kiss, much gentler and loving this time and Thor returned it and Loki could feel Thor's love pouring into him and he knew Thor could feel Loki's love pouring into him as well. It was the most magical and beautiful moment Loki has ever experienced. In a truck. In a parking lot of a beach.

"What's so funny?" Thor asked as he pulled away a little and looked down at Loki who was giggling softly.

"Nothing," Loki answered and hissed a little as Thor pulled out his softened cock from Loki's hole and took the condom off and tied it up to throw away, "I was just thinking how we just made love in your truck near the beach while we're supposed to be at a pizza party with Darcy and your friends and I honestly couldn't be happier or even change the venue." Loki ran his fingers softly through Thor's damp hair and pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

"Well then," Thor smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you know how much I truly love you Loki." Loki smiled and pulled Thor in for another kiss, holding his face tenderly in his hands.

"Yes, Thor, I do. And I hope you know how much I love you as well. And how special this was for me, how much it meant to me, this feel this kind of love again. Thank you Thor," Loki said softly and Thor bent down for another kiss before sitting up with a groan. "What?" Loki asked placing his hands on Thor's shoulders.

"We have to go back to the others," Thor said with a little grimace, "but I'd much rather stay here with you."

Loki smirked back at Thor as he scooted a little until he could sit up a little as well and said, "As lovely as it would be to stay naked around you as well it's probably not best to do that in a truck of a parking lot where we could get caught at any moment. Plus any minute now someone might come looking for us and I do not what them seeing as like this so we should dress."

And with that they went through the awkward process of trying to find something to clean themselves with and to dress in the backseat and trying not to look like they had just had sex. They climbed out, Loki's ass feeling a little deliciously sore, Thor threw the used condom in a trash bin, and they walked hand in hand back to the pizza place.

"There you two are! You totally missed me destroying Fandral at air hockey!" Sif called out as soon as they walked in.

"Well I'm sure we'll get to see it again since Fandral in clearly terrible at it." Loki said with a smirk and looked towards Fandral, who was standing next to Darcy, to see his reaction only to see both of them looking at him and Thor with knowing looks causing the smirk on Loki's face to fall.

"Where were you two?" Darcy asked far too innocently for Loki's liking.

"I took Loki out for a walk." Thor answered.

"Was it a nice walk?" Fandral asked and Thor glared at him, silencing him for a moment, but Fandral still had that knowing grin on his face.

"It was a pleasant walk." Loki answered.

"I bet it was a pleasant fu-" Darcy started saying in a teasing voice when Loki grabbed her arm harshly and said,

"Okay Darcy, let's go get you that giant panda you want." Loki ignored the excited cheer Darcy let out and lead her to the prizes. "That was totally unnecessary Darcy!" He hissed between his teeth.

Darcy started laughing and said, "Relax Loki, I wasn't really going to say anything. I was just teasing."

"Were you? And what about Fandral, was he teasing too." Loki asked still glaring at her.

"Yes, relax Loki. We weren't going to say anything, just teasing. Hell if Fandral did say anything Thor would have kicked his ass already. I for one am really glad you and Thor finally did it and I expect all the glorious details at a later time."

"Obviously I'm not going to talk about it at a fucking arcade." Loki snapped.

"But you will tell me the details!" Darcy cheered.

"I don't know but no more talking about it." Loki warned her. 

"So how big is Thor's dick?"

"Get your fucking panda bear!" Loki shouted and Darcy busted out laughing.

\----

"So you and Loki finally-"

"Fandral we're not talking about that." Thor said.

"Done talking about it," Fandral smiled, "let's play air hockey again."

"You're on." Thor smiled.

\----

"Oh that was awkward." Loki complained as they got back in the truck, which smelled strongly of sex and made Loki blush slightly but also smile.

"Wasn't so bad," Thor laughed, "trust those two to figure it out and joke a little about it."

"Yeah, didn't really think about those two or any of the others when it happened. Don't really mind if they noticed it either. I'm just too happy." Loki said and looked over at Thor with a huge smile and when Thor caught sight of that smile he couldn't help smiling back.

"Want to stay at my place tonight?" Thor asked.

"Sure." Loki grinned.

\----

Svadilfari was busying himself by packing up his bags with everything he had brought with him, wasn't as much as he would have brought but it was all that would fit in the trunk. He did buy another luggage and filled it with stuff he had bought for Loki. Mainly new clothes and shoes so they would be ready to leave the minute he got Loki. Svadilfari had had originally planned on leaving straight away, not giving Loki a chance to pack his own few things, but with that warrant and that blonde oaf complicating things Svadilfari really couldn't risk staying in this city any longer.

He figured Loki will probably put up a bit of fight, not willing to leave behind what few things was his, but a few placed words and threats from him would get Loki to behave. Svadilfari will also make sure to make Loki understand that they couldn't stay any longer. That Loki had already put him through a lot of trouble getting him back and if he didn't want to face any worse trouble Loki _will_ listen to him. Just like he always does. Eventually. Svadilfari couldn't help but smile as he finished packing Loki's new luggage, soon he'd have that beautiful pale and creamy skin underneath him again. He'd be able to run his hands through those silky soft strands of that black hair again. He'd be able to look into the depth of those emerald green eyes of his as he let his hands roam over that lithe and long body of his. 

He couldn't wait to have Loki back after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up taking a little longer to update these last couple of chapters so bear with me :)


	28. Chapter 28

Loki woke with a groan and a stretch and rolled over to snuggle closer to Thor, who was still fast asleep. Loki stared at Thor's sleeping face, he looked so much younger and at peace. Loki smiled softly and gently ran a finger across Thor's face, carefully tracing Thor's eyes, nose, and lips without waking him. His eyelids flickered a little but he stayed sleeping. After coming back to Thor's after the pizza party last night they ate some ice cream and had sex at least two more times before they finally fell asleep and Loki felt completely sated, he was even thinking about calling in sick so he didn't have to go to work that morning, he just really wanted to stay by Thor's side. Plus Darcy was bound to ask him questions about his now current sex life with Thor and that was not a conversation he wanted to have at work. But Thor also had to go to work so there really was no point of calling in sick.

He was still running a finger over Thor's jawline when Thor shifted slightly and it drew Loki's attention to the fading wound on his left shoulder. It was where Svadilfari had nicked Thor with the bullet. Loki frowned as he moved a little closer to stare at it. Svadilfari had meant to hurt Thor, to kill him. It was only sheer luck that caused him to miss hurting Thor even more. Loki ran a finger delicately across the marred skin and his frown deepened. He knew Svadilfari wasn't just going to leave them alone, leave him alone and it irritated him. He was still a bit frightened, he had a feeling he always would be after everything Svad had put him through. But Loki had also had enough of him just showing up and claiming ownership over him and trying to force him to go back to something he doesn't want, never wanted. Not with him at least. But he wanted it with Thor. With Thor he actually felt loved, safe, desire, and he wanted to be with Thor for as long as Thor wanted him. But he knew he couldn't have all that if something wasn't done about Svadilfari.

Thor grunted and stretched before letting out a loud yawn and opened his eyes to see Loki staring at him with an enamored expression. "Morning." Thor smiled and pulled Loki close to him to give him a soft kiss on the lips and then his forehead. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Loki nodded, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Thor, moving half on top of Thor and half on the bed, the blanket sliding off Loki enough that Thor could see the top globes of Loki's wonderful ass. "That I'd rather stay here with you then go to work." Loki muttered and it turned into a soft moan as Thor reaches down to grab a handful of his ass.

"We could call in sick." Thor suggested in a seductive tone. Loki looked up at him.

"What about the barbecue you guys said you were going to have?" Loki asked and Thor groaned as he remembered, there was no way the others were going to let him miss it.

"Right, we gotta go to work." Thor said somewhat glum but laughed at the adorable pout Loki gave as Thor sat up making Loki sit up as well. "Come on now," Thor said teasingly as he kissed the tip of Loki's nose, "we can ride my Triumph to work today."

Loki smiled and allowed himself to be crushed in a hug by Thor who then planted a loud kiss on his cheek causing Loki to giggle before pushing away from Thor and said, "All right but I gotta shower for work."

"As do I," Thor said and then stared at Loki mischievously, "mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Loki said as he climbed out of bed, completely naked, and gracefully made his was to Thor's bathroom, laughing as he heard Thor's quickening footsteps behind him. He then felt strong hands gripping his shoulders and felt himself being turned around and then Thor was pressing a deep kiss against his lips and Loki parted his lips to allow Thor's tongue entrance to his mouth. He then felt Thor's hands moving down his arms, down his back, down his ass to his thighs, and then Thor was gripping his thighs tightly and lifted Loki up and Loki wrapped his legs tightly around Thor's waist and let himself be carried to the shower.

\----

"Well aren't you two late this morning." Darcy said as she watched Thor and Loki stepping inside Mimir's and smirking when Loki threw her a glare while Thor merely smiled and greeted her as Loki headed to the back to put his stuff away in his locker. Darcy started typing in Thor's order for him as Thor started taking the money out already to pay. "Any chance of any more parties?" Darcy asked as she started the coffees for Thor.

"Probably not any time soon," Thor responded with a smile as Loki came back and started helping Darcy make the coffees, "especially since we've got the barbecue today."

Loki widened his eyes after her heard Thor mention the barbecue and muttered, "Shit."

"What?" Darcy asked as she piled the coffees with whipped cream and Thor stared at Loki and Loki turned to Thor.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes for the barbecue, I can't go in my uniform." Loki said to Thor and Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes but a fond smile also appeared on her lips as she placed the coffees on a carry out holder.

"Don't worry Loki, we can stop by your place real quick after work." Thor reassured him.

"Won't you have to help set things up?" Loki asked.

"Not if I don't want to." Thor winked and grabbed the coffees and Loki smiled at him. "Okay, then I'll see you after work." Loki said and leaned over the counter slightly so Thor could give him a quick kiss before leaving for work.

"Oh, all this sweet love in the morning, makes me both sick and incredibly happy." Darcy said as she hit Loki with her hip as she walked pass him.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked but having a good idea already.

"You and Thor. You're both so much more lovey dovey since you two finally had sex yesterday."

"This morning too." Loki replied a bit smugly and laughed at the huge, dopey, grin on Darcy's face.

"I knew there was a reason you two were late," Darcy said as she playfully smacked Loki's arm, "details. I demand details.

"Darcy," Loki protested, "we're at work."

"Alone. We won't have any customers for a few more minutes and Ian isn't scheduled for another hour. So come on, spill."

"I'm not telling you anything." Loki argued.

"Just tell me the least scandalous details then." Darcy insisted.

"Like what?"

"Like how you felt and what made you decide to finally let Thor have sex with you, I know it hasn't been easy for you after everything. So... how'd you know you were ready and what were you feeling?" Darcy asked and Loki could see nothing but true curiosity and sincerity in Darcy's face as she waited for him to answer, so he thought about it for a bit before he did.

"I, I mean, after the whole thing with Svadilfari I had no real desire to be intimate with anyone again, or even be slightly close with anyone. I was extremely frightened, and it didn't help that whenever he fucked me it was for his own pleasure or to punish me. So even though I wanted to do it with Thor that first time I still panicked, I still remembered quite vividly what Svadilfari has done to me, and even though I never believed Thor would do the same, that's all I could think about. For a while I thought he might have ruined sex for me forever. But Thor... he never forced me, he was willing to wait, until I was ready. And then yesterday.... I don't know, I just wanted Thor. I wanted to remember how good sex could feel when you wanted it and I knew Thor could show me, that he'd show me nothing but love. I did still feel a little nervous, but it was the normal kind, the good kind. And then when Thor placed his hands on my waist I wasn't frightened, I was excited. I think the difference that time was that my love for Thor is much stronger then my fear and my memories of Svadilfari. At that moment it was just me and Thor, it was perfect. I felt happy and safe and truly loved, something I haven't felt for a long time. It was blissful." Loki finished explaining and he just knew he had a dreamy expression on his face. But when he turned to look at Darcy he was surprised to find her looking teary eyed and smiling at him.

"What?" He said self consciously.

"You're in love." Darcy said and Loki smiled at that, he couldn't and wouldn't deny it. "And I'm happy for you," Darcy continued, "you're not as scared of him, not as controlled by your fear of him."

Loki grimaced at that. "True, but like I said, there's still some fear, there always will be. Just not as strong as it was before Thor."

"That's still a good thing, right?"

"Right." Loki confirmed and smiled.

\----

"So what should we have for the barbecue?" Volstagg asked as they were all busy cooking away and filling out all the orders.

"Probably the same things as always, it's a barbecue, people expect the usual barbecue fare." Sif answered as she ladled some soup into a bowl and placed it down for one of the waiters to take away for one of the customers.

"We must add something else." Volstagg insisted stubbornly.

"Like what, my large friend?" Fandral asked with a grin and ignored the scowl Volstagg threw at him. Fandral laughed and said, "What say you Thor?"

"The same as always. If you want something new Volstagg make it yourself, no one will mind." Thor answered as he prepared a dish and gave it to the waiter who had been waiting on this order.

"Well you certainly seem distracted." Volstagg pointed out, forgetting about food for the moment.

"It's love Volstagg, surely you recognize it." Hogun said seriously and the others couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Things are good with Loki?" Sif asked after a while.

"More then good." Thor confirmed as he thought back to last night. Thinking about how Loki had looked at him with such trust and love and openness. How gorgeous Loki had looked, his pale skin flushed from lust. The feeling when their bodies merged together and Loki had let him know that it was okay, that he was okay and truly wanted this. But most importantly he thought about how he and Loki had told each other that they loved each other, and Thor meant it, and he knew that Loki meant it as well. It was the perfect night and a perfect beginning to the morning.

"Thor! You're burning the chicken!" He heard Volstagg shout at him and Thor quickly jumped into motion and just barely saved the chicken. It was still not his best chicken and he knew Volstagg will never let this go, he took food seriously.

"You have got it bad." He heard Fandral say behind his back but Thor stayed focused on his grill to prevent himself from almost burning anymore food again. He couldn't wait to see Loki.

\----

"Okay, last one, both of you: Pick a drink. Hot chocolate with a fun marshmallow, extreme milkshake, cute latte art, or cheese tea." Darcy had been spending the last ten minutes of her and Loki's shift making Loki and Ian take random buzzfeed quizzes online and Loki was amazed Steve hasn't told any of them off seeing as how he was basically working on his own.

"Extreme milkshake." Loki answered, not really caring and just answering randomly as he has done with the other buzzfeed quizzes.

"Cute latte art." Ian answered a little too seriously and Loki stared at him out of the corner of his eye while Darcy gave him a fond smile and laughed.

"Okay," Darcy said as she looked at her phone, "according to your answers Loki you belong in Los Angeles and Ian you belong in DC. Isn't that cool! Now you guys know."

"Fascinating." Loki drawled as he silently hoped that Darcy wasn't going to make him do another quiz.

"Let's do another one." Ian said who seemed to be enjoying this too much.

"No!" Loki cried out slamming his forehead against the counter and banged his head repeatedly on it as he muttered no over and over.

Darcy smacked him on the back of his head and, ignoring his mumbled ow, said, "Oh shut up Loki, we're having fun. Right Ian?"

"Definitely, let's take this quiz." Ian said as he held out Darcy's phone to her. Loki turned his head to see Darcy's face lighting up and groaned as they started taking another quiz, thankfully without Loki this time.

"How are you a wolf and I'm a duck?" Darcy asked as she made a face at her phone.

"How can you take these quizzes seriously?" Loki muttered and got up to get his backpack from his locker so he could leave as soon as his shift ended and head over to The Golden Realm to wait for Loki to come out. As soon as it was three Loki headed out, rolling his eyes as he saw Darcy and Ian crowded around Darcy's phone and taking even more buzzfeed quizzes, waved goodbye to Steve, and left. Loki walked in through the side door that Thor had showed him and said that he was allowed to use. He walked through the small hallway and walked into the slightly hectic kitchen and tried to slither over to Thor without getting in anyone's way. Sif and the others smiled and waved at him but otherwise kept quiet which confused Loki slightly. Until he saw Thor busy by the grill and completely unaware that Loki was here. Loki smiled a little mischievously at that as he sauntered over towards Thor, careful to move quietly. Loki pressed himself against Thor's back and smiled when he felt him stiffen and he pressed his lips against Thor's ear and whispered a little huskily, "Hey."

Thor spun around so quickly and shouted, "Loki!" before grabbing Loki's upper arms and pulling him in for a kiss. Loki laughed against his lips as he kissed him back, placing his hands on Thor's chest.

"Thor! The food!" Volstagg shouted at him again.

"Crap!" Thor hissed and turned back to see some pork chops on the verge of burning as Loki laughed behind him.

"Sorry," Loki said not sounding at all apologetic, "should I wait in the break room?"

"Yes! Before Thor actually burns something." Volstagg said and Loki laughed again and kissed Thor on the cheek quickly before going to wait for him in the break room.

\----

Svadilfari had thought about this for a while. He knew he couldn't get Loki straight from where he worked at the cafe, there were too many witnesses and that blonde oaf worked nearby at that restaurant. It was too much of a risk. But he might be able to get to Loki at his apartment. The only problem was that he still didn't know which apartment was Loki's, just that it was on the third floor. And he didn't want to knock on every door, he wanted to catch Loki by surprise and he needed to know that he was alone in there. But there was another way. He had brought with him a couple of small cameras and he had placed them around the third floor of Loki's apartment complex in the wee early hours of the morning when it was still dark out and everyone was bound to be asleep. The cameras were well hidden and all connected to Svadilfari's laptop so he'd be able to watch them and see which apartment Loki walked in and out of. So far he saw no sign of Loki and he had a terrible feeling he was with that blonde oaf. It angered Svadilfari deeply to think about, and if it proved to be true, he will make Loki pay.

\----

"Were you distracted all day?" Loki asked teasingly as Thor handed him his helmet.

Thor seemed a bit chagrined as he said, "Volstagg will never forgive me if I ever ruin any piece of food and my father will give me a stern talking to." Loki laughed at that and gave Thor a quick kiss before putting his helmet on. "This is a new side of you." Thor said happily as he put on his own helmet and threw a leg over his Triumph.

"What side is that?" Loki asked as he climbed behind Thor and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Thor shrugged, but didn't start the engine, as he said, "You seem more carefree, happy, calmer, and surer."

"Ah," Loki said, "that sounds a lot like the old me. It seems as if you are bringing that part of me back out again." Loki tightened his hold on Thor and pressed himself tighter against him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Thor said as he smiled behind his helmet and started the engine.

\----

Svadilfari was exhausted. He hasn't allowed himself to wake up since he had set up and hidden the cameras. He  _needed_ to know which apartment was Loki's so he would know where to get Loki from. But Loki, damn him, has not appeared and Svadilfari was becoming extremely irritated as he thought of where he could be and what he was doing. 

He let out another huge yawn and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee with a grimace and continued to watch the screen on his laptop with tired and dry eyes. And then he sat up when he saw movement in one of the cameras and he recognized the lithe form of Loki! His beloved Loki. But... he was leading  _him,_ holding that blonde oaf's hand in his own as he led him to an apartment, Svad quickly checked the number over the door and made a note of it, and he watched them closely. 

Loki was still in his barista uniform and as he moved to open the door he spun around, with a huge smile on his face, and pulled that damn oaf close to him and kissed him long and deeply. Svadilfari seethed as he watched them kiss, seeing hands that were not his own run over Loki's lovely body. But what infuriated him more was that Loki, too, was running his hands over that body. That Loki was kissing with such enthusiasm and passion and eagerness. That it was Loki who had pulled in for the kiss. Loki was never that way with him,  _never_ , and it angered him so. That Loki would bestow all this love and affection to someone that was not  _him._ How dare he? The little slut. Did he truly forget that he was Svad's. Well, he'll just have to remind him.

\----

Loki had changed into a pair of green jeans, a black v-neck shirt, black boots, and he was putting on a black cardigan with green along the cuffs and the hem when he stepped out of his room to where Thor was waiting for him on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Thor asked, he had changed into black jeans and a gray v-neck shirt back at the restaurant.

"Yup, just gotta grab my phone." Loki said as he looked around briefly for it and found it on the kitchen counter and pocketed it along with his keys.

"I've been meaning to ask," Thor said as he stood up, "have you gotten any more gifts from.... him?"

Loki frowned at the question and said, "No," and then he frowned even more when he thought about it and said, "which is slightly odd, for him, but not unwelcome."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't try anything worse or more forward." Thor replied and grabbed Loki's hand to lead him out.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Loki quickly locked up his apartment door before grabbing Thor's hand once again and leading him down the stairs, "I've been thinking, maybe I should press charges against him." Thor pulled them to a complete stop in the middle of the stairs and looked at Loki closely.

"Are you serious?"

Loki let out a huge sigh, "Yeah, well, I'm tired. I'm tired of him following me around, of him refusing to believe that I don't want him. And I'm tired of being afraid, I mean, I'm not as afraid as I was when I was on my own but the fear is still there. But mostly I'm tired that he's gotten away with hurting me. I may not really trust your cop friends, no matter how much I wish I could, but maybe they can actually help me."

"That's wonderful Loki, it really is," Thor said as they started back down the stairs again, "we'll go see them right away.

"Thor, we have a barbecue to get to." Loki reminded him.

"We can be a little late-"

Loki shook his head and said, "After the weekend Thor, I don't want to think about troubling things." After all, Svadilfari has been rather quiet, surely there was no rush.

\----

"There you two are," Fandral greeted them as they climbed of Thor's Triumph and took their helmets off, "the foods nearly done, want a beer Loki?" Loki reached out to take the beer Fandral was offering but Thor took it from him before Loki could.

"No drinking this time." Thor said throwing a wry smile at Loki who scowled as he remembered how drunk he had gotten at the last barbecue.

"I can handle  _one_ beer Thor, I'm not that much of a lightweight and I have no plans to get drunk." Loki argued but Thor just smiled at him as he took a sip of the beer Fandral had offered to Loki. Loki pouted and turned to Fandral who was wisely avoiding making eye contact with him. "Fine." Loki huffed, annoyed, and marched to where Volstagg was manning one of the grills.

"Ah Loki, good to see you here, foods almost done." Volstagg greeted him cheerfully as he flipped something over on the grill.

"What do you on all these grills?" Loki asked as he looked around.

"Oh the usual barbecue fare," Volstagg responded with a large wave of his hand, "but I'm grilling up some sausages I had soaked in ale and I guarantee they will be delicious." 

"Well I can't wait to try some." Loki said with a smile as Thor appeared beside him, ready to fill up his and Loki's plates. Volstagg had promised to give them both the first sausages that were done so they hung around with Volstagg for a while, talking with him until the food was done and their plates were piled high with food, Loki managing to grab his own bottle of beer and glaring at Thor when he tried to take it away from him. They ate on top of Sif's car with her and Hogun as they waited for Volstagg to finish at the grill, Fandral helping him.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Thor asked his friends as he bit into his grilled corn.

"I was thinking of hitting the gym." Sif answered before taking a swig of her beer.

"Got a soccer game." Hogun answered as he chewed on the bite of his steak he just took. "You two?"

"No work tomorrow so we'll probably spend the day alone together." Thor answered as he watched Loki taking a bite of the ale soaked sausage he seemed to be enjoying a lot.

"That sounds like it could be sweaty fun." Fandral said as he arrived and laughed as Loki turned red and started choking, Thor patting him too hard on the back to be of any help. Loki waved off Thor's hands and took a sip of beer before glaring at Fandral as he gasped. Fandral only smiled as he said, "Sorry Loki, couldn't help myself. Loki huffed and jumped off the car and reached for Thor's arm.

"Come on," he said tugging on Thor's arm, "I want to dance." Thor put his plate of food down next to Loki's and allowed himself to be dragged to the designated dance floor in the middle of the parking lot by the speakers. They danced alone for a while as many people were still eating. Loki was laughing as Thor was doing some silly dance move for his amusement while Loki moved his hips to the rhythm of the songs and occasionally ran his arms over Thor as he moved closer to him, Thor keeping a grip on his around his waist. They kept their dancing clean though since there were families around. Eventually they were joined by others, including Thor's friends who danced around them, except for Hogun who mostly just swayed to the music. Loki found himself being twirled by Fandral before falling into a dip and laughing at Thor's stern look and Fandral's false and apologetic look as Thor took Loki in his arms. A slower song was demanded and Thor and Loki danced closely together, Loki's head resting on Thor's shoulder with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. He felt at peace as he swayed in Thor's arms, neither of them really paying attention to how they were dancing, merely being content in each other's arms.

Eventually the barbecue started to settle down as people slowly started to leave and Loki suggested the should leave soon so they wouldn't have to help clean up. Thor frowned a little at the suggestion but he couldn't argue that he didn't really want to help clean either so they snuck away and rode off laughing before anyone could stop them and headed back to Thor's.

\----

Loki had his head thrown back and was moaning loudly as Thor swallowed the whole length of his cock and Loki felt his hips thrusting up into the warmth heat of Thor's mouth. Thor placed a strong hand on his pale stomach to keep Loki still and Loki whined as Thor started to suck him, hollowing his cheeks slightly. "Thor!" Loki moaned as Thor reached up to pinch his nipples as he also reached down to fondle Loki's balls and took Loki's cock deeper into his mouth. "Thor! I'm, I'm going to... come!" Loki cried out and then tensed a little before crying out as he came in Thor's mouth, shooting come down his throat and Thor making sure to swallow it all. He felt Loki tremble beneath him and released his cock with a loud pop and looked done at Loki who was panting harshly and looked completely undone. Thor leaned forward so he could kiss him, letting Loki taste himself and lined his already cock against Loki's slick hole and pushed in, Loki groaning as he felt Thor enter him again. 

They had spent the majority of their Saturday together at Thor's house naked and having sex. It was now early in the evening and they were in Thor's bed as Thor threw Loki's legs over his shoulders and grabbed onto his slight waist and thrust deeply into Loki, enjoying the high moans Loki was letting out. Loki had both hands twisted into the sheets as he was moved to and fro by Thor's powerful thrusts, urging him to go faster and harder until Loki came again with a loud cry, quickly followed by Thor letting out a loud grunt as he came inside Loki and collapsed next to him. They were both breathing deeply as they came down from their orgasms when Thor's phone went off. Thor groaned as he reached over Loki to see that it was a text from his mother.

"Mother wants us to visit tomorrow, says she has a surprise." Thor told Loki as he sent his mother a reply that they would be there knowing Loki wouldn't argue.

"What kind of surprise?" Loki asked as he turned to Thor, both of their faces still flushed.

"Don't know, that's the point of surprises." Thor answered and smiled at the scowl Loki gave him.

"Ha ha. Guess that means we should probably get some rest now."

"Have I tired you out?" Thor asked with a smug grin.

"You're like a beast." Loki said with a fond smile and then said, "I'll need to go to my place to change into some clean clothes though."

"I'll drop you off in the morning, I need to get some things for mother and then I'll pick you up." Thor said as he pulled Loki close to him and Loki placed his head on Thor's chest, running his hand over it.

"All right. I am tired though."

Thor laughed, "We can sleep now Loki." And he reached down to kiss the top of Loki's head, Loki having already drifted off to sleep peacefully with his head pillowed on Thor's warm chest.

\----

Loki just finished putting his boots on and was tying the laces when he reached for his phone to see if Thor was on his way when he heard a knock on his door and smiled. Thor was a bit early but he wasn't complaining, he was eager to see Thor and to spend the day with him and his parents. They said they had something special planned for today, he wasn't really a fan of surprises but he'd make an exception this time. "Hey Thor-" Loki started to say as he opened the door with a huge smile on his face. He saw something black moving towards him, felt a sharp pain on the side of his temple, and then fell into blackness.

\----

Svadilfari caught Loki in his arms as he fell forward. He turned Loki over gently and, ignoring the soft groan Loki let out, checked the slight bump that was appearing on Loki's left temple. He frowned, he knew a mark of some sort was bound to appear but it still bothered him. He knew he had to knock Loki out, it was the only way to get him to come with it, but he hated having to mar that beautiful skin. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Svadilfari smiled down at Loki and gently whispered into his ear, "Got you Loki, now time to go home," and placed a kiss on Loki's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I ended the chapter there.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too long :) hope you enjoy this chapter

Thor was climbing the stairs up to Loki's apartment, whistling to himself happily as he reached Loki's door. "Loki." He called out as he raised a fist to knock on Loki's door softly, only to frown when it swung open. Strange. Loki always had it locked, even when he knew Thor was coming since he had given Thor a spare key to his apartment so he could let himself in in case Loki was in the shower or something. "Loki?" Thor called out again as he pushed the door open all the way only to find the inside of the apartment empty looking.

"Loki!" Thor called out again, slight worry spreading throughout him as he moved through the apartment and found no sign of Loki. This made no sense. Loki knew Thor would be coming to get him soon, they were to visit his parents. He couldn't have gone somewhere else, could he? "Loki!" Thor called again and heard a crack under his boot as he had moved towards the front door again. He pulled his foot back and felt his stomach plummet when he saw Loki's phone on the floor. Loki  _never_ left without his phone. He always had it with him in case he needed to call someone. Thor was starting to feel real panic now as he picked up Loki's phone with the screen now cracked as he crouched there in the empty apartment with the door that had been unlocked and swung open from Thor's knocking. Something was very wrong and Thor feared he knew who was behind this.

He reached into his pocket and quickly dialed a number and held his breath as he waited for someone to answer. "Clint," Thor spoke, his throat feeling tight, "Loki's gone."

\----

Clint and Natasha showed up at Loki's apartment with two other officers to fund Thor sitting on the couch holding Loki's phone tightly in his clenched hands. They had Thor tell them everything from when he had stepped into the apartment and why he believed Loki had not simply left on his own. Clint was looking at the door at the door while Thor glared menacingly at the officers who had suggested such a thing.

"Well the hinges on the door are intact," Clint said as he ran a few fingers over them, everyone paying attention to him now, "so the door wasn't forcibly open which suggests Loki might have opened it himself. Thor, you said you were on your way to pick Loki up right?"

Thor nodded and said, "That's right, we were going to my parent's, Loki was looking forward to seeing my mother. Crap, I'll have to tell her we won't be making it today." Thor ran a hand across his face looking weary as he did so.

"Loki must have opened the door thinking it was you, where'd you find his phone?"

Thor pointed, "Right where you're standing."

"Then either Loki had it in his hand and dropped it in surprise or dropped it if he had been knocked out. That or whoever took him left his phone behind so we couldn't track it." Clint said with a grim face.

"You think it's him don't you. That Svadilfari guy?" Thor asked as he suspected himself and Clint and Natasha both knew that guy had attacked Loki before and he was determined to take Loki back with him, even by force.

"He's the only one with a motive, neither you or Loki have any enemies or anyone who'll want to hurt either of you. I'd say he's the guy, but question is how do we find them? We can't track Loki's phone," Clint pointed at the phone in Thor's hand, "none of the neighbors saw or heard anything. We never really found where he's been staying. Only hope now is that Natasha gets access to some security cameras and that they caught something we can use as a lead."

"What happens if there's no lead, what happens to Loki?" Thor asked.

"Then we contact this Svadilfari guy's family and friends and see if they know where he might be. They won't want to cooperate and they'll be difficult but this is a crime they can't hide or bribe him out of trouble. And if we're really lucky Loki might find a way to contact us or you himself. Any chance he has your phone number memorized?"

Thor nodded and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, Loki made sure to have all the numbers on his contacts memorized in case he lost his phone or something."

"Good, then maybe he'll get access to a phone undetected." Clint said as Natasha walked back into the apartment.

"Might have gotten something on tape." She said and led Clint, Thor, and the other officers down to their cruisers, Thor locking the door behind him.

Natasha took her laptop from the front seat and leaned it against the hood of her car and pulled up one of the security cameras video and played it for the others to see. It was somewhat grainy and it was too far to see clearly but they could all see what looked like a slim figure, clearly unconscious, being carried over the shoulder of a larger figure before disappearing in a dark car.

"Loki." Thor whispered as he looked intently at the video.

"If we can enhance the video somewhat we might be able to look up the license plate number and track the car down and get our guy and Loki back." Natasha said as she saved the video. "Meanwhile you two," she said pointing to the other two officers Thor wasn't that fond of, "go to that area over there and see if you can find anyone who saw anything. Call in I'd you get any info, if not Clint and I will handle the rest on our own."

The two officers nodded and left leaving Natasha, Clint, and Thor alone, who was still staring at the screen of Natasha's laptop even though she had already closed the video. Natasha was staring at him intently until she asked, "Thor, are you all right?"

Thor looked up at her and placed a hand over his mouth before nodding and said, "Yeah, uh, I'm fine. I just, I have to call my mother, let her know Loki and I won't be able to make it today." He then turned and walked away, he knew he wouldn't be followed for now, both Clint and Nat will be focusing on their jobs, on getting Loki back. Thor had wandered to his truck and he climbed in and reached into his pocket to call his mother, but he ended up pulling out Loki's. Thor looked down at the various cracks that had appeared on the screen when he had stepped on it. He let out a little chuckle as he thought about what Loki's reaction will be when he see's it. He'll probably scowl at him and glare darkly while Thor explains how he accidentally stepped on it and Loki would call him an idiot and then pout adorably as he looked down at his cracked screen and Thor would feel so guilty he'd either offer to get the screen fixed or buy him a new phone, whichever offer Loki would accept.

Thor let out a couple of watery laughs and then before he knew it he was banging his fists at the dashboard and steering wheel of his truck hard, sobbing and breathing harshly. This was  _his_ fault.  _All_ his fault. He left Loki alone. It was just for an hour, just until he finish running some errands for his mother, and then he was going to pick Loki up so they could go to his parent's. He should have stayed behind while Loki got ready, it wouldn't have taken that long. Loki could have accompanied him during his errands. He had wanted to stay behind though, wanted to shower and everything in peace, and Thor hadn't thought about it. It was fine, right? Thor slammed his head against the steering wheel, still clutching Loki's phone. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that nutcase was obsessed with Loki, was determined to get to Loki, so how could he have left Loki alone? He had promised to protect him, it was just one hour, but it was enough. He had failed him, failed Loki. And now he might not get him back.

 _No!_ Thor couldn't let himself think that way! He couldn't just give up on Loki without even trying. He was  _not_ going to leave Loki in the hands of that Svadilfari guy. He wouldn't let Loki get hurt by him ever again. And he  _will_ make him pay. He will make sure that he could  _never_ get to Loki again, no matter what he had to do to accomplish that. Thor was pulled out of his dark and troubled thoughts by the ringing of his phone. Thor snapped his head up and reached quickly for his phone, it was his mother. He cleared his throat roughly before answering, "Hello?"

 _"Thor,"_ came his mother's soothing and happy voice,  _"I was wondering if you and Loki were on you're way. We'll be late for the little surprise we had planned."_

"Um, right, about that..." Thor had started to say calmly but he started to choke up as he thought about what lie to tell his mother, he couldn't tell her the truth.

 _"Thor?"_ His mother's voice interrupted him and he could hear the worry in her voice.  _"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"_

"It's not-" He couldn't say it, he couldn't say nothing. He couldn't lie and claim that everything was okay when it wasn't, not right now, And it wouldn't be okay until he knew that Loki was okay.

_"Thor?"_

Thor sighed heavily. "We can't make it today, I can't make it. There's, something happened, something bad. To Loki."

_"What happened with Loki, is he okay?"_

"It's a long story mother, most of the details aren't mine to tell, but Loki was taken. I already called Clint and Nat and they're going to help me find him. I will find him." Thor said that promise out loud.

 _"Who took him?"_ His mother asked calmly but Thor could hear an edge of worry in her voice as well, she was growing close to Loki and truly cared for him as if he was her own.

"I can't tell you much right now and I don't know if Loki will ever want you or father to know everything that happened to him. But it was a crazy and delusional ex of Loki's who followed him here and I knew he was out there, and that he was determined to get to Loki and I left him alone for an hour and he took him, he took Loki and he'll probably hurt him and if he does I will end him." Thor said through clenched teeth as he pictured pummeling that bastard's face to a bloody pulp.

His mother seemed to know where his thoughts were leading him because she said,  _"Thor, sweetheart, I know how much you love Loki but don't do anything rash. Trust Clint and Natasha, they'll fine Loki and he_ will  _be okay. Do you understand? Be careful and if you need help call myself or your father. Loki will be okay Thor."_

Thor nodded his head and after reassuring his mother that he will be careful he said goodbye and hung up on her. He then rested his head back against the seat and took a few calming breaths. His mother was right. Loki  _would_ be fine. He had to believe that.

"Thor," Natasha's voice interrupted him and he turned to see her standing outside his truck, "we've been watching the traffic cams, a car with the same license plate was spotted on it's way out of the city."

Thor sat up straighter, he was  _not_ taking Loki out of this city, not without a fight. "Let's go, and you're going to let me follow you." Natasha just nodded and headed back to her and Clint's car while Thor started his truck up.  _I'm coming Loki_ , Thor thought to himself.

\----

Svadilfari had a huge grin on his face and he was positive it wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon. He looked over to the passenger seat where his lovely Loki was sitting, still unconscious and tied up. But oh so lovely, he had missed being able to admire Loki's beauty from up close and he was so glad to be able to do it again. And he truly looked breathtaking in those black jeans and dark green button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows he was wearing. His black hair had gotten a bit longer and the ends were more curlier, though he still slicked his hair back from his lovely face. The only thing that made him frown was that slight lump and bruise that appeared on his left temple and that ridiculous dagger tattoo Loki somehow thought was a good idea to get on the inside of his right wrist. Thankfully the ropes covered that up at least, he'll have the tattoo removed later. Nothing was going to mark that lovely creamy skin of his and he will give Loki a few words about no future tattoos. For now he had to focus on the three hour ride home.

\----

"We have police bordering all the exists out of the city, he shouldn't be able to slip by any of them." Clint said as he looked through more traffic cams to see if he could spot the car again.

"So long as he isn't on to us and takes an unknown route." Nat said, they were driving down a street where he should have driven by but there was no sign of the car and there was no where around to hide in, he had to still be driving. But where was he?

"We've lost him." Clint said and Natasha sighed and pulled the car over so she could review the traffic cams as well, specifically the one's near the exits out of the city. Thor pulled up behind them a second later and stepped out of his truck to lean against the open window on Clint's side.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Thor asked, an edge of worry and impatience in his voice.

"We're looking at the traffic cams again since it seems like we might have lost him." Clint informed Thor.

"What-"

"No wait, I've got something." She pulled up the video and all three of them watched closely as they saw the dark car approaching the entrance to a highway that would have taken him out when it suddenly did a wide, and illegal, u-turn right into the parking lot of a convenience store. The car idled there for a while before driving off behind the store where no traffic cams were placed.

"Bastard must have seen the cop cars up ahead." Clint said sounding irritated which was what Natasha was feeling as well. But... he knew now he couldn't leave the city without attracting police attention, he already had one warrant out for his arrest and he was now facing abduction charges, he couldn't afford to get caught so he'd have to think, to be tricky. He was cornered.

"It might take a few days but we'll have better luck finding him, he won't leave the city, not now that he suspects we're after him." Natasha said and sending out a report to the others to stay posted where they were, anyone else who wasn't was on patrol duty.

"Still, plenty of places to hide." Clint pointed out as she started up the car again.

"But he's cornered and alone and he won't be able to ask for outside help with his face posted all over the news. It'll be a long search but he'll mess up. And Loki might be able to get to a phone or find another way to contact us." Natasha said somewhat confident but Thor frowned, how long will Loki be in that guys grasp before they found him? It was good to know that he would't be able to leave the city with Loki without risking getting caught but Clint was right, there were plenty of places to hide, plenty of abandoned and empty places to hide Loki in. It could take days, and if he was constantly moving Loki around even longer. He didn't want Loki stuck alone with him for another day. They had to find Loki, he had to find them.

"Thor, get in your truck, we're going to start looking around and it'll be best if we split up." Natasha told him, starting the car and waiting for Thor to move away.

"Mind if I call Sif and the others to see if maybe they can help?" Thor asked quickly, he needed to know his friends had his and Loki's back, it will let him feel like they had a better chance of finding Loki sooner.

"Call whoever you want and keep me and Clint posted, we'll do the same with you." Nat said and Thor nodded and headed back to his truck as Nat and Clint drove away. He climbed in and he couldn't help letting his gaze drift to the backseat. That was where he and Loki had first made love, where they had first told each other they loved each other. Thor could still perfectly remember the love and trust in Loki's eyes and he felt his heart clench in pain but he shook it off for now. Now was not the time to dwell on such lovely thoughts when he needed to focus on  _finding_ Loki. He called Sif and quickly gave her a quick update of what had happened earlier and what he needed her help with. Sif was stunned to hear what happened but promised to help and to call Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg to ask for their help also. She'd text him later to let him know whether they were free to help but they both knew they would help, even if they had plans to cancel or something. Once Thor hung up he started his truck back up and went searching for Loki.

\----

Fuck! How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten about that stupid warrant out for his arrest? Or the fact that that blonde oaf had cops as friends and would most likely had gone straight to them as soon as he realized Loki was missing and that they would do everything in their power to help him? Fuck! He slammed his hands violently against the steering wheel as he recalled the two cop cars he spotted near the entrance to the freeway he was going to take out of here. He had no doubt that there were cops in every street that will lead him out of here. He was stuck here and he had to come up with a new plan, quickly, or he risked losing Loki to him. He just got him back, he wouldn't let that happen.

He was parked in some crappy looking abandoned gas station that looked like it was the place where drug deals and shit went down. He knew he'd have to get a different cars, no doubt that some traffic jams had seen his license plate, he had forgotten about both those details too. He needed to ditch this car quickly and get his hands on a different one, no matter how crappy. Just then he heard a soft groan coming from Loki and turned to see his long and dark eyelashes fluttering and his face twisting in pain slightly before his eyes fluttered open. Svadilfari watched closely as Loki took in his surroundings with a look of worry and confusion stirring in his face. Saw him panicking a little as he stared down at his bound wrists and ankles before turning to look at him and Svadilfari gave him his most charming smile as he saw Loki's eyes widen with fear.

"Hey Loki. Slept well?"

\----

No. No, no, no, no, God no!! Loki threw himself against the car door and shrunk against it, his tied wrists held close to his chest, trying to get as far away from Svadilfari as he could in this terribly familiar car and tried to think back to what the fuck had happened. He had been waiting for Thor, there was a knock and he had assumed it was Thor and had opened it without checking first. It was Svadilfari, Loki knew that now and he stared at him, frightened and his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. What has he done to him while he was unconscious? Why was he tied? Why were they here? And what was he planning to do? 

Thor. He needed to call Thor. He patted his pockets with his bound hands to feel for the familiar lump of his phone but couldn't find it. He started panicking even more as he kept patting his pocket but still could not make out the shape of his phone. He jumped a little when Svadilfari started laughing and turned towards him with his eyes still wide and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"There's no need for you to search for something that isn't hear Loki," Svadilfari said happily and Loki felt dread settling in the pit of his stomach, "you dropped your phone in that apartment of yours and I didn't bother picking it up. They could have tried tracking us with that. Don't worry though, if you behave yourself from now on I might buy you a new one." Loki felt bile rise in the back of his throat at Svadilfari's words, the confidence in his voice as he said that as if he truly believed Loki would willingly go anywhere with him.

"No." Loki said quietly and hated the slight tremor he heard in his voice.

"What was that?" Svadilfari asked playfully and leering at Loki, causing him to tremble slightly but trying to hide it but judging by Svad's smirk he know he didn't quite succeed and a flash of anger bloomed in his belly.

"I said no! I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't want to be with you, I never did and I broke up with you  _months_ ago. Untie me, let me go, and leave me the fuck alone Svadilfari." Loki hissed at him and glared at him but it turned into a bewildered expression when Svadilfari started laughing.

"Oh Loki, you and that feisty little attitude of yours, we're going to have to work on that again." Svadilfari sighed, "I knew going on a little break was a bad idea."

"It wasn't a break-" Loki started to shout until Svadilfari covered his mouth his hand and leaned uncomfortably close to his, causing Loki to shrink further against the door and staring at him with wide and tear filled eyes, his breath coming out harsh.

"It was Loki. Listen carefully, I don't care if you had thought of ending things with me, it isn't going to happen. I want you and I will have you. You belong to me, no one else and I am taking you back home. If you try and be difficult, if you cause me trouble, you will regret it. I'm already having to deal with some complications and most of them is my fault for being too eager and letting a few things escape my notice. But don't worry, we'll be on our way soon, just as soon as I get us a new car." Svadilfari said menacingly, looking out the window as he noticed a crappy looking Honda driving up and stopping on the opposite side of the street from them. Loki flicked his eyes to stare out at the other car too and then looked back at Svadilfari who was staring at the man coming out of the car with a cold and detached look on his face that sent chills up his spine. Loki's eyes widened even more when he saw Svadilfari pulling out a gun and then turning to face Loki and made a shushing motion at him before pulling his hand away from Loki's mouth and opening the door to climb out.

"Wait, Svad, what are you doing?" Loki called as a cold sense dread settled heavier in his stomach as he saw Svadilfari stalking closer to the man who had climbed out of the Honda and who had his back towards them. "Svad don't!" Loki cried out hoping that the man will maybe hear him and get away safely. Svadilfari threw a glare over his shoulder at Loki before getting closer and aiming the gun at the man. "Don't!" Loki cried out and flinched when he heard the gunshot go off and watched as the man simply fell to the ground, dead. 

Loki shut his eyes, not wanting to see what exactly Svadilfari was going to do next. He was crazy, truly crazy, and he didn't care about Loki's well being or what he wanted. All he cared about was what  _he_ wanted. And he wanted Loki. Loki let out a little sob of frustration, he was not a prize and he was not a toy and he'll be damned if he let's Svadilfari take him away and do whatever he pleases with him. Loki opened and his eyes and quickly checked to see where he was but not what he was doing. He was still far enough away so Loki started rifling through the car quietly and looked for anything he could use, it was a little difficult with his hands bound and the worry that Svad could be coming back any time. He opened the glove compartment and swiped his hands in and he felt his fingers brush something hard. He grabbed it and pulled it out, it was a small pocketknife, that he could use. He closed the glove compartment and held the pocketknife tightly in his fist and hoped that Svadilfari wouldn't notice it. Just then his door opened and Loki leapt back, holding his bound hands close to his chest again.

"Come on Loki, time to get out and into our new crappy car. I'll have to leave our luggage behind, kind of a bummer, I bought you some new nice clothes but I'll get you some more later." Svadilfari said as he reached in to gather Loki in his arms since he couldn't move on his own. Loki lashed out and kicked out with his bound feet.

"No, no, no, no! Get away from me, don't touch me!" Loki cried out and trying to move away from him but knew it was pointless while he was still tied up. Svadilfari merely sighed and placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Loki with disappointment.

"Come now Loki, don't be a child. We're running out of time and I need to think of a plan for us."

"Just let me go!" Loki pleaded but Svadilfari merely sighed again and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

"Guess we gotta do this again." Svadilfari said almost tiredly and swung his arm back and connected the butt of his gun against Loki's already bruised temple. Loki let out a pained grunt and collapsed back onto both of the front seats. Svadilfari stared down at Loki's limp form and saw a sliver of creamy pale skin from where Loki's shirt had ridden up, exposing a line of his stomach. Svadilfari ran his fingers lovingly along that sliver of pale skin, the skin of Loki's stomach twitching from the contact but Loki didn't wake up. Svadilfari leaned into the car and carefully and gently gathered Loki up into his arms and lifted him out, carrying him in his arms and towards the crappy Honda, careful not to step over any of the blood as he stepped over the body. This time he placed Loki in the backseats, folding Loki's long legs up so he could fit comfortably. Svad climbed into the front seat and started the car, grimacing at the sound of the engine.

"Time for a new plan." Svadilfari muttered and drove off, a pair of eyes hidden in the shadows watching the Honda drive off and glancing at the body left on the dirty ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svad is crazy and I probably shouldn't but I love writing him


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning (spoiler alert) for rape in this chapter.

Thor was looking through an old car garage that had gone out of business nearly a year ago when he got a call from Fandral and answered it.

 _"You might want to head over to Sullivan and Grand, Hogun and I might have found something."_ Fandral said in an uncharacteristic grim tone that caused Thor to frown.

"On my way." Thor said and headed for his truck.

\----

Thor parked his truck behind Hogun's car and climbed out, spotting Fandral, Hogun, and an old beggar woman standing around something that suspiciously looked like a body and a small pool of blood. For a minute Thor's heart clenched painfully as he imagined that body was Loki's. But he saw brown hair, not black. It wasn't Loki. But then why were Fandral and Hogun standing there, and with an old beggar woman? Thor walked over towards them and got the attention of Hogun who looked at him even grimmer then usual as he got closer to them. Thor looked down at the body, it was just a kid, nineteen or twenty. There was blood pooling under his head which meant he must have been shot in the back. Thor looked at the poor kid for a while before looking up to Fandral and Hogun.

"What did you call me here for?" Thor asked them.

Fandral gestured to the old beggar woman and said, "She saw something that might have to do Loki. Thought you might want to hear it."

Thor looked from Fandral to the old woman, who looked nervous, and then to the dead kid on the ground before asking, "Did you call the cops yet?"

Hogun shook his head, "We thought you'd want to hear first. We didn't think the cops would let you ask her anything or even tell you want she said, especially if it wasn't Clint or Natasha that showed up."

Thor nodded and turned to the woman who was staring at him. She was filthy, her white hair looked grimy, she was stooped over a shopping cart filled with bags and old blankets. But her eyes were sharp and there was a sadness and hardness in them. She seemed determined to tell them whatever it was that she saw. "Can you tell me what you saw happen here, ma'am?"

She looked at him for a while, glanced down at the body, and then back at Thor and pointed a withered finger over to the side. Thor turned around, slightly confused, and saw a dark, expensive looking, car. Thor felt his heart in his throat as he ran over to the car, Fandral and Hogun following. How had either of them totally missed the car? Thor checked the license plate, this was the car. He searched the inside but found nothing that could help him find Loki in there so he moved to the trunk, maybe there was something there. There was, four expensive looking luggage bags. One of them had a tag that said Loki and Thor grabbed that one and opened it, It was filled with expensive shoes and clothes, none of them Thor recognized as Loki's but they were all in his size. Thor had an impression that these were all bought in advance, that that Svadilfari had been planning on taking Loki and had made sure to have things for Loki. He had definitely planned this. 

Thor slammed the luggage shut and walked back towards the old woman and said, "What did you see? Please, tell me."

She studied him again before speaking in a raspy voice, "The car was already here when I came. I couldn't see inside the car from where I was standing and because the windows were tinted dark, but I heard one voice shouting. I can't remember exactly what he said but I heard a young man shouting to be let go. And at some point I heard dark laughter that made me very frightened, for myself and the poor man who was in that car. At first I thought it was a lover's quarrel or something similar to that. And then I saw a tall and dark man getting out of the car and then I heard the other man yelling 'don't'. I didn't know what to think of that until I noticed he," the woman pointed to the dead body on the ground, "arrived in his car that was parked near his body. Then i saw the dark man had a gun in his hand and I understood why the young man in the car was yelling 'don't' at him. He didn't listen and the poor kid never knew what happened."

The woman stopped talking for a while and just stared at the body again for a couple of minutes. Thor knew better then to push her, so he waited patiently despite his desire to hear more about Loki. Eventually she started talking again, "I saw him getting shot in the back of the head. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't draw attention to myself so I stayed hidden and I stayed quiet. I wish I didn't though. The dark man just stood there over the kid, watching him as he died before he started looking through his car, a red Honda. I then started to wonder why the young man in the car didn't try and take his chance to run while the dark man was preoccupied. I thought maybe he was just really frightened but I soon found out why. The dark man headed back to the dark car and had opened the passenger door and he was talking to the young man inside. I heard him shouting no and for him not to touch him. That's when I saw the dark man swinging his gun and a thud inside the car. A minute later he pulled out a thin and pale young man from the car. He was unconscious and I could see ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. He was carried to the Honda and they drove off."

"What did the pale man look like? Did he look injured when you got a glimpse of him?" Thor asked her quietly, his heart beating rapidly.

The old woman pressed her lips together and gave him a pitying look before answering, "He was wearing black and green clothing and he had black hair. I couldn't see if he was terribly hurt or anything, but I'm sure he must have been hit the head to have been knocked out."

Thor clenched his fists together and took a deep breath before saying to the woman, "Thank you," and then turning to Fandral and Hogun he said, "We gotta call Clint and Nat, maybe there are cameras around here they can look into."

"There is actually." The woman said quietly and pointed towards the top of a corner of the old gas station.

"Does it work?" Thor asked but the old woman shrugged, a lot of bad and shaddy stuff happened in this area and cops hardly ever came.

Thor just nodded and said to his friends, "Call Clint and Nat."

"What are you going to do?" Fandral called after him as Thor started walking back to his truck. 

"I'm going to keep looking for Loki! If they find out anything text me." Thor called back and waved to his friends and the old beggar woman as he drove off.

\----

Loki woke up with a groan, he had a fierce headache and his throat was incredibly dry and he was disoriented and his shoulders ached. He had some trouble remembering what happened and it wasn't until he tried to sit up and was met with some resistance and turned his head to see that his wrists were bound close together and tied to some bars of a bed that he remembered. Svadilfari. He had abducted him from his apartment and after waking up in his car Svad had killed someone to steal their car and then knocked Loki out when he demanded to be let go. Loki looked down and saw that at least his ankles weren't tied together anymore, that was something, but he couldn't do anything with his hands still bound. Unless.... Loki squeezed his hands and his heart leapt in his chest, the small pocketknife was still in his hand! Incredibly he did not drop it while he was unconscious and Svadilfari hadn't realized he had it in his hand. This was something, this was good. As long as it worked and the blade wasn't dull Loki could cut through the ropes and find a way out of here! He'll deal with where exactly he was later, first he had to cut these ropes.

As soon as Loki was about to pull out the knife and draw out the blade he heard heavy, uneven, footfalls on creaky floorboards, whining from the heavy weight, right outside the door to the derelict and filthy bedroom Loki just now realized he was in. Loki tensed up as he saw the doorknob twist and soon, far too soon, Svadilfari was stepping into the room with a bag in his hand. Loki watched him warily as he approached the bed, his chest heaving and his muscles tensing up the closer he got. Loki noticed a slight limp to Svadilfari's steps and he took note to remember that, a limp will slow him down.

"Loki, it's good to finally see you awake. I was beginning to worry with how long you've been out." Svadilfari said as he sat far too close to Loki, placed his phone on an extremely old and rotted nightstand next to the bed, and pulled out a water bottle from the bag while Loki frowned and looked out the closest, grimy, window. It looked like it will be getting dark soon. It was around eleven in the morning when Loki was still in his apartment. He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally woke up in the car but it was still light out. He didn't like the thought of being unconscious while tied to a bed around Svadilfari. He didn't like the idea of being around him at all.

"Here," Svadilfari said while opening a bottle of water, "you must be thirsty." Loki  _was_ thirsty but when Svadilfari brought the water bottle to his lips Loki stubbornly kept his lips pressed tightly together and turned his head away. He heard Svad sighing next to him. "Don't be difficult Loki," Loki felt a hand on his knee, caressing it and Loki turned his head around to see Svadilfari leering down at him, "I just want to make sure you're okay. I like to take care of you remember?" Loki's leg twitched and he let out a barely audible whimper as Svadilfari started running his hand over Loki's thigh, slowly moving his fingers towards the inside of his thighs. "I'll take care of you." Svadilfari said as his fingers inched closer to the waist of Loki's jeans.

Loki kicked out with a snarl.

\----

While Clint was questioning the beggar woman Fandral and Hogun had told them about, after being told to leave and them agreeing so they could continue helping Thor look for Loki, Natasha was examining the dead body of Svadilfari's latest victim. He was just a twenty year old kid by the name of Victor. He was a nice and smart kid but had gotten into drug dealing and had driven here to wait for his supplier to give him more drugs to sell when he was shot in the head for his car. He was in a very bad place at a very wrong time. Natasha covered the kid back up with the tarp and headed towards where the security camera was. Whether it was still functional after this place had been abandon for so long she had no clue but it wouldn't hurt to check. 

She connected the camera to her laptop and was surprised to see that it was still recording. The quality was terrible of course, that was no surprise, but it let her see enough. She saw Svadilfari approaching from behind, shooting the kid, disappearing out of frame, and then reappearing with an unconscious and tied up Loki who he loaded up into the car. The car was missing the license plate from the beginning so there was no tracking it that way. They had proof of Svadilfari committing murder and further proof of him abducting someone, but still no lead to  _where_ in the city he was taking Loki. Natasha scrunched up her face and pursed her lips in frustration. But she had to stay calm and think.

Svadilfari was crazy and extremely dangerous, there was no doubt about that, but he was also a spoiled and smart rich kid. He knew he couldn't get out of the city undetected but he would no doubt try to find a way out and he might even succeed and find one. But for now Natasha knew that his main goal was to keep anyone from finding him and taking Loki away. So he would be somewhere empty and abandoned since his face was all over the news now and he wouldn't risk staying in a motel or even going back to wherever it was he was living in case neighbors saw anything suspicious. But wherever it was hiding it would be somewhere big and spacious and mildly comfortable. So the bigger the abandoned building and the more slightly isolated the bigger chance he was there. That narrowed their search down somewhat.

"That thing actually still worked?" Clint asked as he approached her, down questioning the old woman.

"Yeah and I'm saving today's recording." Natasha answered as she loaded the video to her laptop and saved it.

"Any chance it gave you any leads?" Clint asked, he was just as frustrated as she was, she could tell.

"Unfortunately no but I've got a hunch and I have narrowed our search down somewhat. It'll still be a busy night but maybe Thor or his friends will find them first and contact us. Or Loki will find a way to contact Thor."

"Let's hope so for Loki's sake." Clint answered and they both climbed back in the car, leaving the crime scene to the other police officers who had joined them. Natasha decided to call Thor real quick.

\----

Thor answered his phone when he saw that it was Natasha calling. "Did you find him?" He asked.

 _"No, no we haven't. But I called you to advise you to check out the more bigger and roomier abandoned places. This guy is crazy and on the run but he's also a rich kid. He isn't going to hide out in some small dump. Try the bigger dumps and we might have better luck finding Loki. And remember, if you do find them first_ call us.  _Don't try to handle him on your own. You got that?"_

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Nat, let me know if you find anything else." Thor said and then hung up on her and frowned when he felt another clench in his stomach and dread sitting at the bottom of his heart. It was already six and the son was starting to go down and still no sign of Loki. The longer it took to find him the more likely Loki was facing some sort of danger and it was making Thor feel useless. He had to find Loki before it was too late. He could only hope there was still plenty of time.

\----

"Don't touch me!" Loki snarled kicking out and aiming a kick at Svadilfari's face when his hand wrapped roughly around Loki's ankle causing him to scream out in shock and in pain when Svadilfari twisted his ankle a little. Loki cried out a little as he tried to pull his ankle free from Svadilfari's grip, he tensed up and froze when he felt his other hand trailing up Loki's torso slowly. "W-What are you doing?" Loki asked shakily as Svadilfari's fingers gripped the collar of his shirt tightly.

"I've missed this," Svadilfari said softly, "you lying on a bed, waiting for me to climb on top of you, to take my pleasure on you. Did you miss it as well Loki?" Svadilfari asked, running the back of his fingers lovingly across Loki's face as he stared at him wide eyed. Then suddenly Svadilfari's free hand went right back to the collar of Loki's shirt and he pulled on it roughly, Loki crying out as he watched the buttons flying off and his pale torso being revealed as Svadilfari pushed his shirt open, running his hand over his stomach and chest and causing Loki to shiver. "So lovely." Svadilfari muttered as his fingers inched closer to one of Loki's rosy nipples.

"Ah, no! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Loki shouted and he pulled his ankle free from Svadilfari's loosened grip and kicked out at him, landing a solid kick to Svad's chest, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to keel over backwards onto the rotted floorboards with a grunt. Loki pulled on the ropes binding his wrists, maybe they will give and Loki wouldn't have to use the pocketknife to cut them loose. But no such luck, they were tied tightly and all he was doing was causing them to tighten around his wrists to the point were it hurt. He was just thinking that he might have accidentally knocked Svadilfari out and he'll have time to cut the ropes and free himself when he felt a hand grabbing onto his already bruised ankle. Loki cried out in fear and made to kick at the reappearing head with his other foot but Svadilfari caught that leg as well and held onto both of his ankles painfully while Loki yelped and grunted, trying to free them from his hold without much success.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Svadilfari snarled through his teeth, tugging on Loki's ankles harshly and causing him to cry out in pain when it caused the ropes to tighten even more painfully into his wrists and pulled on his already aching shoulders. Loki started squirming around, trying to get his legs loose and letting out annoyed and frightened grunts but without much success.

"Let me go!" Loki yelled and managed to hit one of his knees against Svadilfari's side causing him to growl and tug roughly on Loki's legs again causing him to yell out from pain again that turned into a frightened yelp when Svadilfari pinned his legs down with his knees and grabbed at the waist of Loki's jeans. "What are you doing?" Loki tried bucking Svad off of him but he merely tightened his grip on Loki's waist and kept him from moving much but Loki continued to squirm underneath him.

"I'm taking what I want." Svadilfari answered in a dark tone and bend over and swiped his tongue over Loki's exposed stomach to his chest.

"Ah! Stop!" Loki yelped and twisted under Svad's grip but he couldn't shake him off. Svadilfari started tugging on Loki's jeans roughly trying to get them off and Loki really started to panic as he heard them tearing and Svadilfari's lustful panting. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop, Svad please, don't! Svad! Stop!" Loki cried and thrashed about and hated himself for the little whimper that escaped his mouth as his jeans were tugged down to his thighs. "Svad stop!" Loki cried out again as Svadilfari twisted around to remove Loki's jeans all the way, quickly sitting on Loki's knees with his back to him to keep Loki from moving around too much and slipped the jeans off his feet, along with his boxers. Loki was straining hopelessly against the ropes again even though he knew it was futile.  _This can't be happening,_ Loki thought as he desperately tried to pull free from the ropes or pull his legs up from under Svadilfari who was turning back to face Loki and looked down at his nearly naked form.

Loki cringed when he saw the look on his face and wanted to crawl away and he kept pulling at the ropes, tightening them painfully around his wrists until he was sure they were cutting into the skin there. He jumped and startled when he felt hands on his thighs, pulling them apart forcefully and Loki renewed his struggles and pleaded, "Svad please, just stop." Svadilfari moved his gaze to stare into Loki's green and teary eyed frightened stare who looked into Svad's dark eyes and saw nothing but an empty lust in them that frightened him to the core. He truly didn't care, he would rape Loki without a second thought just to find his pleasure in him. Loki tried calling out to some small amount of decency in Svadilfari and said, "Please Svad, just let me go, please!"

Svadilfari merely tightened his grip on Loki's thighs, causing him to wince, and said in a low and emotionless voice, "No Loki, I will not let you go, not ever again. Now, you can struggle all you like but it won't change anything, it won't deter me. I  _will_ take my pleasure from you. And if you had behaved much better then you have so far I would have made it pleasurable for you as well. But you didn't, so I won't." Svadilfari then brought up a hand to his mouth, making sure to place his knee firmly on Loki's leg to keep him from kicking out again, and sucked on his fingers for a while before pulling them out and showing Loki his spittle covered fingers and said, "This may hurt." He then grabbed one of Loki's thighs roughly and lifted it up, spreading his legs a little more open as he kept Loki's other leg pinned to the bed with one of his knees.

"No!" Loki shouted out trying to close his legs together but Svad's hold on them were too strong. "Svad no, please no, don't, please! Ah!" Loki cried out when he felt two of Svad's fingers entering him and stretching him open.

"I don't have much patience so brace yourself." Svadilfari says as he unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out and jerks himself a little with his free hand before moving his knee from Loki's pinned leg and grabbing it, pulling it up and forcing it apart like he did with the other. Holding both his thighs in each hand now Svadilfari bends Loki a little so his knees are closer to Loki's chest and so Svadilfari can better see Loki's hole and he moves his cock towards it, preparing to push it inside of Loki. It's then that Loki resigns himself to what is to happen and he allows his mind to go blank, to get as far away as mentally possible and only let's out a pained grunt when Svadilfari pushes himself inside him. Loki looks up towards the cloudy black stained ceiling, doing his best to ignore the momentum that pushes him further into the bed, the painful stretch and burn of his hole, the movement inside him, the slap of skin against skin, and the sounds of pleasure coming from above him. He does his best to separate himself from this moment and to wait for it to pass. "Oh Loki, I've forgotten how wonderfully tight you are." Svadilfari groans out as he thrusts deeply inside of Loki, keeping the rhythm slow to savor the moment.

Loki shuts his eyes tightly and presses his lips closely together to try to keep the pained grunts from escaping his throat, but they make their way out. And then when one particularly painful thrusts causes Loki to cry out involuntarily and his hands to clench together he feels the metal of the pocketknife and his eyes snap open.  _The knife!_ Loki thinks to himself, he had forgotten about it earlier as soon as Svadilfari had ripped his shirt open. Loki raises his head, focusing only on Svadilfari's eyes that are shut tight. This is his chance to cut himself free from the ropes while Svadilfari is too busy chasing his pleasure inside of him. Loki focuses all of his attention on the pocketknife now, letting out grunts on purpose now to further distract Svadilfari, and feels for a way to let the blade out. Once the blade is free, having accidentally cut his palm a little, Loki start to quickly but carefully cut through the ropes, the blade thankfully isn't dull. 

Loki can hear Svadilfari's grunts and moans becoming more desperate and the thrusts are becoming deeper and faster and Loki knows that Svad is close to finding his release, but he isn't going to find it inside of Loki. Loki cuts through the rope that binds him to the bed and brings his still bound wrists towards his chest and quickly cuts through the rope keeping them together. Once his hands are free, rope still hanging loosely around his wrists, Loki pulls himself up and brings the blade down deep into Svad's left shoulder which brings a loud and startled cry out of his mouth as he stops his thrusts and stares at Loki, bewildered, who's staring at the drops of blood that had landed on his dagger tattoo before turning a cold glare at Svad's stunned face.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me." Loki snarls at him before pulling the blade free and shoving it into his chest, just below the collarbone. Svadilfari yells out and, just as Loki was hoping, loosens his grip on Loki's thighs and Loki pulls his legs free and moves back away from Svadilfari, crying out a little when Svad's still hard cock slides out of him, and rolls off the bed, grabbing Svad's phone off the nightstand and picking up his discarded boxers. When he hears Svad shout behind him Loki whirls around and cuts at the hand Svadilfari was reaching with to grab him and kicks hard at the leg Loki noticed the limp from and Svadilfari crumbles to the floor hard on his knees and Loki takes off running from the room.

Once Loki has run out of a few doors and up a flight of stairs he opens another door, locking it behind him, and quickly steps into his boxer shorts and tries to catch his breath. He had noticed a few things when he had been running. One of them was that he was clearly in some very old and abandoned apartment complex with not many floors to it. The other was that there had clearly been a fire here. A lot of places had been burned black and most of the floor had parts that had crumbled away leaving behind gaping holes and the city never deemed it worth rebuilding or simply demolishing it. But that was the least of Loki's concern right now. Sneaking into what must have been a small bedroom, Loki closed the door behind himself and unlocked the phone, dialing a well memorized number. He bit down at his bottom lip, trembling from nerves, as he heard the phone ring and waited for an answer he hoped would come.

 _"Hello?"_ Came the familiar deep rumble of a voice and Loki breathed out a laugh of relief, a smile lighting up his pale face.

"Thor."

\----

_"Thor."_

Thor slammed the brakes of his truck hard, silently grateful that he was the only one driving on this street for that was a stupidly dangerous thing of him to do. But he didn't care at the moment as he said, "Loki? Loki is that really you?"

 _"Yes Thor, it's me."_ Loki said and Thor felt as if he could cry from relief right there, he had been so afraid he would never hear the sweet sound of Loki's voice ever again.

"Loki are you all right? Where are you, do you know where you are?"

 _"Shh, Thor, please speak quieter I'm trying to hide."_ Loki whispered and Thor froze at the shakiness he heard in Loki's voice.

"Loki?"

_"I managed to get away and no doubt I slowed him down a bit but he might already be looking around for me."_

"Okay Loki, I need you to tell me where you are so I can go get you. Do you know where you are?" Thor asked quietly.

 _"I don't really know where I am,"_ Loki started to say in a still too shaky voice and then his line went silent for a while and Thor held his breath, hoping Loki was still there on the other side of the line,  _"sorry, thought I heard something. Like I said, I don't really know_ where _I am but I'm in some abandoned apartment complex that looks like there was a huge fire. Most of it is covered in black and a lot of the floors and walls have crumbled away."_

Thor breathed out a huge sigh of relief. In the entire city there had only ever been one huge fire in an apartment complex that had never been fixed or destroyed. "I know where you are Loki. I'll be there soon." Thor promised and he could hear Loki give out a breath of relief of his own.

 _"Oh good Thor,"_ Loki started to say but then went silent and this time Thor could hear thumping on Loki's side of the phone and his heart clenched.

"Loki?"

 _"Thor, please, please hurry."_ Loki breathed into the phone and then Thor heard a loud thud and an angry voice calling out,  _"Loki!"_

"Loki?" Thor couldn't help but call out but he was sure the loud noises on the other end covered his voice.

 _"Hurry!"_ Loki pleaded with him.

"I'll be there Loki, okay? I'm coming for you Loki, I promise." Thor swore before he heard another loud thud and Loki's whispered 'fuck' and then the line went dead. "Loki?  _Loki!_ " Thor shouted. But he knew it was useless. The line had gone dead. But he knew where Loki was now and he had promised to go get him, so that's exactly what he was going to do. Thor heard thunder rumbling above him and it fit his mood perfectly. He was extremely relieved to have heard from Loki, but after hearing his shaky voice, the loud and angry voice calling out to him, and the loud noises, Thor was extremely pissed. He was going to get Loki back safely, and he was going to end the bastard that had put Loki through all this in the first place.

"I'm coming Loki." Thor said and drove off, with the thunder and lightning rumbling behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hurt to write.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this sooner but I was rewatching Marvel movies before going to see Infinity War, then I saw it on Friday, and I needed time to stop obsessively thinking about certain scenes from that movie. If you've seen it you know which scenes I'm talking about. For those who haven't I won't spoil it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Loki had quickly hung up the phone and hid it away so Svadilfari wouldn't know that he had called Thor and try to move him away in case he caught up to him. Loki then moved and climbed out of a window that would be too small for Svadilfari to squeeze through and landed as quietly as he could to a balcony of an apartment directly below him and squeezed inside. He could still hear Svadilfari pounding on the door above him but he ignored that for now, held on tightly to the bloodstained pocketknife, and moved out to the blackened hall. He needed to do his best to keep hidden until Thor got here, he had no idea how long that will take, but he had to wait. Wait and avoid running into Svadilfari and ignore the pain and soreness all over his body, especially his ass. He  _will not_ think about that. He needed to focus.

He froze as he realized the noise upstairs stopped and then he nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard a loud boom of thunder outside and then the patter of rain. Great. The extra noise will make it easier for Loki to sneak around, but it would also do the same for Svadilfari. And now Loki couldn't decide whether to stay on this floor or move lower. Would Svad go looking for him in the upper levels or would he check the lower levels? Loki had no idea but he had to decide now, he was just standing out in an open hall. Loki took a deep breath and decided to just go and head for some stairs and decide when he got there. As soon as he reached the stairs he heard a click and looked up and felt his heart plummet to his stomach, Svadilfari was standing there, one hand pressed tightly against the stab wound under his collarbone, the other pointing a gun directly at Loki.

"Going somewhere Loki?" Svadilfari asked pleasantly with his charming smile. Loki turned and ran, ignoring the shots being fired at him from behind.

\----

Thor was gripping the wheel tightly and ignoring all traffic laws as he quickly sped through the blessedly empty and rainy street, avoiding any obstacles in his way. He was anxious to get to Loki, especially since he didn't know what was happening to Loki or if he was still safely hidden from Svadilfari. He didn't want to take any chances, he had to get there. He was about a block away when he heard what he thought was gun shots and Thor drove faster, heedless of the danger. For all he knew the sicko might actually be planning on  _killing_ Loki, he clearly lusted after Loki's body, but he had no care for Loki himself. But Thor did, he might not have a weapon on him but he wasn't alone... shit. He had completely forgot to call  _anyone_ and he knew Natasha would be pissed at him for not doing so, but he was here already and he definitely heard gun shots from inside. 

"Loki." Thor whispered, not wanting to be heard by Svadilfari and was thankful for the rain and thunder covering the noise of his truck. Thor quickly look through his truck to see if there was anything useful here, no, there wasn't. But he could easily take the guy in a fight and he knew he was a crappy shot, it was probably a stupid move but Thor prepared to head inside. He did send a quick text to Natasha before putting his phone on silent and sneaking inside the terribly burned apartment complex.

\----

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Loki kept thinking as he kept running down the burnt halls and trying to keep as far away as he could from Svadilfari. He knew he could outrun him, he was fast, and Svad had already been limping and Loki slowed him down even more when he had kicked him earlier. But Svadilfari was firing bullets randomly and they went easily through these damaged and fragile walls and they kept soaring by Loki, sometimes too close for comfort. Loki could tell he wasn't aiming, he was just firing randomly. He wasn't  _trying_ to hit Loki, he knew that because it would leave a  _permanent_ mark on him and he knew how Svad would hate that. No, he was trying to _scare_ Loki into surrendering to him, to get him from attempting to leave him.

Loki froze in his tracks as he came to a dead end. Crap. He had been so busy running and looking behind him that he hadn't been keeping track of  _where_ he was running to.  _Idiot,_ Loki chided himself and jumped when a bullet landed right next to his right foot... and his gaze landed on a size able hole in the floor that he know would lead to the bottom floor.

"Enough already Loki," Svadilfari was panting and breathing roughly, still clutching that stab wound on his chest and he looked a little paler then usual, "stop these foolish games and I'll forgive you, now," Svad raised the gun with a shaky hand and pointed it at Loki, "come towards me and let's finish what we were doing in the bedroom." 

Loki glared at him and snarled through clenched teeth, "Fuck. You." And leapt into the hole, ignoring Svadilfari's cry of outrage as he curled his body in a tight ball and brought his arms up to wrap protectively around his head as he crashed onto the bottom floor with a loud thud. Loki cried out as he landed a bit awkwardly on his left shoulder. But he ignored it and quickly got up and started running, a little bit stiffly since his hip was aching a little but he pushed through it.

"Loki!" He heard Svadilfari's angry shout and Loki started looking for more holes in the floor to fall through, it would probably hurt like hell, but it was the quickest way to get down without using the stairs. He had no idea what he'd do once he got to the bottom, he still had to wait for Thor here. But he wasn't going to let Svad's hands anywhere near him again. That's when he hears hurried footsteps, but they're coming from downstairs. Could it be Thor? Loki quickly looks for another hole or at least a crack in the floor, hell he'll make one himself if he has to. He eventually finds a hole small enough that he has to lean close to be able to see through it with one eye and he stares intently and catches a glimpse of somewhat damp blonde hair. Thor! He's here already. Loki is just about to open his mouth to call out to Thor when he feels strong hands, one of the sticky, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up and causing him to let out a frightened squeak.

"Got you!" Svadilfari hisses closely to his ear and gropes at him.

Loki shudders away from his touch and trashes in his arms as he demands, "Let me go!"

"I will not- Ah!" Svadilfari starts to say when he's interrupted by the pain of Loki driving the pocketknife into his upper thigh.

"Let me go!" Loki hisses out and elbows Svadilfari roughly in the ribs and pulls free from him, but Svad reaches out and grabs onto his right wrist roughly as Loki was pulling the knife back and Svad twists it hard, trying to get Loki to drop it. Loki hisses but he holds on tight to it, refusing to let his only weapon go. Loki turns to face Svad and punches his as hard as he can with his left hand in the nose, knocking his head back and grabs the knife from his caught right hand and slices at Svad's arm. Svadilfari cries out and let's Loki's wrist go and Loki quickly pulls away. 

"Damn you!" Svadilfari screeches and launches himself at Loki, grabbing him around the waist and bringing him crashing down hard on the floor, landing on top of him. Loki grunts which quickly turns into a yelp of surprise and a hiss of pain as he feels Svadilfari rub himself against his still very sore and tender ass. Loki's muscles immediately tense up, his stomach turns cold with dread, he feels bile rising up his throat, and tears starting to prickle in his eyes that he refuses to let fall as he clenches his teeth and snarls, "No. Never again!" Loki swings the hand with the pocketknife wildly around and ends up slashing Svadilfari's cheek who shouts out. Loki tries to crawl out from under Svadilfari but he's holding tightly to his waist, fingers digging into the flesh there and no doubt leaving bruises.

"Get off!" Loki shouts swinging the pocketknife wildly around again but this time Svad catches his arm in a tight grip and moves his free hand to the small of Loki's back to keep him pinned under him.

"Stop fighting me Loki!" Svadilfari hisses.

"No!" Loki snarls and throws his head back, slamming it against Svad's already injured, and possibly broken, nose. Svadilfari howls in pain and let's go of Loki's arm and pulls his hand from the small of his back to cradle his nose in both hands. Loki quickly moves out from under Svadilfari and runs down the hall as quickly as he can, ignoring the howl of rage coming from Svad's throat, simply moving faster and crashes into something hard, falling hard on his ass. Loki let's out a sharp gasp and then a whimper of pain as he tries to ignore the throbbing in his ass when he hears a familiar and relieved voice.

"Loki."

Loki looks up and smiles up at the lovely and kind face with the sky blue eyes and golden hair. "Thor!"

\----

Thor had already made it toward the eleventh floor and was quietly searching through every room he could when he heard a loud noise upstairs and then what was unmistakably Loki's voice shouting, 'let me go' followed by what sounded like a struggle and more yelling. Thor was already running towards the stairs, a loud bout of thunder covering him heavy steps but also covering whatever noise was happening upstairs, he just ran faster. He had just reached the twelfth floor, which was in bad disrepair and nearly the entire wall was stained black, and was rounding the corner when something ran into him and fell on the weakened floor with a sharp gasp and a whimper. He looked down and his heart almost burst out of his chest with relief.

"Loki." Thor said reaching an arm up to pull Loki up.

"Thor!" Loki shouted sounding beyond relief and smiling, but when he noticed Thor reaching out to grab him his eyes widened slightly and he flinched back, tensing a little before he relaxed. "Oh, ah, sorry." Loki said and reached a shaky hand to grab Thor's... but he wasn't looking him in the eyes anymore and that's when Thor noticed Loki's appearance. His black hair was a little disheveled, curly strands of it falling in his face, there was a bruise and small bump on his left temple, his eyes were tensed and his lips were pressed tightly together. But the most disturbing thing was Loki's green shirt was torn open, he was barefoot and in his boxer shorts, he was holding a bloody pocketknife tightly in his pale hand and there was some blood splatter on his hand and some on his chest and stomach, there was rope around his wrist and Thor could see the skin underneath was irritated and red from rope burn, and he had bruises, hand shaped bruises, on his ankles, thighs, and he could see new ones appearing on his waist. He then thought about how Loki had let out that gasp and pained sound when he fell to the floor and as he stared at him he saw Loki wincing a little when he shifted a little to pull himself up on Thor's offered hand. Thor felt his heart drop in pain, pain for Loki.

"Oh Loki." Thor murmured sadly, he was too late, Loki had already been hurt by _him_ , he'd been violated. Loki quickly released Thor's hand once he was standing and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, still holding the bloody pocketknife, and hugging himself while still avoiding Thor's gaze. "Loki, I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki snapped in such a pained voice Thor wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to gather Loki in his arms, but he wasn't sure if he could, if Loki would be okay with that or if he would involuntarily flinch from Thor again, because Thor could tell Loki hadn't meant to before.

"Loki," Thor started out saying softly when Loki noticed him tensing up and his face darkening which made Loki nervous when Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's arm, causing him to yelp in surprise and stiffen, and shouted, "Loki move!" He then pulled Loki behind him roughly and that's when he heard Svadilfari's outraged howl and then the hard impact of skin on skin. Loki turned around and saw Thor and Svadilfari throwing heated blow at each other, though it was obvious Thor had the upper hand here. But Svadilfari was completely deranged with rage and he was becoming completely reckless, completely taking Thor's hits and acting like they were nothing, trying to get to Loki.

"You blonde pest! You. Will not. Get in my way. Any longer!" Svadilfari shouted between hits and managed to get one blow in, hitting Thor hard on the stomach causing Thor to bend over with a huff and Svad took the opportunity to grab Thor by the head and was about to knee Thor in the face when Loki intervened.

"Thor!" Loki had shouted and launched himself at Svadilfari, tackling him to the floor but quickly rolling away from him before he could get his hands on him and hold him against him, shuddering at the thought. But Svad was already reaching towards him and Loki kicked him hard on the side at the same time that Thor landed on top of Svadilfari and started pummeling at his face. Svadilfari shouted in rage as he took the hits before landing a backhanded hit against Thor's face sending him back enough that he was able to push Thor off him and headed towards Loki again who was aiming another kick at him, but Svadilfari caught his ankle and twisted it, causing Loki to cry out and fall to the ground. Svad let his ankle go and reached to grab Loki by the throat but Loki cut at his arm again and landed a kick square to his chest sending him back into Thor who wrapped his arms tightly around Svadilfari's throat and kept the pressure against it.

"You will pay for  _everything_ you have done to Loki you sick fuck." Thor swore and Loki watched as Svadilfari's bloody face turned redder and redder and looked into Thor's stormy eyes that made him think of the storm happening outside and Loki shivered. He shut his eyes tightly but the shaking wouldn't stop. He could still see Svad's red face as he struggled for breath and the stormy and dark look in Thor's eyes as he seemed determined to take Svad's life. But Loki didn't want that, he didn't want Thor to be a murderer, he just wanted Svadilfari to leave him alone for good. But not like this.

"No, Thor! Stop, stop!" Loki shouted and stood over them, trying to get Thor to loosen his grip but determined not to get too close to Svad. Svadilfari's eyes were starting to bug a little and he was desperately clawing at Thor's strong forearms, but Thor's eyes were on Loki and they were confused and indignant.

"Loki, you can't be actually trying to defend him, to save him. He hurt you! He raped you!" Thor shouted but regretted it when he saw Loki recoil and shut his eyes and lips tightly.

"I don't need you to remind me of that." Loki said dully as he looked back at Thor, his eyes were empty but Thor could still see a little pain in them.

"Then why are you-"

"I just want him to leave me alone!" Loki said desperately, ignoring Svadilfari's hurt look but he did notice Thor loosening his grip. "I don't want him to die, I don't want you to kill him. I don't want to risk you going to jail over him, not when I need you. When I want you by my side. I want him to pay for everything he's done. But not like this. I don't want him dead Thor." Loki stared intently into Thor's eyes, seeing all the conflicted emotions running behind his eyes, his unwillingness to let Svadilfari live. But... it was ultimately up to Loki to decide, he was the one who was the most hurt by him, so it was his decision to make what to do with him.

Thor loosened his grip a little more and said, "Okay, you're right. He deserves jail." Loki gave a small, sad, smile at that, it might not be enough, but it might give him some sense of peace. If Svadilfari was made to pay for the things he did, to serve time in jail. It wasn't much comfort, it would never take back the things he had done to him, but it would feel like justice was done. If Svadilfari actually got jail time.

Loki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an angry and painful shout and he watched in shock as Svadilfari broke out of Thor's grip and elbowed him in the chest, knocking him back, and got up awkwardly, his eyes on Loki. "You are mine and I will have you!" Svadilfari shouted and lunged at Loki.  _Shit!_ Loki thought and turned to run, but he came to a dead spot when he noticed the large hole in front of him and he had hesitated enough that Svadilfari had time to wrap his arms around Loki's waist and threw them both down the hole, landing roughly on the ground with Svadilfari landing on top of him again.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he stared down and saw Loki struggling underneath Svadilfari.

"Thor!" Loki shouted sounding breathless and slightly panicked.

"Be quiet and let go of that knife!" Svadilfari hissed, clawing at Loki's hand to try to get the knife out of his grip.

"Get off!" Loki hissed trying to throw him off and gripping tightly to the knife and digging his elbows into Svadilfari's ribs in an attempt to get him off of him enough to squeeze under him. Svadilfari did grunt from the pain of Loki's elbows digging into him but he didn't move off of Loki. Loki felt the familiar fear and disgust from having Svadilfar pressed so close against him and he tried shoving that feeling and the tears threatening to fall away. He couldn't let himself focus on that but focus on making sure Svadilfari never rapes him again.

"Get off of me!" Loki snarled and moved his head back, hitting Svadilfari's chin. He heard Svadilfari grunt in pain behind him and then he felt him being yanked away from him and Loki scrambled quickly away, aware of the sounds of struggle behind him. He turned to see that Thor had him pinned against the wall, Svadilfari's arms crossed behind his back and Thor pressed them higher up with a snarl while Svadilfari growled in anger and frustration. Loki took a shaky step forward when the sound of sirens from a distant reached them and all three men turned to look out a window to see the flashing lights of police cars approaching.

"No!" Svadilfari shouted struggling harder against Thor's grip and panting from the exertion. "Loki hurry! We have to leave! Stab the blonde oaf and I can still get us away!" Svadilfari shouted at Loki as he attempted to kick at Thor.

Loki turned his green eyes to gaze coldly upon Svadilfari and Svad stared back at Loki with numbness spreading through him from the cold look Loki gave him before Loki spoke in such a cold and expressionless voice, "Just leave me alone."

And then the cops found all three of them.

\----

 Svadilfari was pushed roughly in the back of a police car with his hands bound in handcuffs and ignored the officer telling him his Miranda rights. But he wasn't listening. He didn't care about any of that. He just stared at where Loki was, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders that he held on to closely and his hair slightly wet. The storm and settled into a light drizzle and the blonde oaf had an arm tightly around Loki as they spoke to a woman with red hair and a sandy blonde man.

He felt hurt. Hearing Loki say that he wanted to be left alone, that he wanted him to rot in jail, and he wanted that blonde. Thor. And Svad couldn't handle that, he  _wanted_ Loki. Ever since he first saw him in that clothing store he had wanted Loki. And he had him, changed him for the better and Loki was _his._ And then Loki ran, he didn't know why but he had chased after him, so sure Loki would appreciate it, would love him for it. Instead he became more difficult then ever before. And even when he finally had him, when Loki was his again, he fought him like he never has before and it stunned Svad. He had done nothing wrong to Loki, ever.

So why was he acting this way? Why was this happening to me? All he wanted was Loki. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't anyone? Svadilfari slumped back in his seat and shut his eyes, unsure of what to do next.

\----

Natasha had handed Loki a blanket once they had made it downstairs and Loki took it gratefully. Loki looked a real mess and Natasha didn't have to asked what had happened to him, it was clear what had. Clint had already handed over the handcuffed Svadilfari to another police officer and he had hung back to speak with Thor and Loki with Natasha. 

"Can you tell us what happened Loki?" Natasha asked him gently but firmly. Loki had recoiled and wrapped himself tightly in the blanket, still clutching the bloodied pocketknife Natasha noticed.

"Do I have to right now?" Loki asked in a small voice causing Thor to wrap an arm comforting arm around Loki's shoulders, which caused Loki to flinch involuntarily and had him attempting to move away before he stopped and settled against Thor, still tensed.

"It'll be best while all the details are fresh in your mind." Natasha replied.

Loki looked up at her and said in a hollow voice, "I don't think I'll be forgetting anytime soon."

"You should at least give us some details now and tell us the rest later when you think it'll be easier. That is if you plan on pressing charges." Clint said and raised an eyebrow at him.

Loki raised his chin up in the air and stared at Clint before saying, "I do plan on it, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Clint had opened his mouth to say something when Natasha placed a hand on his arm and, staring at Loki, said, "Fine, but I will insist you go to a hospital and get a rape kit done. That'll be sure to provide us with evidence. Then tomorrow we talk."

Loki stared at her before sighing, "Fine."

"I'll take him." Thor said quickly and both Natasha and Clint nodded before walking off to drive Svadilfari to the police station. Both Thor and Loki watched as all the police cars drove away, Loki clutching even tighter to the pocketknife and blanket and jumping slightly when he heard Thor say his name.

"Sorry, what?" Loki said turning to look at Thor and slipping out from under Thor's arm.

"I said we should take you to the hospital now, make sure you're okay." Thor said as he let his arm drop limply to his side.

Loki grimaced at the thought of all the questions he'd most certainly be asked by the doctors and he felt slightly nauseated at the idea of the rape kit. But he just shut his eyes and nodded and followed Thor to his truck.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, last chapter, hope you enjoy :)

The trial was messy. It had happened a week after the incident and after Loki had talked with Natasha and Clint about everything that had happened, and then drawing every excruciating detail out of him. Thor had offered to sit by Loki's side as support, but Loki had said no. He didn't want Thor there, listening to everything Loki had gone through and that happened to him. Loki does't  _want_ Thor to now everything, he doesn't want anyone to, and it was already hard  _having_ to tell Clint and Natasha. So Loki just ignored the hurt look on Thor's face and stepped inside. He was dressed in a big black hoodie and black, baggy, pants and he knew he still looked a mess, but he didn't really care as he curled up on the seat and pulled the hood over his head. 

They asked questions and Loki answered the best he could, trying not to linger too closely on the details and scrubbing angrily at his eyes that refused to stay dry. Loki had lashed out a couple of times whenever Clint or Natasha had been persistent with their questions and insisted that they need to know  _everything_. Loki caved in every time and by the time he was finally done and allowed to leave Loki had ran past Thor, who was barely standing from his seat out in the hall, to the bathroom where he locked himself in a stall and tried not to hyperventilate as the thoughts rushed through his head again and his body shivered as he still felt Svadilfari  _all over him_ and Loki shut his eyes and lips tightly, clenching his hands and snapping out of it only when he had punched the tiled wall hard. Loki stared down numbly at his cracked and bleeding knuckles before shaking it and going to the sink to wash the blood off. The sting from the pain helped deal with the pain from everything else.

Once Loki was back out he saw Thor, Natasha, and Clint standing outside the hall and they all turned to look at him. Loki shoved his fists into the pocket of the his hoodie and stalked towards them, keeping his gaze firmly on the ground and listening to the continued conversation with numb ears.

"We'll be meeting with the family of the twenty year old man that Svadilfari had killed in a couple of minutes...," Loki heard Clint say and he winced as he remembered watching Svadilfari killing him just for his car. Loki wondered vaguely who his family was and if they would blame him for his death. Svadilfari had only killed him so he could take Loki away, if it wasn't for him that young man would still be alive. Loki shrunk further into himself as Clint continued talking, "... you guys can go ahead and head home. We'll call you on details on when the trial will take place and if we'll have to hear more of either of your testimonies."

Loki had immediately turned around and started walking outside only to freeze on the top steps. There was a tiny group of people walking up and passing by him. A man and woman a little older then him, a little boy holding the hand of a younger woman who looked sad and numb, and an older woman who stared up at Loki from the bottom step. Loki felt his throat go dry and swallowed with difficulty as he turned his gaze away and kept stepping down the steps. This must be that young man's family and Loki couldn't face them. But as he stepped onto the sidewalk he felt a hand resting on his shoulder to stop him, and Loki couldn't help but immediately tense and flinch away, shrugging away from the hand before forcing himself to stop. Once he had calmed his breathing, and felt his muscles relax slightly, he turned to face the older woman who must be the mother.

Her face showed the early signs of grief, having just learned of her son's death the day before, and she was staring at Loki with kind, but sad, light brown eyes. Was the sadness for him or for her son? She gave Loki a hesitant smile before asking, "Are you alright?" Loki couldn't help but bristle at the question and Loki knew he must have a grimace or a sneer on his face when he heard the woman chuckling softly and sadly and say, "Of course you're not." Loki looked at her blankly but said nothing as she stared back at him before clearing her throat. "When... when we got a call last night saying that, umm, saying that my son was shot dead I, uh, I thought it was because of the drug dealing he was doing." 

The woman was silent for a while again and Loki just stood there, wondering why she was telling him all this. And then she cleared her throat again and continued talking. "Then they said he was apparently shot by someone for his car while they were in the process of kidnapping someone and all I could think was 'my son doesn't even have a car'." The woman stopped to compose herself, wiping away some of her tears before gazing back at Loki who shrunk away from her gaze. "After I cried for my son I started to worry about you... I'm glad to see you are safe now."

"How do you know I was the one who was abducted?" Loki sneered and asked a bit too harshly, he knew. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't want to hear her words, to feel this guilt, to know that it's his fault her son was killed. He didn't need to hear her blame him and he didn't need any fake pity he'd try and give her. 

But she just gave him another sad smile and said, "The police had called late last night to tell us that the man who killed my son was arrested and that we could come in the next day to talk about going to trial after they talked to the, uh, abductee. I asked if the abductee was safe, they told me yes."

"But, again, what makes you think that's me?" Loki asked and trying to tone done the level of harshness in his voice.

"Because you're hiding in your loose clothes and you were practically running out of there." She said pointing towards the door. Loki turned back and he frowned when he spotted Thor standing on the top steps and trying to look like he wasn't trying to listen in to the conversation. He turned back to the older woman when he heard her speak again, "I just want you to know that I'm glad you're safe. And I don't blame you for the death of my son, I only blame the man who killed my son." She then moved to place her hand again but dropped it back to her side when Loki couldn't help but flinch away again. She gave Loki another timid and sad smile before walking up the steps and into the police station. Loki turned on his heel and headed for the truck and waited for Thor to unlock it before climbing in. 

Thor climbed into the truck a while later and he stared at Loki who still had his hood pulled up and his hands hidden in his pocket and curled against the door with his knees pulled up half way to his chest. Loki adjusted a little in his seat and Thor noticed him wince a little. "You're still in pain?" Thor asked.

Loki sniffed and looked down before saying, "It's just the bruising and soreness, that's all."  _And the slight tearing the doctors said I had but would heal in a week or so,_ Loki thought to himself but Thor didn't need to know that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thor asked a little apprehensively. Loki clenched his jaw and kicked his leg out, hissing a little before biting down on his lower lip and hissed, "No. I don't. Ever. I just, I want to go home." This was too much. Far too much. It has been just one day and it was still all too fresh in his mind. He just wanted to forget everything but he knew he wouldn't be able to until after Svadilfari was either locked up or set free to come after him again and who knew how long that would take but he just wanted to stop thinking.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Thor asked and Loki couldn't help but smile a little sadly. Thor knew Loki was still a little too afraid to go back to his apartment after his kidnapping yesterday. Hell he even had Thor go to his place and grab a few of his clothes while Loki was still stuck in the hospital having the rape kit performed on him which took three humiliating and painful hours. They had even done a test for STD's on Loki even though he knew Svadilfari was clean but he did admit it was better to be safe. He also knew that the results of the rape kit was already sent to the station that morning and Natasha had confirmed that they had received it and it would be used as evidence.

"I want to be alone." Loki said after a while and Thor pressed his lips tightly but nodded and said, "I'll stay in the living room if you want to sleep. You can lock the door just in case." Loki turned his head out the window and bit his lip hard enough that he had tasted blood. Thor really wanted nothing to do with him.

"Okay." Loki said in such a small and sad voice that Thor wondered what was wrong but Loki said he didn't want to talk so Thor just drove them to his house. 

\----

The next couple of days Thor couldn't help but notice Loki getting worse. He was no longer hissing or wincing whenever he sat down too roughly or made sudden movements. The bruises were slowly fading but still visible on his pale skin. The small bump on his temple had gone down. His shoulders were still stiff and his wrists still looked red but they were healing. But Loki was lashing out and distant towards everyone and he still flinched away involuntarily when he saw anyone reaching out towards him. Thor could also tell Loki was drinking and often woke up to Loki throwing up into the toilet. He also hasn't been to work since they were last at the police station and he was avoiding talking to anyone, including Darcy and sometimes Thor. Whenever Thor would ask him what was wrong Loki would give out a cold and high laugh and say, "Nothing at all." before walking away and locking himself in the bathroom. He was still staying at Thor's place, still too afraid to go back to his apartment, but he slept alone on the couch, not the bed with Thor. And he hardly ate.

Thor was really starting to worry but whenever he tried to talk to Loki he would either ignore him and stare blankly at the TV or the wall or he would lash out and start crying. Thor had even suggested Loki talk to someone but Loki had given him a hurt and fearful look and Thor never brought it up again. But Thor was still worried. He even invited his mother over to try and talk to Loki but when she came Loki just stared at them both suspiciously and had locked himself in Thor's bedroom. They knocked on the door and tried to coerce Loki into coming out, but it was clear they were talking to the locked door at this point.

"Is it anything you can tell me?" Frigga asked gesturing to the locked door Loki was hidden behind. Thor shook his head, if Loki wasn't willing to talk to his mother Thor knew he had no right to tell her what had happened to Loki days ago. Frigga sighed sadly at this and said, "I should go then, Loki," Frigga said speaking loudly and facing the door, "I'm here for you if you want to talk or just need some company. You simply need to call me and I'll be here as soon as I can." She then kissed her son on the cheek and let herself out.

Thor waited until he heard his mother's car driving away and knocked on the door before calling out, "Loki, you can come out now if you want to." He then waited by the door for a while before sighing and headed to the kitchen to make dinner and hoping he could get Loki to eat something. While Thor was grilling some steaks and had some potatoes baking in the oven he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Loki standing in the entryway to the kitchen. Loki looked so small dressed in a soft green sweater, grey pants, and standing in bare feet with his hair curling around his face and neck.

"Loki-" Thor started to say when Loki interrupted him.

"Why did you call your mom?"

"I thought you might want to talk to her." Thor explained and he saw a flash of understanding flash in Loki's eyes before they turned cold and Thor wanted to ask what was wrong when he heard the ringtone of Loki's phone go off. Loki took his phone out of his pocket and he grimaced at the screen but answered it. He mostly listened and every now and then making noncommittal noises, his face growing darker before he finally hung up.

"We have to be at the police station tomorrow at ten to see Clint and Natasha about when the trial is taking place." Loki said in a monotone voice before turning around to head to the couch.

"Wait Loki, aren't you going to eat?" Thor called after him.

"No thanks." Loki called out and Thor saw him put on some headphones and Thor frowned but turned back to the steaks and pulled the potatoes out. But he couldn't just keep letting Loki do this. He was self destructing and he knew he couldn't force Loki to talk when he wasn't ready about things but they had to talk about Loki's feelings at least and Thor couldn't let Loki be anymore.

Thor walked over and sat next to Loki on the couch who was resting his head back and had his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest. Thor stared at him and he could see Loki's face pinched in concentration and he had a feeling  it was him trying to keep certain thoughts and memories away. Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and Loki startled so badly, his eyes snapping open and nearly climbing off the couch before Thor threw out placating hands and he relaxed, shutting his eyes and leaning his head against one of his hands.

"Sorry." Loki breathed out and took the headphones off. Thor gently rubbed Loki's arm, who only tensed a little, but he wasn't sinking into Thor's touch, he seemed to distance himself. 

"Loki you don't have to apologize but I think we should talk." Thor felt Loki  stiffen under his hand and start to pull away but he gripped him tightly. "Loki-"

"Look I know I've been sort of crashing here and I didn't really ask you if I could and I keep locking myself in your bathroom or bedroom and I know you're getting sick of me and you want me gone but can we please wait until after the trial and I swear I'll leave." Loki said waving around his hand as he spoke and he looked slightly like he was panicking.

"Loki," Thor said grabbing Loki's face firmly in his hands and making Loki look him in the eyes, "Loki, what are you talking about?" Loki stared at him confused for a while before his face twisted into a snarl and he pulled Thor's hands away from his face and pushed them away from him.

"Isn't it obvious? You don't want me anymore!" Loki shouted and Thor just stared at him in shock.

"What-"

"Oh don't try to pretend. I know you don't, you're just taking pity on poor little Loki!" Loki stood up now and he was standing over Thor, baring his teeth at him as he continued yelling at Thor. "I mean how could you want me after what happened? After I was dirtied and violated. After I fought and fought but was still too weak to stop it. After his hands were all over my body, not knowing what he might have done to me or how he might have touched me while I was unconscious and while I still have the his marks on me," Loki's voice started to break but he kept going, seeming unable to stop and Thor stayed quiet, simply listening to Loki, "After I felt him moving inside him and I just took it."

Tears were falling down his cheeks now and Thor made to get up but Loki held up a hand, shook his head, and angrily wiped the tears away and kept talking. "Why would you want me when I laid with someone else? When I let myself get raped. I've been dirtied. I betrayed you, betrayed your love and your trust. Why would you still want me? Why?" Loki was sobbing now and Thor couldn't sit still anymore. He gathered a trembling Loki into his arms and held him tightly as Loki sobbed against his chest. Loki clung to the back of Thor's shirt and just bawled and bawled into Thor's chest, finally letting out some of those pent up feelings he's been holding in since he got into Thor's truck after Svadilfari was arrested.

Thor rubbed soothing circles onto Loki's back and waited until Loki's crying quieted down a little before speaking to Loki in a hurt voice. "Loki, how could you think that? That I wouldn't want you anymore?" Loki pulled away from Thor a little but only to wipe away some of his tears and to look into Thor's eyes with wide and tear filled shiny green eyes.

"You mean you still want me. Why?" Loki asked and Thor gripped Loki's shoulders tightly and kissed Loki gently on his forehead before looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said and placed a finger on Loki's lips when he opened his mouth to speak, "Let me talk Loki. I could never... stop wanting you because of what happened."

"But-"

"Loki, no. Do you think so little of me? That I would want you any less because of what that monster did to you?"

"No but." Loki ran his hands roughly through his hair and his face pinched in pain, "but I... I can't help it!" Loki shoved away from Thor and tried to pull away from him but Thor held him close and wouldn't let him and asked, "Loki what?" But Loki kept trying to get away until he finally let out a hoarse scream and collapsed onto the floor on his knees and let out a low whine, placing his hands over his face before crying out, "I still feel him. I can't get what happened out of my head and I've tried to. But I can't. I still feel his hands all over me, touching me and holding me down. And him moving in me and I-I know I've been lashing out at you and being mean and-and distancing myself from you but I can't help it. I just feel so dirty and I don't feel like I deserve you anymore because of that." Loki hid his face in the crook of Thor's neck and clung to his shirt and Thor felt him shivering. He also felt some wetness there and knew that Loki was silently crying.

"Loki you're not dirtied-"

"I feel like I am." Loki mumbled wetly against his neck.

Thor tightened his arms around Loki and held the back of his head gently and said, "I know and I wish you didn't. I wish you hadn't gone through that and I wish you weren't trying to go through it all on your own. I know I can't understand what you went through but you have to understand that I will always love you and nothing will change that. I love you Loki, you have to know that and I want you to know that you can come to me. I'm not sure what I can do to help you Loki but let me try. Let me be there to at least comfort you, to be with you, to prove that I still love you and always will Loki. I love you Loki, believe me."

"I do," Loki sobbed, "I do believe you Thor, and I love you too. And I don't want to go through this alone anymore." Thor pulled back a little to wipe away Loki's tears and smoothed back his hair, Loki closed his eyes and leaned into the touch making a content sound.

"I'm here for you Loki," Loki rested his head against Thor's shoulders, "and I really need you to eat something Loki you haven't even eaten in days and it's starting to worry me." Loki groaned but said, "Fine." And let Thor lead him to the kitchen where he quickly heated up the food while Loki sat on the table, pouting slightly and running a a distracted finger over the table. 

Thor placed a plate of food in front of Loki and asked, "Can I ask why you haven't eaten these past days?" Loki was moving the food around with his fork and leaning his face against one of his hands and glanced up at Thor before glancing back down at the food.

"I keep thinking about Svadilfari and then I feel like throwing up." Loki mumbled and stabbed a potato with his fork. Thor grimaced at that and Loki noticed and said, "It'll be fine." 

"Will you be ready for the trial?" Thor asked taking a bite of steak with some sauce.

"No. I just know his parents are going to attack me and blame everything on me and... oh fuck..." Loki groaned and threw his head back.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I forgot to get a lawyer and now it might be too late to get one, or at least a good one. I can't even afford a good lawyer and I haven't been to work in days, fuck." Loki slammed his forehead against the table, "What have I been doing?"

"Trying to cope but don't worry, my father is good friends with a lawyer, I can call my father and ask if he can call his lawyer friend and see if he'll represent you."

"I don't want to keep mooching off of you. That's what I've been doing these last couple of days and I've done nothing to deserve it." Loki protested.

"It's not mooching when I'm more then happy to help and I know my parents will be too. Besides," Thor gave a menacing smile, "I want to make sure that bastard is locked up for a long time after what he did to you."

Loki gave an answering grim smile and said, "That's sweet of you Thor but you must know that even if he does get jail time he won't get that much for raping me." Loki then got up from the table and started to walk away before sighing and turning back and saying, "Sorry, trying not to walk away anymore." And sat back down.

"He'll get jail time, Loki, and he won't bother you again." Thor said and then said, "Eat something. We need our rest for tomorrow when we see Clint and Nat."

"You and the food." Loki grumbled but he ate.

\----

"So the trial is set for Monday. We got a pretty good and fair judge, we've got witnesses and video footage, and you, Thor, and the family of that twenty year old will be talking as well. So far we've got a pretty good case against him, he's looking at several years, maybe even a lifetime in jail." Loki was meeting with Odin's lawyer friend after Clint and Natasha had told them the trial was in three days and then they suggested that Thor and Loki go and see their lawyers and Loki just wanted to leave.

"What kind of testimony will I have to give? What kind of questions should I expect?" Loki asked hiding his face in his hands.

"Well you are the one who personally knows this Svadilfari and the one he has an obsession over so you can expect to have the most questions targeted at you. And since the files you're charging him with are two counts of sexual assault, past trespassing, kidnapping, and rape they'll be asking you the most evasive and somewhat personal questions. The judge will also have the results of the rape kit I'm told you had done but there won't be any questions involving that. They will ask what your relationship with him was and you should expect them to ask whether you had at any point led him on and whether you tried to discourage him." The lawyer told him.

"Will they also be asking me if I tied myself to the bed while I was unconscious? Or if i fucked myself hard enough that I teared and bled? Or imply that I had somehow asked for it to happen?" Loki sneered and he saw the lawyer sigh and rub the bridge of his nose and Loki huffed.

"Unfortunately you should be expecting some very personal questions and be prepared for any implications that it somehow was your fault. When it comes to rape it's always the rapists that get the sympathy and not the victim, the victim simply gets all the blame and the implication that they had asked for it or they let it happen. Prepare yourself for that Loki. But even if they don't take your claims of rape and/or sexual assaults seriously he  _will_ get locked up for the murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping charges and they all guarantee long sentences. We will get justice for you Loki, and the family of the murder victim." The lawyer told him and started gathering up all the papers and putting them away in his briefcase while Loki sat there and stewed a little.

He shouldn't be surprised by any of this and yet he still was. It was frustrating to have a lawyer confirm to him that the odds of anyone taking his rape seriously were confirmed to be low. And Loki bristled at being called a victim. He knew he was but he didn't want to hear it or be known as one. Loki sighed and left the room to look for Thor, he wanted to leave the station and maybe get something to eat.

Thor was already waiting for Loki and when he saw him approaching he held his hand out for Loki to grab, which he did, and pulled him close. Loki rested his head against Thor's chest and Thor wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss to Loki's forehead and Loki closed his eyes to savor the moment. "How was it?" Thor asked and smiled when Loki groaned. "It'll be over soon." Thor rubbed Loki's arms soothingly.

"Not soon enough but I'm finally doing something against him so that's something at least." Loki said and pulled away, grabbing Thor's hand and leading him outside. They were told they could leave right after talking to their lawyers. "How was your talk with your lawyer?" Loki suddenly asked. 

Thor shrugged and said, "He said not to expect much focus on me during the trial. The most my testimony will provide is just a sense of how dangerous Svadilfari truly is and just how obsessive he is towards you and his willingness to get rid of anyone to get to you. But they might also disregard it seeing as how his attack on me had no video for evidence or witnesses, besides you, and they might think me bias since I'm your boyfriend."

"So it'll be our word against Svadilfari's." Loki scoffed and Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. 

"We still have evidence and other witnesses Loki. Don't lose hope."

Loki sighed, "I'm  _trying_ but past experiences keep telling me it's all pointless."

"And do you truly believe that?"

Loki was quiet for a while before grabbing Thor's hand again and leading him away and saying, "I'd like to believe that this time I'll get the upper hand against Svadilfari."

\----

"You're telling me to  _lie_ about my feelings towards Loki? To disregard everything that he means to me? To claim it was all a lie and to hurt him?" Svadilfari said sounding incensed. 

"This isn't about Loki, sir, this is about your defense. It already isn't looking good for you. There are witnesses and videos showing you committing the murder and carrying an unconscious Loki, in one he is clearly tied. They will most definitely give you years for that unless we find a way to spin it. To make it seem like what it truly was." The fool of an old lawyer said and Svadilfari scoffed.

"I will not lie about my feelings towards Loki. I have been trying hard to show him my love for him and I won't ruin it now with your pathetic lies. I don't care about who I killed or what they say I did. I was merely trying to get Loki back and I will continue to do so. Do whatever the hell you need to do, bribe who you have to bribe, but I'm not hurting Loki by lying to him. I may have hurt him other ways but that was for his own good." And with that Svadilfari stood up and gestured to the prison guards that he was ready to go. 

He was led back to his private cell his parents had managed to arrange for him to stay in since they had refused to let him out on bail, no matter how insistent his folks were that they would pay any amount. Svadilfari grimaced when he remembered how angry his mother was. She had flown out here on one of their helicopters and had demanded to see him and berated him for his so called stupidity. She had then started insulting Loki, blaming all this on him. Yes, Loki wasn't entirely blameless, but the real person responsible for this was that  _Thor_ who had to come and ruin everything. His mother wouldn't listen though and kept saying ugly words against Loki until finally Svadilfari sent her away. 

None of it mattered though. He'll get Loki. He always gets what he wants. 

\----

Loki was curled up on the bed with his back pressed to the headboard of Thor's bed and his knees bent towards his chest with his head thrown back. The trial was tomorrow and he was dreading it. He had been somewhat of a wreck these last couple of days and Thor had done his best to help him and made sure he ate more and drank less. Loki had been doing a little better, he wasn't flinching away from Thor's touch and he had even returned Darcy's calls. She was both relieved and angry when he finally did and had offered to come over to offer comfort of some sort but Loki had told her he could only handle being around Thor right now. He did promise to see her after the trial then. But then today Odin and Frigga had come to visit them. They had wanted to go to court to support them so Loki ended up having to tell them what it was about. One look at the surprised look on Odin's face and Frigga's sympathizing gaze and Loki had gotten up and locked himself in Thor's room. Again. 

It was hard. Having to actually tell them, to acknowledge it. But it also reminded him how tomorrow he'd have to talk about his rape and everything else in front of a jury full of strangers, a judge, and anyone else who came to the trial. He didn't want all those people to know, he didn't want anyone else to know. And he didn't want to have to face Svadilfari tomorrow and Loki knew that was the real issue. He was afraid. Afraid of facing him and speaking against him and having to relive everything while having Svadilfari facing him down and staring at him with his eyes roving over his body. Loki shuddered and rested his forehead against his knees and gripped his hair tightly.

He can't do this. He can't, he can't, he can't. He can't be in the same room as Svadilfari, he didn't want him near him, he was too afraid. What if he got too near him and Svadilfari tried something. He didn't want to do this.

"Loki," Thor called out and Loki heard the door open, he had stopped locking the doors, "you okay?"

"I don't want to face Svadilfari tomorrow." Loki mumbled and felt Thor's arm wrap around him and he leaned into the touch.

"I know. But after this it'll be over."

"How can you be so sure? What if they let him go? What if he comes back after me? I can't handle anymore of this Thor, I really can't." He gripped his hair painfully tighter.

"He won't Loki. We have him. He's going to be locked up for a long time and he won't be near you ever again. After tomorrow you won't see him ever again." Thor held him close and Loki let himself be soothed. He really hoped Thor was right.

\----

The trial was blessedly over and much quicker then Loki had originally expected. Loki had been a nervous, and sweaty, mess throughout the whole thing and had held on tightly to Thor's hand when he could. Svadilfari's parents had, of course, tried attacking Loki and blaming everything on him. Painting Loki as some gold digging slut who dug his claws into their well rounded son and had dug his claws into him and ruined him in an effort to get all of his money. Loki had expected the attack seeing as how they had never liked him, especially his mother. What  _no one_ was expecting was for Svadilfari to contradict everything his parents said and say what Loki, Thor, and the witnesses said, except his version which was usually cold and remorseless. Svad had made it very clear that he had done all the things he was accused of doing and he had admitted it with pride. 

He had admitted to stalking Loki and following him here. He had admitted to assaulting him in order to  _remind_ Loki who he belonged to. He had admitted to wanting to kill Thor and shooting at him. He had admitted to kidnapping Loki and tying him up. He had admitted to killing the young man for stealing the car that was already stolen and had admitted that he heard Loki shouting at him not to and had ignored him. And he had admitted to raping Loki without calling it rape but merely a lesson that Loki needed to learn and acknowledge that Loki had yelled at him to stop but had disregarded it because he knew it was for Loki's own good. He had admitted to feel no remorse and had insisted that he had done it all just to have Loki back. He had admitted that he will continue to do anything to get Loki back and nothing that they did, or tried to do, would stop him. All this he said while looking directly at Loki. Loki could feel his gaze on him but he refused to meet his gaze, merely keeping his chin up and clenching his jaw.

It was clear to everyone that Svadilfari had done all this and felt no sense of wrong or remorse. It was clear that he was a danger to Loki and to anyone he believed stood in his way to getting to Loki, Svadilfari basically admitted it himself. His parents, his mother mostly, kept arguing his innocence and defense and insisting that it was all Loki's fault, that none of this would have happened if Loki never got into a relationship with their son. Loki silently agreed but Svadilfari had never given him much of a choice to begin with. The judge, and everyone else, ignored them both and everyone waited for Svadilfari's sentencing.

After the jury came out, in a short amount of time, the judge called for Svadilfari to be led back and once he was back in the room Loki looked down at his lap where he was holding one of Thor's hands tightly in his. Loki listened as if from far away as Svadilfari was sentenced to life. Loki felt a stunned sense of relief when he heard that. He knew it was more for the murder, admitting to being more then willing to murder again, and his kidnapping of Loki that led to the harsher punishment and not the rape. But at the moment Loki didn't care, Svadilfari was going to be locked away with no chance of parole and he felt the first feelings of peace settling over him. This was all over, it was actually over. He didn't even hear the sound of outrage from Svadilfari's parents or the cheers from everyone else in the court with them. The only thing he was aware of was Thor throwing his arms around him and telling him it was all over. Loki hugged him back and had whispered back that it was. But as he watched a handcuffed Svadilfari being led calmly away and looking straight at him with a leer in his face Loki wondered if it really was.

\----

"This is all your fault you little tramp!" Svadilfari had run up to Loki outside the courtroom and had yelled at him after slapping him hard across the face. Loki stood his ground and let the woman yell at him and held his hand up when he saw Thor moving to approach him. She noticed and sneered at Loki, "What? Won't let your newest victim come to your defense after throwing my son in jail!"

Loki just stared down at the women. He had never liked her and he knew that the feeling was mutual but he had had enough of her looking down on him and painting him as the villain. "I have done nothing to your son," The woman opened her mouth to argue but Loki snapped his fingers in front of her and bared his teeth and hissed, "no, you will listen to me this once and leave me be. I  _never_ wanted your son or to be with him in anyway. Your son was the one that kept pursuing _me_ , kept bothering  _me_ , kept trying to get  _me_ into a relationship with  _him_ that I had never wanted to be in the first place. He was the one that kept doing and saying cruel things to me in an effort to change me into nothing but a pretty little decoration to stay by his side. He was the one who wouldn't leave me alone after I finally ended things with him. He's the one who stalked me, who attacked me, who followed me to a different city, who attacked me again, kidnapped me, killed that poor young man who was simply there, and he was the one who raped me. I never wanted him. I never gave a fuck about his money. I did  _nothing_ to your son.  _He_ was the one who hurt _me_ in every way he could, who left me terrified of him, and took whatever he wanted from me. Think whatever the fuck you want, but I know the truth, and so do others." Loki stormed off, he didn't want to be in this building any longer then he had to.

\----

"Loki?" Thor found Loki leaning against his truck. He had stopped riding the Triumph with Loki since Loki still seemed a bit too uncomfortable with close contact. He could handle Thor wrapping an arm around him, holding hands, and hugs. But Loki still flinched away from other types of bodily contact and Thor knew he had to give him space until Loki knew that he was ready. Loki looked up and gave Thor a weak smile, his arms crossed over the black suit he was wearing. Thor went and stood next to him, leaning against his truck, and crossing his arms over the grey suit he was wearing.

"He actually got life. He'll be locked up from now until he dies." Loki said quietly.

"How do you feel about that?" Thor asked glancing towards Loki.

Loki sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly, his eyes a little wet. "I'm relieved mostly. I was so afraid that they'd let him go. That the first thing he'd do is kill you and take me away. That he'd hurt me again but so much worse. That no one would even care." Loki looked towards Thor and rested his head against Thor's shoulder. "I'm shocked that he actually got locked away and for the first time in a long time I really feel safe. At peace. And like some form of justice actually was served."

"But..." Thor prompted.

Loki smirked. "I also still expect him to still come for me. It's stupid, but it's a fear I don't think will ever go away. Not anytime soon anyways."

"But it will." Thor said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Loki asked and gazed into Thor's clear sky blue eyes.

"Because," Thor said pulling Loki closer to him, "you are much stronger then you give yourself credit Loki." Loki smiled at that and willed himself to believe it. Maybe one day he will, with Thor by his side it seemed possible. He got this far after all.

"Maybe you're right." Loki said and brought his face close to Thor and placing a chaste, but sweet kiss, to Thor's lips.

It's the first kiss Loki and Thor had shared since Loki's kidnapping.

\----

The next couple of days were both good and bad. Bad because Svadilfari's parents were still refusing to believe their son needed to be locked away all his life and they deeply resented Loki for this. They have done several things from trying to bribe the judge that had sentenced Svadilfari, prison guards to help smuggle him out, or anyone else who could maybe help get their son out. When that didn't work, and they were threatened with jail time of their own for attempting to bribe their son's freedom, they tried getting Loki locked up for the wounds he had inflicted on Svadilfari when he was being held in that abandoned and fire damaged apartment. But since it had already been made clear that it was all done in self defense it never went to trial which infuriated them both, particularly Svadilfari's mother. Not to mention that nearly everyday Loki received a letter from Svadilfari that he refused to open suspecting he already knew what was written on them. Eventually Loki got a restraining order against Svadilfari and his parents, something that was suggested to him but he hadn't gone through with. He was sure Svadilfari still wrote him letter and thought of him, but he was no longer allowed to send them to Loki so they always got confiscated and Loki also knew Svad's parents must be even more furious with him, but there was nothing they could legally do. And since Svad's father was planning on running for office they couldn't afford a scandal so that got both of them off of Loki's back, which he was grateful for.

The good was that Loki did, in fact, feel much more at peace. He was still sometimes plagued by the memories of that day, but he no longer curled into himself and tried to deal with it on his own. He was comfortable enough to talk about it with Thor, who listened patiently to his fears and did his best to comfort him. He also spoke about it with Darcy who was always willing to lend a shoulder for him to cry and cling to, which Loki sometimes did, and also made Loki laugh and smile and remind him that that was all behind him now and he had people who truly cared for him. He also had Frigga for comfort as well. They didn't exactly  _talk_ about what Loki had gone through, Loki wasn't that comfortable talking about his rape with her, but just being in her presence comforted Loki and calmed him. And whenever Loki had a faraway look on his face Frigga will bring him back with a gentle stroke along his jaw and would smile at Loki and ask if he wanted to help her bake something. Loki was sure it had something to do with not having a mother figure growing up, but he could also sense that Frigga genuinely cared for him and that was enough. Loki had also started hanging out with Thor's friends again, with Thor by his side, but he still would flinch when they moved to touch him, which did make him feel slightly bad since he heard they had gone to help Thor look for him when he was missing. But they all had assured Loki that they didn't mind and just wanted him to be comfortable around him, Sif especially assured him that it was fine and Loki felt that someday maybe he could be okay with them touching him, maybe even accept Volstaggs bone crushing hugs. He had also missed another week of work but had eventually gone back and everyone had accepted him with open arms. Again he was still a little skittish with them and the customers, except for Darcy and Thor whenever he came for the coffees, but he didn't feel like he was in danger so he figured he was doing good. He had even gotten more comfortable with being physical closer with Thor that now he was back to clinging to Thor on the back of his Triumph.

He was still far from being able to be intimate with Thor but he had assured Loki that there was no rush. When Loki was ready then he'll be ready. And Loki truly appreciated that. He still felt dirty and tainted by Svadilfari's touch, but not so much as before. His body was still his own and Svadilfari had no lingering hold on it, or his heart. That was never Svadilfari's, only Thor's. And it'll always be Thor's.

\----

Thor was finishing cleaning up his grill when he felt a cold and wet bottle being pressed against the back of his neck. Thor flinched a little and turned around to see Sif smiling at him and holding out an opened beer bottle for him. Thor smiled at her and took the beer from her, taking a drink, before settling it back down to finish cleaning so he could leave and go home to Loki. It had been three and a half months since the trial. Loki was doing much better now and was more comfortable around people he knew, but still a little wary around those he didn't and kept physical contact still to a minimum but he allowed a little contact now. The only problem still was that he was still terrified of going to his apartment which left him no choice but to constantly send Thor, and sometimes Darcy and Fandral, to get some of his things for him. It was also becoming clear that even though Loki felt safer at Thor's house he didn't feel safe there alone since that was where Svadilfari had showed up and threatened Thor with a gun. When it became clear that Loki would never get over these fears Thor had suggested they move to a different place. It took a while for Loki to think about but eventually they moved into a different house in a different neighborhood and Loki was much more comfortable in it. They had decorated it to suite both their styles and both Thor and Loki felt more at home there, Loki especially no longer felt like a moocher since he helped Thor pay the bills and everything else.

They had lived in that house for a month now and Thor couldn't be happier, seeing Loki so excited to move and decorate and seeing him feeling more secure in their relationship brought so much joy to him. They still haven't been intimate but Loki would cuddle up close to Thor when they slept and that felt lovely and made them both feel loved. Thor was still anxious to get back home since Loki had decided to call in sick today and Thor was worried he was plagued by the memories again. He hadn't been since they had moved but for all Thor knew Loki could have been hiding it from him. Or they just randomly appeared to torment Loki. Either way Thor didn't want Loki to be on his own any longer then he had to be

Sif saw that Thor was in a hurry to leave so she merely said, "Tell Loki I said hi and he better be here tomorrow so we can eat breakfast together." 

"I'll tell him." Thor called as he waved goodbye to Sif and headed for his Triumph, he had felt like riding it that day, and headed on his way home.

\----

Loki couldn't help but smile nervously as he heard the engine of Thor's Triumph rumbling up the driveway and headed to the bedroom, leaving the door open a bit. He climbed onto the bed and laid there, leaning back against the headboard and waited for Thor. Loki was feeling nervous but he was also excited. He knew Thor was going to be worried about why Loki hadn't gone to work and Loki couldn't help but smile once he thought about how he was planning on surprising Thor today.

"Loki?" He heard Thor call for him.

"In here." Loki called out and heard Thor's thundering steps approaching the bedroom. Thor pushed the door open the rest of the way and Loki laughed nervously at the surprised look on his face. "Welcome home." Loki said sitting up, dressed in nothing but a thin black robe that had slide off to reveal one pale shoulder.

"Ummm...." Thor was flustered and that made Loki laugh even more. 

"I thought maybe we could take a bath together, the bath is big enough to easily fit both of us and I thought it be nice." Loki said to himself as he studied Thor looking over him before he shook himself into focus.

"Wait, why-why did you miss work today?"

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to Thor. "Isn't it obvious?" Loki said wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders and bringing him in for a deep kiss. "I wanted to surprise you and it would have been hard seeing as how we both get off work at the same time. There were a few things I wanted to get for the bath and for... later. I also got us dinner, from that Chinese place you like. But I thought a bath first might be nice, relax you a little." Loki explained and kissed Thor again before he pulled back and looked into Loki's eyes deeply.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked slightly concerned and Loki rolled his eyes again.

"I'm not  _that_ delicate Thor. At least, not anymore. I want this. Besides, my body is my own, as is my heart, and I want to give it to you. It's already yours, my heart that is. Please Thor? I want to be loved by you." Loki kissed Thor again and pulled him closer against him. After they pulled away Thor leaned their foreheads together and held Loki tightly.

"I just want to make sure that you're sure." Thor whispered against Loki's lips.

"I am Thor, I swear. There's nothing you need to worry about. I want you. Do you want me?"

Thor ran a hand lovingly over the side of Loki's face and smiled at him. "Of course I do Loki, I always want you. Just as I have your heart you have always had mine. Always and forever." Loki smiled and pulled Thor in for another kiss.

"Let's take that bath then?" Loki asked when he pulled away and smiled slyly at Thor who gave him a smile of his own.

"Lead the way." Thor said and let Loki lead him to the bathroom where the bathtub was already filled with warm water, some scented oils, and bubbles, a lot of bubbles. Thor wrapped his arms tightly against Loki's slim waist and Loki giggled as Thor pulled his robe open and let it slip down his body. Thor placed warm kisses along Loki's shoulders and Loki leaned back against Thor's chest and enjoyed the attention Thor was lavishing on his body.

"You need to undress as well." Loki pointed out as he ran a hand through Thor's golden hair.

"I will." Thor promised and pressed kisses against Loki's long and pale neck. Loki moved his head back to present more of his neck for Thor to kiss and hummed in content as Thor ran his hands over him.

Against all odds Loki was truly happy and deeply in love with a man that he knew with every fiber of his being truly loved him for him. And Loki loved him for everything he was, for who he was. Thor was all Loki needed and Loki was all Thor needed.

They fell into the water together in a tumble of lips and caressing limbs, showering each other with all the love and attention they deserved and with no fears holding either of them back. They were truly happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a big thanks to everyone who read or is currently reading this fic, means a lot since this was my first fic ever and I was really happy with it. Also thanks so much to everyone who left kudos, comments, bookmarked or subscribed. It made me all so happy and I hope everyone enjoyed or is enjoying this fic :)
> 
> Also ignore the note underneath this one. It has appeared at the end of every chapter and I have no idea why or how to get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write longer chapters if I decide to keep writing this.


End file.
